Kataang Island Adventure
by AvatarCat13
Summary: Aang and Katara decide to have a vacation five years after the war ended. So they decide to go to an uncharted deserted island in the middle of the ocean and have some fun. But is the island really deserted of humans? And how will they survive with a predator around? Warning: rated M for lemon, nudity, and lactation. All credit for the FanFic picture belongs to Yumemi91.
1. WaterBending Fight

**AvatarCat12: Hey, everyone! I wasn't sure about putting this story on either FanFiction or Adult FanFiction. But after seeing that some have recently been put on there, I decided on this: "Why not?" So this one will be the first lemon I've written so far, and there'll be more chapters than one on here.**

**I was gonna make this take place between Avatar Aang And The Goblet Of Fire and Avatar Aang And The Order Of The Phoenix. It takes place around a month after what had all happened after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But I decided that I should do a pure Kataang lemon this time, a full-out pure Kataang lemon.**

**This FanFic is rated M for: Nudity (lots of it), oral sex, lactation (maybe), animalistic behavior, strange tribe customs, mild language, and more. And remember, those who do not like what this describes so far, you don't have to read it.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last AirBender does not belong to me, remember that. Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own this series. But there will be some new people on there, and they'll belong to me.**

**Summary: Five years after the end of the War, Aang and Katara decide to relax a bit from the drama that had happened recently. Then they decide on a WaterBending contest to see who wins a certain bet. But who will win? What kind of bet is it? And what kinds of surprises will they see on their camping trip?**

**Publishing Date: December 5, 2012**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**WaterBending Fight**_

"Aang? Aaaanngg! Are you there?!"

Avatar Aang looked around the area where they had been staying at: the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se. He had not noticed the shouts of his friend Sokka until he opened his eyes, having thought over what had happened. But all of it...was painful.

There was a new villain on the prowl in the world...and the former Fire Lord, Ozai, had joined forces with him. Shivers went down Aang's spine as he recalled having to fight Ozai and the new person called Nanulak all by himself. But today wasn't for brooding; now was the time to go to the colonies and see how they were doing. They had agreed to find out how the citizens were doing and to see if there were no rebellions coming.

"Huh...? Sorry, I kinda dozed off there," Aang muttered.

"Well, I'll say you have!" Toph, another of Aang's friends, retorted. "You were feeling like there was something the bearded cat hacked up!"

"Toph, don't scold him," Katara, who was Aang's Water Tribe girlfriend and Sokka's sister, chided her lightly. "I think he's still upset about what happened a few weeks ago."

Aang nodded, recalling the tragic death of an entire village and the heartwarming initiation for the first Air Acolytes. "But I'm okay now! So when should we go?"

"How about right now?" Sokka called from Appa's saddle. "'Cause we can't sit on our butts all day! We're burning daylight over here!"

At that, Katara looked over at Aang, sympathy in her bright blue eyes, the look he knew too well. So he leapt on board with AirBending and said, "Sure! Let's go!"

But as they were getting ready to fly, Katara suddenly said, "Actually...I know this will be very important, but...Aang and I were going to make a camping trip for a week. It's on an island a bit off the coast where Ozai was beaten the first time."

_The first time. _Aang knew he had told his friends about Nanulak and Ozai appearing in the graveyard, having shaken them up a bit. What was more, Ozai had been granted his FireBending back, which Aang saw was impossible; the latter had taken it away from him. But Nanulak said he had given it back, though he didn't say how; he had been too focused on trying to kill him. However, he tried to get that nagging feeling out of his brain before something bad happened.

Besides, thanks to Nanulak being stopped, this was a time of peace in the world...for now. The danger would have to take quite a while before it beleaguered this world again. So Aang had enough time to do his Avatar duties and to have some fun once in a while.

So at the sound of "Yip yip!", Appa flew off into the air and towards the rising sun.

**...**

They had arrived at the tropical island Aang and Katara would camp at for a week before Appa flew off again. They were left with supplies including stuff to write letters with, and there were hawks on the island that could be used for delivering them. Aang had to recite a speech to not do anything naughty with Katara (which Sokka obviously made up) before Appa took off. Once that was done, the two Benders looked around them.

A pure beach stood before them, clear and blue as the sky above them. Behind them, tropical trees and plants of all kinds grew wild until it had become a jungle. Aang could have sworn he saw a boat, though, but it looked abandoned as if it hadn't been used for years. Other than that, the beautiful scenery of this island was untouched...until now.

"So Aang...should we set up camp in the jungle?" Katara asked.

"Sure," the Avatar replied. "Then...should we practice WaterBending? Even make a little challenge?"

Katara's eyes widened a bit as he suggested this. Then, her lips curving into a smile, she purred, "How about we start the challenge now? Just be careful in getting your butt whooped!"

At this, she began to strip in front of the watching AirBender until she was in her white swimsuit, glowing in the sunlight. Aang had never forgotten how gorgeous she looked when she was like this, but he remembered what to do. So he quickly took off his Air Nomad clothes until he was wearing nothing but a pair of yellow swim shorts. However, as soon as Aang had finished with this, a wave of water washed over him, making him sputter and spit out sea water.

He gave a mock glare over to Katara, who was smiling and looking innocent as she twirled a sphere of water around in her hand. It was cheating!

"Hey, you didn't let me start!" he pretended to whine.

"Sorry, Aang," Katara cheerfully called. "But like what Sokka said, you gotta get prepared anytime. If you don't, then you might find yourself in a tight...hey!"

For Aang had made a water whip, lashed it about gently, and whipped his girlfriend's behind with it. This made her yelp in shock before giving a mock glare of her own at him, who now spent HIS turn looking innocent.

"Aang, you little cheat!" she pretended to growl. "You didn't let me finish!"

He called, "Sorry!" Truthfully, he added, "For real, I am. Let's get this challenge done."

Katara nodded and said, "Yeah. I'm sorry too. So anyways, here's the deal. We use our moves against each other and try to knock each other into the water. Whoever scores best two out of three wins."

"And what about if someone wins or loses?" Aang asked.

"Let's see..." Katara began to think it over before saying, "How about...if I win, you'll have to spend the entire camping trip naked."

Hearing that last part was enough to make Aang blush. How could he get naked in front of her when they weren't ready? So, as carefully as he could, he asked, "So what would happen if I win?"

Katara replied, "If you win...then _I'll _be naked for the entire trip." She had a red blush coming across her face when she said this.

"And if we tie?" Aang asked, blushing even more.

"I have no idea," his girlfriend replied. Then, as they got into their positions, she said, "All right then. Let's play!"

And as quickly as she said this, she leapt onto the water, creating a sliver of ice, as she charged at Aang. He quickly leapt over her with no AirBending and Bended up a wave at the Water Tribe teen, who yelped as she was washed to the side. But she still stayed on her ice board and sped towards him again, sending small cutting waves at him. Aang countered that with his own waves until they were colliding and making bigger waves appear. However, with all the effort done by the waves, Katara was beginning to tire out, sweat dripping down her face.

Smirking, Aang sent over a water whip towards her...until she wiped her hand over her face and Bended the sweat off her face and at him. This surprised him so much that he fell back into the water, sputtering as he came to the surface. Katara grinned down at him, standing above him as if to gloat about her easy win.

"How'd you do that?" Aang asked as she helped him up. "With the sweat, I mean."

"Don't you remember?" Katara asked. "When Toph and I got out of that wooden prison?"

Aang slowly nodded, now remembering it all. Noticing how he was still covered in saltwater, he told her, "Okay, you got one point, but I got none. This next round will be different, though!"

So he got into another pose and summoned a ball of water up to him before tossing it away. But as quick as a cheetah falcon, Katara ducked beneath it and caught it with her hand, making Aang gape at her in shock. However, thanks to the training he had six years ago, the Avatar waited until she threw it at him again before he caught it and threw it at her feet.

Katara let out a yelp of surprise as she tripped, but she swiped her hand at the water, and some of it turned to ice as she landed. Before Aang could protest that this wasn't right, she surfed her way at him again, eagerness in her blue eyes. However, an idea formed in his head, and he quickly used WaterBending to melt the ice beneath her until she surfed on nothing. This made his girlfriend yelp as she fell into the water. Aang had won round two.

He walked over to her and helped her up, saying, "Nice moves. But isn't it against the rules to use ice to help you land?"

"Not really," Katara replied, getting to her feet. "Ice is just frozen water. But how about we just use water this round? No ice involved this time."

"Sounds good to me!"

But before Aang got ready, he was splashed over the head by another wave of water, forcing him to part the waves with a special move of his. He was greeted, yet, by a massive wave of water that Katara had just summoned up. Quickly, forgetting about the rules of the game as the waves washed towards him, he quickly blew a big gust of air towards the center, causing it to blow up and crash into both players. They both fell into the water, realizing that this took a lot of power and energy to do something like this.

"Well..."Aang panted as he wearily got up from the water. "Who won?"

"I think it's a tie," Katara replied, also getting up. "I didn't win because I fell into the water. But you also didn't win because you used AirBending instead of WaterBending."

Aang shuffled his feet. "But you didn't say it was against the rules to Bend something other than water except ice. So...we both lost, huh?"

Katara murmured, "Yeah...well, looks like we'll both have to get naked."

To his surprise, she was slowly reaching behind her to remove the top part of her swimsuit. But Aang didn't feel too ready yet; time seemed to slow down around them as he thought over the deal they made. Did this mean they would have to...do some exotic things to each other...while on this island? Besides, Sokka had warned him about doing anything naughty while on this trip. And when time seemed to speed back on, he turned to see his girlfriend almost taking the top part of her swimsuit off.

"Wait!" Aang said quickly. When she stopped and gave him a confused look, one arm over her undone bra, he went on, "I'm sorry, but...I'm kinda nervous about this whole thing. I don't know if I feel ready..."

"It's fine, Aang. It's just us two on this island," Katara reassured him, smiling. "But tell you what: if you don't feel like you're ready yet, we can turn away from each other and undress. Is that okay?"

Aang saw some sense in this, so he said, "...sure. We don't have that long to go."

But as he turned around, he saw that his swim shorts were the only thing he was wearing right now. Looking out towards the ocean and its blue wonders, he took a deep breath and quickly took them off. He waited a bit before Katara gave him a call that she was ready, so Aang turned back to face her, but what he saw next made his heart beat twice as fast.

There she was, standing in the dying sunlight, which made her body glow bright. But he saw that the only thing different about her was that...she was completely, beautifully, and shamelessly naked. Aang's heart beat twice as usual when he took in her magnificence that stood before him. Her tan skin was glowing a golden color in the sunset, her slender figure was showing a gorgeous sensation, her breasts were now large and beautiful, her nipples were darkened and fully erect, her belly was lean and lovely, her hips were wide and curved, her legs were long and smooth, and there was a small patch of smooth dark brown hair around her most sacred body part.

Most of all, her striking icy blue eyes were shining with love and a bit of lust, her smile was as bright as a diamond, and her dark brown hair shone like gold under a bright light.

"So what do you think?" Katara asked when she saw him staring at her.

"...whoa..." Aang gasped and blushed a rosy red as he studied her body. "Katara...you look..." He cleared his throat before going on, "This is the first time I've ever seen you naked...and now, you look so..._beautiful_..."

His girlfriend gave him a sly smile and walked over to him, throwing her arms around him. "Thanks, Aang. You don't look that bad yourself." But however, she gave a wide yawn as she said, "But all that WaterBending made me tired. Do you wanna get unpacked quickly and then take a short nap?"

Aang nodded, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Sure."

Katara kissed him back before walking away, letting him see her soft and round behind. She gave him a wink over her shoulder before racing into the jungle up ahead of them, so he gave chase. It felt accelerating to be on a deserted island in the nude, but for now, this didn't bother Aang at all.

Minutes later, they had arrived in a small clearing with several trees and boulder strewn here and there with a few berry bushes. Up ahead of them, a lake was shining ahead of them, the sunset making it look like it was bleeding on the surface. And some of the trees up ahead looked like they could be used for shelter judging by the size of the forks.

"This looks really nice," Aang remarked as he stared around.

"Yeah..." Then Katara turned to face him and said, "You just want to get some berries to eat before we get some breakfast tomorrow?"

Aang nodded. Today had been an exhausting day, and they could explore the island tomorrow. And on that tomorrow, they would only have to wait for the return to the outside world soon. So he joined his girlfriend in searching for some berries before they would go to sleep that night.

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat12: I hope you all liked this chapter and story so far, everyone! If not, then you can read another story if you'd like. And I hope I kept their usual character here. If not, then let me know, and I'll fix it.**

**One more thing: I'm going home tomorrow! It's been a long two months, but I've had a good time here in Pennsylvania. I've finally seen my ex-girlfriend again, I've celebrated Halloween and Thanksgiving, and much more!**

**But anyways, here's a warning for all of you. The rest of this FanFic will have nudity until the last chapter. Those of you who do not like that kind of stuff are free to leave this story. But don't worry; not all of the nudity on here will be about...you know. And we'll also see some animals on the island as well; you'll have to see them for yourselves.**

**But anyways, read and review, folks! Those who do will get virtual Kataang figurines or plush dolls of their choice and outfits. Flames aren't allowed, but constructive criticism and advice are welcome anytime.**

**See ya next time! And Merry early Christmas!**


	2. Massage Therapy

**AvatarCat12: Hey, what's up, folks! I'm back with a new chapter for Kataang Island Adventure! I've already written a few chapters, but I'm still working on the fifth one. Those of you who like it so far will have to wait; it's gonna take a while.**

**But anyways, so far, we've got two review, and they're good ones! I hope this story gets to be good for many people out there. This is the first pure lemon story I've ever written, which means it's not a crossover. And remember: those of you who don't like the story, you're more than welcome to find another story. I won't force you, though.**

**So let's get to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last AirBender and its characters don't belong to me and never will. They belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

**Uploading Date: December 5, 2012**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Massage Therapy**_

"Good morning, Aang."

Aang felt the sunlight hit his eyes as he looked up into Katara's smiling face. He recalled what had happened yesterday, so he assumed that they were both still on the deserted island and both still naked. But the breeze from the night before felt cool and sweet, a bit relief from the playful match they both had together on the beach.

"Good morning to you too, Katara," Aang replied, gently kissing her. When they broke apart, he asked, "So what should we get for breakfast?"

Katara looked down to the ground near the base of the tree. "Well, I've already started making some. I found a small rock for cooking some breakfast. And I've got some eggs and fruit for you. Come on down!"

At this, she kissed him lightly and skillfully leapt down from the tree. Aang was amazed by this leap; it was a fantastic one, and he wondered if dating an AirBender had something to do with it. So he did the same and landed in the soft soil next to her, looking around the base of the tree. There was a small campfire going on, a small rock-tray of eggs cooking over it. Beside the fire and on a large green leaf was an assortment of fruits including apples, pears, and even the well-known moon peaches.

Aang stared around at this. "Wow...you made all this?"

"Yeah," Katara replied, and she _did_ look a bit tired, small beads of sweat running down her face.

Now he felt a bit guilty in not waking up and helping her with all of this. He had been sleeping in that tree from dusk to dawn while she had gone out to collect this stuff. Plus, he noticed that the sun had not risen yet over the mountain on the island, so she could have enough time to wash off.

So he said, "How about you go to the lake and wash off first? I just wish I helped earlier."

Katara nodded, but before she left, she turned to him and said, "It's okay for me to do some work, Aang. But thanks for offering anyways."

And at that, she left the camp through the bushes.

Once she was gone, Aang walked over to the campfire and picked out some scrambled eggs and a moon peach before sitting down. He kept staring over at the bushes as he ate, wondering if Katara would come and eat as well. She would be able to, but first, she had to clean the sweat off of her body. The young Avatar, however, was patient, so when he finished his breakfast, he laid down on the rainforest floor and stared up at the fluffy white clouds start to spread out over the island.

Finally, when he had finished with breakfast, the sun had risen, and she had come back, looking fresher and even more relaxed. He saw that she had dried off just recently, but he saw that it was perhaps a bit quicker than he thought.

"Hey Katara," Aang greeted her with a kiss on the lips. "How was that bath of yours?"

"All I had to do was just jump in and clean the sweat away," Katara replied as she sat down next to him. "But other than that, it was refreshing. So you already started breakfast?"

Aang nodded. "Yeah. And next time, I'll help you with making breakfast. Maybe one morning, I could do it by myself."

Katara gave him a gentle smile, amusement in her blue eyes. "Well...okay then. Next time. But be careful not to burn it!"

They both laughed at this before she helped herself to some eggs and a pear. Aang saw that they would have no problem surviving for a week on this island with natural supplies. Of course they had some of their supplies in there, but that was mainly their clothes, which were left to dry this day, stuff to write letters with, and other things. With all that, this camping trip would do a lot of wonders for them.

Finally, after Katara was finished with her own breakfast, they had went over to the small lake and got a drink of water from there. When they got back, she walked over to behind him as he sat down, getting to her knees and saying, "I was thinking we can take a walk in the jungle, but...what do you say?"

Aang looked around at her. "Well...why, do you wanna do something first?"

"You could say that," Katara replied, smiling shyly. "But anyways...is it okay if I give you a massage first?"

This made Aang go red in the face at the thought of his naked girlfriend giving him a massage; he even remembered doing the same thing for her when they spent time in the Hidden Room. But he blushed even more when her slender belly was pressed onto his back and her breasts squeezed against his shoulders, her hardened nipples rubbing his shoulder blades. However, in spite of the quivers of lust in his body, this could be a good thing for him to experience.

"Okay. Let's give this massage a try," Aang finally answered.

"Good," she purred. "Now close your eyes and feel the relaxing chi."

So Aang did what Katara said and closed his eyes. Just then, he felt a soothing sensation on his neck as her hands began rubbing it, a cooling liquid whirling around them. While she did that, he felt her belly thrust against the scar from a lightning attack years ago, hearing her panting in short breaths as she continued to massage his neck and thrust. In spite of the feeling on the scar, there was no pain; instead, the thrusting felt soothing on his back. Then he felt her hands and breasts move down his back while she went back up to give him an affectionate lick on the cheek; the Avatar was amazed to see her acting animalistic.

When she was done, Aang opened his eyes and faced her, saying, "Wow...that's a good massage. How'd you do it?" He was commenting on how she had also rubbed the sides of his head and gently licked his neck.

Katara, who had been standing on her hands and knees, smiled up at him. "I have no idea. I think it's just the feeling of being on the island; it made me feel...animal-like. And Aang...is it okay if you can give me a massage in return?"

At this, she laid gently down on the ground, revealing her smooth back and her soft behind. Now Aang felt a little embarrassed and uncertain of going on with this, but he saw Katara smile up at him, nodding for him to go on. So he got to his knees beside her and began to rub softly around her back, making her sigh. He almost had a sudden urge to reach farther down and squeeze one of her soft and tender buttocks, but he held it back, though he couldn't stop the certain feeling around his waist.

However, as if reading his mind, Katara told him cheerfully, "You can go further down if you'd like, Aang. It'll feel good."

"If you say so," Aang replied, leaning over and licking her right cheek (which was in return for her licking his cheek and neck).

So he ran his hand along her slender back until he reached her hip, tracing around it upwards until his hand was resting on her rear. It felt so soft and smooth underneath his hand as he rubbed it a bit more. His girlfriend's body surely had changed; when he had first met her, her body was slim, but it had just only started to change due to being a teenager. Now that she was almost into her adult age, her body was becoming a bit fuller and voluptuous, explaining how her hips were wider and her breasts were bigger.

"Aang...can you go on? It feels so nice..." Katara groaned as he rubbed it again before he stopped. Noticing his touch on her behind, she lifted her head up and gave him a sly grin, teasing him playfully, "Aang, are you massaging my butt?"

"...yeah," the Avatar stuttered, feeling the red rise up in his cheeks. "But I didn't mean to do it that long...but it looks so...big and smooth."

Katara's playful smirk did not change. Instead, she replied, "Big and smooth, is it? I don't think I'll want it to get bigger...but I'd like it to be smoother." Pointing to her bag, she said, "There's some lotion I often use for massages and dried skin in there. Can you get it out please?"

Aang nodded and got up, went over to said bag, and picked out a blue bottle that had some of the lotion in it. He looked over his shoulder to see her turn her head around, smiling as she reached over her back and gave her backside a slap. This caused his heart to thud quickly, almost feeling his manhood stiffen at seeing this.

So he got back over to her, poured some lotion onto her rear, and started to smooth it over, going over from one round cheek to the other. A groaning grunt came from Katara's throat as he softly grasped a small handful of flesh between his fingers, taking pleasure in massaging her. Now a bit more confident, he finally started kneading it around in his hands and even bent his head to kiss an unmassaged part of her buttocks.

"So you like feeling it, do you?" Katara moaned, reaching behind her and helping him massage it. "How about up front this time?"

Aang was about to, knowing that he would have to massage her stomach and breasts other than her behind. But just before Katara could roll over and expose her belly, she let out a gasp as she looked over at a nearby boulder. So Aang followed her and felt his heart thud with nervousness.

A pack of five wolves stood before them, panting with blood covering their muzzle; they must have found a kill around here. The leader of the pack, a large black-pelted male, stalked forth and gave a sharp bark, but this wasn't a threatening one. Instead, it was a warning bark, a bark for them to leave the spot.

"Uh...sorry about this," Aang told the alpha, knowing full well they wouldn't understand him anyways. "We'll just pack up and leave if that's okay."

The he-wolf looked skeptical and looked like he was going to attack. But the silver-furred she-wolf next to him, which looked a bit like one of the tame dogs around Ba Sing Se, gave him a bark in return. The big black male turned back to Aang and Katara, gave one more bark, and retreated into the bushes, the pack following him.

When the pack was gone, Katara gave a small huff and rose to her feet, saying, "We can't really have a peaceful camping trip with these wolves around. But Aang...you're right. We have to pack up and move to another area on the island."

Aang gave her a disappointed look, for he did not want to leave this relaxing area. But he saw that the wolves might have claimed this area as their place already, and they were warning him away. So he saw that the only wise thing to do was, indeed, to pack up and move on to another place on the island. Thus, he went over to his bag and slung it over his shoulder while Katara packed up the clothes and slung her bag over her shoulder too. With a nod to each other, they left the clearing.

They followed the river away from the lake until it was no longer in sight, but they were still following the river. Above them, the sun had still risen over the sky, but the area around them was strangely nice, no hot temperatures forcing them to stop. While they looked around them, they had seen several animals on the island, but they weren't all carnivorous. Apart from the wolves, there were no large carnivores on here.

The two Benders walked on and followed the river some more until they reached a towering waterfall. Gallons of water were pouring down into the medium-sized earth-carved pool before them, spraying both of them.

"Thank the spirits we found water," Katara sighed, taking her bag off her shoulders and standing beneath the waterfall. Aang had just enough time to see her gentle and beautiful nudity in the waterfall when she turned and suddenly yelped, "Aang! Look at this!"

So Aang put his stuff down and got under the waterfall, relief washing over him as the water fell onto him. Before him...was a hollowed-out cave, a cave big enough for the two of them to set up a room in there. Quickly leaping away, Aang picked up their bags and followed Katara into the waterfall cave, thankful they had found true shelter. Once inside, they laid down their stuff and spread out their sleeping bags, feeling that this would be comfortable; despite this being a cave, the floor was quite soft.

When they finished, he walked over to Katara and kissed her lips gently, saying, "This is a great spot you chose, sweetheart."

Katara smiled back at him and replied, "Thanks, sweetie."

So when they finished setting up camp in their new campsite, they went back outside to swim around in the pool outside the cave. It felt so right to feel the true relief of water on one's skin after an exhausting walk. Not only that, but there were also some fruit trees growing nearby, which would be a good thing for getting breakfast the next morning. As they swam around, they saw that the pool actually had been connected to the river, which led into the jungle up ahead of them. But they weren't going to go back into the jungle, for the sun was starting to set already.

"It'll get late out there, and even if we're on vacation, we need our sleep," Katara reminded Aang, sounding a bit like her early motherly self. Noticing his slight slouch, she added more softly, "I don't mean to nag you like this, Aang, but I...I just worry for you, that's all."

"I'll be fine," Aang told her, leaning in for a kiss on the nose. "In fact, we're both fine."

In return, Katara smiled at him. "I'm glad to hear that. So let's go back to camp for the night."

Aang followed her into the cave, looking out at the dying sunset. So far, their first day on the island had been a good start...apart from the pack of wolves, that is. Eager for more camping and exploring with his beloved girl forever, he gave a happy sigh and went back into the cave.

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat12: There we go. Another chapter done...and I hope you all liked it! 'Cause...I sure did. And there were some wolves on here; besides, in the ATLA world, wolves are one of the few unhybridized animals in the series. Spoiler alert here: they'll appear again later.**

**So...I'll be going home tomorrow afternoon. Like I said before, I had a good time with my grandparents in Pennsylvania. Wait, I better get back on topic. The next chapter will get a bit more sensual and plenty more physical, so I thought I'd warn you.**

**Anyways, read and review, folks! Anyone who does will get their own virtual chocolate éclair cake. That stuff is GOOD; it consists of pudding, cool whip, graham crackers, and chocolate icing. In fact, I made it on my own today. I don't allow flames, but I DO allow advice and constructive criticism on here.**

**See ya next time! And Merry early Christmas!**


	3. Exploring

**AvatarCat12: Hey everyone! I'm ready to upload a new chapter of Kataang Island Adventure! But before we go on, I'd like to say this.**

**It's great to be back home in Alabama! My dogs were trying to jump all over me as soon as I walked through the door. The house right now...is a bit muddled up, so we'll be working on it a lot this weekend. And unless more viruses attack my laptop, I'll keep uploading some stories for all of you!**

**Anyways, here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Avatar: The Last AirBender. The real and proud owners are Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

**Uploading Date: December 7, 2012**

**Warning: This chapter contains erotic lactation and some other things in here.**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Exploring**_

Morning was rising over the island once more as Katara looked up at the waterfall crashing into the pool outside, having finished breakfast. They had gotten enough sleep after last night, and this time, Aang had gone out and collected breakfast for the morning. It was the usual fruit and stuff, but it was still better than nothing. And before she went over to get a drink of water, she recalled what happened the night before.

Aang had found a dragon hawk outside the cave, the messenger bird for the Fire Nation. After the Hundred Year War came to an end, messenger hawks were now allowed to be used by the other nations to deliver messages. But anyways, they had sent a note over to Sokka, Toph, and the family at the South Pole about their camping trip so far, but they didn't add the part that they were naked. And remembering that it was Fire Lord Zuko's birthday, they also sent him a birthday letter with a necklace that was a mix of Air Nomad and Water Tribe necklaces.

Her mind coming back into the real world, Katara dipped her head into the rushing water and let it soak through her long dark brown hair. She pulled out in time to flip her hair back and get the extra water out of there and clean it up. When she finished, she heard footsteps behind her, and she turned to see Aang come over to her, a moon peach pit in his hand. Katara never forgot that he looked really handsome even if he was in the nude.

"Hey," Aang greeted her, kissing her cheek after he buried the finished moon peach. "Did you enjoy breakfast?"

"Yep," Katara greeted him back. When she felt a small gurgling sound in her stomach, she laid a hand on it and asked, "You think your stomach sometimes tells you it's full by growling?"

Aang shrugged. "Maybe so. But anyways...how about we explore around the island? I think there might be some new animals around here!"

Katara got up to her feet, the top of her head only reaching his nose now. "Sure."

So the twosome cleaned up their cave and headed out into the bright sunlight.

Outside, everything looked so beautiful in the morning. Birds were flying towards the sun, bright yellow flowers bloomed around the waterfall pool, and morning dew shone glisteningly on the grass. So far, there were no wolves around to chase them from this piece of land; perhaps they did not come around here often. Katara made one more check to see if it was clear before she led Aang down the rocky steps and into the jungle.

The treetops were very leafy and thick, but they could see sunbeams sifting down from the gaps of branches. There were more flowers that amazingly retreated into their petals whenever Aang would stop to sniff one. Not only that, but they also saw several more animals including dragon moose, ostrich horses, and dog monkeys; these were relatives of hog monkeys, but these were gentler than the latter. One time, they even swore they saw something big and gray move through the bushes, but they assumed it was a giant herbivore.

Finally, after a few hours of exploring, Aang and Katara stopped by the river for a swim and some lunch. The fruit tasted juicy and sweet on their tongues, and the water felt so cool and refreshing on their naked bodies. It truly felt like paradise, they seemed to think as they laid on the riverbank to rest for a bit.

"Sometimes..." Katara sighed as she let Aang rest his head on her belly and over her navel while she laid on the grass. "...part of me wants to stay on this island forever. Just the two of us. But we can't...not forever."

"I know," her boyfriend replied, reaching up to rub her chin. "It's a beautiful place, yeah, but you're right. Besides, there's still the Avatar duties I gotta do. Not to mention about the plans for building Republic City."

Republic City was the name of the suggested city Aang and Zuko, a good friend of Team Avatar's and the current Fire Lord, were building together. The city was built up from the Fire Nation colonies still remaining in the Earth Kingdom, which led to a lot of tension. And when the plans on building the city reached their ears, the citizens of those colonies agreed as long as they got to stay where they were.

Katara changed her position until she leaned against a rock and her boyfriend rest his head near her womanhood. Blushing but ignoring it, she said, "Yeah...I'd love to see it when it gets totally finished. I've heard some of the council give some ideas for the city, like building those tall towers that reach into the clouds. We'll ask them when we get to the Fire Nation next week."

Aang sat up a bit to face her. "You know...that could be a great idea. When we get back, I think I'll write a letter to Zuko and Earth King Kuei about it."

Earth King Kuei was the current king of Ba Sing Se and all over the Earth Kingdom. He had agreed to take part in the Harmony Restoration Movement, which was to help the Bending world recover from the war.

"That's a great idea, Aang," Katara purred, leaning forward to brush her cheek against his.

Then...a small yet increasing animalistic urge came across her mind, for she suddenly leapt at the Avatar and pinned him down, surprising him. He looked up at her in wonder before she leaned down and gently licked his cheek before lying down on his body. But then she let out a small groan of lust as she felt her womanhood brush against his erecting manhood, grinding her body against his.

"K...Katara?" Aang gasped as their bodies rubbed each other. "Wha...what're you doing?"

Hearing this, Katara quickly got off of him and blushed even harder at what she had done. There wasn't a dirty mess on there that had been made, but she now felt sweat run down her chest and to the ground. Aang was looking up at her with a mix of amazement and lust in his dark gray eyes, but his mouth slowly turned into a smile.

"So you wanted to give me another massage?" he teased gently.

"Maybe..." Katara murmured. "Sorry I got a bit wild there. I just got the oddest feeling about this island."

Aang nodded. "Go on."

Katara looked away a bit as she replied, "Remember what I said when we were giving each other those massages? And how this place is making me act a bit animalistic? Like...you've seen how often I licked your cheek, right?"

"Yeah...or it's the moon."

"Huh?"

Aang shrugged. "I'm just saying. You said one time that you often felt your WaterBending get stronger during the full moon, right? Well, what if it does the same to your hormones?"

Katara looked down at this, never hearing about that until now. So she held her hand out over the water, flicked her wrist around, and pulled up some water from the river. To her surprise, she had pulled up more water than usual; she supposed the full moon could affect her even in daylight. She had always thought she was more affected by the full moon at night.

"Yeah...I guess it's that too." So she got to her feet and stretched her arms, saying, "Should we swim upriver and see more of the jungle? There might be some places we haven't seen yet."

"Okay."

So they jumped back into the river and began swimming along with the slow current, fish sailing by their bodies occasionally. The cool water was really refreshing after they had laid out on the sun-warm grass after their swim. At first, they had been afraid that blood-sucking insects would find them and pester them, but for some odd reason, there weren't any. So they didn't have to worry about their skin being invaded by these pesky pests.

Aang and Katara had just swum near a giant waterfall when they quickly swam to the bank, using WaterBending together to get there. When they made it, they looked over the cliff and spotted something they had not seen when Appa dropped them off.

"It's another island!" Katara gasped.

It was true. Lying some distance away from the island they were on was another island, but there was a difference. The island they were on now contained a lot of jungles with small grasslands, a river, and a small mountain in the middle. But the new island they saw had more mountains, yet it looked like pine forests were growing there. And there appeared to be large floating shadows that hung around the mists of the mountains.

"Wow..." Aang was looking out at the island, amazement in his gray eyes. "What do you think's over there?"

Katara shrugged. "I don't know. But I don't think we should leave this island yet. You never know what's out there."

The Avatar nodded. "Yeah, you're right. So come on. Let's try and explore some more."

So the two of them walked off away from the cliff and into the jungle.

**...**

The sun was still hanging in the sky that afternoon; it must be three in the afternoon, the two Benders thought. They had started to climb around the mountain, which wasn't really a high mountain; it was around fifty feet tall. Aang and Katara had walked over the softest paths, for the stones of the mountain could hurt their feet. It wouldn't if they had their clothes on, but since they were naked, it was better safe than sorry.

They finally rested near a small pool in the mountain, panting and sweating after the hike. As she laid up against a rock, Katara could feel the sweat run down her face and land on her left breast. She lazily brushed it away, but as she did so, she saw Aang looking over at her, blushing as he gazed at her chest, which made her a bit uncomfortable. Still, it felt a bit nice that they were now naked on the island; it could let them be comfortable around each other's nudity.

"Aang?" she asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. "What're you staring at?"

"Huh?" he asked. Aang looked away quickly and blushed as he mumbled, "Sorry. It's just...you look really nice...when you're sweating."

Katara realized that she must have laid down in a seductive pose, so she sat up. She faced her Avatar boyfriend and asked teasingly, "Are you sure you're not staring at my breasts?"

There was silence. Then Aang finally said while blushing hard... "...yeah...but they just look amazing...and big."

"Like my butt, you mean?" Katara joked, winking at him. Then, as she looked down at them, she admitted, "Yeah, they do look big. Actually...they're huge."

She knew that her body was changing due to age, but this was weird. She had been flat-chested during her teenage years, and her breasts had grown a little bit. But now...they had grown bigger than usual, around the size of mangoes. At first, she thought she was lactating, but she did not see any milk seeping out from her breasts. Yet...they felt a bit heavy and firm; plus, they were starting to ache. So there was only one thing left to do.

So she looked at Aang, who was slipping into the pool, which was fed by a small gush of water coming from a rock. She slipped into the clean and cold water beside him and explained, "To tell you the truth, I think my breasts are hurting a little bit. And I was wondering if...well...would you like to suck on them? Just to relieve the pain inside."

That seemed to take her boyfriend by surprise, for both of them were blushing. Katara realized that what she was asking him to do was something like having sex. She wasn't sure what she was feeling while on the island, but she realized that she would soon get aroused. Besides, the full moon would come soon.

Finally, Aang replied, still sounding a bit wary, "...if you're sure..."

"I'm sure," Katara confirmed, laying back on the rock and exposing her breasts.

Aang slowly came out of the water and laid down beside his girlfriend, his gray eyes filled with curiosity and confusion. She smiled up at him as he lowered a hand down onto her right breast and rubbed the tip of her nipple. Feeling this tickle, Katara kinked her head to him and watched him bend his head low and lick her breast in a few gentle rubs, even running his tongue tenderly over her areola. And finally, with another nod from her, the AirBender got down beside her and took her erect nipple into his mouth.

A low groan of lust escaped from Katara's lips as he began sucking lightly and gently like a polar leopard cub nursing from its mother. She felt her skin tingle with excitement and ran her hand over Aang's lean shoulder, down his arm as she went. The smoothness of his slender muscles and the feeling of his mouth sucking on her breast was enough to make her climax, though she didn't feel it yet.

"Aang..." Katara moaned, rubbing her legs against his. "...it feels so good...don't stop..."

"If you want me to, my gorgeous goddess," Aang let go to say, smiling down at her before latching on back to her breast. But just then, he let go and leapt back, yelping, "What the-? What was that?"

Katara sat up to see some beads of sweat running down her body...and a white liquid leaking from the tip of her nipple. She couldn't believe it: she was lactating. She was not expecting or nursing a child, yet she was really lactating. The look on Aang's face told her that he was also very amazed by this new discovery.

"I can't believe it," Katara rasped, using a finger to wipe the white liquid on her body. "I really can't believe it...I'm actually producing milk..."

Aang looked over at her in an innocent questioning way. "Really? How come?"

Katara laid back down, trying to think it over. But then she found her voice and explained it to him, "Back in the Southern Water Tribe, whenever I helped Gran-Gran deliver newborn babies, she said that during pregnancy, a woman's body changes. Not only does her stomach get bigger with her baby, but her breasts too. They start making milk to prepare to feed their child when he or she is born. But I have NO idea about women who lactate when they're not pregnant." She shrugged and said, "I guess I'm one of those non-pregnant lactating women now."

"Oh..." Aang now looked a bit guilty as he murmured, "I shouldn't have agreed to what you told me to do. I don't want to make you feel-"

"Listen to me, Aang," Katara told him softly but determinedly, reaching up to lay a hand on his shoulder. "You're not making me feel uncomfortable. I asked you to do the favor, and I'm fine with it. In fact, the only thing making me feel uncomfortable is if Sokka saw us like this," she added as a small joke. She laid back down on the ground to entice him closer as she said, "Now please, Aang...continue the favor..."

Looking more at ease, Aang leaned back over her body, gently stroking her left milk-filled breast in the process. Katara felt her cheeks burn red when she felt his erecting manhood brush against her leg, but she ignored the feeling for right now. Instead, she let out a small groan of lust as her boyfriend latched back onto her right nipple and continued to suck. She felt her breast tense up, realizing that soon, her milk would start to trickle.

And it happened. As Katara watched Aang work on her other breast, she could see the creamy liquid seep out from the tip of her darkened teat and down her torso. So she rasped for him to go on, happy to hear him gently gulping her milk down his throat in small gulps and getting his cheek massaged in return. They grinded their bodies together a bit, and Katara started to nip at the skin on his neck, savoring its toughness of training, before licking his forehead.

While this happened, Katara rasped in a soft throaty voice, "Aang...how does it taste...?"

"It tastes delicious..." Aang had let go and gave her a sheepish smile when he said this. "So...I can continue with this? If it's okay with you."

"It's fine..." Katara purred. "Actually...it's not fine...it's great, really great...keep sucking..."

So he bent back down and gently licked up the milk on her stomach, his tongue lapping any of it near her navel and making her squirm. Then she watched as he went on going back up to her breasts and clinging to her left one. But just as he did, he suddenly let go of her teat and looked over at the sky, the sun reflected in his gray eyes and making his sweat glisten on his face.

Katara sat up and asked, "What's wrong, Aang? How come you stopped?"

"It's nearly sundown," Aang told her, getting up and kissing her cheek, her milk scent warm and gentle on his breath. "We should head back...after a little dip in the water first."

This made her smile, making her feel the sweat on her body now. Not only that, but as she stood up, she felt a certain liquid run down her leg and to the rocky ground. Katara hoped Aang did not see or smell any of it, so she used WaterBending to throw the juices and the remaining milk over her shoulder and over a boulder. Once this was done, she slipped into the water beside him, grateful for the coolness of the small pool.

But she felt that her left breast felt a bit heavier than her right one, which meant that Aang had not had much time to finish it off. So as Katara got herself settled in, she sat down on a rock poking out of the water until her full lactating orbs were above the water. Seeing her boyfriend busy with relaxing, she gave him a quiet smile, squeezed one of her breasts tenderly, and caught the liquid with WaterBending as soon as it came out. Then, taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth a bit and Bended the milk into her mouth.

It was probably the creamiest thing she had ever tasted, even tastier than the sweetest tea...well, perhaps not. She had never known that a lactating woman's milk had tasted so sweet and rich until now. As she marveled at learning how to Bend the milk, she looked around to see Aang go over to her, an amused smile on his face.

"Were you watching me the whole time?" Katara asked him.

"Only just," he told her. "So...what'd you like to name that new move?"

Katara felt her cheeks flush red as she stammered, "I...I think I might have a good name for it...how does 'MilkBending' sound?"

Aang got over to her and gently kissed her cheek. "That's a great name, Sifu Katara. In fact, it's the perfect name for it."

"Thanks so much, Pupil Aang," Katara teased him back, gently kissing his lips.

She finally pulled herself out of the water, understanding that soon would be the time to get some dinner. Aang followed her out of the small pool beside her, and they took off down the rocky mountain path. Once they would get back to the cave, they could relax and not worry about other things until the next day. They had some food, each other, and safety on the island.

Or so they thought...

In the bushes, a pair of yellow eyes followed their figures as they walked off. The owner of the eyes followed them, stopping only when they made it down the mountain. This was something for the chief to know...but that could wait until tomorrow.

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat12: Here we go! And I hope you all like this chapter, 'cause this story is gonna get even better and sexier. And about the next chapter after this one, I hope you'll like it; it's already done, but I gotta go over it some more.**

**So who's all ready for Christmas? My mom's got decorations out, but all we gotta do is get the artificial tree up, go Christmas shopping, and finish the decorations. Plus, this is my favorite time of year, this is. But enough of the Christmas talk right now; we'll get to it after we finish this up.**

**Read and review, folks! Those who do will get a virtual figurine of a sensual and beautiful Kataang scene you can think of. I do NOT allow flames, or they'll be used to heat up the fireplace in the living room. However, I DO allow advice and constructive criticism, but I don't like it if it's harsh.**

**See ya next time! And Merry early Christmas!**


	4. The Courtship

**AvatarCat12: This is it, folks! No, it's not the end of the story, for it's only just beginning. Nope, this is going to be one of the most sensual scenes in the story so far. Which means this: yes, this chapter will be a lemon chapter. Sexiness ahead!**

**Any of you wondering who the owner of the yellow eyes is...it'll have to wait until the next chapter. But don't worry; it won't be anyone attacking them...yet. But here's one clue on what that someone or something is: it's not a human. And now...it's time to say the disclaimer of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last AirBender, this awesome series, does not belong to me. The real owners are Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. And this chapter is named after part of the soundtrack of the Disney movie Dinosaur...which I don't own.**

**Uploading Date: December 8, 2012**

**Warning: Lemon ahead!**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**The Courtship**_

It was finally sunset, and Aang and Katara were ready to go back to their waterfall cave for some dinner and plans for the upcoming autumn. They had just reached the entrance of the cave when Aang said that he would be back with dinner, which was moon peaches. This left Katara at camp to do whatever she needed to do while he was gone, preparing their second night on the island. But little did he know that she was thinking of something else.

As she made the fire to roast any fish or eggs Aang might find, Katara thought back to when she saw him in the nude for the first time ever. She had liked the way his skin glowed in the sunlight and how his lean muscles were revealed before her. For a brief moment, she felt like something around her hips was longing to do something for him...something sensual and treasured.

The WaterBender suddenly felt a familiar liquid trickle run down her legs and to the ground, realizing that she was aroused and ready for sex. It would be a night they could remember.

_Well... _Katara sat down before the fire to think. _I actually haven't done this for a few years, but still...let's do it._

So she got up, walked over to the mouth of the cave, and gently laid down on the rocks, feeling the cool night air brush against her naked body. Once Katara did that, thoughts of doing all sorts of erotic things filled her mind, making her breathe hard as she moved her hands over her chest and finally to her breasts. Her fingers on the right hand were rubbing over her now-large left breast and over her nipple (which began to harden) as she groaned from the tickling feeling she got from it. Low moaning escaped from her throat as she rubbed over it, her fingertips tickling her darkened areola, and she did the same to the other as she felt herself writhe on the ground.

Remembering from earlier that she was lactating now, she squeezed a breast and watched some milk squirt from her nipple and onto her belly. The white liquid squirting onto her body was enough to make the WaterBender do the same to the other breast until drops of milk were now trickling down her chest.

"Ohh...this feels...so nice..." Katara groaned as she moved both her hands from her breasts and down her belly.

When she got to the private hair over her womanhood, she felt a little patch of wetness, realizing that she was soon going to climax. So she sat up and leaned against a rock, facing the setting sun, and slipped her fingers past her private hair and into her.

It was as if she was in a hot spring was washing around in her body as she started to thrust her finger into her. Katara could not keep the groans let loose from her throat to herself as she felt one of her fingers brush against a certain button-like organ in her vagina. Not able to sustain her weight on one arm any longer, she let herself fall to the soft ground, moaning loudly like a cat in heat as she rubbed her clitoris harder and faster. She had not felt this kind of pleasure for months, and as she thought of the erotic stuff she and Aang could do together, she rubbed harder.

But when she did that, Katara felt a certain stirring inside her as she gasped, "Ohh...spirits above, I feel it...I'm gonna cum...ohhh!"

And just then, she felt a rush of liquid spill out of her and soak the ground under her, making her pant hard and let out a loud gasp. She had just climaxed and spent a lot of energy in what she did. However, before she could get back up, she heard a familiar voice, an amazed voice:

"...what're you doing?"

Katara stopped panting and rubbing as she pulled her hand out of her and looked up. Pure shock made her heart thud as she saw Aang before her, staring in an amazed way at her. He must have come back with a tray of pears, eggs...and fish; she supposed he must have decided to catch a fish for her.

**(Author's Note: We'll switch their POVs.)**

Aang stared on in awe at what his girlfriend had been doing. She seemed to have been rubbing her private area a lot, and he smelled a musky scent coming from her. Sweat was leaking down her naked milk-covered body, yet she did not seem to notice as she stared on at him, shock and shame on her face. But instead of confusion at this (though he felt a bit of it), he was...aroused.

"A-Aang?" Katara yelped, getting up quickly and hiding behind the rock. "W-What're you doing here already?!"

"I brought back dinner. I don't like eating fish, but it's for you," Aang told her with a slight smile. But his face became confused as he asked, "So what were YOU doing?"

Katara looked abashed at what happened and stepped out from behind the rock, stepping around the puddle of musky liquid and milk. "I was...just thinking of what we can do on this island...and I got carried away..."

Hearing that, Aang was amused as he put the food down. "Oh really? And this is one of those activities?"

"...maybe..." Then she cleaned the stuff away with WaterBending and asked, "So...what did you think of that?"

"Well..." Aang knew Katara must have seen him blushing. "When I heard you moaning, I was thinking you were in pain...but I came here, and here you were, doing that." His cheeks went even redder as he added, "And...you looked so beautiful doing it."

Now it was Katara's turn to blush at what he just said. Aang suddenly wished he hadn't walked in on her doing whatever she was doing before he arrived. However, he was relieved and amazed to see a sly smile now curving on her face.

"Thanks," she purred sweetly. "And to let you know what I was doing just then...I was masturbating. Whenever I masturbate, it brings pleasure." Blushing hard now, she asked, "Would you like to check this out?"

Without another word, she laid back down on the ground and spread her legs out, revealing her warm and inviting womanhood. Aang felt himself go even redder in the face when she smiled up at him, kinking her head over to her. He felt his feet go over towards her, but, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable, he took a step back.

Noticing this, Katara added pleasantly, "Don't worry, Aang. It's like a kiss...but you'd kiss me between my legs instead of kissing me on my lips...or you can try another way. Just give it a try."

"Well..." Aang took a small step forward, feeling his heart hammer in his chest and just feeling his manhood start to erect. Now getting down to his knees in front of her, he said, "Well...okay. If you say so, my Forever Girl."

"Wait." Katara had stopped him with her hand on his cheek. "You can do this on one condition. You have to take it slow. That way it gets the feeling to be good."

Aang nodded. "I promise. An Avatar promise," he added with a small chuckle.

Without a further invitation, he bent in closer to her, a mix of aromatic liquid and milk filling his nose, and rubbed two fingers against her womanhood. The Avatar heard Katara groan as his fingers brushed around the entrance to her vagina and caressed the folds. Aang looked up at his girlfriend to see that she had her eyes closed and was rasping his name, inviting him to go on. So he gently slid his fingers into her, rubbing around the vaginal walls and making her moan. She had never looked so breathtaking in the nude before, but seeing her up close like this...well, it made him love her some more.

"Aang..." Katara rasped, gripping the rock hard with her hands. "Do it some more...stick your tongue...into my pussy..."

"Since when did you learn such language?" Aang teased her in mock anger, lifting his head up to smile gently at her.

Katara blushed and lifted her head up, opening her eyes. "Sorry. I think the full moon's having an effect on me tonight. But please..." She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as his fingers pulled out of her. "...please don't stop...slide your tongue in me..."

So Aang got back to what he was going to do. The AirBender crouched low towards her warm womanhood, feeling a humid yet sweet scent that tickled his nose. Noticing the wetness that was created, he got down further and softly lapped at it with his tongue, feeling Katara twitch and hearing her whimper and mew as he did so. So he went in deeper until his lips pressed against the lips of her sacred body part, a powerful and erotic taste on his mouth now. He even stuck his tongue in a bit and swerved it around to run against her clitoris and stimulate her.

"Aang..." Katara had sunk her fingernails a bit into his shoulders. "...don't stop...I think I'm...I think I'm cumming...ohhh!"

Next thing the Avatar knew, he was suddenly splashed in the face with an erotic-smelling liquid. He pulled back to see that her womanhood was now soaked with her vulva juices and that she was panting, her chest covered in sweat as it heaved up and down in few pants. Aang got back down to her womanhood and lapped at the liquid that had started to leak from her; it was very musky yet lovely and tasty. When he was done, he leaned back up to Katara and planted a kiss on her lips, the latter feeling the taste of her vagina on her mouth as they deepened it. His tongue swerved around the roof of her mouth while hers travelled over his teeth before meeting his.

Then they broke their kiss, staring into each other's eyes, dark gray against bright blue. Giving a small cat-like purr, Katara leaned up and nuzzled Aang's neck with her cheek while he leaned back down and let her explore him. Her hands brushed against his chest while she scooted herself forth until she saw sitting in between his legs. Their pelvises thrust a bit against one another, and they jumped back a bit, blushing.

"Wow..." Katara panted, sweat running down her smooth neck. "Aang...that was amazing..."

"It sure was...you've never tasted so delicious before until now..." Aang replied with a smile.

Hearing that, Katara gave him a mock glare with a smile and retorted, "Oh, and I've never tasted good in all the years we've dated?"

Aang's smile did not change. "You've always tasted good...until this. Now since you came...you taste even better than before," he finished, caressing his girlfriend's cheek.

"Thanks," Katara purred. Then she suddenly said, her eyes widened, "Aang...I'm so sorry..."

"About what?" Aang asked, afraid of where this was going.

But it wasn't. Instead, Katara Bended some water from the water pouch she carried with her and laid her hands on his shoulders. As she did so, the pain he had felt there slowly began to vanish like dew on the grass in the morning. When he looked around at his shoulders, he saw that some blood had dripped down, but the scars had been healed.

Aang looked at her gratefully and said, "Thanks, Katara. You're the best healer I've ever had the pleasure to be healed by."

"It's no problem," Katara replied. Just then, she laid down again, spreading apart her legs to once again show her reddening sex.

"Again?" Aang asked playfully. "You're asking me to lick you again?"

Katara blushed harder than before. "Well...not right away. But Aang..." Little by little, her smile became even shyer as she leaned up and whispered into his ear, "...I want you to fuck me here and now...I feel so ready for this..."

Hearing those words made Aang freeze for a brief moment; not just the words, but what she had meant. Was Katara really kidding about this? Did she feel that they were now ready for sex? Well...perhaps because of two things. The first was that they were already at a marrying age, and they could get prepared. The second was that her blue eyes were now filled with a mix of love and lust. And there was a third reason why she must not be joking. It was because he loved her, and he would do anything to make her happy and keep her safe.

Out loud, to be sure, he asked, "Katara, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," his girlfriend purred. "We're old enough, and we've heard the Talk before. I love you so much and want to have as many children with you as we can. And...I just want you...no, I NEED you so badly."

"Well..." Aang got over to her until he pinned her arms down with his hands, smiling kindly down at her all the while. His member was slowly erecting again, and it made him feel a very animalistic desire to fill her with his seed. So he said, "Let's do it. But if it hurts, let me know. I don't wanna hurt you."

Katara smiled up at him before gently licking his cheek. "It's the way it's supposed to go. It's supposed to hurt at first...but then it'll feel good. Now please..." she groaned, rubbing her cheek against the cheek she licked. "...no more talking..."

So as she laid back down, the Avatar did so, gently releasing her arms and letting her legs wrap around his torso. He felt the tip of his manhood rub against the sacred folds of her vulva, hearing her respire heavily while their bodies brushed against each other. Finally, with a nod from her, he took a deep breath and pushed with all his might into her.

But as he heard her gasp, Aang started to pull out, apologizing quickly, "Katara, I-I'm so sorry! We can stop now if it hurts more!"

"Aang," Katara rasped, making him stop. "I told you before that it'll hurt at first...so it's fine. Now let's get this evening started."

Aang nodded down to her and gently re-entered her with a little more passion than before. This was it. The time for them to make love. To carry on the next generation.

_To love her..._

Starting to feel a little more confident, he went in a bit deeper than usual before sliding away a bit. This was starting to feel good, so he pushed back in until he was grinding his pelvis against hers. Aang could hear Katara groan and felt her arms wrap around his neck as he continued to thrust into her; that was enough to make him thrust a bit faster. The animal that raged in him on the island was slowly starting to surface.

"Aang..." Katara gasped his name out as they made love in their cave camp. "...harder...hump me harder, my love..."

"I will...my Forever Girl..." Aang moaned, pressing his body down onto hers. He looked from her gorgeous face to her breasts, which were shaking a bit from the thrusting he was making. So he looked back at her and panted, "May I...?"

Katara nodded, groaning while she moved about a bit with him still inside her. "Yes, Aang...let some milk come out...keep humping..."

She let go of his neck briefly, and he lifted his hands from the ground and pressed gently onto both of her breasts. As he pressed down gently, milk started trickling from her nipples and in between his fingers, making him bend down a bit and lap some up. Noticing how he had slowed his love-making thrusts, Aang continued his work, getting a bit harder and faster, but not too much of both these things.

Just then, Katara sat up while he was still inside her and wrapped his arms around him, her hands on his back and her buttocks on his lap. Aang reached up and kissed her hungrily while he felt her milk-coated belly press against his, and he shivered at the warmness of her body. Then as he held on to her behind with both hands to steady her, she started to slowly grind herself against him before going a bit faster.

Concerned, Aang asked while panting, "Katara...you okay?"

"Yes...never better...!" Katara's voice had risen a bit as she went up and down on top of him. "Do it faster...come on, sweetie, come on...fuck me...ohhh!"

So he went a bit faster but not too fast to avoid any injuries. And just then...he felt himself finally climax while she did the same, letting out a loud screaming gasp and throwing her head back. He felt his seed enter her for the first time ever while feeling her liquid soak his thrusting organ. Aang felt enhanced and amazed; he had just made love to his beloved girlfriend for the first time ever. In fact, they had made love for the first time together in their lives.

However, Katara didn't seem finished yet, for she groaned, "Don't stop, Aang, don't...I'm fixing to cum again...!"

"So am I..." Aang rasped as he thrust some more. "And I'm...not gonna stop...just yet..."

And then...before they knew it...they climaxed for the second time that night. Once again, Aang felt his seed burst out and make its way to Katara's womb, where a new life would begin. He had let out a bear-like groan while she let out another scream, polishing his body with her sweat as they continued this. Finally, they slowed down as their moans died down and their need for sex had faded away.

Katara laid down on her back and let out a sigh, exposing her slender yet sweaty body and her milk-filled breasts. Aang gently laid down over her as he rested his head gently on her chest, feeling her heart thudding loudly from the inside. He looked down at his beloved and cherished girlfriend, the kindest and most beautiful woman in the world to him. Gray eyes met bright blue eyes as they smiled at one another, panting while they did so.

"Wow..." Aang rasped, catching his breath. "That...that was incredible..."

"Yes...yes it was..." Katara panted back, leaning up to lick his cheek again. She laid her head back down and asked, "I know I shouldn't say this, but...if you'd like to do this every night until we leave the island, then it'd be great. If you don't mind, that is."

Aang gave her a warm nod. "Whatever's fine with you will be fine with me too."

But before he could move his way out of her, Katara quickly thrust her pelvis against his again and gasped, "Wait...don't go yet...can you stay inside me for the rest of the night?"

"Of course I will," Aang told her, bending his head down to kiss her. When they broke apart, he went on, "I'm happy to spend this night with you, Katara...and in you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Aang," Katara purred, kissing him back before they shifted around a bit. Now he was under her, admiring the way the moonlight from outside shone down on her. "I always have, and I always will."

And with one more gentle kiss of the night, they laid down on the soft mossy ground together, bathed in moonlight. This was one night they would never forget.

_Never..._

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat12: MAN, that was a good chapter! And I really hope you all liked it 'cause that sure was one heck of a lemon! I'm not gonna stop here, though; there'll be plenty more chapters until the end of this here story. On the next chapter, there will be another lemon part...even though it won't last long. Sorry about the spoiler.**

**But anyways, folks, read and review! Those who do will get their own virtual pan pizza of their own choice with a drink. I do NOT allow any flames on here; any flames on here will be used to make S'Mores over the fireplace. I DO allow advice and constructive criticism, but as long as it's not harsh, it'll be great.**

**And one more thing: I'm still working on chapter five. So it might take a little while.**

**See ya next time! And Merry early Christmas!**


	5. Aratak

**AvatarCat12: Hey, everyone! Before I go on, I'd like to say this. There was a story on FanFiction like this called Aang and Katara's Tropical Adventure by ayziks. I had no idea that story was around until I saw it in the favorites of Chickenscratch93. That story was rated T, but this one here is rated M. And I've read it already, and it was a very good FanFic. But still, isn't that cool?**

**You all know the saying called "The second time's the charm"? Well, it's gonna be known here in this chapter...and I'm sure you all know what that'll be. And for the owner of the yellow eyes on the third chapter...he/she will appear in this chapter. One more thing: the island might not be as deserted as one would think.**

**So enough with the chitchat. Let's go on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Remember. I do NOT own Avatar: The Last AirBender, and I never will. Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own them. But there will be some people on here that I own.**

**Uploading Date: December 9, 2012**

**Warning: Oral job, dog-like positions...and even a hermaphrodite OC**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Aratak**_

At first, Aang though he was being suffocated to death by something, the way he felt something on him when he woke up. But then, he saw that it was just Katara sleeping peacefully on top of him. After remembering their courtship going to its height that night, the Avatar felt his heart swell with great love towards her. He recalled how they moved when they climaxed and their love scent mingled in the air with their groans of lust.

But when he recalled that, he felt his manhood harden inside of Katara, making him remember his promise that night. He was just starting to slide out when he heard her murmur, "Good morning, my amazing Avatar."

"Same to you, my gorgeous goddess," Aang whispered back, seeing her open her eyes and look into his. They gently kissed for a minute before pulling away, and Aang asked, "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"After yesterday...I sure did," Katara purred, giving him an Eskimo kiss. She got up the best she could, the milk on her body having dried up hours ago, and said, "Should we go clean up and then get some breakfast?"

Aang nodded. "Whatever you want."

So Katara gently moved around until Aang was out of her, groaning as she felt his erection rub against her entrance. Once they were separated, they got up and walked out of the cave to the bright sunlight outside. Everything around them looked so shiny, for the leaves were dripping wet with dew; not only that, but it had rained during the night, and the river looked a bit higher than usual.

The Benders had arrived at the mouth of the river and dove in, feeling the cool relief of the water wash over their skin. They came back up to kiss each other again, their arms wrapped around each other and their tongues swirled around, battling for dominance. When they broke the kiss, Aang felt his stomach growl a bit, and (since they were pressed together) so did Katara.

"I think we better go find something to eat," he told her as they swam back to shore.

"Yeah," Katara said, pulling herself out of the water while Aang did the same. She looked up to the canopy of the jungle and suddenly said, "I see some pineapples up there. You think we can get some?"

Aang nodded and stood under the shadows of the fruit growing above their heads. He took an AirBending stance and swiped a gale of air up at the pineapples, aiming for the attachment that attached them to the tree. The stem that held the fruit to the branch quickly cut one down, and the lonely pineapple fell to the ground. Before it could hit it, Aang quickly held out his arms and caught it with the reflexes of an AirBender.

Beside him, Katara gave him a smile and a wink, remarking, "Good catch you made."

Aang smiled back at her. "Thanks." He sliced open their pineapple with another AirBending slice, revealing the soft and juicy fruit inside. When that happened, Aang was strongly reminded of what he did with a piece of fruit Appa and Momo had been arguing about. Anyways, he gave the bigger slice to Katara, telling her, "Dig in!"

So the two of them sat side-by-side, eating their pineapple slices as they watched the jungle come to life around them. They spotted some fox antelopes come down to the river to take a drink before walking off again, their fawns prancing around them. Above them, sparrowkeets were buzzing around and chirping until the hiss of a sleepy cat owl chased them away. This was a great place for animals to mingle in nature, unbothered by humans.

"Hey Aang?" Katara had leaned against him once they finished eating, her back brushing against his torso. "You think there might be some other predators on the island? Aside from the wolves, I mean."

"I have no idea," Aang replied. "We probably haven't seen all the animals on this island yet. But anyways, wolves aren't really dangerous if you stay on their good side."

Katara smiled. "You're right. And besides, there's nothing much that can hurt us here."

Aang gave a friendly smirk, saying, "Maybe...except..." And before he could stop himself, as she had gotten up, he reached out and gently smacked her behind.

"Hey!" Katara yelped, turning around and facing Aang. He began whistling to pretend he didn't impishly spank her, but she growled in a playfully angry voice, "Okay, wise guy. You wanna play tough, eh? Well, I'll give you tough!"

And in a minute, she leapt on top of him, starting to tickle him hard around the shoulders and arms. The Avatar tried to wriggle away, laughing as she tickled him, but she had pinned his arms down with ice to make him stay. Once he was still, she began tickling him all over, watching him squirm on the ground and letting him laugh. Then she laid down on top of his body and began rubbing his chest and neck with her breasts, the milky orbs brushing against his collarbone.

After some more laughing, Katara chanted, "Come on, Aang. Say 'I give!'"

"Okay, okay!" Aang laughed out loud, catching his breath. "I give!"

"Good," his girlfriend purred, melting the ice around his wrists. She bent down and kissed his cheek, adding, "Anyways...what should we do next?"

But as Aang felt a shrug, he felt a splash of water fall onto his nose and looked up. The sky was now being covered in gray clouds, which meant that rain was on the way. And just when he felt the first raindrop, lots more fell into the river beside them and around them in the jungle.

He let out a small huff. "Great. It's raining. Now what do we do?"

Then he saw Katara's eyes shine with an idea as she replied smoothly, "There's plenty of stuff to do on a rainy day. For instance, we can go back to our camp and practice WaterBending. Or we can write to our friends about our stay here. Or..." Her eyes twinkled as she went on, "...we can do some certain things. Very certain things like what we did last night, hm?"

_Does she want to have sex again? _Aang wondered in amazement. It seemed like the island really did have an animalistic effect on Katara after all. But he decided that if she was going to release the animal inside her, then he would need to bring his out too.

"Sure," he told her. "So anyways, ladies first."

Katara gave him a smile and walked on ahead of him, making sure she caught him looking at her behind. To entice and seduce him even further, she turned around and reached over behind her, giving her rear a smack and winking at him. Aang quickly followed after her, feeling like he was an armadillo lion padding after an armadillo lioness in heat. Seeing her look back at him and give him her gorgeous smile made his heart beat faster...and his penis erect at the sight of her shake her body a bit.

When they made it back to the cave, it was heavily raining outside, the rain hitting the mountain hard. The two Benders had the cave lit up thanks to Aang using FireBending on a candle he had brought along, but Katara suddenly pushed said Avatar down to the ground. At first, Aang was shocked at how she did such a thing, but then he saw the smile on her face and saw why: her breasts were rubbing the tip of his manhood slowly, making it harden and making him moan. Just when he could look fully up, she moved back down and took his organ into her mouth.

Aang felt his body tense up as soon as her mouth covered his erection, having never experienced this before, but when the sucking began, he relaxed. The moisture on her skin reflected the gray light outside while her head was bent low over his body. To make sure this moment was more memorable, he gently ran his hand through her hair as she bobbed her head up and down to get at the stuff inside. He even felt her tongue wrap around it in her mouth and rub the head of his manhood, tickling him as he started to thrust like he did the night before.

"K-Katara..." Aang groaned as she sucked on him some more. "Don't quit...don't quit now...I think I'm gonna..."

But he didn't get to finish this time, for he let out a moan as he felt his seed spurt and spill into his lover's mouth. Aang was surprised to hear some gulping sounds from her, telling him that she was actually swallowing the semen. He felt a few more spurts occur before he leaned back with a groan to look into her smiling face, a bit of semen still on her lips. But he didn't need to get it off, for while she smiled at him, she licked it off.

"W-What was that?" Aang asked her in a raspy voice. "That...was amazing..."

Katara blushed a bit. "I heard of a name given to this...it's called a blowjob. So did you like it?"

Aang bent his head forward to kiss her gently on the lips, tasting a bit of his seed on her mouth. "I loved it. So...are you finished with the...you know...yet?"

"Not just yet," Katara told him to his delight. "This time, you decide the next thing."

"Okay..." Aang laid back onto his back and thought over what they could do next. "I know of one. But first, you gotta get down to your hands and knees."

His girlfriend looked a bit confused as she asked, "Why?"

Aang blushed. "Remember when the Earth King brought a female bear for Bosco to play with? And remember when..." His face grew even brighter, so bright that he could not continue.

"What do you mean...oh!" Now Katara's face was now lighting up with recognition. "You mean we can do it like they did to...you know...make cubs of their own?" When he gave her a bashful nod, she smiled, turned around a bit, and got down to her hands and knees, purring, "All right, Aang. Give me all you got."

So Aang leaned up to get onto his own knees behind her, his thighs pressing against her soft rear. Just when he felt his fully hardened erection brushed against his lover's entrance, he also felt a familiar wetness as he almost pushed his way into her. Katara gave a small groan when he leaned over her body a bit to squeeze her breasts and pulled his hands back as his fingers felt the first drop of milk. When he wrapped his hands around her hips, realizing that they were indeed like armadillo lions fixing to mate, she gave him a nod.

Once again, he began to move back and forth gently until the feeling started to take over his mind. He began thrusting into her again like he did last night, but this was a new position for them to try out. Aang could see their shadows on the wall that was lit up by the outside: he was thrusting the best he could, and Katara had thrown her hair back, groaning as she grinded her behind against his pelvis. When he saw that he had slowed down, he continued his thrusts as he heard her rasp his name.

"Aang..." Katara rasped, gasping a bit as he wrapped his arms more around her waist. "Hump me more...harder..."

"Katara..." Aang groaned, laying his hands on her back now. "I'll do just that..." At this, he felt his pelvis thrust against and hit her buttocks to make her climax sooner.

But then... "Aang, wait...wait a minute...stop!"

Hearing those words fast, Aang finally slowed down...but not enough for him to climax. He and Katara let out a small groan as they came, and when he pulled out of her, he realized that they hadn't made love for that long. But it didn't matter, for as they stood up, he now saw why she had shouted for him to stop thrusting.

The black-furred wolf from a few days before was there, glowering at them through narrowed yellow eyes. Aang felt his heart race with fear as it took a step forth, its yellow fangs bared and its fur bristling from head to tail. How did the wolf find them there? Did it hear them groaning from their sex? Once the wolf let out a bark, Aang and Katara quickly got into battle positions and got ready to try and fend the wolf off.

_Gyatso help us!_

"Brutus! Heel!"

Suddenly, at the sound of the new voice, the wolf let out a bark and trotted out of the cave. Aang was shocked more at the voice than the wolf suddenly not attacking as he felt his mind race over. How could there be another human on the island? He thought he and Katara were the only humans on the island, just the two of them. But he looked in time to see the wolf padding back into the cave...and the person that followed it in filled him with surprise.

A young woman around Katara's age was standing at the mouth of the cave, and like them, she was also naked. She looked almost like Katara (even having a voluptuous body) except for some obvious things. First, her skin was pale like his instead of the tanned Water Tribe skin. Second, her eyes (instead of being a beautiful icy blue) were bright green and slightly cat-like. Third, her hair reached to behind her shoulders instead of going all the way down to her back. And finally, the strangest thing about this woman was...she had a penis, very much like a man.

"Who are you two?" the woman asked them, her eyes narrowed. "How did you even get into our territory?"

Aang and Katara shared looks with each other before the former stepped up. "We're sorry to bother you, miss. We didn't know you were living here."

The woman let out a small chuckle. "Not in this cave, obviously. I actually live in a small tribal village not too far from here. But you still didn't answer my first question," she added, her voice growing a bit hard again. "Brutus and I have just caught you two mating in our territory. Now _who are you_?"

"I am Avatar Aang," said Avatar said, bowing to her. Letting Katara step forth and bow to her, he went on, "And this is Katara, my girlfriend."

"The Avatar?" The woman's eyes were wide now. "I've seen books washed to shore about the recent tales of the Avatar. You're him? The man with the arrows we've heard stories about?"

Katara nodded. "He's the one."

However, the woman glared suspiciously at him. "But how can I know you're the Avatar and his girlfriend? For all I know, you could be spies."

"It's what Sokka said when we all first met," Katara murmured to Aang.

Aang nodded to her before turning back to the strange woman. "I'll show you. Let's step outside, and I can give you the evidence."

So they all went outside, where the rain had stopped coming down and Brutus was waiting for them. Aang thought, _This should show her that we're okay._

Once they got to the mouth of the river, Aang began to pull the water out of the river, surrounding all three humans with it. Next, he stomped the ground and made a small pillar of earth shoot up from behind the strange woman, startling her a bit. Remembering then to not burn Katara this time, Aang absorbed the energy from the sun and shot a flame out from his palm. Finally, for the finale, he spun around and sent up a gust of wind around them all before making it dissipate.

Quickly, the woman bowed low until her hair almost touched the mossy ground. "So you really ARE the Avatar...my apologies to you two. I had no idea you were Avatar."

"It's no problem, ma'am," Aang replied, bowing back to her.

The young woman flipped her hand away dismissively. "Oh please. None of that formal stuff around me. Just call me Aratak. It's an honor to meet you both."

"Aratak?" Katara repeated. "It sounds like my name spelled backwards."

"Well...my parents gave me that name," Aratak replied, blushing a bit. "But anyways, according to the laws of my tribe, I have to escort you to the village and let you speak to the chieftain...who happens to be me," she added, winking.

Katara gaped at her. "Wow...you're the chieftain of our tribe? But you look..."

Aratak gave her a mock glare, but a smile was now on her face. "Nineteen? Like you?" she finished. "Actually, I'm twenty years old. I became the chieftain just two years ago; usually, the oldest child in a family would become chieftain. But anyhow, you can bring your stuff with you to the village. We'll have to let you stay with us for a while anyways."

Aang was shocked to hear this. They were going to be prisoners? As if reading the expression on his face, Aratak laughed again.

"Oh, don't worry. We're not going to make you stay forever," the young chieftain said. "It's better safe than sorry...and because Sharpclaw is out roaming around."

"Sharpclaw?" Aang repeated.

Aratak nodded. "Yeah...Sharpclaw. But we'll tell you more of him later..."

"Chief!"

Quickly, they all spun around to see who else had arrived at the cave. A dark-skinned man who was also in the nude save for a hunting bow had arrived; beside him, a brown wolf was beside him, panting for breath. The newcomer briefly gave Aang and Katara a curious glance before turning back to Aratak, his brown eyes wide.

"What is it, Masamba?" Aratak asked, her voice now filled with firmness. "Speak!"

Masamba caught his breath before going on, "Baldomero told me and Rika to find you and tell you this news. His mate Kumiko's in labor, and the baby is taking too long to come out. You have to come help!"

"Someone in labor?" Katara spoke up.

"What? But...yes, yes, she's in labor!" Masamba stammered. He turned back to his chieftain and went on, "But Shun is out collecting herbs, and she might be far away from the camp! So we have to ask someone to help!"

Aratak nodded. "Okay, we'll have to go look for Shun."

At this, Aang turned to give Katara a meaning look. He recalled when they were at the Serpent's Pass five years ago, where she had helped a heavily pregnant Earth Kingdom woman give birth after their journey. Plus, he remembered her saying that she knew about helping women in labor thanks to her grandmother Kanna.

It seemed that his girlfriend was thinking the same thing he was, for Katara stepped forth and said, "That might have to wait for now...'cause I'll help. My Gran-Gran taught me all there is to know about helping pregnant women in labor. Just take us to the village, and I'll help out all I can."

"She's right," Aang spoke up, having complete faith in her.

Masamba gave them a suspicious look, but he gave a sigh and said, "Fine. Just hurry, please!"

"You heard him," Aratak told the Benders. "Pack up quickly and meet us by the fork of the river outside. It seems our ancestors wanted us to meet today."

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat12: Well, here we go! Looks like they weren't the only ones on the island after all, folks! And I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Here we go with the name translations. Masamba in African means "leaves" or "vegetables", Shun in Japanese means "child" or "talent", Kumiko in Japanese means "beautiful", and Baldomero in Spanish means "bold", "brave", or famous. As for Aratak, her name is like Katara's name except it's backwards. I just wanted to make a person that looked a bit like her yet is also unlike her at the same time. Hope you all like her.**

**But anyways, read and review, folks! Those who read and review this chapter will get a virtual figurine or plush doll of a wolf of any color. I do NOT allow flames, for they will be used to heat up the fireplace, but I DO welcome advice and constructive criticism.**

**See ya next time! And Merry early Christmas!**


	6. A New Life

**AvatarCat12: Hey everyone! It's time to upload a brand-new chapter of Kataang Island Adventure! The past reviews had been a bit confusing, for they were telling me about what the origins of how Christmas' name came to be. To those who put them there, just send me a private message next time, okay?**

**In this chapter, you'll finally get to see Aratak's tribe. It might remind you of a certain book series that has to do with cats...slightly like that. Plus, Amaroo means "a beautiful place" in the Aboriginal language. And the warning for this chapter is...you're gonna have to see it for yourselves.**

**And if I rushed anything in this chapter, let me know, and I'll fix it. So anyways, here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last AirBender does not belong to me, for it belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. The characters Aang and Katara do not belong to me, but the new characters appearing on here do. And you'll see that I've added names of different countries; I'll fill you in on that later.**

**Uploading Date: December 14, 2012**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**A New Life**_

The sounds of nature were still music to Katara's ears, but she could not focus on what was around her for now. Up ahead of her and Aang, Aratak and Masambo were easily moving through the forest like a butterfly would weave among the leaves. They were very graceful for people living on a deserted island, especially Aratak. She was moving through the branches of the trees, her slender figure framed in the sunlight.

Beside them, the two wolves were racing beside them, and they no longer looked hostile. Brutus was like a shadow among the bushes, for his black fur made him almost invisible. Rika ran beside him, her tongue lolling around. Finally, Aang was speeding around them, riding on his usual Air Scooter, a sphere of air used for riding. He had impressed Aratak and Masambo before they set off towards the village.

_How can they run so fast? _Katara thought, panting a little bit. _They must have had a lot of training on this island!_

Finally, they arrived at a large clump of ferns that put an end to the path they were on. Katara was confused about what was happening.

"This is it," Masambo told the Benders. "Our village."

"This clump of ferns?" Aang asked, trying to sound like he was making a joke. "Where's the rest of you at?"

Aratak rolled her green eyes. "Not this clump of ferns, silly mango-brain. We mean BEHIND the ferns." In spite of what she said, there was a teasing smile on her face. The hermaphrodite chief pulled the ferns apart and said, "Now go on in. Welcome to our village of Amaroo."

So Aang and Katara went inside to see a tunnel of long ferns and a few thorns poking out of the plants. Fortunately, the thorns were out of reach so that no one could be pricked by them. When they saw a light at the end of the tunnel, they went on through and gaped at what they saw.

Before them stood a ravine...and it was far from empty. People were everywhere, people of all colors, shapes, sizes, and ages, wolves and their puppies included. Like Aratak and Masambo, they were all naked, yet they did not look uncomfortable around each other. Instead, they were either telling each other stories or cleaning up the camp. Several teens were playing around with a ball and a gray wolf pup, and a few men in their thirties were telling jokes to one another. Finally, children were running around playing games while their mothers watched them with a careful eye.

The layout of the ravine was amazing too. There was a small stream passing through the middle of the camp, and huts made of stone or mud were laid on either the walls or near the stream. A few fruit trees littered the ravine as the fruit on their branches glowed in the sunlight thanks to the earlier rain. And rocks were set out to be like sunning areas, where several of the older people (at around their late forties) were resting at.

"Aratak!" A tan-skinned man had run forth, his eyes worried. "Kumiko is in the medicine hut, and Shun's off collecting herbs! You have to help her! Please!"

"Don't worry, Baldomero," the chieftain replied, patting his shoulder reassuringly. "We know. We have found an outsider who said she knows what to do. These two outsiders are Avatar Aang of the Air Nomads and Katara of the Water Tribe, his mate."

_Mate? _Katara thought after she looked around the peaceful village. _These people sure have a weird range of vocabulary._

Baldomero gave the Benders an amazed look. "The Avatar? Like in the books?" Shaking his head, he growled, "Never mind that now! Can you two help?"

Katara nodded. "Of course we can. Aang, could you get me some water-soaked rags?"

"We don't really use rags," Masambo told her sheepishly. "We actually use moss."

"Okay..." Katara cleared her throat. "As I was saying...Aang, could you get me some moss soaked with water?"

Aang nodded and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back with it, sweetheart." At this, he ran over to the nearest stream and began plucking some moss off of the nearby rocks.

Aratak looked over at the naked WaterBender. "While your mate's busy with that, is there anything else you need?"

Katara nodded. "Can you escort me over to Kumiko?"

"I will!" Baldomero spoke up quickly. "Follow me!"

He spun around and leapt away towards the stream in the middle of the camp. Katara followed him, leaping clear over the stream and seeing some fish in there as she cleared the water in one jump. Several of the children were gazing up at her, but she ignored their looks as she pushed on ahead and watched Baldomero arrive at a hut, pulling apart some vines and going in. Steeling herself for what was to come, she went in as well.

Before her, on a bed of soft moss and blankets, was a young pale-skinned woman, panting with pain and convulsions. Her ebony hair fell past her shoulders, and her brown eyes were glazed with worry and pain. Plus, her belly was heavily swollen, which meant that she had to be near the end of her pregnancy. In fact, she looked like she saw already a week past the expected time of childbirth.

"Who...who are you?" the woman gasped.

"You're Kumiko, right?" Katara asked. When the woman nodded, she went on, "My...mate...and I are visiting here, and your friend said you needed help. So I'm here to help."

Kumiko looked surprised. "Really? You know how?"

Katara replied, "Yes. I've had some training from my Gran-Gran. Have you been trying to give birth by yourself, or did you need help?"

"Well...I might try and go through an unassisted birth..." Kumiko let out a groan as the pain came again. "But...the baby's taking too long..."

"Hmm..." Katara walked over to her and laid a gentle hand on her belly. She felt the baby roll around a bit inside her and looked back up. "I think I know what's up here. The baby's in the wrong position; the head has to be facing the birth canal."

Just then, she saw a bit of the woman's belly bulge a bit as the baby shifted around from the inside. When it was in position, Kumiko got to her hands and knees, and Katara said, "That's good, Kumiko, that's good. Now on the count of three, push all you can. And if you need some water to drink, my mate will be back with some."

Right when the words came out of her mouth, Aang had come back, holding a wad of moss in his hands. Droplets of water dripping from them told Katara that the moss was filled with the water from the stream.

"I got the water here, Katara," her boyfriend told her, handing it gently to her.

Katara took it gratefully, saying, "Thanks, Aang." Turning back to Kumiko, she said, "Take a bit of a drink first, then get back to pushing. And Aang, can you get me some more water to cool her forehead? There could be a risk for a fever."

The Avatar nodded and went off.

"All right then," Katara said, making sure Kumiko got a drink from the moss. "On the count of three, push with all your might. One...two...three. Push!"

So Kumiko began to lower her pelvis down and started pushing, sweat running down her face. Katara also got to her hands and knees to inspect how the progress was going, and she knew she had not tried to do it this way before. At the entrance of the medicine hut, Baldomero was gazing on in worry and amazement at what the Water Tribe woman was doing. Once, Kumiko had collapsed from exhaustion, so Katara helped her get onto her side to avoid injury to the baby while she continued pushing.

"Katara?" Aang had arrived with some more moss. "I got some more water for Kumiko."

Katara gave him a gentle kiss before taking the moss. "Thanks. Kumiko?" she asked, noticing the young woman gasping and moaning. "Are you okay?"

"N-No..." the young tribe woman rasped. "I...I feel it...please get my baby out of me...!"

But she didn't finish, for she let out a scream as she stopped pushing. Right away, the Benders crouched beside her, Aang using the water-soaked moss to wash her sweaty and warm forehead. This was proving to be one of the most difficult patients Katara had worked with so far.

"Just stay calm...stay calm," she told Kumiko. She checked where the baby was and said, "I can see the baby's head now. Just take in a deep breath and then push with all of your might. Once the baby's born, be sure to push out the placenta too. Now...push!"

Kumiko nodded weakly and started to push again with a wail, Katara gently rubbing her bulging pregnant stomach. The latter felt the bulge suddenly start to go down and looked around at the birth canal to see if there was any progress. Just in time, she saw the baby finally slip out from its mother and down onto the blankets, other fluids following it. She wiped the fluids away from the baby with WaterBending before seeing the placenta plop down beside it.

Next to Katara, Aang told Kumiko happily, "Congrats! You've got a son!"

"Really?" Kumiko asked, turning to the Benders before finally looking down at the wailing newborn. Her belly was no longer swollen, and tears fell even more from her eyes as she rasped, "He's beautiful..."

She gently wrapped her arms around the baby and cradled him close to her naked chest. Katara and Aang had just leaned against each other in seeing this heartwarming sight when Kumiko rubbed her left breast against her son's cheek, ready to feed him. But just when the baby latched onto her nipple and suckled a bit, he quickly let go and whimpered. The Benders shared a worried glance; didn't this turn out good?

"What's wrong?" Aang asked.

Kumiko had a sorrowful look on her face. "Shun's told me over to eat chasteberries to help make some milk for my baby...but I've hated the taste and kept rejecting them." She gave a sigh and lowered her head, sighing, "I'm a terrible mother in doing so."

Just then, Baldomero came in, gave his mate a hug, and rasped, "Kumiko! Of course you're not a terrible mother! I'm so proud of you. And our son's beautiful...but was that the reason why you're not feeding him right now?" This wasn't an accusation at all; rather, this was a confused and worried question.

Right there, Katara found an idea forming in her head. Earlier before, she had looked over what herbs were used to heal wounds if there was no water around. Chasteberries were one of the herbs, but she had not known what they were used for until Masambo told her on their way here. This was why she was now lactating: she had eaten enough berries to make more milk. She had also known that if a woman who recently had a baby was not lactating, then another woman who could would be able to nurse the infant.

So she asked, "Kumiko, can you hand me your baby?" Seeing the other woman wrap her arms protectively around her son as she said that, Katara added, "Don't worry; I don't mean any harm to any of you. Is it okay if I nurse your son until you can produce milk?"

This took the couple a few minutes to think it over while Aang and Katara stepped back, not wanting to disrupt them. There could be other women in the tribe to nurse the newborn, but none of them seemed to be that close to them. After some time of thinking, the couple looked up at Katara again, their eyes questioning and wary.

"Are you sure?" Baldomero asked in a non-hostile voice. "I mean, we only just met you."

"I'm sure," Katara told him. "My Gran-Gran told me that if a woman who just gave birth cannot nurse their infant, a substitute can do it for them. Besides, I've been lactating recently, so I'm producing plenty of milk now. This'll be for a short while."

"...of course you may," Kumiko finally said, standing up with her son in her arms. "You helped me give birth...even though we just met you and Aang...so you can help breastfeed our son. I'll need to get my own milk supply up."

"I won't let you two down," Katara promised as she received the baby.

So she settled down onto the ground, cradling the baby in her arms and making sure he was fine. The WaterBender allowed her right breast to rub against his cheek, making him turn his little face towards her chest. Aang was sitting beside her, his gray eyes filled with wonder as the baby tried to follow the scent of milk and squirmed around. Finally, with a little squeak, the tiny infant found Katara's breast and hungrily latched onto her nipple.

Sharing a small smile with Aang, Katara looked down at the infant, who was kneading her breast with tiny hands as he suckled. A stronger warm scent now wafted around them as Kumiko's newborn son got his first gulp of milk for the first time ever. Baldomero and Kumiko watched them, pride and joy in their eyes while they watched the new milk-giver feed their son; it seemed that they were beginning to trust Katara and Aang.

Katara turned around in time to see a new person walk into the medicine hut. Aratak had come into the den, her green eyes shining with some kind of emotion in her eyes as she watched the Water Tribe woman.

"The birth was a success after all..." the chief crooned as they explained the birth. To Baldomero and Kumiko, she told them, "Well done, you two. You have a wonderful son. And you two..." She turned to Aang and Katara. "...you've handled the birth very well. Have you had practice with childbirth?"

"It was my first time seeing a birth, actually," Aang added, smiling a bit.

Aratak nodded. "I see. I've decided this...I'd like to invite you two into the tribe."

This took the Benders by surprise. Did Aratak expect them to become permanent members of the tribe for good? They would only stay here for a few more days, and Appa would come back to pick them up and take them to Ba Sing Se. Moreover, Earth King Kuei would hold the next meeting in around a few more days on a Thursday. And what would Sokka and Toph say if they saw the two of them among a tribe of naked islanders?

"Well?" Aratak asked when they didn't give their answer.

The two of them gave it some more thought before whispering their decision to each other. Then Aang said, "Aratak of the Amaroo Tribe...we would like to join your tribe."

"But not permanently," Katara added quickly, switching breasts for the baby. "We have to return to the outside world in a few days."

On their travels in the years, some chiefs back in the four nations were less accepting towards intruders. But Aratak seemed to understand, for she said, "I'm disappointed that you're not staying for good...but I respect your decision. Let me call the tribe together."

When she was finished, she got up and walked out of the medicine hut. Seeing her in the sunlight, Katara had to admit that Aratak did look a bit attractive, from her shiny black hair to her slender body and even to her behind, which looked soft and round like hers. She watched as Aang got up to follow the chief before letting the baby let go of her nipple, milk dripping from the tip. Once Kumiko and her husband got their baby back from her, she followed her boyfriend outside.

The rest of the tribe had gathered to the tallest rock, which had a floral garden out front. Aratak was already at the top of the rock, her frame glowing in the afternoon sunlight. Katara and Aang joined up with the tribe at the bottom of the rock as they gazed up at the hermaphrodite chief. Finally, Aratak began to speak.

"Today, Brutus and I have found two outsiders in a cave they made of their own," she started to speak, catching their attention. "They are the Avatar and his mate, and today, they have helped Kumiko give birth to her son. And she and Baldomero have told me they decided on a name for their baby," she added, turning to the couple. "His name is Yori...in the name of the trust they showed to Aang and Katara for helping them."

"How _can_ we trust them?" an angry-looking bronze-skinned man snapped. "They could be spies for Sharpclaw for all we know!"

Aratak gazed down calmly at the man who had spoken. "I had asked them the same question, Rio...only partly. I did not ask them if they were allies of Sharpclaw, and they do not look like they want to harm us. The only thing they could do to us is if they brought other humans to the island to destroy us. And besides, I said that the man with the arrows is the Avatar. That is why we ask of them to become our new Tribemates."

"I hope they're not staying for good!" a tan-skinned green-eyed woman snapped.

Beside her, a dark-skinned woman nudged her, hissing, "Don't be rude!"

"That's enough, you two," an older man with large muscles scolded them lightly. "The chief's talking here!"

"Thank you," Aratak thanked him. To the tribe, she said, "Since some of you are suspicious of Aang and Katara, I have decided to let them battle two members of the tribe to gain acceptance." To the man and woman who protested against them earlier, she said, "Rio and Uiara, you'll be the ones to battle our visitors."

At this, Katara and Aang gave each other worried looks. They had to battle members of the tribe before they could join them? When they looked over at their opponents, Rio and Uiara had identical leers on their faces, their eyes and faces hardened. But they knew they had battled beside each other for years, air and water flowing with each other. With Bending by their side, they would try and defeat their new opponents.

Right away, everyone backed away from the rock to give space for the fighters. Aang and Katara stood at one side of the human-shielded arena while Rio and Uiara stood at the other end. Once the rules of the battle were made, the gong was rung, and the battle began.

Katara summoned water from the stream and threw it towards Uiara while Aang spun on his foot and fired air from his palm at Rio. The air and water surrounded them, clouding over them until they were hidden completely by the mist. But suddenly...as they watched the cloud they made...a jet of fire and stream of water split it apart. The mist dissolved into mere water vapor, and Aang and Katara found a surprise waiting for them.

Rio was glaring daggers at them, twirling a ball of water around his fingers. Uiara was beside him doing the same thing, except that she did it with a ball of fire. The two Benders were very shocked at this; these people were Benders? And by the sneers on their faces, they saw that they had caught them off guard.

"You're Benders?" Aang yelped. "Wow...I thought Katara and I were the only Benders on this island!"

"Do you know what you're even saying?" Uiara sneered. "You think we just use bows and arrows and daggers for fighting?"

"Actually, we only use Bending for fighting," Rio added. "But still, half of us in this tribe are Benders. We have studied the arts of Bending ever since our ancestors set foot on this island. Books had washed ashore, and we delved into the Bending arts, shaping the environment around us. If you doubt our Bending, then you doubt our survival!"

When he finished, he let Uiara heat up some of his water with her flames before they sent the boiling water over towards Aang and Katara. They could only stare on in awe as the two natives sent the steaming hot stream water at them.

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat12: I think this might be the longest chapter I've done for this FanFic. If not, then that's okay**

**Those of you who are wondering why Aratak is a hermaphrodite...this'll be explained later, folks. Every story has its explanations for something, and this one is like that. Is it because of a prenatal mutation...or something deep inside? I've thought of the answer, but I'll let you guys guess first.**

**So...read and review, folks! Those of you who review can give a description of an islander you can include in this FanFic. You can give out their names, descriptions, physical looks, personalities, age, and if they're a Bender or not. I do NOT allow flames on here, but I DO allow advice and constructive criticism. **

**See ya next time! And Merry early Christmas!**


	7. The Amaroo Tribe

**AvatarCat12: Hey there, everyone! This is AvatarCat12 ready to upload a new chapter of Kataang Island Adventures. And it won't be too long before New Year's Day arrives 'cause 2013 is around the corner, and I feel so ready for it! Plus, we're all still alive in 2012, so it's a great time to be alive!**

**So anyways...there's a fan of this story named Jade's One Of A Kind, and I wanna thank her. But here, if it's okay with her, I'll just call her Jade since it's shorter. And it's gonna get good, for it kinda reminds me of the Warrior Cats fanime made by Snake Soul Studios. Anyways, hope you like this chapter, Jade...and the rest of you too!**

**One more thing: The pairing on here is almost all Kataang, but there'll also be these: Aang/Katara/OC, and some Aang/OC and Katara/OC.**

**Disclaimer: Remember, folks. Avatar: The Last AirBender, this awesome and glorious Nickelodeon show, does not belong to me. It belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. Certain people on here belong to me, and in a chapter or two away, I'll explain how Aratak is a hermaphrodite.**

**Uploading Date: December 27, 2012**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**The Amaroo Tribe  
**_

Aang and Katara could only stand there, frozen in fear, as they saw the wall of fire and water rush over to them. It was shocking enough that there were Benders on the island, but it was shocking enough to duel with Bending islanders. But Aang knew they could not be distracted; now, he and Katara had to fight...and even though he hated to fight, there was no other choice.

So he whipped out a gust of air with his hands and threw it out as if pushing a boulder away from him. Beside him, Katara caught Rio's water ball with her own WaterBending before throwing it back at him hard. Rio glared back in surprise before catching it, straining as the force of it made him slide back. Meanwhile, Aang's AirBending slice had torn through Uiara's fireball, splitting it in half.

"What'd you think of that?" Aang asked with a small yet friendly smirk.

"You're an AirBender?" Rio asked with hostility.

Katara nodded. "Of course he is! He's the last AirBender!"

Now Uiara had a VERY disdainful look on her face as she laughed, "Ha! You think he's the only AirBender left in the world? We all heard the same story from the books!"

This made Aang pull out of his Bending stance. "What?! There's another AirBender?"

"It's true," Aratak replied, smiling. "There's another AirBender on the island."

Aang could not move out of amazement. He had always thought that he was the last AirBender, wishing that his nation had not been wiped out. Now Aang had just learned that he was not the last one anymore. Yet he felt a bit disappointed, for he had wanted for himself and Katara to have an AirBending child or two of their own.

"Look out!"

At Katara's voice, Aang quickly looked around to see a wave of water wash over towards him. He thrust his hands out and caught the wave in time, struggling under its heavy weight. Rio was also struggling to force the wave back at him...until the wave broke apart, and it splashed over them both. Aang quickly Bended the water off of him with AirBending, sending the fast bullets of water at Rio, but Rio Bended an ice shield in front of him to block the attack. He created some water bullets of his own while Aang quickly Bended a wall of earth to shield himself.

To the side, Katara had gotten out some water tentacles and was lashing them at Uiara, who was also lashing out at her with fire whips. She was moving with the usual grace she had while Uiara was moving with ferocity and anger...unlike Zuko's FireBending, which was calm and deadly. As the water whips doused the fire whips into steam, Katara gave a cheer while her opponent was getting angrier by the minute. Then suddenly...Uiara let out a snarl as she made another fire whip and lashed it at Katara's right breast.

At his girlfriend's cry of pain, Aang quickly left his opponent to check on her. Katara now had a long and shiny burn on her breast, which almost reached her areola, and she was struggling hard not to cry despite the tears in her eyes. And it looked like Uiara was enjoying this victory by the sneer she had on her face. But now, this had earned her some furious protests from the tribe.

"You can't attack someone like that! She needs both of them!"

"How dare you!"

"Shouldn't have done that."

Rio whirled at them angrily. "So what? She was being creative!"

Masambo growled back, "It's an outrage! Our laws state that we cannot attack a man or woman in certain areas! Have you two learned _nothing_ from training?!"

Aang ignored the angry calls before getting back to Katara. "You okay?" he asked, trying to cool the burn on her breast.

"Y-Yes..." she groaned, laying a hand on his as a glow appeared on there. When she lifted her hand, the burn was gone, and she said, "That feels a lot better. It's a relief the fire didn't reach all the way to the tip. We better get back to the fight."

"No." Aang held his arm out to keep her from the fight. "She hurt you, and I hate to see you hurt. Anyone who hurts you is an enemy of ours. Let me handle this."

But Katara remained where she was. "Aang, we have to battle together. We've fought beside each other in the war, and I was almost always okay after that. And we can do this together."

Aang nodded a bit, understanding what his girlfriend was saying. They had indeed stuck beside each other, battling all kinds of enemies together and blending their Bending together. She was right; they could take them on as one. And to brighten his spirits even further, he saw Aratak turn to them and heard her murmur this:

"Go, you two," she murmured. "Teach them a lesson. As you live with us, there will be more pain, strong enemies, and suffering. You must overcome them."

With a battle cry, Aang whirled around on the spot, creating a long sword of air, while Katara made a single water whip with both arms. Rio and Uiara stared at them in shock before they looked angry again and lashed out their fire and water whips again. This time, though, the air sword cut through the fire like a rat viper with its head cut off. Katara's single water whip sliced through the two water whips and slammed them down to the ground. Their foes gave them looks of fury before lashing out again, only for Aang and Katara to switch foes and repeat the trick.

Rio let out a terrible roar as he flung ice shards at the Benders while Uiara sent fireballs at them too. Hurriedly thinking of his final battle with Ozai, Aang sent the ice shards away with an AirBending slice while Katara did the same to the fireballs with a WaterBending slice. He could see Aratak from the corner of his eyes, her face very attentive at this fight; he guessed she was impressed by their moves.

Finally, with a final cry, the two of them thrust their WaterBending together, washing them to the ground in a few seconds. They pulled the water back and watched as the two of them got out of the stream, panting and defeated. Before they could get up and attack, some of the toughest members of the tribe surrounded them while Aang and Katara stood before Aratak. They gazed up to her young face, and her green eyes were shining and her smile brighter than before.

"The newcomers have defeated Rio and Uiara!" Aratak finally called, her voice rising above the amazed murmuring. "Avatar Aang and his mate are now members of the Amaroo tribe!" To the newcomers, the hermaphrodite chief said, "Welcome to the Tribe of the Amaroo, Aang and Katara."

"Thank you," both of them said, bowing slightly to her as the tribe started to cheer.

Aratak then dipped her fingers into white paint and leapt down from her meeting rock in front of them. She gently smeared a horizontal line across Aang's forehead before she added a crescent moon shape onto Katara's forehead. Aang realized that these were the same symbols Bato had given him, Katara, and Sokka after their Rock Dodging. To finish this off, Aratak bent forth and kissed them each on the cheek.

"We did it, Aang," Katara purred to her boyfriend with a smile. She finished this by leaning forward and gently licking his cheek. "We're part of the tribe."

Aang returned the gesture with a smile, replying gently, "That we did, Katara. That we did."

When this was done, much of the tribe were surrounding them, chanting their names and lifting them into the air, cheering. Aang looked around at the islanders, never having felt something as satisfying and warming as this in a while. Among the crowd, Kumiko and Baldomero were looking over at them with a mixture of awe and joy on their faces; they seemed to really trust him and Katara now.

"Congratulations!" Kumiko cheered, holding Yori to her chest as they came forth. Despite having recently given birth, she was looking lively now. "It'll be great welcoming you to the Tribe!"

Baldomero shook Aang's hand and said, "Good to have you here with us, Avatar Aang."

"Thanks," Aang told him, smiling. "And there's no need for formalities. Just call me Aang."

"Okay...Aang," the tan-skinned man said, still looking joyful. "I hope you and your mate find everything well here."

But they had not gone too far when they heard a soft voice ask, "What's going on here?"

A young woman a few years older than Kumiko had appeared. She looked almost like her except that her hair was light brown instead of black; in fact, she looked like Kumiko's older sister. She had plenty of herbs in her arms, which made Aang realize that she was the Tribe's healer.

"Good to see you back, Shun," Kumiko greeted her happily. Showing her Yori, she said, "Meet our new son, Yori."

"You had the baby? Well done!" Shun cheered, hugging her. But then she stepped back and asked, "Wait...normally, I'd be there when someone has a baby. Who helped you out?"

Baldomero gestured for Aang and Katara to step forth until they were in front of the pretty young woman. Then he said, "They did. These two are Avatar Aang and his mate Katara. They'll be joining us for some time." Pointing his thumb at Katara, he added, "She's the one who helped Kumiko while you were out."

To their surprise, Shun did not look surprised about someone taking her place briefly. Instead, she bowed to them and said, "Welcome to the tribe, Avatar Aang and Katara. It is an honor to meet both of you. And I thank you so much for taking my place while I was away."

"You're very much welcome," Katara said as they shook hands. "Kumiko said she needed to eat some chauveberries to help her milk supply increase. So I offered to feed Yori until she starts lactating."

"She's done well so far," Baldomero said, giving the WaterBender a smile.

Aang added helpfully, "And it was the first time I saw an actual birth. That counts for something, right?"

Speaking of that, Yori was starting to whimper, and Aang recognized that cry as one of hunger. Kumiko saw this sign immediately and gently handed her son to Katara, who gathered him in her arms and watched him latch onto her left teat and suckle. They all sat together and watched Yori nurse from her as he tried to get at her rich creamy milk. Aang felt even more proud and happy for his girlfriend when he saw this; she knew so well how to take care of children.

"Wow..." Shun told Katara, her eyes wide. "You must be producing lots of milk."

The young Water Tribe woman looked a bit confused at this, but then she smiled back at her. "Well, I've started lactating recently, so...thanks."

But before anyone could say anything else, Masambo had come forth, watching the newcomers with warm brown eyes. "Congratulations on being with us, Aang and Katara. Would you like for me to show you around the village?"

"I'd like to!" Aang said, jumping up right away. He was very eager to explore this new place and meet new friends. To Katara, he asked, "What about you? Wanna come with us on this tour?"

"Of course I'm coming along. Just let me finish with this." Katara waited until the baby let go of her breast before giving him back to Baldomero and Kumiko. Using WaterBending to wipe away the drop of milk that remained, she said, "Okay, I'm ready now. Let's go!"

So Aang and Katara followed the dark-skinned man away from the young couple and out to the village. Around them, children were gaping up in awe at them while the adults whispered to each other about them. The teenagers here even came over to congratulate them on their victory before walking away. Even the wolves seemed to like them, for they howled when they saw them coming.

"Over where the wolves have gathered is where they sleep," Masambo said, pointing over at the cave with bones at the front. "They're not as fierce as anyone would say about them. They're very loyal animals."

Aang nodded. "They're fine animals too. They kinda remind me of Appa." When Masambo gave him a confused look, he added, "Sorry. Appa's my flying bison, the last of his kind."

To his surprise, Masambo did not look surprised at all. Instead, he asked, "Really? That's nice. Anyways, let's go on."

They went on, observing the kinds of hut they lived in. They learned that high-ranking members of the tribe actually lived in stone huts while the lower-ranking ones lived in huts of straw or sticks. All the same, though, everyone in the tribe was equal. While they went on the tour, they also found the place where they kept food in (a large wooden box in ferns cooled down with ice made from WaterBending) and the place where they would go to relieve themselves. Plus, they got to see where pregnant or nursing mothers would go to for socialization: a large hut made of leaves and bright flower petals.

For their next stop after some more touring, they arrived at the tall rock Aratak had stood on earlier. Aang and Katara climbed up the rock and were amazed to see a small hut before them, not the smallest hut in the village but quite comfy-looking. There were also a flower garden out front and a small pond to the side.

"This is Aratak's hut; it's where she lives," Masambo told them as they gazed in awe. "It's also where she stays to meditate for a while. She told me to give you the tour and then take you to her hut so she could talk with you. But be sure to knock before going in."

At this, he gave a quick bow to them before leaving.

The two Benders faced the door of the hut, which had a small peephole for only the chief to come through. A small click in the door made them jump a little as it opened before them to reveal Aratak. The young chieftain was gazing at them with mild confusion.

"Hey you two," she said. "What're you doing here?"

"Masambo told us you'd be waiting here for us when we finished the tour," Aang told her. "So...we're here."

Aratak's confused look was replaced by a smile. "Oh yeah; sorry 'bout that. I often get so caught up in meditating that I sometimes forget an order I made. So come on in."

She stepped back, and Aang and Katara walked inside. The inside looked quite simple yet quite comfy; it was as if they were in a cabin in the woods we would see in the real world. At the far end of the room was a bed big enough to fit two people on there. In the middle near the fireplace at the right was a small table. And there was a small mat in front of one of the only four windows in the small hut.

"Wow...this place is lovely, Aratak," Katara remarked in awe as she looked around.

"Thanks," Aratak told her with a blush. Then she added shyly and a bit more quietly, "And...it's really great to have you two in the tribe with us."

Aang was amazed to hear this from a person they had met hours ago. Plus, unknowingly to the two women, he saw her manhood start to harden and erect at this, very much so like a man. He still thought it was strange to meet a woman like her, but he didn't want to raise a fuss about it. But when he looked up just in time, he saw Katara and Aratak looking at him with very confused looks on their faces.

"Aang? What're you staring at?" the former asked.

"Um...looking at the bookcase behind Aratak," Aang told her, pointing at said bookcase near the big bed. He looked from the corner of his eye to see the female chieftain's manhood relax, so he pushed down a certain something in his mind.

Aratak nodded. "We often keep books here in my hut, though I always let others borrow them. And if you've thought of us as savages, then you're dead wrong. Thanks to reading books, we've adapted to some human stuff here. And more recently..." she added with a sly smile on her face, "...there've been books about you and your gang."

The two of them looked surprised as Katara asked, "Really? Books about us?"

"Yep," Aratak replied with a smile. "We've seen biographies of you and your friends wash up on the beaches of the island, and we've been so amazed at what you've done. We even read about the time you beat the Fire Nation when the comet flashed across the sky five years ago. In fact, you even saved our island."

"We did?" Aang asked.

Aratak nodded again. "You did. That fire had just missed the island; it felt so powerful and hot from a distance, though. Plus, the former chieftain of the tribe said that if the Avatar were to ever find us one day, we would thank him. So thank you, Aang." At this, she walked over to him until her black hair brushed his shoulders as she kissed his cheek.

But as Aang looked over at Katara, he saw a mixture of hurt and confusion on her face and felt ashamed of himself. Aratak was kind and pretty and had been a friend of his since this afternoon, but he had known Katara ever since she and Sokka freed him from the iceberg, and he would love her until the end. Just as he was about to apologize, Aratak turned to her, said regretfully, "I'm sorry...I'll give you one too", and kissed her cheek too.

"What was that?" Katara asked in surprise, touching the cheek that was kissed.

"I-I'm so sorry about that..." Aratak's voice was filled with regret...and her voice was cracking with sadness. "It's just...I'm just so happy to meet new friends at my age...not since a good friend of mine was taken by Sharpclaw..." But the naked chieftain looked away with tears in her eyes, her shoulders shaking with small sobs.

Aang and Katara shared concerned looks, understanding what it was like to lose a friend. Two years ago, King Bumi (an old friend of Aang's) had passed away from natural causes, getting to see the Avatar one final time before he died. Jet, the former Freedom Fighters leader, had been killed in a fight in Ba Sing Se. So they knew what it was like to lose friends.

Katara stepped forth and spun Aratak around, giving her a warm hug and causing her to blush. "We're so sorry to hear that. Your friend must've been so brave fighting Sharpclaw...but we've kept hearing his name."

"So who is he?" Aang asked, stepping forth to give her a hug.

Aratak looked uneasy, but then she wiped the tears away and spoke. "Sharpclaw...is a dangerous animal that has roamed our island for thirty years. He's a tall gray reptilian animal with dark stripes, yellow eyes, and stands as tall as a man. He also has long claws, vicious sharp teeth, and a tail that can hurt like a whip when it strikes your chest. But the most dangerous weapon is a sickle claw that rests on each foot. Stray too far from the tribe and you'll run out of luck with him around." Her voice grew sad again as she sighed, "My friend was an unfortunate victim of his...though it should not have happened."

"Why shouldn't it have happened?" Katara asked curiously.

"Sharpclaw isn't usually a man-eater," Aratak replied shakily. "If he were to eat humans, then his food source would have started disappearing. He usually eats penguins that come here. But if some way...somehow...we can get the penguins back..."

"Chief!" Standing at the doorway was the muscular tan-skinned man from the fight. His voice was deep as he went on, "The hunters are back from a hunt, and they got a very good catch! Sharpclaw didn't show up this time!"

Aratak wiped some more tears away and asked, "Really? Thanks for the info, Taqukaq. We'll be down right away." After the big man left, she turned to Aang and Katara, saying, "You two should come over to the feast tonight. We tell lots of tales about much stuff that goes on in the world."

Aang added, "As long as I don't eat any meat. I hate eating meat."

Katara asked, "You talk about anything in the world?"

"Yep." Aratak walked over to the doorway and looked behind them. "You coming?"

They nodded. Aratak smiled and winked at them before leaving through the door, the Benders following her. What sort of new adventures would they go through with the tribe?

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat12: I hope you all liked this chapter! And to let you know, Taqukaq means "grizzly bear" in Inuit since he's as big as a brown bear. He'll be the big jolly guy you'll often see in movies or T.V. shows. Look at John Goodman for example. And if there's anything wrong with this chapter, let me know.**

**But anyways, I think you'll all know who Sharpclaw really is now. I've wanted to use this kind of design on this animal from a certain movie series from when I was younger. And I'll give you all a hint about what Sharpclaw is: I like dinosaurs.**

**Read and review, folks! Those who review this chapter will get a virtual pizza with a drink of their own choice...you can even choose pizza toppings or a type of drink; that includes either a soda or juice or whatever. We don't allow flames on here or they'll be used for making S'Mores, but we allow advice or constructive criticism.**

**Plus about that review asking if I can include anal courtship or a threesome...we'll see.**

**See ya next time! And have a Happy New Year!**


	8. Life In The Tribe (part 1)

**AvatarCat13: Hey, everyone! I did some thinking and felt like making a new chapter of Kataang Island Adventure. And you've seen how I've now changed my username from Wildstar93 to AvatarCat13, probably due to the AvatarCat nickname being more popular than Wildstar.**

**Well, we finally got the last of The Promise trilogy...and it was amazing...especially the kiss between Aang and Katara. Not only that, but we also got Seeker Bears: River Of Lost Bears. I can't believe Chenoa joined them only to die a few chapters later. That's just...so messed up.**

**First, we will give honor to Chenoa...the black bear whom we had just begun to know. Second, the mystery of why Aratak is a hermaphrodite will be revealed. And lastly, let's go on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last AirBender does not belong to me. This wonderful series is owned by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I do own most of the characters of the Amaroo Tribe...yet the character Ataki (suggested by Crazy Cowgirl Cassie) belongs to Crazy Cowgirl Cassie. So all credit for Ataki goes to her.**

**Uploading Date: January 24, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

**_Life In The Tribe (part 1)  
_**

"Welcome, friends in the Amaroo Tribe, to another tribal banquet!"

Aang and Katara looked up from the banquet table to see Aratak at the head of the table in the middle of the village. They had seen exotic dishes they had never heard of or ever seen. Some of these had fish and even meat (which Aang didn't like, undeniably), but there were also exotic varieties of fruits and wild vegetables, to his relief. The other islanders were at the big table too, having gathered around and eager to get the feast started.

When everyone quieted down, Aratak called, "First, before we begin our feast before us, I would like to once again welcome Avatar Aang and his mate Katara to the tribe. Once again, welcome, you two!"

The tribe started to cheer again...except for Rio and Uiara, who just gave reluctant claps before turning their heads away. That didn't matter to Aang and Katara, though; everyone else was starting to trust them. After their names were chanted again

"Second, this feast here is special, for Sharpclaw had not taken any of it before this occasion," Aratak continued to more cheers. "And let's hope our guests do not cross his path."

"But what if they do come across Sharpclaw?" a fifteen-year-old girl with straight pale brown hair asked. "Do we go save them? Do we chase him off with FireBending?"

Taqukaq chuckled. "Slow down, Ataki, slow down. You can ask 'em any questions."

"And yes, you can chase Sharpclaw away with FireBending," Aratak added with a smile.

Ataki's golden eyes lit up with joy before turning back to Aang. "What element besides Air do you like to Bend? Which one do you like the least?"

Aang thought over to back when he was still training in the other three elements. Finally having made up his mind, he said, "If I had to choose one, it'd be...Earth. It was my opposite element since I'm an AirBending Avatar. But thanks to my teachers, I got EarthBending right. And what element I like the least...it might be Fire."

"Fire?" Ataki asked. "Why Fire? I think it's the best element!"

"FireBending got Katara injured badly," Aang replied, feeling the past shame in his heart. If he had just waited until much later, then he would not have burned her.

The young teenage girl looked at them with shock...before it was replaced by sympathy. She sat next to him and said, "Hey, it's all in the past. She forgave you, right?"

Katara nodded. "Yes I did...though what Aang did ticked my brother off."

"Oh..." But Ataki looked cheerful again as she said, "Well, that's okay! You wanna see me light up the banquet candles?"

"Sure."

When that word came out, the younger girl twirled her hand around until a small flame appeared at the tips of her fingertips. A smile on her face, Ataki swiped her hand around a few times and split the flame into ten pieces, sending them towards candles hanging over their heads from some palm trees. The flames seemed to be like a miniature dragon whirling above them as it spat out miniature flames of its own to light up the others. When all fifteen candles were lit, everyone (even the grumpiest tribe members) applauded her.

The applauding died down, and Aratak gave Ataki a warm smile. "That was a great round of FireBending you did, Ataki. Our parents would've been proud of you."

Ataki's smile faltered a bit, but she said brightly, "Thanks!"

Aang shared a surprised look with Katara at those words. Aratak and Ataki were siblings? They did look slightly alike except that Ataki was younger, had brown hair instead of black, was slimmer unlike her semi-voluptuous sister, and had the normal female parts. But Aang looked away in time to look over at Aratak, Masambo and Baldomero sitting at each side of her.

"And before we begin our feast, three tribe members and I will open the feast with the Bending arts," the hermaphrodite chieftain announced. She shook a lock of hair out of her face before saying, "Masambo, Baldomero, and Tukaqak, please join me."

Right when the tribe began cheering, Aang felt his heart race with anticipation. Did Aratak mean that one of the AirBenders Rio and Uiara talked about would show up? But as Aratak, Masambo, Baldomero, and Tukaqak stood up and walked over to a bit beyond the table, he wrapped an arm around Katara's shoulders and watched.

Immediately, Tukaqak went first, throwing a stream of water into the air before breathing deeply and freezing it. Masambo and Baldomero went next, sending an earth ball and a stream of flames respectively at the ice, shattering it. They Bended a sphere of water, earth, and fire around each other before Aratak made her move. And what she did next amazed Aang: she took a deep breath and sent a powerful gust of air from her palms and dissipating the other elements.

Aang felt like his breath was taken away. Aratak was one of the last two AirBenders left on the entire planet...and no one knew of her. He wanted to let everyone know that he was no longer the last AirBender...but he stopped thinking of it at once. It would be very rude of him to tell people a secret a friend of his would want to keep. When Aratak and the other members of the tribe had stopped their Bending, they both sat down in their seats.

"And now...let the feast begin!"

"Hear hear!" the entire tribe cheered before they got their food and began their feast.

**...**

"Morning, sleepyhead."

Aang felt the sunlight glow over his eyelids as he felt a gentle pair of lips connect with his. When he opened his eyes, he saw Katara above him on her hands and knees, her long dark brown hair glowing golden in the sun's rays as she pulled her head back. Beside her was Aratak, her green eyes shining as she joined the Water Tribe woman in waking Aang up. He remembered when the tribe showed them their own private den where they could have some privacy, but they were too full and sleepy for sex.

"Good morning, Katara," Aang murmured, getting up and kissing her lips. Looking at Aratak, he got to his feet and bowed to her, adding, "And good morning, Aratak."

Aratak smiled brightly. "Good morning. But what did I say about 'no formalities?'" she asked, her tone playful. "And you seemed so surprised about yesterday. What's up?"

Aang looked up until his dark gray eyes met her bright green ones. "I just wanted to ask you something. How'd you learn to do AirBending?"

"How did I learn it?" Aratak asked. After thinking it over, she shrugged and replied, "I'm not so sure. I think it's because I've always had a free mind...like my little sister. My mom was rather tough on us since she was an EarthBender..."

"Really?" Aang asked. Then... "I know this may be rude to ask you, but...how come you have a penis unlike other women?"

Katara nudged him in the ribs and hissed, "Aang!"

However, Aratak just smiled, surprising them. "It's fine; I've had visitors ask me that. Anyhow, I actually had two mothers: one who was a hermaphrodite like me and a regular woman. The first mother was a headstrong woman who wasn't afraid to kick butt while my other mom was the quiet kind. I think my first mother passed on those genes to me...though I learned AirBending while my hermaphrodite mother was an EarthBender and my second mother was a WaterBender."

She shook her head and said, "Anyways, who's going with the hunting party and the fruit-gathering party?"

"You have those kinds of gatherers?" Katara asked. "You split those up?"

The chieftain nodded. "Yep. So who wants to go on which patrol?"

Katara looked over behind her before turning back. "I'd probably like to go with the hunting party...but I don't know when Yori might wake up and get hungry. I'll wait until-"

"You don't have to." Shun had appeared at the entrance of the hut. "Kumiko just told me that somehow, she started lactating in the middle of the night due to chauveberries mixed with blessed thistle, so she's up and feeding Yori now. And she told me to find you and thank you for what you've done."

"I'm glad to hear that," Katara said with a smile. "And can you tell her that it's no problem?"

The healer nodded and walked off from the hut.

Once Shun was away, Aratak asked, "So...what about those hunting or gathering parties? Should we go on ahead?"

Aang and Katara nodded, though Aang didn't want to join the hunting party. Even though he now accepted seeing people eating meat, he still didn't like eating it. Katara, in the meantime, had started to get used to the Air Nomad vegan diet, though as a member of the Southern Water Tribe, she still ate meat and marine food. So it could be useful for Aang to go with the fruit gatherers and find some good fruits.

"I'll go with the fruit gatherers," he said right away.

Katara added, "And I'd like to go with the hunters."

"Good," Aratak said with a smile. "Aang, you can find the fruit gatherers near the north area of the village. And Katara, you come with me to the southern part of the village. Any questions?"

The two of them gave a shrug, not knowing right now. All Aang knew for now was that they had to either help gather enough fruit or hunt enough meat for the tribe. He wanted to go already and explore more of the island with the Amaroo tribe, including the north area.

So he gave Katara a kiss for good luck and went out of the tent, past the place where the people of the tribe would clean their teeth or hair. Aang stopped by to get fresh, but when he looked into a mirror they had brought from the shore, he saw that there was a slight beard starting to grow on his chin. At first, he was tempted to try and shave it off, but he pushed the idea down. Unlike his hair, which he thought looked unnatural on his head, the beard looked good. Thus, he decided to keep the beard on as he cleaned himself up some more before going on his way to the northern part of the Amaroo village.

Ataki was already there with the same dark-skinned woman from before, joined by two men (one pale-skinned with long red hair and one dark-skinned) and Shun. When they saw Aang coming up to them, they turned to give him a smile and a wave.

"Hey Aang!" the dark-skinned woman called, her shoulder-length black hair glowing in the sunlight. "Good to see you on patrol! And sorry I didn't say my name; it's Basha."

"Nice to meet you, Basha," Aang said, bowing to her as she did the same.

The long-haired man gave a chuckle as he said, "Good to meet ya too, Aang. Name's Conall; I'm as strong as two wolves combined!"

The other members of the fruit gathering patrol rolled their eyes fondly. Aang gave the same greetings and then asked as politely as he could, "How come you're on a fruit gathering patrol?"

"It's the job of a hunter to also tag along on fruit gathering patrols to protect the gatherers," Conall said, still looking amused. He flexed his strong muscles and added, "You know, against predators like wild wolves, komodo rhinos, and even Sharpclaw. I got chosen today to do it."

"Me too," the dark-skinned man added helpfully. "I'm Juma, Masambo's brother. You all ready to go fruit gathering, Aang?"

"Yep. And my mate's already going with the hunting party," Aang replied. It still felt weird to call Katara his mate instead of his girlfriend. "So I'm all set."

Ataki cheered, "That's great! But where should we go? Should we go to the Emerald Gorge? Or even the Cat Owl Tree? I've heard the albino cat owl lives there! Does it really live there?"

Juma chuckled. "We don't know yet, Ataki. We'll just have to wait and see. Let's go, folks."

With a kink of his head, he headed through the ferns that were the entrance of the camp. As the others followed him out of the village, Aang felt like he could get used to all of the tribe's customs. They reminded him of the Air Nomads...a separate tribe of multi-raced, omnivorous, and naked Air Nomads. But to Aang, those weren't what made the tribe. A strong bond was what made them all...and he wouldn't change that for anything.

**...**

"Now crouch low and follow the fox antelope tracks," Tuqakaq told the hunting party. "One group goes through the bushes, and another goes on the open path. Aratak and Katara, you go to the left. Masambo and Florette, you follow the path. I'm headin' through the river. And folks, we don't go after the young, for they need time to grow. And we don't go after the sick or old, for they need to recover or live out their final days. Good luck!"

So Katara and Aratak went through the bushes while Masambo and Florette (an attractive young woman in her early twenties with bright blue eyes, silver hair, and a bow-&-arrow around her waist) went the other way. Holding his breath, Tuqakaq dove into the water, creating a large splash. Both Katara and Aratak looked back at that before heading deeper into the jungle, yet Katara felt quite uncomfortable about the bushes scratching her skin. Despite that, she felt like she had become one with the Amaroo tribe.

"I've got a question," Katara whispered to Aratak as they crept through the bushes. "Actually...I don't think I should ask this, but...how come you and the entire tribe are naked?"

To her surprise, Aratak did not look hurt by the question. Instead, she said, "The reason we're all naked is because our ancestors wanted to be closer to nature. They felt that wearing clothes all the time prevented us from doing that. But we wear clothes only for the winter; other than that, we stay naked." She blushed as she added, "And since you and your mate are naked too, you've become like us."

Katara faced her in surprise as they stopped. "You really think so? But we're not true members of your tribe."

"I know," Aratak replied. "But I just feel that you're like one of us. I'm happy you're part of the tribe. And one more thing..." she added, looking bashful. "I know I also shouldn't ask you this, but...what was it like when you and Aang mated? I could smell your mating scent when Brutus and I found you."

This took Katara by surprise as she thought back to when she and Aang made love for the first time in the cave they stayed at. There were so many words to describe what they did that she could not figure out which ones to say. But the curious look in Aratak's stunning green eyes was enough to make her give in and tell.

"Well..." She tried to find the right words for it and heard her heart beating. "...it was passionate and amazing. The way he humped me was filled with so much love, and the kisses we shared were tender and beautiful. And I was lactating at the time, so he enjoyed tasting my milk...and I think I'm still lactating. Anyways, back in the four nations, we call it having sex or making love. But sometimes..." Looking into Aratak's green eyes, Katara felt herself go red in the face about what she would say. "This word's quite vulgar to say, but...we sometimes call it fucking."

Aratak nodded and gently laid her hand on the WaterBender's slim belly, making her stare at her in great surprise. "By the sound of that, you might get pregnant soon. How many times have you...have you two _fucked_ as you call it?"

Katara still felt the red on her face as Aratak removed her hand from her stomach. "Just two times. Your wolf interrupted us on the second try."

"Sorry about that. We didn't know that except for the scent," Aratak said while Katara gave her a forgiving nod. Then... "Wait a minute...we need to get back to hunting! Let's go!"

So they walked on in silence until they arrived at the edge of the jungle, which opened up to a field. Katara saw Tuqakaq hiding in the water, his eyes concentrated on a herd of fox antelope grazing near a small hill. Once they started creeping in closer, she saw Masambo and Florette hiding out of view in other bushes, thought Florette's silver hair was sure to be a giveaway for their hiding places. But the fox antelope did not notice anything odd about their feeding day. Then...Tuqakaq kinked his head towards Masambo and Florette as if to say "Head out!"

Quickly, Masambo and Florette leapt out of the bushes and took one step forth. The antelope looked up before turning around and starting to flee back into the jungle. A nod from Tukaqak told Katara that it was her and Aratak's turn to strike, so they stepped out of the bushes. She heard the chieftain whisper in her ear the instructions of a WaterBender's role in a hunt and summoned water from the grass under their feet. Swirling it around in the air, she let the water freeze into ice and split it into icicles, which crashed onto the field and made a fence. Aratak blew a gale of wind towards the bushes, startling the fox antelope into thinking that there was a predator in the jungle.

A small pack of hunting wolves led by Brutus made their way over, circling the fox antelope and snapping at their heels. Florette took the bow down and aimed an arrow towards a large buck as it struck its foreleg, making it shriek in pain. Masambo and the wolves chased the other animals away from the wounded antelope before the former Bended an earth ring around himself and the tribe to prevent their prey from escaping. Finally, Brutus leapt forth and grabbed the prey by the neck, forcing it down to the ground.

"Sorry, buddy," Tuqakaq told it, sounding genuinely sorry. "But you know the laws of the wild. Eat or be eaten. May your meat feed our tribe and your bones improve our weapons."

The injured fox antelope looked up as if to tell him to finish it off. And when he finished his short speech, he Bended an icicle over to him, caught it, and sliced the buck's neck until it laid dead in the circle of humans.

Katara was amazed by the thrill of the hunt she had participated in, panting from the work she had done to keep the icicles in place. This must be what it felt like to be part of the tribe: hunting and exploring as one. And this was also what she had always done with Aang.

"Wow...that hunt was pretty intense...and fast," Katara spoke up, trying not to stare at the blood-stained ground. "How do we clean this mess up?"

"We wash it away with WaterBending," Tuqakaq replied, melting the ice and waving the water around the field. "The rest will evaporate and go into the earth."

Masambo Bended the ring back into earth and said, "And now you've seen the way we hunt. Like any carnivorous animal, we kill only to eat, NEVER for the sake of killing."

"And we use all the parts of our prey, even the antelope," Aratak added helpfully. "That means we use the bones to improve our weapons, the hide as either parts of the hut or even temporary clothes, and even the you-know-what for helping the herbs grow. This is one of the ways we're closer to nature."

"That way, the remains of whatever gets left behind become the grass," Florette finished, her voice calm and soothing like honey. "And the animals we hunt eat the grass. Thus, the cycle of the wild continues on."

Katara nodded, amazed at all of what they did. "That's amazing. I've always thought wild tribes were savages. No offense."

Aratak smiled. "None taken. We're somewhat savages by the way we hunt and stay naked, but we've made our laws in the wild. And thanks to the books washing up on the island, we got to try and live a bit like the people in the four nations. But currently, we're living a bit like the Southern Water Tribe back in the war, and we're fine with that."

"That's where I came from," Katara said in amazement. "And you know what? I think I might get used to this place."

This made the chieftain smile.

**...**

With another AirBending slice, Aang watched as the pineapple broke from its stem and fell into his arms. The Avatar looked to the right to see Ataki sever an apple from a branch with fire and catching it in her arms, Basha next to her and forming a spike of metal. The young dark-skinned woman then hurled it towards a small banana tree, leaping forth to kick it down. He heard her murmur an apology to the plant before picking up the bananas from there. Not too far away, Conall and Juma were keeping their eyes open for intruders.

So far in the fruit patrol, they had found mostly berries, and Aang was told of which ones were poisonous and which ones were safe to eat. Then they moved deeper into the jungle until they reached a giant chasm in the earth, a chasm filled with trees with emerald leaves. Right away, Ataki bounced away towards the trees, looking up towards the leaves until she couldn't see anything. Aang was amused to see how curious this girl was; she reminded him of himself when he was younger and unfrozen a hundred and five years ago.

He then saw something in the trees that made his eyes widen: a pure golden apple. Aang could imagine giving this to Katara and seeing the amazed shine in her blue eyes. Noticing that his arms were full of pineapples and berries, he set them down carefully and looked up at the apple.

"Oooooh...you found the rare golden apple!" Basha cheered, running over to stand beside him. Ataki had also joined her, craning her neck back to see the rare fruit.

"Wow..." the young girl gasped. "The rare golden apple...what does it do again?"

Aang faced the two females. "Yeah, what does it do?"

Basha looked back at him. "Legend has it that whoever discovers the rare golden apple will get the chance to present it to their mate. And it's said to possess some kind of power."

Ataki gazed in wonder up at the apple. "What kind of power?"

"We don't know exactly," Shun, whose arms were filled with herbs, said as she came up to them. "But all that we know about it is that it does give one either good luck, great friendliness, and even powerful lust. So Aang," she added. "Since you found it first, why don't you get it?"

"Yeah," Ataki said, nudging the Avatar with her shoulder. "Go on! Show us some more AirBending! Please!" she added more politely.

"Well..." Aang looked to the side. "I don't know..."

Shun looked over at him with shining brown eyes. "She's right. We'd like to see more."

So Aang, deciding to do this for Katara, summoned a ball of air beneath him, and rode up the tree trunk towards the golden apple. There were other apples around him, but they were red and green instead of golden; this one was special. With a small AirBending slice, Aang cut the rare fruit down from its stem as it fell into his open hand. Cheers below told him that Ataki, Basha, and Shun were gazing up at him with awe and joy.

But suddenly, he felt a great pain on his back as something hard hit it, and he fell to the ground. Shun and Bashi had come to catch him in time, and Aang looked up in time to see what it was that hit him. Then...he felt his blood run cold when he saw the creature, a creature that Aratak had told them about.

A dark gray reptilian animal had leapt down the tree and was now facing them, its yellow eyes narrowed to slits. It stood on two legs, it had a long tail (which was what hit him in the back), and on each foot was a sickle claw. Those claws looked deadly, looking as if they could cut open a human or cut him or her in half with one swipe. When it slightly opened its jaws, Aang could see rows of razor sharp teeth the length of small assassin knives. Frozen to the spot, he realized what this creature actually was.

_Sharpclaw!_

**_To be continued..._**

**...**

**AvatarCat13: I sure do love me some cliffhangers! What about the rest of you? Anyways, this is probably my longest chapter yet on this FanFic, but if you feel it's too rushed, tell me, and I'll work on it some more. And I hope you like how I portrayed Sharpclaw; he's basically a living dinosaur in the Avatar World, a therapod dinosaur called Deinonychus.**

**Plus, about the character Ataki, she's a character belonging to Crazy Cowgirl Cassie (see the top of the chapter). To said author, I hope I did Ataki's personality well; if not, just tell me, and I'll fix the personality. And unlike the other chapters so far, this one doesn't have any sexuality...though some is mentioned...though some might appear on the next one. And the names of Basha, Conall, and Florette are Swahili, Irish, and French names to their respective language.**

**So anyways, read and review, folks! I don't allow flames on this FanFic or any others; any flames will be used to keep the Shield out of the match between The Rock and CM Punk. In fact, flames will be used to keep the Shield out of the WWE for good. But I DO allow advice and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh.**

**See ya next time!**


	9. Life In The Tribe (part 2)

**AvatarCat13: Hey, everyone! It's time for another chapter of Kataang Island Adventure. So we finally get to see Sharpclaw; he sure looks like a dinosaur, doesn't he?**

**Another new character will appear on this chapter, and this one is suggested by Jade's One Of A Kind (Jade for short). So I'm gonna try and make this person the best possible way she described him, but I don't think it'll be perfect. Jade, if this person isn't in the right way, just tell me and I'll fix him. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**So anyways, on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, Avatar: The Last AirBender does not belong to me. Instead, this amazing series belongs to Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, who own all credit to this incredible tale. I own almost all islanders except for Ataki (who belongs to Crazy Cowgirl Cassie) and this upcoming person who belongs to Jade. All credit for those two people belongs to them.**

**Uploading Date: January 31, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Life In The Tribe (part 2)**_

The women who were with Aang gasped in alarm when Sharpclaw took a step towards them. His yellow eyes were like a cat owl's: sharp, narrowed, and yellow. His long tail stuck out like a rather thick whip, and his sickle claws were flicking up and down like a piece of wood on a cliff. As Sharpclaw opened his mouth to let out a hiss, Aang recoiled at the stench of recently-killed fresh meat.

_So this is Sharpclaw... _Aang took a step back while Basha shielded Ataki and Shun from the dark gray animal. _He's the one who killed Aratak's friend. Well, I won't let him kill anyone else in Aratak's Tribe!_

But suddenly, Sharpclaw turned around and dashed off into the bushes. This left Aang feeling confused at this; surely he wasn't going to attack. Then he noticed the creature's head appear from the bushes, the limp body of a fox antelope fawn in his jaws. Just when Sharpclaw was about to leave, though, he heard a young voice cry out through the chasm.

"Sharpclaw! Prepare to meet your death!"

A blur zipped by Aang, and a new person was standing in between him and Sharpclaw, one he had only seen once when he and Katara joined the tribe. He looked like he was related to Suki, Sokka's girlfriend from Kyoshi Island, light-skinned and long light brown hair that reached his shoulders. Aang flinched a bit when he saw a long horrible burn on his leg, a bit like Zuko's face scar and the burn Katara got from Uiara the day before. But he saw that this young man had a cocky look in his amber eyes, and that could lead to him getting killed.

"Ziron, what're you doing?!" Conall called, he and Juma racing over. "Don't make yourself a threat to Sharpclaw! And how come you're out of camp?!"

Ziron turned to snap "Stay out of it!" and turned to confront Sharpclaw, but the dinosaur had already slipped away. Turning to the hunters, he snapped, "Why'd you let him escape? I could've ended it all and be given the respect I deserve!"

Conall glared sternly at him. "I may be a boaster, but even boasters have a limit. And the only respect you'll get is respect for the dead. Now get back here and stay with us on this patrol! I'll speak to Aratak about this when we get back."

"...whatever..." Ziron mumbled, stalking over to stand behind Conall.

Juma gave Aang an apologetic look. "We're sorry for Ziron's behavior, Aang. He can be quite cocky and reckless when it comes to getting respect. I don't know where he got that from, but I got a feeling he got it thanks to not being a Bender. But anyways, we're sorry for how he's behaved."

"It's fine, Juma," Aang reassured him. "Katara and I've seen people like that on our travels."

He got a better look at Ziron, who just stared back at him with defiant amber eyes...along with a touch of loneliness. He had a feeling that there was something going on his heart, but he didn't know what that was. Still, he had to keep an eye out on this person in case he did anything bad. Next to him, Ataki was giving Ziron a sympathetic look while Shun and Basha were giving him frustrated glares; Aang supposed he wasn't well-liked among the villagers, and he wanted to make him feel more welcome.

Noticing the golden apple at his feet, he bent down and picked it up. Aang saw that Ziron was still looking offended, so he walked over towards the young man and held it out to take it. In spite of him being arrogant, Aang still wanted to try and befriend this person.

Ziron glared down at the apple before looking back up. "What're you doing?"

Aang replied, "I was thinking you were getting lonely...so I decided to give it to you. So go on. You can have it."

"Well, I don't want it," the young man growled, turning away. "You keep it."

"I'm just trying to be friendly," Aang told him calmly.

Ziron looked up at the Avatar and opened his mouth as if to say something back. But then, he just shrugged and ran off in the opposite direction. Aang looked around and saw the other people of the tribe look after him with a mix of sympathy and irritation. He even heard Conall mutter "He better get his act together if he wants to join a hunt" before he walked off.

Aang looked back around to say something, but he did not want to cause a ruckus about Ziron. Instead, he watched as Basha and Ataki went off to collect more fruit before following them, seeing Shun look around for herbs. Not wanting to get left behind because of pondering over a person he just met, the AirBender followed them deeper into the bushes.

**...**

The hunt had gone well so far during the day. Katara had tried it out for the first time, managing to nab a fish from the river and taking its life by slitting its throat. She had to turn her nails into ice claws and swipe them across the salmon's throat and nabbing it. Aratak and the others had gotten some too, Masambo and Florette carrying another fox antelope and Aratak carrying the body of a tiger seal. Tuqakaq was still carrying the first fox antelope over his shoulder, out of the reach of the begging hunting wolves.

Since Katara and Aang did not get a chance to have breakfast, the hunting patrol had already packed some food and settled down to eat. Once they were finished, they talked for a bit about more customs of the tribe. Katara had learned that they had carved a big hole out of a rock with EarthBending and froze any leftovers with WaterBending for further use. That must have been how they had a lot of food: using WaterBending to freeze their dinner.

She had also learned more of the tribe's customs. She learned that most of the tribe was non-Bending, though there were plenty of Benders, learned of how they teach others Bending, and how they even train their wolves to be obedient companions. There was a lot of customs and other stuff to live out while in the tribe.

"Can you excuse me for a bit, guys?" she asked. "I need to go...figuratively." It wasn't just so she could go and think it all over; she really had to go.

"Sure," Tuqukaq said, tossing meat to Brutus and Lupo, a black-&-tan wolf. "Just go anywhere as long as there's fresh dirt to cover it."

Katara couldn't help but make a small face about it. "Ew...really?"

Florette nodded. "Yes. But we've learned about where people go relieve themselves in the four nations: a wide bowl called a latrine. We've thought of making one earlier, but we had not gotten far on it yet."

"And don't take too long," Aratak added. "We'll be heading out again soon."

"I'll be back. Don't worry."

This being said, she walked off, watching the tribe members from over her shoulder. They had gone back to talking, and she slipped off into the bushes, trying to find a suitable spot to relieve herself. She still felt uneasy about going to the bathroom in the wild, but she reminded herself that she did the same when she, Aang, Sokka, and Toph would camp during their adventures. The more she and Aang stayed on the island, she realized, the more wild they were becoming.

Finally finding a good soft patch of earth, she lowered her pelvis until she was squatting on all fours and relieved herself. She was happy to find a place to go to the bathroom despite staying in a jungle for nearly a week, and she felt better that no one was watching her. Just as Katara was finished and started kicking dirt over where she relieved herself, a rustling in the bushes started to occur.

"Hello?" she called, standing up. "Is anyone there?" Inwardly, she thought, _I just went out for a leak, and now some pervert's looking at me! They'll regret it soon...as soon as they show themselves!_

But no one answered her. Instead, Katara was greeted by a low hissing growl that came from the nearest bush, making her heart thud with suspense. She peered closely towards the bushes...and let out a short scream when the creature poked its head out.

It was a dark gray reptilian creature with a long snout and sharp yellow eyes. It opened its jaws to snarl and reveal sharp white teeth, and Katara saw a sickle claw sticking out from the bushes, meaning it had those claws on its feet. The creature stepped out of the bushes to reveal that it was standing on two legs, its strong tail held out perfectly behind it to keep its balance. And by the stance it was standing in, it was ready to attack.

_This must be Sharpclaw, the animal that killed Aratak's friend, _Katara thought with a mix of shock and dread; perhaps the scent of urine attracted him over here. _I better do something before he strikes back._

Quickly, Katara Bended a wall of water from a nearby stream around her, freezing it into ice with her breath. And just in time, Sharpclaw had pounced forth and crashed into the ice, letting out a screech and falling to the jungle floor. The new animal got to its feet, making strange cawing sounds that sounded slightly like a polar leopard mixed with a cat, as it pounced once again. Katara formed a water whip at the ends of her hands and whipped them at Sharpclaw, striking it across the face and seeing a tooth fly out. She couldn't believe she was actually fighting an animal that had a feud with the tribe.

Sharpclaw reeled back, snarling in pain as a stripe of blood appeared on its muzzle. And before Katara could strike back again, he pounced forth a third time and sank his sickle claw into her left shoulder. Pain seared through her shoulder as the razor-sharp sickle dug into her flesh and tore at it, but she managed to push the dinosaur away from her soon enough. As Sharpclaw began screeching once again, Katara saw the reason why he did so: she was now bleeding from her shoulder, which was getting him excited.

"Katara! Are you...Sharpclaw!"

Katara looked around and saw Aratak looking down at this scene in shock, the other members of the hunting patrol not with her for now. The chieftain's green eyes now glowed with resolution as she took a deep breath and blew a big gust of air towards Sharpclaw. The dinosaur let out a shriek as he was blown away before digging his claws into the earth.

"Aratak!" Katara called, feeling relief in her heart.

The chieftain turned to her. "Are you okay? That looks like a nasty wound you got."

Katara looked over at the blood dripping from her shoulder. "I'll be fine. I can heal with my WaterBending."

At this, she used the water she used against Sharpclaw to smooth it over her shoulder and wash the blood away. But once the blood was washed away, she saw a long red scar running from behind her shoulder and stopping above her armpit. It hurt a bit, but Katara knew she had worse wounds than this; this was one downside of being naked: she could get hurt more.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Aratak asked, sending another gust of air at Sharpclaw. "That looks like a really nasty scar."

"I'm fine," Katara repeated, walking over to stand by her. But when the hermaphrodite woman still looked a bit uncertain, she added, "I can get the wound looked at later. Now let's just focus on keeping Sharpclaw away."

But just as they turned to face Sharpclaw, he was already staggering away, hissing and glaring over his shoulder at them. He was staggering due to being blown around by the air and crashing into the ice wall. Once Sharpclaw disappeared behind the bushes, Aratak turned around and walked back towards where the others were beginning their next hunt. Katara followed her, thinking about when Sharpclaw would turn up again, and saw that they were at the edge of the jungle, where the others gathered and gawked at her new scar.

But while Aratak explained to the hunters what had happened, Katara saw her glowing in a patch of sunlight, turning her black hair golden. Her slender semi-voluptuous figure was framed in the rays, her muscles lean yet strong, and (when she turned around) her young and gorgeous face filled with concern. For some odd reason, Katara felt a certain attraction towards Aratak, a feeling she had gotten when she and Aang were on their travels when the war was still around. But it couldn't be right; she already had a boyfriend, and she was feeling an attraction towards someone of the same gender.

_I think I should plan something for Aang and I to do tonight, _she decided. _That way, I can keep my mind off of Aratak._

**...**

Finally, an hour before sunset, the two patrols came back from exploring, dragging in a good haul of fruits, vegetables, and meat. Aang felt tired after all of the work he and the fruit gatherers had done this morning and afternoon. His legs were tired from the walking, but he didn't mind; this day gave him the opportunity to learn much about the Amaroo tribe. But there was one person that did not seem to enjoy the patrol.

Ziron had objected to being on the fruit patrol, saying that he was the strongest teenager on the island. The hunters had reminded him that he needed more patience and maturity to become a true hunter and fighter for the tribe. Aang admitted that, while Ziron was cocky and immature, he needed a persevering hand to guide him through life. Since the Air Nomads once taught him that patience and kindness were what made a better teacher, he could teach him something.

Just when Aang turned on the spot, he found himself being pulled into a hug as he looked down. Katara was looking up at him with a smile (since he was taller than her now) before leaning up to kiss his lips. Aang sank into the kiss before they broke apart and looked into each other's eyes, the former breathing into his girlfriend's flower-like sweet scent.

"Hey sweetheart," he greeted her while he felt her soft breasts push against his chest. "How was the hunt?"

"It was fine, sweetie," Katara replied and rubbed her head against his neck. "And how was the fruit gathering patrol?"

Aang nuzzled her back and answered, "It was great. And you'll never believe what...wait." His shocked dark gray eyes reached a long red scar running down her left shoulder and above her armpit. "Katara...w-what in the spirits' name happened to you? Are you okay?"

Katara looked around at her scar. "Oh, about that...Sharpclaw happened. But anyways, I already told Aratak I was okay."

"SHARPCLAW?!" Aang was shocked at what he heard. "How did you come across him? He almost got at us on our patrol!"

"You came across Sharpclaw too?" Katara asked, her blue eyes wide with shock. "How did you come across him?"

Aang looked over at the golden apple in the fruit pile and said, "He came across us while I was getting you this." He ran over to the pile, picked out the apple, and bounded back to her, saying with a smile, "For you, my Forever Girl."

As expected, he saw an amazed yet joyful smile come across her face as she murmured, "Oh Aang...how did you get this?"

"We all saw it, and Shun told me that if I presented it to my...mate, then it hold some sort of amazing power," the Avatar explained, holding it out for her to take.

"That's what I heard in legends," Shun added, making them turn to the young healer. "But who knows? It might come true...and Katara, make sure you come over to my hut to get that shoulder seen to." She walked off towards said hut after she was done.

"Thank you so much, Aang. That's so sweet of you," Katara cooed to Aang, taking the apple. With a blush on her cheeks, she added, "I'm happy to have a kind and caring mate."

Aang smiled back at her. "And I'm happy to have a kind and beautiful mate as well."

And just when they kissed, a familiar voice said, "Hey! Can I do that?"

They turned around and saw Ziron staring at them with some kind of jealousy in his amber eyes. Aang felt uncomfortable at what he proposed; even though Katara had never flirted with another man, he had no idea what this young man would do. He had seen his brazen behavior while in the fruit patrol, and he was afraid for his mate's safety.

"Why?" Katara asked him, her voice cautious. "Aang and I are mates."

Ziron gave her a frustrated glare. "That's what I'm talking about. I want a girlfriend who can kiss me like that. I don't know why I don't have one while mostly everyone else does. I'm good enough for one, right?"

"Hang on...did you say 'girlfriend?'" Aang asked him. "You're not really from the Amaroo tribe, are you?"

"Neither are you two!" Ziron snapped. Then his face softened a little with sadness as he said, "Well...yeah, I've been with the tribe for five years."

Aang and Katara shared looks at this, amazed by this revelation. This teenager must have come from the four nations like they did. But how did he reach the island all by himself? Seeing them look at him in sympathy, he snapped, "Why do you care? You probably think I'm a nuisance anyways!"

Aang retorted, "That's not really true."

But before they could speak anymore, they saw Rio stalk up to them with a messenger hawk, a message tied around its leg. Ziron possibly saw this as a sign to leave, for he walked off, glaring at the two lovers over his shoulder.

"Here," Rio grumbled, handing the hawk to them. "This just came for you two."

The lovers gazed at him in shock before Katara said, "Um...thanks. Who's it from?"

But Rio sneered "How should I know? It's an outsider's hawk" and stalked off to the food storage where Uiara was waiting.

Aang took the hawk and gently held it still while Katara untied the message from its foot. Once the hawk flew off to a branch above their heads, the two of them pressed against each other to read the message.

_To Aang and Katara,_

_I'm writing to let you know that...well, you know about that meeting in Republic City we're having next week? There's gonna be some construction going on, so I'm moving the meeting to the week after next week. I've heard that you two were on an island for your vacation, and that sounds like a good place._

_If you want, Appa can come over to the week after next week to pick you up. And in the meantime, have a great vacation._

_Sincerely, Fire Lord Zuko_

_P.S.: Appa and Momo miss you, Aang._

They looked at each other at this, amazed at what the Fire Lord had said. If the meeting was really the week after next week, then they could stay with the tribe for longer. Aang knew that the meeting was really important...but he didn't want to leave the tribe just yet. Thanks to the letter Zuko sent, though, they could stay.

"This is amazing," he said, looking over at Katara. "Now we can stay here for longer."

"I know," his mate replied with a smile on her face. She leaned up and gently licked his cheek, saying, "So anyways, do you wanna go into the jungle and...well..."

Aang stared down at Katara, surprised at what she was going to say next. Was she asking him to come into the jungle to make love once again? Part of him felt aroused and willing to do it, yet another part told him to wait. Sharpclaw could still be roaming around, and if they did go out on their own, they would need to keep a lookout for him.

So he asked in a whisper so that the others couldn't hear, "Katara, are you sure? We don't want Sharpclaw to burst in on us having sex..."

Katara held a finger to his lips and whispered back with a small smile, "Actually, he won't burst in on us _mating. _Aratak told me that mating is what they called sex." With a softer whisper, she stood on her toes and whispered into his ear, "And she told me where we could do it. Just follow me when the sun goes down."

And with a wink, she walked off towards the nursery, where Kumiko and Baldomero were talking with Juma and Masambo. In the meantime, Aang was feeling a bit happy; he and Katara were going to go make love again...but where at, he didn't know.

_This'll be great!_

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat13: I hope you all like this chapter, folks! And I hope you like Sharpclaw making his appearances, for he reminds me of the Velociraptor from Jurassic Park. Yes, Katara is having a slight attraction to Aratak; no, they won't do you-know-what...yet.**

**And to let you know about the cliffhanger...there'll be a lemon after this chapter, so stay tuned for it! I hadn't done a lemon for around five chapters, so I'll be raring to go for this. And Jade, I hope I got Ziran's personality right; if not, I can go back and change it. But still, I hope you all like this chapter.**

**So read and review, folks! Those who do will get a virtual pizza with toppings of their own choice with a drink of their own choice. And those who review and get these virtual prizes will get it sent to them right away. I do NOT allow flames or they'll be roasted over an open fire...though I DO allow advice and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh.**

**See ya next time!**


	10. The Mating Night

**AvatarCat13: Well, this is it, folks...and no, it's not the end of the story. In fact, there's gonna be plenty more chapters soon. But anyways, this is the chapter of the third sex scene; the first was in the fourth chapter, and there was a small one in the fifth.**

**I got two things to say. First, about this chapter, this will all be from both POVs of Aang and Katara. Plus, this scene came from a combination of two cancelled lemon crossovers of ATLA and Pokémon. I really hope you all enjoy it! And the second is that my ex-girlfriend has a new boyfriend; I'm a bit jealous, but I'm just happy that she's happy with him.**

**Well, that's all for now. Here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last AirBender and its characters. The series belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I do own most of the islanders, but a few are owned by Crazy Cowgirl Cassie and Jade. So all the credit for Ataki and Ziron belong to those two.**

**Uploading Date: February 2, 2013**

**Enjoy! Sexiness ahead!  
**

**...**

_**The Mating Night**_

The sun was already going down slowly behind the huts of the village. Katara realized that soon, the tribe would be going to bed a few hours after dinner, and she knew it was near the time for her and Aang to make love. As she took a small bite out of the fish during dinner, she saw Aratak talking with Conall and a middle-aged bronze-skinned woman about something, but she felt the same small attraction fill her heart again. She still couldn't believe she was falling for Aratak even though she was Aang's mate.

Katara looked around at Aang, who was talking with Basha and Kumiko, the latter already nursing her son while they chatted. At first, she felt a tiny bit of jealousy towards the two young women, but she pushed it down. By the tone Aang was speaking in (friendly and playful), he was not flirting with them; in fact, he had never flirted with another woman besides her. Still, she felt that a night of sex could take her mind off of her attraction towards Aratak.

She felt a wet nose nudge her naked thigh before looking down and smiling. Brutus was looking up at her, a begging look in his yellow eyes and a far cry from the feral wolf she saw a few days ago. The silver she-wolf (named Sango) was sitting beside him, barking for food. So, giving the wolves a small smile, Katara took two extra fish from the table and dropped them at the wolves' paws. They gave a bark of thanks before picking up their treats and padding over to their pack.

"Hey, do you often feed the wolves table scraps?" she asked Baldomero, who was sitting next to her and talking with Florette.

"Only sometimes," the tan-skinned man replied. "We DO feed them. But we don't feed them too many scraps, for they need the hunting skills passed down from their ancestors. Plus, they only eat raw meat."

"And did you see the way Aratak looked at you?" Ataki's voice made Katara jump a bit and look around at her. "I think she likes you. I mean like LIKE you."

This caused Katara to blush hard at this. "W-What? What makes you say that?"

Ataki faced her with serious brown eyes now. "She's mentioned a friend to you and Aang, right? Well, that friend is Nanuk, and she looked like you except for a few changes; that may be why she likes you. For one, her skin was pale like Aang's, and she was a bit slimmer than you."

"Really?" Katara asked, looking at the tribe chieftain, who was laughing at a joke Conall told her. "Wait...are you saying I'm getting fat?"

"No, you're not fat at all," Ataki told her honestly. "It's just...look at all of the women in the tribe. They're (me included) all rather slim and a bit flat-chested while you're more sturdy and got breasts bigger than the other women."

Katara was amazed that a fifteen-year-old girl was saying all of this. But as she looked down at her slender naked figure, she saw that Ataki was right; out of all the women in the tribe and despite being a stranger, she was more well-built than any of them. Their figures were slimmer and more adapted to living in the wild while she was more adapted to living in the civilized world, thus looking healthier. Plus, with a blush, she saw that her breasts were indeed a bit bigger than the other women's, possibly because she was lactating.

Noticing the sun starting to go down, she was slowly starting to get up. Aratak looked over at her and asked, "Hey. You finished already?"

Quickly, Katara nodded. "Yep. And if you don't mind...is it okay if Aang and I spend the night away from camp tonight?"

"...sure," the chieftain replied. "But be careful that you don't come across Sharpclaw."

"And you'll need to come to my hut to get that shoulder seen to before you go out," Shun added.

Katara nodded and followed the young healer towards her hut, looking around her shoulder at Aang. He must have heard what she wanted to do, for he turned to nod at her and turned back around to show the kids some AirBending. Soon would be their time to have fun.

**...**

The moon shone through the branches of the trees as Aang strolled down the moonlit path. He had just started to get settled down for sleep when he saw Katara walk past him and stop at the village entrance, kinking her head to the jungle. So abandoning the need to sleep, he decided to go after her and see what was up. After getting directions from Aratak, Aang saw that she was perhaps going near rare hot springs few people went to.

He felt a bit ashamed at standing in the jungle with nothing to wear for nearly a week, but this would probably be worth it. After drawing near a curtain of vines and flowers near a rock, he decided to stop there and take a small break. The Avatar was just going to sit down when he heard a familiar soft voice call to him.

"Aang? Are you there?" It was Katara who had spoken.

"Yeah," Aang called back.

Then... "That's great. Come on in."

So Aang pulled the vines apart and stepped through the curtain to the other side. Once he got through and into a small clearing, he gasped with pure amazement and, obviously, lust at what he was seeing before him.

Katara was lying on a bed made entirely of flowers right near a luscious-looking hot spring, looking over at him with a relaxed smile. As usual, he couldn't help but admire her beautiful nude body and study its entire detail: Her belly slender as ever, her breasts a bit bigger than usual, her nipples darkened and fully erect from maybe holding milk, her legs long and slender, her skin glowing silver in the moonlight, and this time, no private hair covering her sacred place. Her beautiful blue eyes, glossy dark brown hair, and pretty smile stayed the same as ever, however, and the scar on her shoulder was no ugly blemish; it was a hero's scar.

Right now, she was pushing her fingers in and out of her sacred body part and moaning softly with lust, yet she had a pleasant smile on her face. Aang had had a learning lesson from the Air Nomads about reproductive organs; he was lucky that he remembered what to do during his last courtship with Katara. They had saved the Air Nomads by having sex on that night.

"What do you think?" Katara asked him, ceasing her masturbation as he got nearer; he could see the sweat shining on her body. As she looked at him, she took her hand out of her vagina and started licking it like a cat, winking at him a little when he stared on at her.

Aang swallowed with desire and lust as he replied, "You...you look so...wow..."

**[Author's Note: What Katara is fixing to do is similar to a picture made by Eshutin on DeviantArt. You know, the picture of her in her Fire Nation disguise and posing. She looked sexy. ;) And I do not own that picture.]**

Her cheeks glowing red, Katara gave her mate a warm smile and rose from her bed of flowers, smiling. She appeared to be walking towards him in a seductive way, her breasts shaking a bit (along with her swaying her hips a bit), as she replied, "Thanks for that, Aang. You're the nicest guy I've had the pleasure to ever know."

She wrapped her arms around Aang, her naked body pressing against his, as she gently kissed him on the lips. Aang kissed her right back and felt his tongue move into her mouth to greet the tongue that dwelt in the other side, ready to explore her mouth. But before his tongue met hers, Katara pulled back to tell him this:

"This is one reason why I left the feast early. To prepare this night for you."

Aang brushed her cheek with his hand and crooned, "Well, it's great so far, my love. If I saw you like this every day, I'd...well, I don't know, but you look so beautiful tonight."

"And I'm glad you're enjoying yourself tonight," Katara said, a seductive smile on her face.

But she was stopped to her delight by Aang placing his lips onto hers, and he felt his tongue once again enter her mouth. Katara replied by letting her tongue meet Aang's as the two organs battled for control. However, as they continued exploring each other's mouths, they got near to running out of air. So they let go and gasped for breath for a few seconds until they were ready to go on.

Katara looked down her naked body before nodding to Aang as if allowing him to explore her more. So he kissed her nose and nibbled at her left ear softly, making her giggle and squirm with glee. Katara began moaning slightly with delight when Aang went down to her smooth neck, where he warmly kissed it as she began to moan a little louder. As this went on, Aang moved his interest from Katara's neck to her breasts, wondering if she would let him continue. So after she nodded, he cupped both breasts gently in his hands (making her groan in the process), kissed the right one, and took her erect nipple into his mouth.

Then he began sucking lightly, making Katara moan, "Ohhh, Aang...please...do it some more..."

Without any other questions, Aang gladly resumed his business. But perhaps he bit a little too hard, for Katara pulled back with a small sharp yelp. Aang let go of her breast instantly to say worryingly, "What'd I do?"

"I think you just bit my nipple a little too hard, that's all." Katara's voice wasn't angry, but there was a bit of pain in her voice. She showed him where he had bitten too hard; her teat wasn't darkened anymore. It was inflamed and red with soreness, and there was a drop of white where her milk was dripping from.

"I'm really sorry! I really am!" Aang apologized anxiously, afraid she would yell at him.

Fortunately, Katara wasn't mad at him; instead, she smiled at him weakly and said gently, "No need to worry, Aang. I remember what Gran-Gran told me this: if anyone had a sore spot, they could put cold water or ice onto it. But how'll we make cold water if it's hot here?" she added in a worried tone.

Now Aang didn't know what to say about that, but an idea suddenly formed in his mind. Then he told her, "Katara, I have an idea. Bend some of the water from the spa, and I could take the steam out of it. We could freeze it into ice at the same time. Then you could place the bit of ice on your breast; maybe it'll bring down the swelling and the sore spot will go away."

He saw her blue eyes light up with surprise and she replied, "I...I never thought about it. Master Pakku told me about that only once some time ago. He said it could treat a minor injury but not to put it to a very nasty wound. So...let's try this!"

"Let's!" Aang repeated, kissing Katara quickly as they went right to work.

With a deep breath, Katara did a little motion with her hands at the hot spring, and Aang saw the ball of water rise from the hot spring and right toward her. Aang did a mix of AirBending and FireBending to pull the steam away from the water and released it into the air. Then the two let out cold breaths of air to turn the water into solid ice. Finally, Aang took the ice shard and placed it carefully onto Katara's breast.

After a minute of cooling down, Aang looked at his mate and asked, "Is it working?"

"Just let me check," Katara said, lifting the ice up to see the condition of her breast. Over the few minutes or so of cooling down, the soreness in it was already gone. Her nipple had now changed from sore red back to its dark brown color, and the bite mark was gone. "Yes, it's gone. It's safe. Now let's get back to business."

So they kissed again, her tongue met his, and they fought again for power. After some more tongue-playing, Aang and Katara decided that they needed air, so they let go, gasping for breath. Giving a playful growl of lust, Aang picked Katara up with amazing ease and pinned her up to a tall kapok tree. He started nibbling on her ear again and moved on down to her neck, kissing it as he went on. Katara was letting out small gasps as he moved downwards, wrapping her long smooth legs around his torso.

Aang finally got back to her breasts and cupped them again gently in his hands, making her gasp with desire. Finally, he took the right nipple back into his mouth and began sucking gently again. While he did this, Katara's small gasps became moans as she murmured, "Aang...it's time...it's ready to burst..."

And Aang now knew what she meant because he felt the milk burst out and spray into his mouth, remembering its delicious taste. He had tasted bison milk before he was frozen in the iceberg, and it was either from a bottle as a baby or a glass as a child. As for Katara, her milk was warmer than any other liquid, but it was sweeter and richer than any he had ever tasted as he swallowed it. It was the best liquid he had ever tasted.

As Aang worked on her gently, Katara was moaning and gasping, "Aang...suck some more...please..."

Aang let go and answered playfully, "Of course, sweetie," before getting over to her left breast and extracting the milk from her hardened nipple. Katara responded by moaning faster as she panted, "More...faster..."

And the Avatar did so, sucking on her lactating breast a bit harder and making some more milk go down his throat. But some of the precious rich liquid dripped from his mouth and from her breasts, falling to the ground. Katara was now grinding her body against his a little, breathing hard while her lover kept swallowing her milk.

When he was done, Aang let go of her breast, put Katara back on the ground, and looked down at her. He smiled and said, "That's still one of the best things I've ever tasted."

Katara smiled up at him, for he knew that she knew that the tastiest thing he tasted was her lips. "I'm glad to hear that, sweetie. I really am." She kissed him again, tasting her warm creamy milk in the process, and asked, "How about we get into the spring for a swim?"

"Well..."

Aang noticed that Katara's body had begun to sweat more when he added stimulation to her breasts. Then he realized he had also been sweating from doing it, his heart racing faster than before. That, and his manhood had erected a little more and, when their bodies came together (not him in her yet), some of his seed sprayed out from it and got onto her belly, making her gasp in surprise.

With shock, Aang began to use WaterBending to wash the sticky stuff off and moaned, "Katara, I'm so sorry! I-I just couldn't help it!"

To his surprise and relief, Katara smiled. "It's okay, Aang. I actually WaterBended the stuff inside to...make you cum," she added sheepishly. But then she went on in a seductive voice, "So please don't blame yourself. But do you want to come into the spring or not?"

"Okay. I do feel kinda sweaty after that," Aang said. It was true; he could feel sweat run down the side of his face while he tasted her breast milk. And he couldn't help but add, "And it looks like you're sweating too."

That was also true, since Katara's entire naked body was covered in sweat as it glistened on her slender figure. This made her look even more gorgeous than ever.

"Good," Katara murmured, leaning forth to lick his cheek. Aang squirmed when her tongue licked his sweaty cheek before leaning back. As Katara started walking away, she looked at Aang over her shoulder, smiled warmly at him, and winked when she saw him staring at her soft round behind.

Then she asked, "When we get into the water, may I pay you back for getting the extra milk out of my breasts? I couldn't finish the job all by myself, and they feel a bit lighter."

Aang wasn't sure about this favor. _Well, you'll see what for when we get there!_ a voice inside him told him. So, feeling more confident, he told her, "Okay."

"Okay! I'll race ya!" Katara told him, winking once again and dashing off deeper into the forest toward the hot springs.

But having the cleverness of an AirBender, Aang leapt up and landed in front of Katara at the shore of the spring. She let out a squeak of surprise and crashed into him as they fell into the warm shallow water, her on top of him. Katara sat on his stomach and shook the water from her long dark brown hair, her breasts shaking in the process.

"No fair! Why'd you use AirBending to beat me here?" Katara whined with mock anger.

Despite this, she was smiling, and her bright blue eyes were filled with mirth as she rubbed her AirBending mate's chest. After this, she began tracing her fingers over the arrow tattoos on his forehead, arms, and legs. Aang had grown quite muscular despite being a lean person; she knew it had to do something with training to defeat Fire Lord Ozai. She blushed a bit more as she felt the lean muscles of his arms, blushing harder and groaning as his manhood brushed against the entrance to her womanhood.

Aang shrugged, rubbing her breasts and twirling her hardened nipples between his fingers. Then he got an idea of letting her become an AirBender just like him. So as Katara continued to rub his chest, he began, "Usually, the Avatar could Bend all of the elements. But sometimes, one person might Bend two elements besides the Avatar, though it's very rare. So I was wondering if you'd like to try some AirBending. But if you don't want to, it'll be okay."

Now Katara's eyes changed from laughter to shock as if she couldn't believe what he said. Then she smiled and purred, "I would love to learn from you, Pupil Aang. I'd be honored to be your student. But let's do our business here first."

"Fire away, Sifu Katara," Aang murmured back. They could get to swimming later, for now was the time for business to be settled.

So Katara giggled as she kissed Aang's chest and down his torso while her fingers ran through his recently-growing hair, which grew a month ago. Now she found his erect manhood, stroked it with her hands while making Aang moan, and placed her lips to the head, kissing it and draping her tongue around it. Aang let Katara continue, running his hand through her hair as he rasped her name. Without another word but a wink at him, she took him into her mouth.

Aang couldn't believe the great feeling Katara was giving him as she kept trying to suck him dry. He couldn't explain, but he felt something in his erection awaken and felt it should be released. He began to moan while Katara continued her work, then he began pulling back and pushing in; soon enough, in seconds, he was thrusting swiftly in her mouth.

As Katara continued on sucking her lover's manhood, Aang began to moan, "Katara...keep it up...I think I'm gonna..."

"I know," Katara told him, letting go of him to speak. "Cum in my mouth all you like." At that, she took him into her mouth again, began sucking harder, and bobbed her head up and down in the effort.

And quickly, before he knew it as he thrust some more, he finally climaxed, emptying his seed into her mouth. Aang feared Katara would back away as he ejaculated, but he was surprised to hear gulping sounds as she swallowed it without protest; she didn't seem to mind any it spilling into her throat. Aang continued moaning louder as he kept it up, and some of it spilled out of her mouth and fell into the water.

"Ohhh yesss...this feels so great..." he moaned. "...swallow me some more..."

To his mild discontent, Katara let him go out of her mouth, spitting some seed out, and groaned, "Oh no. We better not let the islanders see us pollute their water...if they ever came to this grotto!"

Hearing this, Aang turned around to see that she was right; the water now had spots of white floating near the shore. The water would get soiled because of their oral activities.

So Katara stood up and began to elegantly WaterBend, summoning a ball of water that had the water with Aang's seed floating at the surface. She then washed it onto shore, and Aang used his AirBending to swipe some sand onto the semen; he could remember doing the same to some footprints the day that he hid Hakoda's map from the two Water Tribe siblings. Also, he didn't want to face the wrath of Aratak and the villagers, he thought as both lovers stood side by side.

"I'm glad that's done," Katara said, licking remaining semen off her lips and swallowing it.

"I agree. I don't want Aratak to get mad at us," Aang replied back. He went behind her, kissed her right cheek, and gripped her soft rear with his hands. Just then, Aang saw something odd about her: her sacred place was dripping some strange liquid into the water. "Um...Katara?"

"Yes?" Katara saw the baffled look on his face as he let go. Then she realized why he was so perplexed since she felt herself getting wet inside as she had sucked on his erection. So she said, "Oh. Well, when a woman gets sexually aroused, her vagina will often dampen just like when a man's penis gets erect. So how would you like to do the same thing to me in return?"

Aang was amazed at a repeat of what was to happen, but Katara seemed to trust him completely. He hoped Monk Gyatso would forgive him for this, and he surely would, for this was a night for fun. So he gave Katara a nod as she laid on the ground, spreading her slender legs apart to reveal her gorgeously warm and moist sacred place as she smiled up at him.

"Aang, wait," she said, stopping him for a moment. "Take it slow...like last time."

He nodded eagerly and made his promise. "All right."

The young Avatar knelt in front of Katara and took her advice of taking it slow and easy. He smoothed his hand over her waist and gently pushed two fingers into her; he realized that her private place was now reddening due to her sexual heat. Katara gasped with pleasure as he moved around deeper into her body, and she yelped with excitement as he found a button-like spot inside her vagina. He poked at it curiously and began rubbing it softly, feeling her body twitch in front of him.

As he did so, the WaterBender began moaning, "Ohhh, Aang...keep it up...I'm gonna cum to you soon...ohhh!"

He almost pulled his fingers out at the pained look on her face, but Katara put them back in her. Aang decided to use his mouth instead of his fingers after he finished moving his fingers around inside Katara and rubbing her clitoris. So, after he looked up to see her with her eyes closed and murmuring for him to go on, he removed them and replaced them with his tongue. While Katara moaned louder, Aang let his tongue go in circles around her entrance and lapped up the nearby juices around it, his manhood erecting in this interest. He moved his face forward until he was surrounded by her delicate flesh and sucked on the lips while he went on licking her clitoris.

"Ohhh...Aang! Don't stop!" he heard Katara groan. "I'm gonna cum...! Ohhh...ohhh!" But she did not finish, for she began climaxing and let out a gasp as Aang was splashed in the face with some more juices.

He lifted his face out and licked the delicious-scented liquid from inside Katara. Aang suddenly saw a white liquid running down from above and realized that his mate just squeezed her breasts until a stream of milk flowed down to him. So, after a nod from her, he lapped up the milk and the vulva juices together. Now he finally lifted his face away from her warm wet cavern and looked Katara in the face.

"Okay, that was great!" Aang told her, getting on top of her and grinning.

Katara replied with a weary grunt and nuzzled her lover's cheek with her nose. Then she ended up kissing him as she tasted her own vulva juices on his lips. When they broke apart, they could see a small thin trail of saliva connect them until it split apart. But then, he felt a little thirsty; eating her out seemed to hone his thirst.

So he said, "Although it made me thirsty. Should we get some water to drink? Or maybe some pineapple juice."

"Aang, I was thinking of something else." Katara got up and stopped him from taking a step forth by standing in the way. "Would you like some more of my milk? It's sweeter than the water, and...well...I really liked breastfeeding you," she added, her cheeks scarlet like an apple.

Aang nodded, his cheeks also turning red, and said, "Okay...and it tastes better than bison milk. No offense to them."

Katara giggled softly as she nuzzled her cheek to his, saying, "Now let's get into the water."

So she settled into the spring, and he helped her get settled. Aang felt his cheeks turn red and his manhood erect when she nuzzled her mate's cheek with her nose, and laid back in the spring, sighing with ease. He moved forward so that he was right next to her, cradled her breasts in each hand, and took her right nipple into his mouth. He was careful at this because he didn't want to bite too hard on this one like he did last time. But he would do that just gently to get the milk to come out.

As he began sucking gently, Katara began to moan, "Aang...suck me harder...suck faster..."

"That I'll do," Aang told her as he let go of her breast, swiftly putting it back into his mouth.

As he continued on sucking it quite gently, some milk sprayed into his mouth while he gulped it down eagerly. He heard Katara moan loudly as he squeezed the breast he was working on, and some more sprayed into his mouth. Then she joined in by squeezing her other breast with one hand and stroking his erect manhood with her other hand; this made Aang moan deeper as he continued extracting the milk from her dark brown nipple.

"Aang...suck more...they're bursting..." Katara moaned a little louder this time.

When Aang did that, he let go of her breast, and small streams of milk sprayed out of her nipples all by themselves. The remaining amount of the sweet liquid ran down her stomach and into the hot spring water that they were relaxing in. Katara let out a loud gasp of lust that cut the night air; after her gasp died down, she panted hard from the extra stimulation.

"Okay...that's enough..." she rasped, smiling. "You...did well...Pupil Aang..."

Aang slid his manhood out of her hand, leaned forth to lick her cheek, and replied, "Thanks. Now what shall we do, Sifu Katara?"

Katara laid back into the water, apparently thinking. Just a few seconds later, she finally said, "How about we do the sixty-nine position?"

"Wait, what...what's that?" Aang asked her, clearly thinking he never knew numbers could be used in sexual courtship.

"Well, you lay on top of me to do that. It'll be okay," she added at seeing the shocked look on her mate's face. "You have a light frame, so it won't be hard. Anyways, while we go into the sixty-nine position, I suck your dick and you lick my pussy."

Aang waited until she climbed out of the tub carefully and laid down onto the ground in front of the spring. Then he climbed out also, walked over to her, laid down gently on top of her stomach, and asked with playful anger, "There you go again with the vulgar language, Katara. Have you been hanging around with Toph's EarthBending class?"

Katara blushed after saying those filthy words. "Like I said, it's the full moon that makes me curse; those two bad words were just...dirty words for a penis and vagina. I got it from Suki when she told me about it, but she didn't say the words, thank the Spirits. But let's get back to business. First, turn around please."

Nodding and brushing her cheek with his hand, Aang did as she told him to do. Katara giggled when he moved around on top of her belly as she turned her face to take his manhood into her mouth ("So that's where the arrows end," she mused before taking him in.); she used her free hand to motion Aang to her vagina like she was now doing to his penis. So he reached over her the best he could and managed to get his tongue inside her sacred body part, and he moaned as Katara continued her work on him.

As he flicked his tongue inside and out of her body, she moaned and gasped while wrapping her tongue around the erection in her mouth. Just a few seconds later, they had both felt a tingling sensation in their bodies and both Aang and Katara knew what that meant. While they were still giving each other oral sexual stimulation, they both began to climax. Aang felt his seed erupt from his manhood and shoot into her mouth while Katara felt her vulva liquid burst from her womanhood and squirt into his mouth.

The young couple kept it up until they were sweating as they let go. They arranged themselves into a lying position together and laid there on the ground, panting as their sides heaved up and down from all the energy spent.

"That was amazing, Katara," Aang told her as she brushed his cheek with her hand; he was doing the same thing.

She gave a weary yet happy groan as she pulled her hand away. Then she asked, "Now how about we go swim? Judging by your look..." she added, looking at her mate's sweaty body, "...you could use a swim too!"

Aang said, "I agree, sweetheart," and almost leapt into the water, only to be tripped by Katara's foot as she playfully cheated to get into the water first. So he gave a feisty and loving growl and leapt into the water after her.

Once in the water, he swam around for a bit, taking some breaths of air now to search for her. And then, he saw Katara swimming into a tunnel under the spring and near some reeds, carp otters spinning around her stunningly naked body. He finally caught up to her, grabbed her waist, and let them float up to the surface together. There, at the surface, they shared a warm and tender kiss, their tongues swirling around and battling playfully for power.

They finally let go, and Aang told Katara, "Those are some swimming skills you got."

"Thank you, sweetie," Katara purred, licking his cheek again. "I wish we could do this every day. I mean...ever since...ohhh..."

Confused, Aang pondered why Katara sighed like that, but he had a clue. So he dove underwater and found out what made Katara stiffen with relaxation. Her hand was quickly rubbing the inside of her private place with such rapidity that he could hardly tell how she was doing it. Aang could hear Katara gasping between each breath, having the good pleasure to masturbate.

"So you're masturbating again?" Aang asked as he came back to the surface, feeling amused.

Katara didn't answer him right away; instead, she let out a very lustful wail through her gasping, "Aang...fuck me now...please..."

Aang was mystified about Katara's sudden yowl and the vulgar word she said. He found it rather disturbing for her to curse like this. Then again, this was better than when he got WaterBending moves better than she, but that was in the past. Now Katara was already possessed by the power of the full moon since she could BloodBend; thus , she was already in heat and ready for sex.

"Are...are you sure, Katara?" he asked her. "Are you ready for this already?"

"Ohhh...yes, Aang! Yes! Shove it into me!" Katara gasped, groaning like crazy as she continued masturbating. "I love you and want to have as much of your children as possible!"

Feeling relaxed, Aang finally worked up the courage to tell her, "I love you too; I've loved you ever since you freed me from the iceberg. I already made you a betrothal necklace months ago."

At this, he let go of her while she stopped fingering herself as they went back to land, seeing that they were in the jungle now. Aang saw their bags in a tree fork near the shore, and he thought an islander dropped them nearby just in case. When they made it back to shore, he gave Katara a positive nod before going through his bag to find his gift for her.

When he buried his hand into the bag, he felt his fingers graze against something hard and metal-like. He took out the necklace (white string and golden piece with the Water Tribe symbol on it) and held it out for Katara to receive. She walked over to him, her eyes wide with shock and joy when she gently took it from him. After an inspiring nod from Aang, she put it on, making sure he was seeing this and never forget this night.

"Aang, it's beautiful. I love it," Katara crooned. Looking into his eyes, she noticed something in his gaze that made her suspicious. So she placed her hands on her hips and asked warily, "Is this why I couldn't take my mom's necklace on this trip?"

"Partly. I know it's very important to you, but I wanted to give you something like that," Aang replied. "And plus, I want to ask you this: will you marry me, Katara?"

Katara had looked at him with surprise, since she stopped giving him the wary look as she took her hands off her hips. Then she let out a squeal of joy, threw herself on top of him, kissed him fully on the lips, and purred, "Yes, Aang, yes! Of course I will! I would love to be your wife!"

Aang kissed her back and murmured, "I'm happy you feel the same. NOW you're ready for this?"

"Yep!" Katara answered. "But we'll have to do it here on land. We don't want to do it in the water and drown!"

Aang chuckled, "I suppose not. But first..."

He walked over to her and gently began tickling her neck. Katara began giggling and tried hard to tickle him back, but he was too quick. After they started playing and wrestling together while grabbing each other, they suddenly tripped and tumbled down to the shore. Aang had landed on top of Katara, his arms pinning hers down, but they were both laughing about the little accident.

While they laughed, Katara leaned her head up towards Aang, held her hand up to his face, and gently licked his cheek. The Air Nomad Avatar stared down at her in surprise, happily looking down at her beautiful face and her gorgeous smile. Then he smiled back at her, leaned down to her, and nuzzled her cheek with his while she turned her head to kiss him passionately.

At last, when they broke the kiss, they went back over to the little grotto they were in. Once they got back, Katara got to her hands and knees and spread out her legs to reveal her warm and wet womanhood. "Stick it in me, Aang..." she rasped with lust. "It's time...fuck me hard..."

His heart beating very fast at the highpoint of their courtship, Aang got to his knees behind her, rested his hands on her back, and carefully brought the tip of his manhood to the entrance of her womanhood. Katara twisted her head to give him a nod, her bright azure eyes filled with sexual heat, and Aang finally pushed all of his way into her.

Hearing her gasp, Aang almost pulled out of her, but he recalled what she said about it slightly hurting at first. So he settled himself and slowly mounted her from behind again, finally focused on his job: to fill Katara with his seed once again.

To carry on the next generation.

And most of all...to show her how much he loved her.

So Aang brought himself slowly and yet nearly out of her until the tip was in, only to push back inside. He went on until he was pushing and thrusting with a sense of passion he had never felt before. At the same time, both Aang and Katara both began to moan as he continued to thrust, now really mating like wildcats. They were both moaning loudly to the moonlit sky, and their names rose in the air:

"Aa-Aang...harder...hump me faster!" Katara groaned, grinding her behind against his legs. "Ohhh...Aang..."

"Katara-aaa...it feels so great...I love you so much..." Aang rasped this before grabbing on again.

Aang and Katara kept this up as he continued humping her from behind like a dog. He seized her rear with his hands and gently squeezed her buttocks before he went back to holding her hips. With every thrust he made, she kept making little "Oh" sounds, and while Aang could scarcely rasp Katara's name out, she was calling out his name with loud moaning.

Just then, more thrusts later, Aang felt a certain feeling in his working manhood and groaned, "Katara...I'm gonna...!"

Katara groaned, "So am I...I'm cumming too...please, Aang! I love you...!" She threw her head back and cried, "Come on, sweetie, cum into me...fuck me... ohhh!"

Finally, at long last, they both began to climax. Aang felt his seed flow from out of him and into Katara at last as he rasped her name while she groaned his name into the night, her womanhood drenching his manhood in the process. Not wanting to waste this precious moment at all, he continued to hump her until he filled her with all the seed he could give her. He was finally filling her bare womb and impregnating her.

Finally, he slowed down and stopped as Katara pulled away from him, her walls relaxing to get him out of her. Aang, who had just sunk his teeth softly into her neck, released her neck to reveal a bite mark on the back of her neck. He also saw white stuff on the ground and realized that Katara had squeezed her breasts during her orgasm and sprayed some milk onto the ground.

After panting, Aang collapsed onto his side beside Katara and relished in her holding him against her. Their bodies were very sweaty and wet after what happened, but it was all worth it.

While they relaxed, Aang rasped, "Katara, I'm glad I...came into you again. That was the best thing...I ever felt...!" he added as he got his breath again.

"Really? You came...very well. Wanna try again?" Katara purred wearily. But as he gripped her shoulder gently, she grunted in mild pain and added, "Just watch the scar."

Then she quickly tackled him to the ground and pinned his body down with hers; Aang could see some of his semen drip from her womanhood onto his thighs. From the way they were going to have sex with her on top of him, it would be harder to get into her unlike the cat-like pose, but he just wanted to enjoy their evening together. And due to being in a private grotto, they could not get disturbed at all by anyone...not even Sharpclaw.

He was surprised when Katara sat on his manhood and let it go deep into her again. To prove she could hump well, she rose up and went back down, moaning as she started to thrust herself on him, her breasts bouncing up and down with effort. Not wanting to let Katara get ALL the fun, Aang joined in by humping her and quickly filled her with his seed again. Her vaginal walls once again trapped his manhood as he continued to fill her with all the seed he could give.

As Katara grinded her body to Aang's, she panted, "Fuck me, Aang...oh fuck...harder...faster..."

To add some more excitement, he reached forward and grasped both of Katara's breasts, making her groan with pleasure. When he released them, the beautiful lactating orbs shot milk out from her darkened nipples onto Aang, who licked it off his lips eagerly. Katara helped him with this by squeezing her breasts as more milk shot out in a few different directions.

Finally, after that round, they laid down onto the ground next to each other onto their sides while panting from the pleasure. They gazed into each other's eyes, dark gray and icy blue, while their sweaty bodies were covered with semen and milk. This night was one they would never forget for the rest of their lives.

As they held each other tight, Aang told her, panting, "Katara...I love you...I've loved you ever since I...first met you..."

"So did I...I love you too, Aang," Katara murmured back. She laid down on him, stared into his eyes, and kissed him softly on the lips. Then she caught her breath and asked, "Aang, you know what this means?" When he nodded, she smiled and moved her hand down to her belly, murmuring as she sat up straight, "I'll be pregnant soon. I just know it...Aratak told me about it earlier..."

"Really? Then we might have an AirBender child. I'm sure of it." Aang moved his hand up to her stomach and rested it over her navel. He could feel some faint new life stirring inside Katara; this was a blessing. "I hope we can be the best parents we can be." He leaned up towards her and kissed her. "I love you, Katara."

"I love you too, Aang," Katara murmured back, kissing him back in reply.

The two looked around and saw the ground spotted white with Aang's seed and Katara's milk. They both laughed at this before kissing again and finally, while they were still attached to each other, falling asleep on the rose bed she made. Unknown to them, his erection was still hardened and kept pumping seed into her, but that was just small spurts. But for now, that didn't matter.

It had been a good night.

**...**

Meanwhile, Aratak had leapt from tree to tree, deciding to scout the area in case Sharpclaw ever came back. The jungle was getting quiet, though night birds and insects were making occasional noises to make up for the silence. Aratak had just landed on the ground from a low branch of a banyan tree when she heard moans of lust echo through the night air.

She had not heard of groans of lust before, not since she and Nanuk had spent the night together. Memories of her deceased friend made her blink the tears back, for she did not want to dwell in the past. What was more was that she smelled a sex scent, a scent of different liquids: sweat, milk, semen, and vulva juices. And as she walked on and followed the scent, she heard them and then, as she peered through a hole in a rock, saw them.

Aang and Katara were already mating, the former thrusting into the latter from behind. Aratak was strongly reminded of seeing the wolves of her tribe mating, but this...this was so filled with passion and love, just like what Katara had described. Suddenly, she started to feel an animalistic urge in her mind, making her manhood harden and erect, as she laid down on the ground on her stomach. She lifted one hand and rubbed it over her medium-sized breasts, feeling her nipples harden with lust in her heart.

"Great spirits...it's beautiful..." Aratak rasped, managing to stand up as Aang and Katara switched positions to mate some more. "It's amazing..."

Finally, she pulled herself up against a rock and felt her pelvis start thrusting against the surface, her erection brushing against the moss. Aratak let out a groan that she knew was a signal that she was soon to climax, and she knew it should not concern her...but seeing this was so beautiful. She continued this while she felt her hand go down and gently stroke the length of her penis, feeling the wetness around the head and hearing Aang and Katara's groaning.

Then as she saw that Katara now had milk leaking from her large breasts, she couldn't hold it in anymore and felt her seed splatter against the soft moss, making her groan. The chieftain pulled away from the rock in time, her gasping coming out in small pants as she looked down. Aratak saw that the moss was covered with her semen, so she stripped it off the rock and tossed it away before running off.

But as she made her way back to the village, she couldn't get this attraction out of her heart and mind. There was no more denying what she was feeling the entire time Aang and Katara were on this island.

_I...I can't believe this...I'm in love with the Avatar and his mate!_

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat13: Dang. This is perhaps my longest chapter yet on this story...somewhere around eight thousand words in this one. Even longer than chapter eight or nine...and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Yep, Aratak's feeling something towards Aang and Katara this time. Don't worry; the attraction will keep up as long as those two are on the island. And we might have to wait some more chapters until the next lemon, but for now, we'll deal with Ziron's problem and Sharpclaw's interference. And lastly, the groundhog's come out today, and he hasn't seen his shadow! So that means...spring is on its way!  
**

**So read and review, folks! Those who do will get a virtual figurine of their favorite ATLA character since it'll soon be eight years since the series came out. If you don't want one, then I can give out a plush doll of Punxsutawney Phil the groundhog! I do NOT allow flames, but I allow advice and constructive criticism.**

**See ya next time! And Happy Groundhog Day!**


	11. Ziron

**AvatarCat13: Wow. This story is already becoming quite the talk here! Thanks to plenty of authors like Jade, Crazy Cowgirl Cassie (mind if I call you Cassie?), and a recently new reviewer called TheLucky38. I wanna say this to the three of you and all the other reviewers of this story: thank you!**

**And look at the reviews! There's already FORTY SEVEN reviews on here; I had no idea this FanFic was gonna get this popular. As for a review saying that it was like an Adam & Eve thing going on...I had no idea it was like that. Unlike those two, however, Aang and Katara will be getting their happy ending. But for now, they'll be having more adventures on the island...and there'll be a short lemon at the beginning of this chapter.**

**But don't worry; I'll take a break from the lemons after this. So...on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Does Avatar: The Last AirBender belong to me? No freakin' way! It belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I DO own almost all the islanders, but two of them (Ataki and Ziron) belong to Cassie and Jade.**

**Uploading Date: February 9, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Ziron**_

As Aang woke up, he saw the early sunlight seeping in through the branches that shielded the grotto. Last night had been so intense after the mating he and Katara did, a night of passionate love and other stuff. He looked up to see his mate resting her head on his chest and sleeping, her face looking so serene and stunning. Aang could still feel his manhood inside her, though he was not aroused at the moment as he thought of other stuff in his mind.

He recalled when Sokka made him promise not to do anything naughty with Katara during their stay on the island. With mild shame, Aang realized that he had broken his promise...but being with her like this felt so good that it was worth it. And today was another new day, a day of hanging out with the tribe again and loving his Forever Girl. Feeling a bit thirsty, he carefully slid out of Katara, got up to gently lay her down on the rose bed, and walked outside.

"Aang? Good morning."

The Avatar turned to see Katara looking over at him, a sleepy yet serene look on her face. Her frame was glowing in the early sunbeams, and her blue eyes had turned golden. Her long brown hair had draped itself around her sweaty neck until it reached her lactating breasts, and he could see her erect nipples peeking out from behind the hair. As usual, he couldn't help but gaze at her lovely nudity in the sun, and he felt like he could stare at her forever.

"Good morning to you too," Aang replied, smiling and kissing Katara on the lips. "Should we get some breakfast and head back to the village?"

Katara shrugged. "Sure. But I want to do something else first." Then... "Aang? Have we ever done it...up the butt before?"

Aang blushed when he heard this; he had not thought of doing that before. "Um...no. Why, did you want to try it?"

"...yes," she admitted, blushing. "I just want to know what it feels like...you wanna try it?"

"Well...okay."

Then Katara held him back and said, "Wait. There has to be a few things to do before we do it." She leaned in towards his ear and whispered, "You have to get it moistened first before you do it. I know of a tamarind fruit that can get us prepared."

Aang looked up and saw the fruit above his head: tan and pod-like. He brought one down with a blast of air, watching it fall and break to reveal a white paste inside. Realizing on what to do, he looked at Katara, who turned to the wall until her soft rear faced him. His heart beat faster than ever before as he took a small handful of paste, got to his knees behind her, and spread it around where he would enter next. Finally, feeling his penis start to erect again, he scooted forth until he felt the head rub against her anus as he pushed all the way in, holding on to her buttocks.

Katara let out a small gasping groan as he entered her rear, and Aang wrapped his arms around her hips to keep himself from shaking out of control. Like all the other times they had mated, he drew back a bit before thrusting back into her and delving into tender thrusts. The Avatar leaned over her back during his thrusting and gently sank his teeth into her neck, making sure not to pierce her skin. Aang heard Katara groan like an armadillo lioness in heat and kept thrusting into her, wanting the moment to last for a while.

"Aa-Aang...it feels good..." she gasped, digging her nails into the soft soil. "Hump me...fuck me hard..." And every thrust he made forced small groans come out every time.

"K-Katara...it _does _feel..." There were no other words to describe what he was feeling as he let go of her neck. Then he rasped, "Wait...can we change positions...?"

His mate nodded, rasping, "Yes...just keep doing it..."

So they changed positions after this as he continued to hump her while she sat on his lap, her arms wrapped around his body. They were giving it their all, her body grinding against his and her breasts pressing against his lean shoulders. Aang felt Katara press her milky orbs even more against his shoulder blade until some more milk sprayed onto his skin. He kept up with thrusting into her anus, feeling his manhood swell with his seed and finally releasing it. Katara gave a lustful groan as she climaxed and quickly sank her teeth into his shoulder, and Aang endured feeling this as he moaned and finally slowed down.

Finally, Katara let go of his shoulder and rose up to stand up, making sure he was all the way out of her anus. Aang looked up at his treasured mate, her face (and body) sweaty yet satisfied. He was sure he was feeling the same, but it was all worth it to spend this time with her. Anyways, he watched on as she used her WaterBending to pull his semen out of her rear.

"So...how was that?" Katara asked, panting.

Aang got up too to kiss her gently on the lips. "It was incredible. Incredible as always." As they rubbed their cheeks together, he looked up at the sun rising over the mountain and said, "I think we better get back to the village."

Katara nodded before licking his nose. "That's a great idea...and I love you."

"I love you too," Aang told her, licking her cheek in return.

**...**

"Looks like you two had a good night," Aratak said, a bright smile on her face as they stopped at the village entrance. "Must've been exciting."

Aang and Katara shared a look before looking away, blushing. They had made it back to camp before having a breakfast or eggs and berries, but before that, they had to clean up. So they went to the fast-flowing river and cleaned up all the mess they had made during their mating night. But even before that, they had to clean off any semen, milk, and the other stuff they released from their nocturnal courtship. And so far, Aratak seemed to have not seen or scented anything belonging to them.

Finally, Aang said sheepishly, "...yeah, it was. We sure had a busy evening."

"Yep," Katara added. It had felt great to feel Aang during their mating, to feel him come into her from both areas. And mating with him took her mind off of being attracted to Aratak...until now.

Aratak gave them a smile that turned awkward, and Katara could have sworn she saw her blush. "About that...I...kinda saw you last night..."

"Chief!"

Immediately, all three of them turned around to see Juma limping towards them, his leg bleeding. He was carrying Ziron over his shoulders, and Katara was shocked to see blood dripping from a scar on one side on his face, reminded so much of Fire Lord Zuko. Juma had a worried look on his face, yet the dark-skinned man also looked slightly irritated.

Aratak ran over to them and asked, "What's wrong, Juma?"

"He went out to try and fight Sharpclaw himself," Masambo's brother replied, turning his head to glare at the young man. "He said that if Aang and Katara could survive a fight with that beast, then he could. That was stupid if you ask me."

Aang added, "We couldn't really defeat him on our own, to tell you the truth. We've got Bending, but...heck, he's got speed and those sickle claws."

"For now, let's focus on getting him healed," Aratak said. "We should take him to Shun and get him healed."

"Wait." Katara stepped forth until she stood in front of Juma. "Is the wound serious?"

Juma gently arranged Ziron so that he was lying limply in his arms. There were three long scratches along his face, reaching from his forehead and across his right eye. Sharpclaw's talons had not pierced his eye, and the scars were long but not deep. The dinosaur must have used his regular claws instead of the scythe on his foot as a warning.

Suddenly, Katara remembered that they weren't near any water right away. So she cursed, "Shoot! Has anyone seen my WaterBending pouch?"

"Got it!" One of the young girls had scampered over from the village entrance, holding a familiar brown pouch in her hand. The blond-haired girl held her hand up and said, "Here you go!"

Aratak smiled down at her. "That was really thoughtful of you, Fauna."

Katara smiled down at the girl too, gently ruffling her hair and saying, "She's right. And thank you so much." And after she thanked the young girl, she took her WaterBending pouch and wrapped the strap around her torso until it was secured to her.

With that done, she began using her WaterBending to draw the water out of the pouch until her hands were cloaked in healing water. Katara stepped forth until she reached Ziron and gently laid her hands on his blood-stained face while Aang and the others watched on. Closing her eyes and focusing on the blocked chi in his face, she moved her hands around until she washed the blood away from his wound. She saw the long scar on his face, a scar that the blood hid away, and was reminded even more of the scar Zuko got from his own father.

_Poor guy, _she mused. _But still...Sharpclaw's dangerous! He can't go out on his own like that! _She looked around at her own scar on her shoulder and added silently, _And I should know._

Suddenly, Katara heard a groan and looked around to see Ziron wake up, his golden eyes dazed. It appeared that he had been knocked out by Sharpclaw before.

"Finally!" Aang cheered. "How're you feeling?"

"H...huh?" Ziron groaned, looking around. "Wha...what happened?"

"You were knocked out by Sharpclaw," Juma said, his concerned look turning into a frustrated one. "And what on earth were you thinking, going after him like that?"

Aratak nodded, a stern look in her emerald-green eyes. "He's right. You've been warned not to go anywhere near Sharpclaw, and yet there you go, trying to fight him off. When will you learn that he's too dangerous to fight alone?"

Ziron had a mix of emotions in his eyes: tiredness, indignity, and shame. He groaned, "But I...I just wanted to hunt...and get Sharpclaw...father..."

And at this, he fell silent as he closed his eyes.

At first, Katara thought he had just died, but by the way his body felt, he was still warm...Ziron was still alive. So she told the worrying people, "Don't worry; he's just fainted." She gently took the young man out of Juma's arms and said, "Is it okay if I can take him to Shun's hut?"

"By all means," the dark-skinned man said with a nod. "He could give us a rest after this."

"Really?" Ataki had come over by his side, leaving the small group of teenage girls behind. "He just got injured, and you just go and say that? How can anyone ask that of anyone?"

Juma stared down at her in shock, and Katara was afraid he would attack the young teenager. Instead, he gave a small shrug and followed the children into the tunnel that led to the village. Katara and Aang followed him inside, Aratak just behind them, but it appeared that not much people in the village were concerned about Ziron. It must have been due to his brash nature, but Katara saw that with a gentle and guiding hand, then he could turn around.

Once they made it to the village, Katara gave Aang a quick kiss and went over to the hut where Shun stayed at. While she went on her way, she recalled when she helped Kumiko give birth to her son. She laid Ziron down on a small bed and walked over to the herb storage area. She had just started picking out some flowers when she heard a familiar confused voice.

"What're you doing in the herb storage room?"

Heart beating with shock, Katara turned on the spot to see Shun standing in the doorway to the storage. Her brown eyes were wide with surprise, and she was holding some more herbs in both arms, covering her flat chest. Not wanting to start anything bad with misunderstandings, the WaterBender began putting the herbs back before facing her again, beaming sheepishly. This was not what she expected would happen.

"Hi, Shun," Katara said. "I'm sorry I broke into your storage room. It's just-"

Shun interrupted, "It's fine, Katara. Just...ask me next time, okay?" Then her smile returned as she went on, "So what herbs did you need?"

Katara recalled the herbs she saw on her way to the grotto she and Aang were in last night. So she said, "I'd like to use some aloe vera for healing wounds. And can I borrow something that can dull the pain in his scar?"

"Sure."

Shun walked past her and started scanning over the herbs. Then, after picking up some herbs and muttering something, she walked over to a wooden surface that looked like a stove, the kind that Zuko's uncle Iroh would use to make tea. The slim young woman turned her head around and asked, "So which tea should I make with the painkiller?"

"Um...jasmine tea," Katara replied. Then she asked, "You guys know how to make tea?"

Shun smiled. "Of course we do. We've picked some tips up from the books of tea-making." She set a kettle over the stove and started on the tea, asking, "You need any other herbs?"

Feeling her cheeks burn a bit red, Katara said, "You mentioned something about chauveberries mixed with blessed thistle yesterday, right?" When the healer nodded, she asked, "Is it okay if I can get a mixture of that?"

"Really?" Shun asked as she mixed the hot water with the tea and painkiller. "Are you saying you'd like to continue lactating?"

"Well...yes," Katara replied, blushing harder. "But it's for two reasons: the first is if Kumiko needs another wet nurse for Yori while she's away, and the second is..." She looked away, recalling all the stuff she and Aang did during their courtship. "Aang said my milk tasted really good."

Shun smiled again. "I'm sure it does." She took a cup of painkiller jasmine tea off the stove and gently handed it to her on a tray of herbs. "Make sure you don't spill the tea, and to get the herbs into him, you'll have to crush it into a pulp and feed him it. And good luck...you're gonna need it," she added with a wink.

Katara replied "Thanks" and went out into the waiting room, where Ziron was stirring. She saw the teenager stare around until his golden eyes rested on her as she approached. There was a mix of resentment and pain in his gaze as he looked away as if he had accidentally offended her by looking at her body. But for now, Katara decided to let it slide.

"Hey, Ziron," she greeted him.

Ziron gave a little "Hey" and looked away. "What do you want?"

"I was just going to give you these herbs and tea to help with the pain," the WaterBender replied. "Can you sit up so I can give you the herbs?"

"...sure," he muttered, sitting up.

Katara crouched down beside him and remembered to give him the herbs first before the tea. She picked up a stick used to smash herbs into a pulp and proceeded to do that, making sure it was all mixed into a green paste. Ziron was looking down at the pulp with mild disgust, but he didn't protest about it as she scooped some up in a spoon and fed it to him. Once he got a few mouthfuls of herb pulp down his throat, she gave him the tea, which made him relax.

And when he settled down, Katara asked gently, "Now do you want to explain why you went out to fight Sharpclaw by yourself? You could've been killed!"

Ziron glared up at her this time. "Not you too...Dad would've been furious..."

"Really?" She had heard him murmur "father" before he fainted. "Why would your dad be furious with you?"

"Let me tell you..." Ziron sat up all the way until he met her bright blue gaze. "My father's been a really strict man, always wanting perfection and not accepting failure. He also had no sense of humor...at all; he would even make a rock be funny. And whenever I make a mistake, he would quickly put me down faster than a stone in the water. And...whenever I would talk back to him...he would strike me."

Katara gasped in shock. How could a father do that to their own child? Treating a child like this was not only wrong and inhumane, but it was also very unforgivable. She thought back to when Zuko told her about his father's cruelty...and Ziron's father seemed to be no different.

She rasped, "Your father beat you? How could he do that to you?"

Ziron shrugged. "It's just his way...and now that he'll see this scar, he'll think I screwed up even more. And about that..." he added, looking at her puzzled face. "He's coming over to the island tomorrow for the first time to see if I learned anything."

"Well, I hope he doesn't hurt you in any way tomorrow," Katara told him, feeling the maternal instincts in her heart appear.

"And you see the scar on my leg?" Ziron asked, adjusting himself until she could see the scar on his leg. "My dad gave me that when I talked back at him for rebelling against his harsh methods in FireBending. And he said that if I had been a Bender like him, I would've fought back."

Katara couldn't answer this time, feeling disgust towards his father boil in the pit of her stomach. This was definitely like how Zuko had described his father Ozai: ruthless and cruel. And this must be why Ziron had always acted like he did: his father had caused all this. Now she saw that Aang was right in being concerned for Ziron's safety.

So she pulled him forth into a hug and said, "I'm so sorry it had to happen. Your father has no right to treat you like that."

Ziron nodded sadly while she let go of him. "I know. And he's had an effect on me too. It feels like...whenever I act up in the tribe, a part of me tells me that it was wrong to do so. Yet another part tells me that if I continued, then I could get some attention."

"Wow...I never knew all of that." Katara gently made him turn around to face her again. "How about we tell the tribe about it later on today? And my mate can help us out with this. If we told them the entire story, then they might go easier on you. It's better to just let it go rather than keep it bottled up inside."

For the first time since they had been on the island, Ziron gave her a smile. "Thanks, Katara. I wish I had a great friend like you and Aang." Noticing the chauveberry and blessed thistle mixture, he asked, "What's that for?"

Not wanting him to find out that she was continuing to lactate, she lied, "It's for personal reasons, Ziron. Nothing more."

"Oh...okay."

**...**

Once Ziron was able to walk around, he had told the tribe of his past after getting permission from Aratak. At first, the tribe leader was suspicious of what he was going to say and even asked if he was going to waste their time. But Katara and Aang managed to persuade her to at least listen, so the chieftain gave in and decided to listen.

So all four of them called the tribe forth, and Ziron told them about his childhood. Some of the tribe was suspicious, but others (especially Ataki) felt sorry for what happened. They had the same feelings about Ziron's father, though: anger towards him. Ziron recoiled when he heard the yelling begin, so Aang gripped his shoulder, saying they were angry at his father, not at him. For some of the older members of the tribe, they understood family a lot and were appalled.

"You glad it's all let out?" Aang asked as he, Katara, and Ziron sat under a palm tree for a break.

"Yeah...thanks, you two," Ziron said, his golden eyes glowing with relief. "I don't know how to quite say this, but...thanks a lot."

Katara gave him a gentle smile. "It's no problem at all, Ziron. We won't ignore any person who needs our help."

As she looked around, she saw Kumiko walk over towards them, holding Yori in her arms. The young black-haired woman called a greeting and then asked, "Katara, is it okay if you can look after Yori while I'm on a fruit patrol? You can even feed him if you'd like."

"So you're going out for the first time in months?" a thirtyish woman named Kaya asked, waddling awkwardly over.

"Yep," Kumiko told her with a beam.

Katara added, "And of course I'll look after him."

At this, she looked to the side and studied Kaya a little bit. She was one of the pregnant women in the tribe, and she looked like she had Water Tribe blood in her due to her tan skin and dark brown hair...but her brown eyes were different. And she looked like she was also pregnant with quadruplets, meaning that her belly was very bloated and massive. She had often heard her complain a bit about moving around since she was huge with four babies growing inside her.

"Good luck out there," Ziron told Kumiko, a smile on his scarred face as he and Aang got up to walk over to the fruit patrol. "It'll be better than mine, that's for sure."

So Kumiko walked over to where Katara sat until she got there, gently handing her son over to her. Katara took the baby in her arms, and Yori suddenly latched onto her left nipple and began to nurse; she supposed he was hungry after his nap. Once this happened, Kumiko backed away until she joined with Aang, Shun, and Basha near the village entrance. Ziron even got up and walked over to the fruit patrol, having promised earlier to behave.

"Kinda sad, isn't it?" Kaya's voice made Katara look over at her. "Ziron joined the tribe just because his father hates him."

Katara gave her a look. "I thought you wanted him to stay."

Kaya nodded, sitting awkwardly beside her. "I do. It's just...what'll his father say when he sees a tribe of naked islanders? I hope my daughter has the strength to put up with him."

"Your daughter?" Now Katara saw the familiar face of Aratak in this woman, the hair style, and the slender figure if Kaya had not been pregnant. "So...you're Aratak's mom?"

"That's right, dearie," Kaya said, smiling a bit. "I'd like to tell you more about our family, but it'll have to wait until tomorrow. As for Ziron, I hope he can...oh!" She laid a hand on her stomach and beamed as she said, "One of the babies must be excited already. Would you like to feel them?"

Katara gave a nod and gently laid a hand on Aratak's mother's belly, holding the nursing Yori up with her other arm. As she smoothed her free hand over Kaya's massive stomach, she felt little bumps here and there as the babies squirmed about on the inside. She wondered if she would feel like this if she was pregnant with quadruplets, her belly looking like she had swallowed a watermelon. But she shook the idea out of her mind, for she knew she would most likely carry one child at a time. So she promised herself to try and help this woman until her four children were born.

_And as for Ziron...please, Yue...help him endure his father's visit, _Katara thought as she lifted her hand away and continued watching over Yori suckling from her breast.

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat13: I hope you liked this chapter...especially the lemon at the beginning of this chapter. And the next few chapter (perhaps two or so) will be about how Ziron will handle his daddy issues. And Kaya is a made-up character I made recently, as a tribute to the author waterwriter144, who wrote these two amazing stories. They are Repeated Nights and Fruitful Mornings, and they have steamy lemons in them. Those two and other lemon stories by Light-Eco-Sage have inspired me to make this story. Thank you!**

**Speaking of that, my sister's gonna have a daughter in July, and I'll finally be an uncle! And speaking of that, three little brats were at our house last night, so I couldn't enjoy my wrestling night much. But thankfully, my mom and sister let 'em have it for taunting our dogs; there's a reason dachshunds aren't recommended for families with small kids.**

**So read and review, folks! Anyone who read and reviews can help come up with later chapters that'll turn up. That, and you can receive a virtual box of cookies of your choice. I do NOT allow flames, but I allow advice and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh. And I hope I hadn't rushed this chapter.**

**See ya next time! And Happy early Valentine's Day!**


	12. General Izan's Visit

**AvatarCat13: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Kataang Island Adventure! And so far, we're on our twelfth chapter and growing on. Plus, I'm glad you all like this. It's not the best rated M Kataang story ever, but I try my best to make it one of my best stories.**

**Well, this is great! Fifty two reviews! I'm really happy that this story's getting popular! Things are getting intense now thanks to Ziron's dad coming over to the island for a visit. And thanks to Jade giving me some good detail, I'll add in what she told me. So Jade, all the credit goes to you.**

**Well, that's all I can say for now. On with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, Avatar: The Last AirBender doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I own almost all the islanders, but there are a few created by Cassie and Jade (Ataki and Ziron/Ziron's father). Plus, there will be two new characters suggested by TheLucky38: Lu Bu and Diao Chan.**

**Uploading Date: February 13, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**General Izan's Visit**_

It had been another busy day for Aang and his mate. A day of gathering fruit and hunting had worn him and Katara down again, but they were glad to have Ziron as their pupil in learning to do it. They had learned that back when he was still rebellious, he would try and hunt or gather fruit all by himself. This had led to him being scolded by Aratak and the chieftain before her, saying that he should not be out alone with Sharpclaw around. Ziron still had a bit of a rebellious attitude, but they saw that this was toned down after he told them all of his past.

Once dinner was done, Aang and Katara said good-night to everyone before heading to their private hut. But as they got to the entrance to the door, they heard a voice call to them.

"You! I am Lu Bu! Going to bed already?"

Aang and Katara turned around to see a newcomer arrive. This was a slightly big man, not as muscular as Tuqukaq, but he still looked strong. Powerful muscles rippled through his tough-skinned body, his hazel eyes burned with a strong light, and he had a rather boastful grin on his face. This looked like a person Toph would have loved to face. Next to him was one of the most beautiful women Aang had ever seen. She had a really slender figure, her skin looked smooth and creamy, her breasts were rather medium yet firm, and her long red hair and turquoise eyes glowed in the stray dim light; plus, her face looked so young yet filled with a feisty spirit. The man looked around twenty-nine while the woman was just around Katara's age.

**(Author's Note: Diao Chan in the nude is based off of a picture of her in the nude by Minjanna. She looked really hot. ;) )**

Seeing the woman made Aang feel uncomfortable...and Katara felt the same. This woman was indeed attractive, but he loved Katara with all his heart and soul. Yet this woman was enough to make his skin feel hot and blush a bit. He managed to push it all down, keeping his mind focused on his love for Katara and looking forwards.

"After witnessing your power over the years, Avatar, I fear I may be a child in comparison," the man chuckled in amusement. "Anyways, I am Lu Bu!"

"And I am Diao Chan, his mate," the beautiful woman added, her eyes shining. "We're sorry we had not introduced ourselves. We believed we would not be much of importance."

Aang smiled. "It's fine. I'm Aang...but I'm sure you already know," he added with a shrug.

Katara walked up beside him. "And I'm Katara, Aang's mate. It's really nice to meet you."

Diao Chan stepped forth to give the Water Tribe woman a hug, their lean bodies touching. "You too. I hope you have enjoyed your time here so far."

Lu Bu also strode forward to shake Aang's hand. "Yes. And Ziron has a tough father coming over to the island tomorrow, one who could overthrow the strongest warrior." He threw back his head and gave a bark of laughter, snorting, "Ha! No one shall surpass me! Not now! Not ever!"

"I hear ya," Aang replied as he and Katara gave each other confused looks. "And yeah, we're having a good time on the island."

"Good, good," Lu Bu said, letting go of his hand. He turned around and said, "Good night, you two. And we are going, Diao Chan. I will protect you."

"Very well, my love," Diao Chan answered, following her mate. "And I will show you the splendor of my dance."

And they left, Diao Chan suddenly prancing and twirling around him and showing very elegant dancing moves. This left Aang and Katara watching after them in amazement; those two had a fiery passion and love for each other and battle. They had to be from the Earth Kingdom, yet Diao Chan reminded Aang very much of Ty Lee, one of Azula's friends from the Fire Nation. And Lu Bu reminded him of The Boulder from the EarthBending wrestling matches he and his friends watched in the Earth Kingdom.

Finally, Aang and Katara went inside their private shelter and laid down, ready for sleep; the shelter had two rooms: a relaxing room and a sleeping room. They settled down on their bed as Aang blew out the candles with a gust of air from one palm. The Avatar felt his mate snuggle up to him until her back and rear rested against his body, and he was amazed to feel her hands drag his over her until they were squeezing her breasts. He leaned his head over to gently kiss Katara's cheek before he rested his chin against her shoulder, feeling the sleep wash over him.

_Spirits please help Ziron for tomorrow._

**...**

"Wake up! I saw a boat!"

Aang lifted his head from Katara's shoulder and looked towards the outside of their hut. Ataki and Baldomero were standing in the middle of the village, calling to the villagers. He felt his mate stir beside him as they got up, said their good-morning to each other, and went out to see what was happening. Everyone in the village had gathered, and Aratak was standing on the rock near her hut, surveying the camp.

Seeing the chieftain on the rock made Aang look at her in awe. Along with Katara and Diao Chan, he was amazed to see how stunning she looked in the early sunlight. It didn't matter that she had a penis; what mattered more was her kindness and her passion for leading her tribe. But right now, her black hair and pale skin were bright in the sun's rays, and her slim figure was enough to make his heart beat fast and his legs feel like honey. But when he found himself staring at her, he tried to remember his night with Katara two nights ago.

But as he closed his eyes, he could see an imaginary scene of himself...and Aratak mating. He was thrusting into her from behind, and the hermaphrodite woman was moaning and holding herself up with one hand, using the other to massage her hardened erection. Finally, they had climaxed as they changed their positions until she was sitting in his lap and clashed their mouths into a kiss.

_Wait, what am I thinking?! _Aang thought in horror, getting himself out of this thought. _No...no! I can't be attracted to Aratak! Katara's my mate, and I love her!_

"Where is the boat at?" Aratak was asking, making him look up in time. She was gazing down at her younger sister with concern.

"Over near the southern beach," the young light-haired girl said, pointing to the mountain behind them. "It looked like a few people were on the boat with a dog or two with them."

"Dogs?" Tuqakaq asked, looking at the pack of wolves waking up. "I'd like to see how the wolves react when they see 'em."

Katara added, "What did the people on the boat look like, Ataki?"

Ataki looked shocked at being asked a question by someone other than her sister and chieftain. But she replied, "One of them looked slightly like Ziron except he looked stronger and had a chubbier face. Other than that, he has the same skin and hair color."

From the side, Aang saw Ziron's face pale as he rasped, "That sounds like my father."

"We won't let him hurt you," Aratak said, walking over and laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. "That's why some of us are coming to greet him with you...after we have breakfast, that is."

"But why?" Ziron asked, fear in his eyes. "He's bigger than all of you! He could easily burn your village down for a slight insult!"

"Don't worry!" Lu Bu bellowed, stepping up beside Aratak. "We're coming with you too, young'un. I will not let him get away with that if he does...especially towards our honor!"

Aratak rolled her green eyes playfully. "Same old Lu Bu."

But even though Aratak looked confident, Aang could see a flicker of dread and worry in her eyes. He felt that this person would be a bit like Fire Lord Ozai and what he had done to Zuko; the mark on Ziron's leg proved that his father was bad news. And from the look in Lu Bu's hazel eyes, he looked like he wanted to rip apart Ziron's father to prove he could. While the others began preparing for the visit, Aang saw Aratak and a few other people (Ziron, Lu Bu, Diao Chan, Ataki, and Baldomero) gather near the village entrance to go greet Ziron's father.

He turned to Katara and asked, "What will you do, sweetheart? Are you going on the patrol?"

"Yes," Katara replied, stepping forth and rubbing her cheek against his. She draped her WaterBending pouch strap around her waist and asked, "Are you?"

"Yep," Aang replied with a small smile, grabbing hold of his AirBending staff. "Let's go."

So they walked over to the greeting patrol and left through the thorn thicket, ignoring the thorns that dangled from the vines above their heads. As they arrived at the outside of the village, they got their breakfast, bringing down a bushel of apples and nabbing some fish from the river. But even as he ate, Aang saw that Ziron did not eat his share; he was still looking to the ground with a look of fear on his face. He wanted to say something to ease the comfort on his shoulders, but he didn't know what to say.

As they trudged on through the jungle, Aang saw that they were walking past the cave behind the waterfall he and Katara stayed at once. He knew only Aratak knew of and looked away...only to find himself staring towards her from behind, catching sight of her buttocks. Like Katara, her rear looked soft and smooth, and for a fleeting moment, he wondered what it would be like to feel the soft flesh. But at this, he shook his head in horror, trying to get rid of the thought.

"Stop it, Aang," he hissed to himself. "Katara's your mate, not Aratak."

"What was that?" Katara suddenly asked, facing him with concern.

Aang chuckled nervously. "Um...nothing."

She still stared at him in concern, but she merely gave a shrug and followed Aratak, who was with Ataki and scouting the area. When Aang looked around, they had arrived in a clearing, the same clearing Aang and Katara had arrived at until Brutus and his pack found them. The patrol found a small forest path at the edge of the clearing, and he caught the scent of saltwater. He knew what that meant.

"Seawater!" Ataki called. "I can't wait to see the sea! Get it?"

But she had not gotten any further when a fire whip lashed towards her. Seeing the young teen stare at it in shock, Aang leapt forth, caught the whip with FireBending, and sent it back. The whip hit its owner, a large man with a set of Fire Nation armor on his body. The man Bended the whip away before glaring over at them, leaving the others to study him.

He had golden eyes and was fair-skinned just like Ziron's. Only difference was the hair color, the big man's being gradually darker than his son's. He contained a tough exterior, physically and (seemingly) mentally, even though his face was slightly pudgier than the rest of his body. He had a goatee that hung about an inch off his face, and his hair length was immensely short. In fact, it was so short that most of it couldn't fit in a topknot, the kind usual Fire Nation people wore. And unlike Ziron, he was tall in height, making him a bit more intimidating.

_Here we go, _Aang thought as Ziron's father glared at his son. Ziron looked back up at him, appearing to try and look brave.

"Boy!" he barked at him. "Don't you have any shame?! Where are your clothes?!"

"I-I'm sorry, sir," Ziron stammered, looking away in shame. "It's the way the islanders live."

The man glared over at him before noticing Aang, Katara, and the islanders standing before them. He growled, "I am General Izan of the Fire Nation, and these are my officers. Where is your chieftain?"

One officer chuckled darkly, "I bet they're too stupid to understand us."

"I bet they are." Towards the villagers, Izan said slowly as if he was speaking to a slow person, "I...am...General Izan...from the _Fire Nation_. Where...is...your chieftain?"

Now Aratak glared at him as she retorted, "We can understand you perfectly well, sir. We're not stupid." She cleared her throat and said, "I am Aratak, chieftain of the Amaroo tribe on this island. Your son has told me a lot about you."

Aang saw Izon's golden eyes dart briefly to Aratak's manhood before glaring up at her. "I never knew people like you existed on this island. I always assumed this place was deserted." Turning to Ziron, he growled, "And why were you sent here again?"

Ziron mumbled, his voice trembling a bit, "I'm here to learn how to watch my mouth and learn patience. At the end of five years, then I would be evaluated on what I've learned. When I speak to my seniors, I am to keep a civil tongue at all times. And I am to show respect at all times, no matter if I am right or wrong."

"...huh," Izan grunted. "Your voice was trembling, and that shows weakness. But your listening skills are good, I will admit. But what of your ability to follow orders? Has that developed?"

"Y-Yes sir," the young teen replied, looking his father in the eye.

Izan gave another grunt before looking over Aang and Katara. But he blinked twice and looked back at Aang, his eyes wide as he asked, "Are you the Avatar?" As Aang nodded, he asked harshly, "Then what are you doing here on this island?! The four nations could be plagued again, and you're relaxing on this island?!"

"Sir, with no means of disrespect, there hasn't been any war since the battle at Yu Dao," Aang said, bowing to him to show respect. "There's been nothing but peace in the land, and that's all we need."

"He's right," Katara added, holding his hand in hers. "Everyone has a chance to relax once in a while. And we're not staying here for good," she added, seeing his disbelieving stare.

Izan nodded, but his eyes still glared at her. This made Aang think, _Doesn't he trust anything _anyone_ says?_

The large man tilted his head to the side, and three tough FireBenders stepped out of the bushes, all wearing the same uniform. Finally, he said, "All right. I'd like to see your camp. And my officers will come with me. With all four of us together, no one will ever defeat us or stop us from what we do."

"Blasphemy!" Lu Bu roared, glaring at him. "I will not forget this insult!"

"And the might of Lu Bu is a frightening thing indeed," Diao Chao added with a sly smile and a sly wink.

So the two men took a step towards each other, and it looked like not even an EarthBender could stop them. Aang knew that if they attacked, then the time for peace would not come for Ziron and his father. So Aang and Aratak stood side-by-side and blew a huge gale of air from their mouths and in between the large men. They were blown back only a bit, but they stopped looking angry, Izan staring at the two AirBenders in shock.

"You two can fight each other all you like once we get back to the village. Just do not fight unless I give a contest!" Aratak snapped, glaring angrily at them. She relaxed and said, "Well...I guess we better get back to the village."

So the soldiers packed up their belongings with their dogs (which were mastiffs) and followed the nudist islanders into the jungle. Aang did not like how Izan spoke to his son like that; it seemed like his mind was back in the Hundred Year War. He knew that somehow, he needed to stop thriving in the past and live in the present, or things would go bad. Plus, he did not like the greedy way one of his officers looked at Katara as if she was a juicy piece of prey for a wolf. Thus, he fell back and walked beside his mate, wanting to protect her from perverts.

As they walked on, they passed the fruit gathering patrol, which consisted of Shun, Kumiko, and Conell, who were gazing at shock at the size of Izan. They quickly fled into the bushes, and Aang could tell that they were intimidated. But he didn't feel scared about this man; he had, in fact, faced men around this size before. Still...the way Izan glared down at his son made him feel uneasy, for he had heard that these kinds of parents existed in this world.

_Great Air Nomads spirits help us all!_

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat13: Here we go. I hope you all like this chapter, especially since there's gonna be conflict between Ziron and Izan later on. Don't worry, Jade; Izan's background will pop up in the next chapter. And Aang's falling for Aratak like Katara is! Will this secret come out later on? I know the answer, but I'll leave you guys guessing.**

**Two new characters on here (Lu Bu and Diao Chan) are suggestions made by TheLucky38 (mind if I call you Lucky?). And those two are based off of the video game called Dynasty Warriors. Plus, I give all full credit to Lucky and Jade for the new characters (and I hope I got the personalities of Lu Bu, Diao Chan, and Izon right). And I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than all the others.**

**So...you all know to read and review, folks! I won't ask you to pile up to a certain number of reviews to get a new chapter, so review whenever you like or can. I don't allow flames or they'll be used to make S'Mores and burn videotapes of The Shield. However, I DO allow advice and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh.**

**See ya next time! And Happy almost Valentine's Day!**


	13. Father-Son Time

**AvatarCat13: Hey guys! Already, we have sixty reviews on here! Well...I thought at first that it'd be actually fifty-nine, but it's still really good. I didn't believe this FanFic would be this popular, and now look at it! Still, I wanna thank you all for liking this story. This may turn out to be one of my best ones.**

**And don't worry; I'm not putting this story on hiatus. I've already had to put a few stories of mine on hiatus, but that was because I ran out of ideas for them. And this is an answer to the newest reviewer named Martamos: about the humping part...that can happen to a WaterBender when the moon's around. That, and at some parts, they did it like dogs. I'm just saying, is all.**

**Finally, let's go on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Like I said before, Avatar: The Last AirBender isn't mine. It belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I own nearly all the islanders, but a few belong to Crazy Cowgirl Cassie, Jade Is One Of A Kind, and TheLucky38. Those are Ataki, Ziron, General Izan, Lu Bu, and Diao Chan (the last two are based off of the game called Dynasty Warriors).**

**Uploading Date: February 21, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Father-Son Time**_

"So tell me, boy. How did you by chance find this tribe?"

This was Izan talking with Ziron as soon as they settled into the village, sitting at the Sunning Rocks. Aang looked up from playing with the wolf pups and saw the young teenager cringe at his father's gruffness, but he appeared to be trying to brave it out. He had admitted that it was the tribe's way of expressing their respect for nature: by being naked.

"Well..." Ziron twiddled his fingers around as he looked back up at his father. "Right when you left me on the island, I tried to try out the survival skills you taught me. Then a few days after I was left on the island, I found a wolf carrying a rabbit and not settling down to eat it. And I was just following to see where it was going when I came across a large man with black hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. He was quite muscular too."

"That was Uncle Chang!" Ataki piped up. "He was the chieftain of the village before Aratak. He died saving our mom from a lightning strike by redirecting it."

_That reminds me of General Iroh, _Aang realized, thinking of Zuko's elderly uncle. At age sixty-nine, he was still one of the most powerful FireBenders on the planet...after the Avatar himself.

Izan nodded. "A LightningBender, eh? And what else happened?"

Ziron went on, his voice shaking from nervousness, "He asked me why I was here, and he said he was Chang, leader of the Amaroo tribe, and asked if I wanted to join. I said I didn't know and I had to prove myself, so he said I can join his tribe and try it out. But first, he told me to take off my clothes and-"

"What?! Did he rape you?!" Izan snarled, standing up until he towered over his son.

Seeing Ziron flinch, Ataki retorted, "No! Uncle Chang never raped anyone!"

Izan glared down at her. "Thank you, young lady, but Ziron's the one telling the story." To his son, he said, "Go on."

"Anyways, he told me to take off my clothes and said it was because it's tribe tradition," Ziron went on. "And he said I had to fight against a member of the tribe to gain acceptance."

Aang shared a look with Katara, who was lying on her stomach on a rock and sunbathing not too far away. They had no idea Ziron had done the same thing...but did he really defeat one of the islanders even if he wasn't a Bender?

"Oh really?" Izan had just asked as his golden eyes bore into his son's. "And did you win?"

"Yep, he did," Ataki said. "He had to face me even though I'm a FireBender. He used all sorts of moves that made me think of athletic hog monkeys! I had no idea he was that skilled for a newcoming non-Bender!"

Izan's eyebrows raised a little bit as he turned to his son, asking, "That true, son?" When Ziron nodded slightly, he grunted, "Huh. Looks like you're doing okay in the wild. But!" he barked loudly, causing the people around them to jump. "I'm not through assessing you yet. I'd like to see how you use the skills I taught you while in this tribe. So tomorrow...we're going hunting at dawn together. Be up at that time."

Ziron's eyes lit up with joy as he rasped "Thanks, Dad," and ran forth to give him a hug. Aang was happy to see the teen show this much affection towards his father...even though he (the Avatar) never knew what having a father was like.

"I think you've had enough excitement for the day," Izan said, pushing him slightly back and patting him awkwardly on the head. "Now I better go tell the men to set up our own camp for this visit. On your way, soldier."

At this, he marched off to where the three soldiers were at the camp entrance, ready to make their camp. The mastiff dogs with them glared at the wolves eating nearby; one large brindle dog even shouldered Brutus hard, making the black wolf snarl and stumble back. Aang saw that the people on the island were not the only ones bothered by these visitors.

"So what do you think?" he asked Katara, looking over at her over his shoulder while he sat down. She was heaving herself up as he laid down on the rock and went on, "What do you think of Izan so far?"

"You mean _General _Izan? He seems kinda rough towards Ziron..." Katara said, crawling over to him on her hands and knees. She got to him and looked at him upside down as she added, "...but maybe he DOES care for him. And what about you?"

Aang reached up to gently stroke her cheek. "Same with you. Let's just hope tomorrow goes well. Mind if I come with you on the hunt to see it?"

Katara raised a brow down at him. "How come? Wouldn't you throw up at the sight of blood?"

"Well..."

But Aang looked around in time to see Aratak looking over at them, her green eyes shining. He felt the same attraction he felt before rise in his heart at the sight of the chieftain. Now wasn't the time to try and tell Aratak; now was the time to stay true to his Forever Girl.

"Aang?" Katara asked, making him turn back around. "Why're you staring at...mmph!"

She didn't finish, for Aang quickly leaned up to kiss her to keep himself distracted. They were kissing in opposite ways, yet it felt really nice to kiss like this. There weren't much people around to see them and thus gave them freedom to do this on their own. Aang let his tongue enter Katara's mouth to greet her tongue, and (though surprised at first) allowed his tongue to come across hers, making her purr blissfully as they deepened the kiss.

Finally, when Aang heard Aratak's footsteps walking away, he broke the kiss and looked up into his mate's eyes. The Avatar saw mild surprise in those blue orbs until he leaned up and nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

Katara looked down at him and smiled, purring, "Wow...someone's being affectionate today."

"Yeah," Aang chuckled, reaching up again and wrapping his arms around her torso. "I just wanted to tell you how much I love you."

"I already know you do, Aang," the WaterBender retorted lightly. "And I love you too."

But before they could go on any further, they looked over to the nursery and saw Ataki sitting with Ziron and talking softly to him. Then, to their amazement, they saw the teenage girl's cheeks glow red as she leaned forth and gently licked his cheek. Ziron stared into her shyly smiling face in wonder before a blush came across his cheeks as he caressed her cheek with a gentle hand. Aang smiled at this; he slightly knew Ataki was in love with Ziron, and he could hopefully return the feelings.

Kaya, Aratak and Ataki's mother, waddled out from the spacious nursery, smiling at the sight of her daughter being kind towards Ziron. She and Ataki said something else before Ziron looked uneasily at Kaya's huge pregnant stomach and Ataki nodded, taking his hand in hers and laying it on her mother's belly. The two women gave him a reassuring smile, and he gave an awkward one in return.

_It's really nice of Ziron to actually enjoy being in the Tribe,_ Aang thought. _And spirits above, Kaya's huge! It won't be long until she has...four babies!_ He recalled what Katara told him about the chieftain's mother and went on, _And it won't be long until her babies are born._

**...**

The banquet that evening was the same as ever, except that there were clothed humans among them now. The food was laid out like it normally was: fruits and vegetables in one pile and meat in the other pile. Plus, they had squeezed some of the juice from certain fruits for a drink; Aang had previously assumed that they drank only water. Not to mention that there were handmade desserts, which were heated about a fire.

Izan was brusquely telling the islanders about his years in the Fire Nation army and how he was one of those in the three hundred day siege of Ba Sing Se, the siege Zuko's uncle Iroh was in charge of. He also revealed that he was second-in-command of Iroh's army, so if Iroh had died, he would be the next top general. Thus, plenty of the people were now a bit intimidated by him. Right now, he was talking about how his battles had gone, Ziron sitting by his father's side.

"Of course I was in the same army as the Dragon Of The West," Izan was saying, his golden eyes glittering unpleasantly. "The city had been so filled with weak EarthBenders that we could have taken them down in a month or so. But it was thanks to Iroh losing his son that we had to retreat. A real general would never leave a fight."

"And a real general would not forget his son even in the heat of battle," Aang spoke up, feeling defensive towards General Iroh. "But Iroh fought bravely."

Izan nodded slightly. "Of course he did. He was a powerful FireBender, and I've heard he still is today. That's what happens when you kill the last dragon on the planet."

Aang and Katara gazed uneasily away from the general, not wanting to give away the secret. He and Zuko (and Katara and their friends just recently) were the only ones that knew the truth: Iroh had spared the last of the dragons and kept their existence secret in exchange for very powerful FireBending. That was how he got the title of Dragon Of The West.

"I agree," Katara added. Then... "Do you have a wife or other family?"

"Family, you ask?" the general asked, looking over at her. "Of course I have a wife back at home; her name is Seria. And I don't know what happened to my other family...and I wouldn't really trust them if they worked for any of the other nations. As for Seria, she doesn't seem to approve of the way I've tried to teach Ziron discipline."

Aang shrugged. "Maybe you've been a bit too hard on your son."

Katara nodded. "And we've heard about the burn. How could you do that to your own child?"

But Aang realized that it was the wrong thing to say. In an instant, Izan had jumped to his feet and towered over the WaterBender, his eyes blazing and his goatee bristling. Katara bravely looked back at him, her eyes like fragments of ice, and Aang admired her courage.

Izan growled, "Fire can be very hard to control, you know. And if you show any amount of disrespect like that ever again...you might find a flame slipping...across your delicate soft skin."

Aang realized that it was a threat, a threat to attack his mate. So he quickly got in front of her and glared calmly at Izan, whose eyebrows raised a bit.

"Never threaten her like that ever again," Aang told him. "You wouldn't like me if you hurt her in any way. And her brother wouldn't be happy about it either."

"It was just an empty threat," Izan retorted with a grunt. "If I was REALLY mad, I'd do it. But since you're the Avatar and she's your girlfriend, I'll let it go...for now."

And at that, he sat back down, grumbling about young people showing no respect. To their surprise, Rio and Uiara joined him, muttering something else to him and glaring in Aang's direction. He didn't want to start a fight, so he ignored that and continued his dinner.

"Sorry about that," Ziron mumbled to the Avatar, nibbling a bit on a piece of antelope meat. "He's been grumpy ever since he was told he wouldn't get an army. And Mom kept saying that he was being a bit hard on me...but he never hits her. Never. But still...I think she wants what's best for me."

"At least you still have a mother who loves you," Katara sighed, looking down at the necklace Aang gave her two nights ago. "But...not ours...she was killed in a Southern Raiders raid..." At this, she looked down to her hands in her lap, a tear or two in her sapphire eyes.

Aang knew that she was still upset about her mother Kya being killed by Yon Rha, a soldier of the Fire Nation. She had also said plenty of things she didn't mean, and though the words still hurt, the bad time had been forgotten.

But then, Izan asked, "Southern Raiders, you say? A good group, that. They kept our enemies at bay and secure land for the Fire Nation."

"Really?" Masambo asked disdainfully, sitting nearby next to his brother. "If you like these Southern Raiders so much, then how come some of us don't like them?"

_He means Katara, _Aang guessed, looking around at her. To try and cheer him up, he scooted closer to his mate and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. Katara looked around at him and gave him a weak smile, leaning against his chest.

"So anyways, Dad," Ziron spoke up. "What've you been up to since the war ended?"

"What have I been up to, you say?" Izan growled. "Well...four years ago we've been trying to let the people of Yu Dao stay in their town when Fire Lord Zuko wanted them removed. And the last time I heard, people from other nations are living there now! What has happened to the pride and independence of Yu Dao?"

"Yu Dao's actually been doing well ever since people from different nations came together," Aang said in defense of his friend. "Would you rather have a Fire Lord who wants more land but destroys it as well or a young Fire Lord who wants what's best for his people?"

Izan replied, "Anyone being the Fire Lord is fine as long as they're in the royal family. And if you think our new Fire Lord is helping us, then...I won't say anything about it. But I'm keeping my eye on him from now on."

Then Ziron quickly changed the subject, asking, "So what happened after the war?"

As Izan told him about his crusade against those against the Fire Nation, Aang felt a smooth leg touch his and looked down. He was amazed to see that this leg wasn't tan like Katara, but it was pale like his. When he looked up, he felt his cheeks burn as he looked up at Aratak, who had just sat down on his other side. The chieftain's cheeks were bright red too when she pulled her leg away from his...and what amazed Aang even more was that she reached her leg over and brushed it against Katara's leg.

_What's she doing? _Aang wondered in confusion. _Does she like me...or is she trying to mess with our minds?_

**...**

Aang groaned a bit in his sleep as he felt a gentle pair of lips kiss his cheek. Believing it to be Katara, he opened his eyes and sat up...only to be staring into Aratak's emerald eyes. Giving a yelp of shock, he leapt up and stumbled back, falling to the ground.

"Aang! You okay?" Aratak asked, running over and pulling him to his feet. "Great spirits, Aang, I'm so sorry! I was coming to check up on you!"

Panting, Aang heaved himself up and rasped, "It's fine, Aratak. But...why'd you kiss my cheek?"

Aratak blushed. "I just wanted to see if you were awake. Katara and the hunting patrol are waiting at the village entrance...and she said you were coming with her."

"What?" Aang couldn't believe he already forgot what he said. "She's ready already?" When Aratak nodded, he quickly yelped, "Oh no! I overslept!"

"Wait!" The hermaphrodite woman had grabbed his arm to keep him from panicking. "It's not too late yet. They're just getting cleaned up with WaterBending before they head out. It seems like you can use some cleaning too."

Aang gave her a quick hug and said quickly "Thanks!" before hurrying over towards the village entrance. But as soon as he went away from her, he felt his cheeks burn again. Not matter how hard he tried to not be attracted towards Aratak, it came to bite him back in the butt. He felt even more ashamed than ever whenever he thought of the young black-haired woman, for she was just as kind and beautiful as Katara. So Aang decided to try and go on the hunt after all even if he would throw up during it.

Once he arrived at the hunting patrol, he saw Katara using the water from her WaterBending pouch to clean herself up. She was Bending it just as gracefully as ever, twirling it around her body until she was completely clean. Any WaterBenders in the hunting patrol were also using WaterBending to get themselves and each other clean. And as Aang approached them, Katara looked over at him and smiled a warm smile.

"Good morning, Aang," she greeted him.

"Good morning to you too," Aang replied, stepping forth to kiss his mate's cheek. "I heard you guys were fixing to go out on the hunting patrol."

Katara nodded. "Yep. Lu Bu's helping out with us first by cleaning with WaterBending...but then I saw something amazing." She leaned in closer to his ear and added quietly, "Not only is he a WaterBender...but he's also a FireBender."

Aang gazed at her while she used the water to clean his body. "Really? How? I thought only the Avatar could Bend more than one element."

"I asked him about it," Katara replied. "But all he told me was that he and Diao Chan were very gifted. So Tuqakaq told me that anyone CAN Bend more than one element even though it's rare. Besides..." she added, "...didn't you say you'd teach me AirBending? That would mean that I would also be one of those people."

This made Aang recall the night they mated and hear what he said. "Yeah, I did say that, didn't I?" And once Katara cleared the dirt and stuff away with thorough WaterBending, he caught sight of Diao Chan leaving through the bush tunnel and said, "Well, let's catch up with the hunting patrol. Izan's gonna test Ziron today."

So he took hold of the AirBending staff he used for flying or Bending and tucked it away in its strap around his waist. He and Katara managed to catch up with hunting patrol (which consisted of Ziron, Izan, Lu Bu, Diao Chan, Tuqakaq, Aratak, and Florette) as they stalked through the undergrowth. Aang noticed that Izan's armor was slowing him down, but he didn't seem to even notice or care. Now he understood more than ever why the islanders were naked: clothing could slow them down in a hunt.

Just as they prowled through the tall grass of the prairie, Izan and Ziron were starting to split from the group. Aang was confused about this; he knew that people in a hunting party had to stay together, though they would split up to go at prey from opposite sides. Concerned for Ziron, he began following them through the grass, careful not to cut it down. But he had just gotten away from the patrol when he felt a hand clasp onto his shoulder, and he turned to see the owner of the hand: Katara.

"Where are you going, Aang?" she asked with a worried look on her face. "They said that we have to stay in a group."

"I know," Aang replied. "It's just...I'm worried for Ziron. You know...him hunting with his dad away from the tribe."

Katara nodded as if she had just understood him. "I get it. Just be careful, okay, sweetie?" She finished this off by laying a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Aang nodded as he leaned forth and licked her cheek in return. "I will, sweetheart."

So he broke away from her and ran through the grass, following the large prints the boots made in the mud. It had rained the night before, so the leaves were all covered in dew, and the sky above their heads was a cloudy gray. Aang made sure to keep an eye on Izan's ornate helmet, which stood out like a ruby on his head. Not to mention that some of the grass had been pushed down by the weight of the boots.

They arrived at a grassless area in the prairie, where Izan leaned against a lone tree and appeared to be nodding towards Ziron. The young teen quickly pulled out what looked like a bear trap from his bag and laid it down on the ground, the shiny silver teeth glinting. Ziron gave a grunt and hurled himself at the tree trunk, climbing up to the lowest branch the best he could and tying a short rope around it. He took the other end of the rope and tied a dagger to the end of it before letting it drop and missing Izan's nose by an inch. Izan did not flinch from it, for he nodded and looked up at his son.

Aang swore he saw a tiny glint of respect in the general's eyes. _Is he proud of Ziron? I hope so._

Finally, Ziron leapt down from the tree and laid a bushel of grapes down on the trap just in time to climb up and grab the dagger again. A sound of something rustling in the grass made Izan stand behind the tree and Aang sink lower into the grass. Then...

Out stepped Sharpclaw.

The dark gray dinosaur was sniffing the air, his sickle claws flicking every now and then. He moved his gaze from the gray sky down to the grapes while his yellow eyes narrowed with interest. Aang held in his breath as Sharpclaw bent his head down and began sniffing at the grapes before reeling back, hissing in anger. Then...he speared one grape with a claw, gave a second hiss, and tossed it away towards the hiding Aang.

"NOW!" Ziron cried, swinging the dagger down.

But just in time, Sharpclaw ducked and glared up at the teenager while giving out an angry snarl. Untying the rope, Ziron leapt down and threw it around the dinosaur's neck, catching him off guard and roaring as he thrashed around. Aang heard real shock in Izan's voice as he yelled "What're you doing, boy?! Get outta here!" before he lashed at Sharpclaw with a fire whip. The glow of the fire made Sharpclaw turn around and screech, smacking him hard in the face with his tail.

_Great spirits, no... _Aang thought as Izan stumbled back and slumped down beside the tree. But he felt a bit of relief when he saw the general stand back up and rush at Sharpclaw, who had just pounced at a recovering Ziron. Sharpclaw's sickle claws scraped harmlessly against the thick Fire Nation armor as it created a rather harsh screeching noise. When the beast felt the pain, he roared angrily and slammed his tail against the side of Izan's head, making him grunt and slump down, unconscious this time.

Noticing Sharpclaw glare over at Ziron, Aang leapt out of the bushes and stood between them. He was about to use AirBending when he saw a gust of air and an icicle strike Sharpclaw and the ground between them respectively. They looked up towards the hill and saw Aratak glaring down at the dinosaur, Katara beside her. Sharpclaw gave a roar of anger and fled, running off into the tall green grass.

"Aang!" Katara called, running down to him and throwing him into a hug. "Are you alright?"

Aang told her, "I'm fine, Katara. But what about Ziron?" Turning to the young startled teenager, he asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes..." Ziron stammered. He gave a weary sigh before looking down worryingly at his father. "But what about Dad? Sharpclaw knocked him out! He's gonna hate me for this..." At this, he sat down and laid his head on his knees, his face forlorn.

Katara turned to him and crouched down beside him, her milk-filled breasts almost near his face. "Of course he won't hate you. He didn't know about Sharpclaw."

"And that's my fault," Aratak added. "I should've told him about Sharpclaw earlier. Now we gotta help him get back to the village."

"I'll take him." Lu Bu had come over to pick the large man, Diao Chan beside him. "This man may be heavy, but he's not as heavy as me!"

Gently for a large man, Lu Bu bent down and hoisted Izan's knocked-out form over his broad shoulder. Diao Chan looked in pride at her mate's strength, her stunning face joyful. Aang could hardly know what was exciting about seeing someone getting knocked out by an animal, but as of right now, they needed to get Izan back to the village. To make sure Ziron was okay, he and Katara walked beside him as they walked behind the hunting party.

Aang could see the pack of hunting wolves watch as they were joined by one of the mastiffs, who barked and raced over to Ziron's side. Ziron murmured "He'll be okay, Musashi. He'll be okay" and patted the dog's massive head, making the Avatar feel sorry for him. He never had a true father (even though he found a surrogate father in Monk Gyatso), but he felt more concerned towards Ziron than before. This was a day for him to prove himself to his father, and Sharpclaw ruined it for him.

Thus...he promised himself that he would use nonviolent revenge against the dinosaur.

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat13: Well, here we go. Izan is unconscious, and Ziron's scared of his reaction. Plus, today has been eight years since Avatar: The Last AirBender first came out on T.V. for the first time. And tomorrow is TheLucky38's birthday, and he'll be heading over to the Las Vegas casino tomorrow; be sure to give him a very big Happy Birthday!**

**So far, I'm getting a job at the mall, and the job will be posing as an Easter Bunny for little kids' pictures. As long as there aren't any little whiny brats there, then we'll be fine. I got nothing against little kids, but it's the very whiny and spoiled brats that get on my nerves.**

**Read and review, folks! Those who do will get virtual figurines of their favorite characters so far on this FanFic...along with Aang and Katara. I do NOT allow flames on this FanFic or any of my other stories, but I allow advice and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh. And that includes if I didn't get any of their personalities right; if not, then I'll go back and get 'em back to the right ones.**

**See ya next time! And Happy early Easter!**


	14. The Decision

**AvatarCat13: Hey everyone! I'm here to upload the newest chapter of Kataang Island Adventure so far. And to let you know, I first wrote this story out of boredom since I was at Pennsylvania, but I decided to try uploading this. I had no idea this story was going to be so popular in a few months.**

**And I'm sure you're all wondering what happened to Izan. To let you know, Sharpclaw doesn't have any spikes on his tail or anything; the general just suffered a blow to the head...how will this affect him? That's been getting me to think of this for a little bit...and you'll see what happens to him in this chapter. Since I like happy endings, this will end well, folks...and NO, this isn't the end of the story!**

**But enough of this. Let's go on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Avatar: The Last AirBender, nor do I want to own it. It belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I also own some characters on Kataang Island Adventure, but a few belong to Cassie (Ataki), Jade (Ziron and his father), and TheLucky38 (Lu Bu and Diao Chan).**

**Uploading Date: March 1, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**The Decision**_

Once the hunting patrol got back to the village, they wasted no time in getting Izan over to Shun's hut, where he was taken into her care. The young healer told everyone that she would let them know if the general showed any signs of waking up. So for the rest of the time, the villagers rested around the camp, wondering what would happen next. Aang almost thought that Izan had finally gotten some karma served to him, but like the islanders and Katara, Izan was yet another victim to Sharpclaw.

So Aang and Katara spent time with Ziron to take his mind off of his injured father, taking him out for walks or showing him their Bending. The young teen seemed to be feeling fine, but he would often say how much FireBending reminded him of his father. Not wanting to make him feel insecure, Aang stopped showing him his own FireBending. It had been hours since Izan had been taken to the medicine hut, and all three of them prayed for him to recover.

Then...at sunset, the news finally came.

"Alright, I've got some good news and some bad news," Shun told them as they were on their way to the wolf den. "What would you like to hear first, Ziron?"

"The bad news," Ziron said, his eyes wide with fear.

Shun looked kindly at him. "Well, the bad news is that he's suffered a rather heavy blow to the head from Sharpclaw's tail...but there's nothing to worry about, Ziron; this is where the good news comes in," she added when she saw the look of sadness of his face. "The blow wasn't enough to kill him, so he'll be making a full recovery. If you'd like to see him, go on ahead."

So the three of them headed into the hut and saw the general lying in a bed, stripped down to a simple shirt and simple pants. Ziron had joy on his young face as he rushed forth to give his father a hug...and to Aang's relief, the large man laid a big yet gentle arm around his son's shoulder. Whatever Sharpclaw did, it seemed to have changed him.

"Dad...I'm really glad you're alive..." Ziron rasped, a tear or two leaking down his face. "And I-I couldn't fight Sharpclaw on my own...I'm sorry I failed you..."

"Boy...no, I shouldn't call you 'boy' anymore..." Izan sat up now, facing his nudist son. "I'm the one who should be sorry. You fought against that beast and helped these people fight against it...that's what I value in a soldier..." He was now smiling a bit for the first time Aang had seen him. "...a commitment to help his fellow men in battle and survival skills a soldier can use on his own in the wild...you've made me proud to call you my son, Ziron..."

As if realizing that the danger was past, Aang and Katara inched forth until they were sitting by his bedside. Izan seemed to have noticed them, for he gave them a small nod before turning back to his son.

Ziron asked, "So...I passed?"

Izan nodded. "Yes, son. You passed the survival test. But!" he barked, looking somewhat like his usual self. "I'm still not done testing you _completely_. The final test will be your fighting skills, things you have learned in fighting while on this island." He gave a small groan as he laid down, saying, "Once that medicine lady of yours tells me it's fine, I'll be up and ready. And Ziron...make sure you get yourself ready too, 'cause I'll be launching at you the best I got."

"I-I will..." Ziron said, giving his father a gentle hug. To Aang and Katara's amazement, Izan gave him a gentle one in return, almost taking their breath away. As father and son split apart, the young teen said, "I'll make you proud of me, Dad...prouder than today."

Quiet sobbing made Aang turn to see Katara gazing at the family with a weak smile, tears running down her cheeks. The Avatar realized that she was thinking of her own father, Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe. After having been involved with the War for two years, he had seen that his two children were also brave fighters and was very proud of them. He had even heard that her mother Kya would be proud of her and Sokka even though she was dead. So he scooted forth and wrapped his mate in a hug, wiping the tears from her face.

Aang quietly stood up and steered her gently towards the entrance to the medicine hut, where they were greeted by Ataki. The young teenage girl was blushing as she gave them a nod and headed into the medicine den; they believed she was going to see Ziron and Izan. But as they walked on, they could see Izan's soldiers sitting in their own group, their mastiffs resting just next to them.

"When will General Izan wake up?" one soldier with strange blond hair asked.

Aang replied, "He's already waken up and seeing his son."

The person who had stared in a perverted way at Katara snapped, "And why didn't you say anything about that beast out there? It's your fault he got injured!"

"_Our_ fault?" Katara asked, her voice in a deadly tone now. "You said your general couldn't be beaten...yet he got beaten by Sharpclaw. How can you accuse us and the islanders for getting General Izan into danger?"

Immediately, the man raised his hand, and Aang saw that his mate was in danger of getting hit in the face. But just when his hand was raised, a grayish brown blur leapt off of Aang's shoulder and bit the man's hand. The soldier growled and shook the creature off, throwing it towards Aang, who caught it in time and looked down. It was a gray-brown wolf pup with the same yellow eyes as Brutus and a lighter underbelly. Aang looked around in time to see Katara standing her ground as the man's hand was slamming down towards her, afraid of the upcoming attack.

But the blow never came. Instead, Aratak was there, holding the man's arm away with one hand and holding out the other to keep Aang from joining in. Her face, which was usually calm and gorgeous, was now filled with tranquil fury, and the man was slightly scared from her rage.

"Never lay a hand against anyone ever again...especially someone from my tribe," Aratak told him, her voice becoming as icy as Katara's. "Plus, I forgot to tell the general about Sharpclaw, so it's my fault. If you wanna fight someone, then fight me, not someone else."

The man was staring at her in disbelief as she released his arm, and Aang was afraid he would continue to attack. But to his relief, he lowered his arm and stalked off towards the other soldiers, who were starting to mutter to themselves. Aang lowered the wolf puppy to the ground (who ran off towards a group of wolf pups), feeling thankful for Aratak for defending his mate. He had wanted to defend Katara from this man, but he didn't want to start an unnecessary fight.

"Thanks for that," Katara sighed in relief as they walked over to a clump of private ferns. "I could've stood against him...but thanks."

Aratak's tranquil fury dissipated and was replaced by her regular smile. "No problem. That's what you do in a tribe: you look out for each other."

Katara nodded while Aang said, "That's a nice thing to say. You're a really nice person."

"I've been called that, but thanks," Aratak said, blushing. "And...I want to thank you two for helping Ziron and his father." At this, she stepped forth and threw Katara into a warm hug, the kind he would give her.

Aang was amazed to see Katara blush as she and Aratak hug, their breasts pressing against each other. He was wondering what was going on, but he didn't want to think about it right now. Besides, it could make him start thinking of dirty thoughts with Aratak, and he didn't want that to happen. Finally, the two women broke apart, and Katara let out a small gasp of surprise; while she and Aratak had hugged, their breasts were pressed so close to each other that milk was now dripping from the former's teats. All three looked down at this little mishap, and Aratak's cheeks were glowing a bright scarlet.

"...sorry about that," the chieftain stammered, looking slightly nervous now. "And...is it okay if I can try some of your milk? I shouldn't be asking this, but...I'm just curious, that's all."

This made Aang want to jump in, but he didn't want to cause a scene. So he said, "You can ask her if you'd like."

"And it's fine," Katara added, a shy smile on her face as she used her new MilkBending to clean up the mess.

With a small breath, Aratak moved her hand over to Katara's right breast, trailing a gentle finger over her erecting nipple and collecting the drop of milk. She still had a blush on her cheeks as she brought her finger to her mouth and licked at the droplet while Aang and Katara waited very patiently for a response. Finally, Aratak's green eyes widened with amazement, and Aang knew that look; it was the look he had when he had tasted his mate's milk for the first time.

"Wow...it tastes really good!" the chieftain said, her face now adopting a small smile. "How did this milk get so creamy?"

Katara shrugged. "I have no idea. It's just the way it is."

Aratak said, "I guess so..." And she was slowly leaning down towards her chest, until...

"Aratak! You there?"

All three of them walked out of the bushes to see Ziron and Ataki rushing up to their chieftain, panting. Aang guessed Izan must have told him something else, for Ziron's face was looking more excited.

"Yes, Ziron?" Aratak asked.

Ziron rasped, panting for breath, "Dad just challenged me...to a practice fight tomorrow...! Can we stage it then?"

Aratak looked down at him in a confused way. "Of course...but what're the conditions?"

"He'll tell me tomorrow. And guess what?" Ziron went on, his smile now shy.

Ataki now snuggled up close to him and said, "Ziron and I are mates now! We decided on this as we took care of his dad! Aren't you excited?"

"Really?" Her sister looked at her in amazement. She gave Ataki a hug, saying, "Of course I'm happy for you, Ataki! I'm so proud of you two!"

Aang and Katara watched on in pride and joy as Aratak gave Ziron her blessing before they raced off towards the nursery. They recalled the day when they first became a couple back in Ba Sing Se five years ago, after the Hundred-Year War came to an end. Despite Sokka's earlier and typical reaction, he had been happy for his sister and the Avatar being together, even if he had to go through his "oogies". And Aratak was no different, showing pride and joy for her sister finding a good boyfriend...or mate in this case.

Speaking of Aratak...Aang had seen the way Katara and Aratak blushed when the latter tried some of the former's milk. For a moment, he thought that Katara was smitten by Aratak...but it couldn't be true; besides, they were the same gender. As for his sudden attraction towards Aratak, he felt even more ashamed of himself. He did not want any of this to happen, but he decided to try and keep it a secret for now.

But...what would happen if he didn't keep it quiet?

**(Author's Note: Another love triangle scene between Aang, Katara, and Aratak! Don't you just love the tension building up?)**

**...**

The next morning, as Katara got up to have breakfast with Aang, she recalled what Izan had told Ziron: they were going to finish their test with a battle. She had wanted to see a sparring match ever since she and Aang fought against Rio and Uiara on their arrival. Recalling how much Ziron wanted to make his father proud, she decided to coach him if he needed to dodge some attacks. That way it would be fair game.

Once she was finished with two bird eggs for breakfast, she felt something land in her lap and looked down. It was the same wolf pup that tried to defend her from one of Izan's generals the day before, the same gray-brown pup. It was sniffing towards the banquet table, letting out a very cute whimpering sound as it looked back at her, waggling its short tail.

"Aww," Katara purred as the pup snuggled against her belly, kneading her lap with large paws for a puppy. "Are you hungry?"

The pup yapped a few times. So Katara said "Okay, I'll get you something" and picked a slab of fox antelope meat up and handed it to the wolf pup. It took the meat and gulped it down after a few bites, yipping before laying limp in her lap, ready for a nap. She saw Aang look over at her and the puppy with a friendly smile, and Katara knew he had taken a liking to the cute little animal too.

"Everyone in the Amaroo tribe gather near the council rock!"

Katara looked up from the wolf pup at Aratak, who was standing on the rock she held council at. Once again, she felt her heart beat and her cheeks burn when she saw the young woman in the early sunlight. She knew that somehow, she would have to admit that she was falling for her along with being mates with Aang. But she tried to push this out of her mind as she let the wolf pup down on the ground and walked with Aang to the gathering crowd.

Ziron and General Izan were in the center of a created circle, staring towards each other with kind yet determined faces. Katara could see Izan's soldiers easily among the crowd, for they still had their Fire nation armor on. They were glaring at Ziron with contempt lined on their faces, but she knew better than that. She supposed he had physical non-Bending training from his father before he came to the island, and it somehow developed the longer he stayed on the island. In fact, he could become the best fighter around. Even the mastiffs and wolves had gathered here together; though there was still tension between the canines, they seemed to get along for now.

Finally, Aratak called, "Today is General Izan's final day on this island, and before he'll go, he and Ziron will have a three minute sparring match. But this will also be a teamwork match: Ziron and Ataki against General Izan and Lu Bu, who volunteered to help out."

The crowd cheered, and Lu Bu let out a laugh. "I'm happy you and your new mate are willing to fight, but you won't defeat me!"

"And begin!"

At the sound of Masambo's voice, they leapt into action. Thanks to being smaller, Ziron and Ataki had to dodge some of the powerful FireBending Izan and Lu Bu sent towards them. But since Ataki was also a FireBender, she was able to grab Izan's fire whip and send it back towards him. Yet Ziron wasn't a Bender, having to rely on his wits and wooden staff he made himself to get through the fight. Watching this fight, Katara was reminded of the fight she and Aang had against Rio and Uiara the day they became part of the tribe.

In the middle of the fight, Ziron dashed forth and swung his body down, sweeping his legs at Izan's feet. The general fell only to get himself back up by spinning around and getting back up easily for a man of his size. Ataki yelped as part of her hair was burned away by Lu Bu, earning him a hiss of disapproval from Aratak (who got a glare of disapproval from Diao Chan in return), but she shook her hair quickly to get rid of the flames. Seeing this, Ziron let out a cry of rage and jumped towards Lu Bu, his staff twirling around like an AirBender would. Izan and Ataki did the same until they clashed together, creating a dust cloud to hide them as fire swishes and thuds of the staff were heard.

_Great spirits! _Katara thought in shock, feeling worried now. The crowd, previously cheering, was now looking concerned as the sounds died away followed by a thud. Aang came up beside his mate and held her close to him, both wondering what was going to happen next.

Finally, the dust cleared away...and Ataki and Ziron were standing on their feet. Lu Bu was down on his side, grunting from a bruise on his leg, while Izan was crouching and kneeling as he panted and stared in awe at his son. Ziron was looking down at his father, amazed that he was capable of doing such a thing.

"I-I never imagined being defeated by you," Lu Bu rasped, managing to stand up. He bowed to Ziron and said, "I hate being beaten...but you fought well for a scrawny kid."

Diao Chan came over to help him walk away, kissing his cheek and saying, "Indeed. Lu Bu, please accept this gesture of love. And I will serve under you always and forever, my love."

Ziron and Ataki shared excited looks before they bowed back, Ziron saying, "Thanks, guys. And Dad..." he added, looking at Izan. "...you and Lu Bu fought well."

"And you and your girlfriend, Ziron," Izan replied, stepping forth and laying his huge hands on his son's shoulders. "Son...you've found this tribe, and they took you in. They raised you well and gave you a good home...one I failed to do. Before I leave, promise me this." He gave him a one-armed hug and rasped, his voice shaking a bit, "Promise me to never forget what they have done for you. Treat them like your true family for the rest of your life. You're in better hands."

_So Ziron's staying, _Katara guessed, laying her head against Aang's shoulder. _I feel bad that he's not returning to the four nations...but Ataki loves him. And the tribe...they're his family now._

"I promise," Ziron replied, returning the hug. "But what about Mom? She'll be sad that I won't return home."

Izan gave him a small sad smile. "I know...but I'll explain everything to her. She'll be happy to know that you're still alive and well. In fact, I could pick you up one day and let you visit us sometime."

Watching the two hug again, Katara felt the tears well up inside her eyes now. She turned away as she fought back the wetness in her eyes while the rest of the tribe congratulated Ziron and Ataki on their fight. Once she made it back to the hut she and Aang stayed at, she saw the wolf pup already sitting at the entrance, looking up at her with a curious face. Katara smiled weakly down at it and picked it up.

"Hey, little guy. Did you come to visit?" she asked, picking him up and letting him lick the tears away. "That...was so emotional...Ziron's a true member of the tribe...among his true family."

"Katara? Why'd you leave?"

Katara put the wolf pup down and spun around, seeing Aang looking at her in concern; he must have followed her here to check up on her. She replied, her voice cracking a bit, "Hearing them talk about family...it's like hearing about my own back in the Southern Water Tribe. And you know how much family means to me...that reminded me of it."

Aang walked up to her, smiling gently, "Hey, it's alright to miss your family. But you'll see them again in another week."

"Yes...and thanks for the comfort, Aang," Katara replied and stepped over to him, rubbing her head under his jaw. "You really are a caring mate."

"And you're a kind and beautiful mate," Aang answered as they nuzzled.

They stepped outside to see Izan and his soldiers walking away with six members of the tribe, saying their farewells with their dogs following them. Aang and Katara joined them and watched as Ataki murmured something to Ziron before doing the same thing she had done for Aang just moments ago. Ziron's father issues were now gone, buried in the past where it belonged; they were getting along now, and it was possible that they could visit each other someday.

Maybe now...there could be peace for the tribe.

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat13: Once again, I hope you liked this chapter! And once again, there's a bit of romance going on between Aang, Katara, and Aratak; will they get their feelings out in the open in time? I know the answer, but I'm afraid I'll have to leave you guys guessing (I'm really bad here, aren't I? XD ). And looks like Ziron chose to stay! What'll happen next?! I hope this chapter wasn't rushed; if so, I'll go back and fix it.**

**I've heard this month was Kataang Month, where we celebrate the shipping of Kataang, whether they be pictures, videos, or FanFics. And here, I'll try to upload even more chapters for Kataang Island Adventure. I won't promise to upload every day, but I WILL promise to upload as often as I can. And...I'd like to encourage some fanart for this FanFic. If you want to make some, that's great! But if not, it's okay.**

**So anyways, read and review! Those who review will get virtual golden and silver figurines of your favorite characters either in Avatar: The Last AirBender or this FanFic. I do NOT allow flames on here or any story, but I allow advice and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh.**

**See ya next time! And Happy early Easter!**


	15. Deleted Scene: The Forbidden Love

**AvatarCat13: Hey everyone! It's time to see a new chapter of Kataang Island Adventure! Plus, I finally got the job. I work for quite a few hours tomorrow, Monday, and even Thursday...though I missed almost all of wrestling on Monday. My sister wanted to go shopping for her kid, even though my niece will be born in July.  
**

**And as for that review saying that I could try harder on my lemons...I try my best. They're not the best lemons to ever be made, but I DO try. But anyways, like I said before, I finally got a job at the mall as an Easter Bunny taking pictures with other people. It got pretty hot in that costume, but it's worth it. Though I can ask for the fan to be brought forth.**

**Finally, this scene here...I WAS gonna make this an official scene, but I decided it wouldn't fly. And so, I decided to make it a deleted scene that takes place during chapter 8. So...let's go on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Remember, folks. I do NOT own Avatar: The Last AirBender. It belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I own some of the islanders, but Jade, Cassie, and TheLucky38 own several of their characters.**

**Uploading Date: March 13, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Deleted Scene: The Forbidden Love**_

"Now crouch low and follow the fox antelope tracks," Tuqakaq told the hunting party. "One group goes through the bushes, and another goes on the open path. Aratak and Katara, you go to the left. Masambo and Florette, you follow the path. I'm headin' through the river. And folks, we don't go after the young, for they need time to grow. And we don't go after the sick or old, for they need to recover or live out their final days. Good luck!"

So Katara and Aratak went through the bushes while Masambo and Florette (an attractive young woman in her early twenties with bright blue eyes, silver hair, and a bow-&-arrow around her waist) went the other way. Holding his breath, Tuqakaq dove into the water, creating a large splash. Both Katara and Aratak looked back at that before heading deeper into the jungle, yet Katara felt quite uncomfortable about the bushes scratching her skin. Despite that, she felt like she had become one with the Amaroo tribe.

"I've got a question," Katara whispered to Aratak as they crept through the bushes. "Actually...I don't think I should ask this, but...how come you and the entire tribe are naked?"

To her surprise, Aratak did not look hurt by the question. Instead, she said, "The reason we're all naked is because our ancestors wanted to be closer to nature. They felt that wearing clothes all the time prevented us from doing that. But we wear clothes only for the winter; other than that, we stay naked." She blushed as she added, "And since you and your mate are naked too, you've become like us."

Katara faced her in surprise as they stopped. "You really think so? But we're not true members of your tribe."

"I know," Aratak replied. "But I just feel that you're like one of us. I'm happy you're part of the tribe. And one more thing..." she added, looking bashful. "I know I shouldn't ask you this..." Aratak said, looking just as blush-faced as Katara was becoming, "...but...are you still lactating?"

"...yes. Why?"

Aratak shrugged and replied, "Just wondering, that's all." And to Katara's surprise, the chieftain reached out and stroked her right breast with her hand, twirling her nipple with her fingers until it began to harden.

"What...what're you doing?" Katara asked in surprise, blushing about the other woman fondling her. When it appeared that Aratak didn't listen, she asked a little louder, "Aratak, how come you're touching my breast?"

Aratak then looked up, her cheeks bright red. "Oh...I'm sorry. It's just...my friend let me do it before Sharpclaw took her..."

This made Katara gasp, recalling how Aratak told her and Aang how her friend was killed by Sharpclaw. "'Her'? Wait a moment...your friend was a girl?" If so, then Aratak must have been in love with another woman.

"Yeah...she let me do this while she was pregnant. In fact, you look so much like her..." Aratak shook her head and stammered, her cheeks glowing redder, "Shun said something earlier about you producing plenty of milk. So...is it okay if I can try it?"

Katara felt a blush creep across her face, surprised to hear such a thing. Did she really want to try some of her breast milk...a person of the same gender? Yet...despite having known Aratak for a day, she was becoming a good friend. It felt like she was going to let Aang taste some of her milk, but this time, this was with someone of the same gender.

Then finally, she said, "...of course. And you can...well...you can suck on them if you'd like," she stammered over her words, her heart beating faster. "I let Aang do it before."

So she sat down on a sun-warmed rock as Aratak took a step closer, one of the latter's hands on her belly and the other on her shoulder. Once Katara laid down, she saw the green-eyed woman lay down on top of her, her erecting manhood brushing against her waist. Her heart thudded even faster when Aratak bent her head to her left breast and gently covered her nipple with her mouth. And once the gentle sucking began, Katara felt her arms and legs relax as she felt a particular tingling in her breast.

Right now, thoughts of the hunt were forgotten as she let Aratak go on with her work. Katara gripped the rock hard with both hands as she let out a small groan, feeling the milk spray from her teat and into Aratak's mouth, and heard swallowing sounds from the latter's throat. It felt like she was doing this with Aang again, but it was with a hermaphrodite woman this time. After a few more moments of this, she felt her mouth let go of her breast and saw her look up at her, her cat-like green eyes glowing as she gave her a smile with milk on her lips.

"How was it...?" Katara panted, their eyes meeting.

"It was...amazing..." Aratak purred, her eyes shining.

Then suddenly, to Katara's complete astonishment, the chieftain leaned down on top of her and pressed her lips to hers. The master WaterBender was taken by complete surprise by the kiss and didn't protest when she felt Aratak's tongue slip into her mouth. She tasted her own milk on her lips, but she felt a bit shocked and confused about what was happening. Just when their tongues were going to meet, Katara pulled away in time, panting and sitting up.

"A-Aratak...what were you doing?" she rasped while sweat began forming on her skin.

Aratak sat up with a shamed look on her face. "I-I know I shouldn't have tried that. But...you just look so much like Nanuk...and I missed her so much..."

Katara knew Aratak was talking about her friend...her supposed lover. She chose her words a bit more carefully and said, "If you'd like...you can still see me as Nanuk..."

She saw her green eyes widen with shock before a small and shy smile came across her lips. And without any further words, Katara leaned up and pressed her lips against Aratak's, leaning back down with the latter on top of her. Their stomachs and breasts rubbed up against each other, and their tongues darted at each other, rubbing and caressing each other. Katara let out a soft moan through the kiss as Aratak rubbed her erection against her womanhood just like Aang did. All of a sudden, the craving to be filled with her seed came into her mind, the same animalistic feeling in her heart.

So she broke the kiss and rasped, "Aratak...please fuck me..." When Aratak stopped and stared down at her in awe, she went on, "I know Aang's my boyfriend and I love him...but for now, I need you..."

"Well...if you insist..." Aratak murmured, going in for a kiss. "I'm sure we can fuck first before going back to hunt."

Katara gave a purr and lifted her head up, intercepting her mouth with her own as her tongue darted into her mouth again. She grasped Aratak's soft behind with her hands and pulled her forth, but she gave a groan as she felt the hermaphrodite's penis rub gently against the folds of her vagina and push in. The WaterBender tilted her head back and allowed Aratak to gently lick at her neck before they were ready to make love.

Just like Aang had done, Aratak gently pulled out of Katara and pushed back in before repeating it and turning it into thrusting. Katara moaned in lust and wrapped her arms around the other woman, her hands on her back before letting her come closer to her. Now she was sitting in Aratak's lap as she allowed her to make love like she and Aang did two nights ago.

"Aratak...keep doing it..." Katara gasped, feeling her private area starting to moisten a lot. "I'm fixing to cum...please, Aratak..."

"I will, Katara...I'm...I'm cumming too..." Aratak groaned, capturing her mouth into another kiss.

But before they could do so...

"Hey!"

Katara looked up in time as Aratak pulled away from her mouth, a trickle on milk still on her chin, and pulled out of her, gasping and coming onto her stomach. And as the two women panted after their mating, they looked around to hear who had just called to them. Tuqakaq had called, and the WaterBender was afraid that she and Aratak were having sex at the wrong time.

So as the animalistic urges faded away into thin air, she quickly moved back before leaning up to lick the milk from her chin and cleaning the semen off her with WaterBending. And just in time, Tuqakaq had arrived. The big man was standing near a boulder, a dead fox antelope strung over his shoulder, and was staring down at them with surprise.

"How come you two didn't show up on the hunt?" he asked with a confused tone.

Aratak turned and said, "Sorry...we got distracted by a spider fly, that's all. It was a huge one."

Tuaqkaq didn't look angry, but he looked stern rather than his jolly self as he replied, "That's fine and all, but I'm the head of the hunting party, and we all stick together in the hunt. So...stay together next time."

The two women nodded, thankful that Aratak had her back turned towards where Tuqakaq had appeared. Katara was thankful that the big man did not even protest at seeing what he had seen before them. But still...as they leapt down into the river to catch some fish, she felt the sweat on her body wash away...and felt even more worried.

She was Aang's girlfriend, his Forever Girl. Yet there she was, making out with another woman she had only met for a day. Not to mention that said woman was a hermaphrodite. Now she felt torn between her eternal love for Aang and her sudden attraction towards Aratak. How could she have almost done something like that? Part of her felt happy for helping Aratak, but she also felt horrible as she thought she cheated on Aang.

_But...what if we did this together? _She felt a little tingling from in between her legs as she pulled herself out of the water. _Then we can get this tension behind us...and we can stay on the island a little bit more..._

So Katara decided on this. If she wanted all the sexual tension between her, Aang, and Aratak to stop, she would have to find a way to make themselves into a harem. It felt really wrong to do it, but she would always help Aang...and Aratak recently.

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat13: Well, there we go. The deleted scene from Kataang Island Adventure. Why I decided not to show this in the real story...I wanted to make the sexual tension between Aang, Katara, and Aratak a bit longer. But don't worry; the real chapter will be coming up really soon. I promise.**

**And on this FanFic, not only am I completely with the Kataang shipping, but I also like the pairing between Katara and Aratak. I mean, seeing two women on FanFiction (one who is a hermaphrodite) make out on is kinda hot...and boy, does it sound really wrong coming out of my mouth.**

**And I forgot to say this, folks. This Sunday is St. Patrick's Day, so those who read and review this chapter will get a virtual sweet (like cupcakes or cookies) that celebrate St. Patrick's Day. That, and they also get a virtual pizza and drink to go with it. I do NOT allow flames on here, or they'll be used to heat up the fireplace at night. But I DO allow advice and constructive criticism (you know, with minor grammar and stuff forgotten here and there) as long as it's not harsh.**

**See ya next time! And Happy early St. Patrick's Day!**


	16. Surprises On The Other Island

**AvatarCat13: Hey everyone! Once again, it's time to see another chapter of Kataang Island Adventure! Two chapters in one day! And I hope you liked the deleted scene from the last chapter...and I'm sorry it was shorter than the other chapters. But about the deleted scene...if you wanna think that it happened, then it's fine with me. But if you wanna think it didn't happen, then it's fine too.**

**And as you can see, there's a new story image for Kataang Island Adventure. The picture is called Under A Summer's Rain by Yumemi91. She said I can use this picture for the cover as long as I give her the credit for the picture. Like I said before...I'm giving her all the credit for it since this is hers and she let me use it as long as I give her credit for it. So thank you, Yumemi91!**

**Finally...there's gonna be more shipping here. Now let's go on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Remember, folks. I do NOT own Avatar: The Last AirBender. It belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I own some of the islanders, but Jade, Cassie, and TheLucky38 own several of their characters.**

**Uploading Date: March 13, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Surprises On The Other Island**_

It was raining, and the fruit-gathering patrol hid under the broad leaves of a banana tree. Katara had joined Aang in fruit gathering, knowing how he had now been in the hunting patrol from two days before, so she wanted to repay him. Not only was she on this patrol as the Avatar's mate, but she was also here to help guard the fruit gatherers on the patrol. Why to do it in the middle of a storm...she had no idea why.

A few hours had passed since General Izan had left the island, and the sky had already turned gray from rain. Ziron had still felt sad at being separated from his father, but he understood why, so he and Ataki went on the hunting patrol to cheer up. Katara knew that Ziron would be fine since he now had a tribe that care for him and a mate that loved him. The emotions would take time to settle down, thus leaving him on the path to finding a better life on the island.

Not to mention the wolf pup Aang and Katara had adopted. They named the pup Balto, and Katara worried if he was fully weaned or not, for she didn't want to feel the sharp wolf pup's teeth bite hard if she tried to suckle him.

**(Author's Note: What? I like the name Balto.)**

"Oh, don't worry," Aratak had reassured her as they asked if they could keep the pup. "He's already been weaned a week ago."

"Thank the spirits for that," Katara had sighed, cuddling the wolf pup close to her chest.

Right now, they were waiting until the rain eased up a little before continuing with their hunt for fruit. Katara backed away from the rain until her back pressed against Aang, who gently wrapped his arms around her hips, which they had playfully called her love handles. It had been a while since it rained during the day; it had rained only for a few nights, but hearing it rain at night was soothing. By the way the others were now huddled together under the tree, they were coping well with the rain.

Finally, the rain was easing up as the wolves in the patrol slunk out beside the humans. Brutus, Reika, and Sango were sniffing the air as if trying their best to catch a scent. Aratak had come along with the patrol, leaving Masambo and Baldomero in charge of the village, as she slid out of the cover beside Aang and Katara, looking around. The rest of the patrol slowly followed out after her while Conall and Juma kept up their guard, their spears held carefully away from their Tribemates.

"Seen any fruit yet?" Basha asked from behind them.

"No, not yet," Aang told her. "Besides, Katara and I haven't been to this side of the island in around a week."

Basha asked, "Really? I didn't know that. You came onto the island from the south side, right?"

Katara nodded. "Yep."

"I think I know the only other place you haven't seen yet," Aratak added. "It's an island that's smaller and north of us."

"We know," Katara told her. "Aang and I saw it on our exploration some time ago."

Just then, Aratak and her Tribemates shared secretive looks, and Katara wondered what they were thinking about. Finally, Aratak asked, "Are you sure you wanna know what it is? We'll be gone for a few hours, but Baldomero's in charge of the village while we're away."

Aang quickly said, "Yes please!"

And Katara followed his lead, saying, "Sure."

So the islanders pushed their way through the undergrowth of the jungle, the water from the rain showering them with rain droplets. Aratak didn't flinch from it, for she shook her black hair a bit until it was all out before she went on. So Katara did the same with her own hair, but she just drew the water out with WaterBending and tossed the liquid to the side and into the bushes. Just as she was done, the islanders were already running through the vegetation, so she and Aang followed them.

Not only were there jungles and grasslands, but there were also plenty of rocky hills filled with rocks and other animals living here. They had to be careful, for one wrong step could damage their already-exposed skin, thorn bushes and sharp stones at certain spots. But at one certain area, both Aang and Katara saw a large flowery field before them, all colors of the rainbow painted naturally on them. Aratak had joined them, her green eyes wide with recognition, as the sun shone down from the whitening clouds and onto the beach not too far away.

"Look at this..." Katara gasped, looking around. "This field is so beautiful..."

"Yeah..." Aang added, his gray eyes wide. "What's this place? It looks amazing!"

Aratak replied, "That's the Field Of Spirit. Anyone who comes across here feels some certain friskiness in their muscles and an urge to play here. And one of the games our tribe likes to play while here is wrestling around." Then, her face looking half nervous and half frisky, she asked, "So...would you like to play here? And can I join you?"

Aang and Katara shared a look with each other, knowing how much of a good friend Aratak was being to them. She had been the first person of the tribe they met ever since they arrived on the island, and Katara recalled how she was suspicious of them at first before warming up to them. And by the gentle and loving way the hermaphrodite chieftain was looking at them, she realized it now: Aratak was in love with her and Aang.

Finally, she turned to Aratak with a smile. "Sure."

"Okay," Aratak purred with a sly and stunning smile on her face. "In that case..." Then she leapt at Aang, bowling him over as they fell onto the soft grass and flowers.

Katara could see how much they were enjoying it now, laughing and tussling around as they played in the field. She did have a pang of jealousy in her heart, though, when she saw Aratak pin Aang to the ground as they laughed, almost wanting to shout "Wait a minute! He's mine!" But after he gently pushed her off of him, Katara didn't feel jealous anymore, for she had already realized that she was in love with Aratak along with loving Aang. Now she wanted to join in with her mate and Aratak in their romping around, the lively spirit rising in her muscles. So she ran over to them and stopped in front of Aang, smiling and leaning forth to give him a quick lick on the cheek.

The AirBending Avatar gave a playful growl and pounced on top of her, tickling her and making her giggle hard. Just then, Aratak ran forth and tackled him out of the way, gently swatting at his face with a gentle hand, before spinning around to see Katara. The young Water Tribe woman was ready, though, for she watched Aratak leap at her and intercepted her, both laughing as they crashed into each other and rolled onto the ground. And for the final touch, the chieftain pinned her to the ground with her slim body, her medium-sized breasts pressing up against Katara's larger and softer breasts.

Both naked women looked at each other, blue eyes meeting green, as they both felt their cheeks burn red. To Katara's surprise, Aratak leaned down towards her and gently licked her cheek as the former looked up at her in surprise. Katara was amazed that Aratak had shown this to her, so (thankful that the other woman's hair was long enough to cover their faces) she leaned her head up and returned the lick. It was really fun to play with Aang and Aratak on a day like this, but she had never imagined this to happen either.

"Wow..." Katara panted, looking up at Aratak and blushing when she felt the chieftain's hardening erection brush against her womanhood. "That was pretty intense, wasn't it?"

"You bet," Aratak replied, panting a bit. She gently stroked one of her cheeks with her hand and then quickly started to tickle her again.

But Katara quickly flipped her over as she pinned her to the ground, asking with a playful smirk, "So how was that, Aratak?"

Aratak smiled up at her. "Okay, you got me. And..." She suddenly gave the WaterBender's rear a sharp yet tender smack, making Katara gasp with a mix of amazement and lust, as she purred, "...you look so beautiful today..."

Katara rasped back "Thanks...and so do you," and quickly shut her mouth. She did not want that to come out, but her tongue had slipped a little...but she could perhaps like Aratak back. The sting on her right buttock hurt a bit, but it made her feel aroused by this.

Their faces were so near each other's now that their lips almost touched, Katara laying her body down on top of Aratak's. She felt the other woman's hands grasp her buttocks as she pressed her body even closer to hers while looking down to her lovely face. It was true; Aratak did look beautiful. And they were almost into a kiss when they heard a familiar voice call to them.

"Hey, you three!" Conall was calling, making Aang and the two women look up at him. "The patrol's going down to the beach to the other island. Let's go!"

At this, Katara got off of Aratak as the latter progressively got to her feet and brushed off the grass. They rejoined Aang with the patrol, where they looked at them with knowing smiles, apparently having just seen them play in the field. She saw Aratak walk past her and caught sight of her behind, which look soft and round like hers, making her look away again. If there was some time left for her and Aang to stay on the island...then she could find a way for them and Aratak to spend alone time together.

**(Author's Note: Them playing in the field is sorta a Shout Out to the Dreamworks Puss In Boots movie, where Puss and Kitty Softpaws played in the clouds.)**

While they walked on, Katara felt some kind of stirring in her belly, thinking she was hungry after the roaming around. But even after they stopped by the shore to eat some fruit, the feeling inside her did not go away. She was about to walk over and tell the others about it when she felt her stomach clench and felt the bile rise up into her throat.

"Excuse me...I have to go..." But she didn't finish as she ran off towards the bushes.

"Okay then!" Shun called after her. "Just bury it like you do with relieving yourself!"

As soon as Katara reached the bushes, she dug a hole quickly in the sand and let it all out. It felt like her insides were being stabbed or lit on fire as she finally finished throwing up and stood up. But as she buried the mess, Katara recalled her grandmother telling her about signs of pregnancy that was on its way...and throwing up was one of those signs, and it was usually in the morning.

_Great spirits above... _She lowered her hand to her still-lean belly. _I'm...I must be pregnant! I have to tell Aang sometime...but still... _The master WaterBender lifted her hand off her stomach to rejoin the group. _This is amazing! I'm pregnant!_

**...**

The islanders were all ready to head out to the smaller island ahead of them, which looked like a small version of the Southern Air Temple. By swimming, it would take quite a while to reach there, but by a canoe, it would take just a few seconds. Thankfully, Shun had revealed that she knew some WaterBending (though not a lot), so she and Katara were in charge of using their WaterBending to get the canoes going.

Aang, Katara, and Aratak looked down at the crystal-clear water and saw an amazing undersea world below them. All kinds of fish of every color were darting here and there and glistening in the sun's rays, interrupted slightly by a turtle seal gliding relaxingly through the water. There was even a last sloth shark at the bottom, opening its mouth sometimes to catch any small animals that swam near it. Never before had they seen anything like this before, not even in various lakes and rivers they had visited.

But as Katara felt Aang softly wrap his arms around her, she noticed that his hands were near her stomach. She wanted to tell him how she was pregnant with his baby now, but it seemed that now was not the right time. Right when the canoes reached the other island and hit a sandbar, Katara felt something stir inside her and laid a hand on her belly. The baby was not even growing much yet, she felt a certain power, very sure that it would be a powerful Bender.

_Just around nine more months to go, my baby, _Katara thought with a small smile. _Nine months..._

"Here we are," Aratak said when they got off the canoes and onto the beach. "Zola Island. Zola means 'quiet and tranquil.'"

"I can hear that," Aang sighed as he looked around. "It sure sounds quiet around here. What about birds here?"

Conall nodded. "Yeah, birds are here on the island. What, you assume there aren't any because of the name?" he added with a teasing tone and smile.

Aang chuckled a bit at this. "Well...something like that."

Aratak got in between Aang and Katara, wrapping her arms around their shoulder. "And now, you two...are you ready for the surprise?"

"Of course we are," Katara replied.

"Good," Aratak said as she turned around. She then lifted her head up to the blue sky and called, "Imani, come meet our guests!"

For a few seconds, there was nothing but silence except for occasional birdsong. But just then... a powerful roar echoed from in the forest, which was a deciduous forest unlike the larger island in the south. Katara saw Aang get into a defensive Bending pose as she did the same; nothing was going to harm her mate while she was around. To her surprise, the islanders did not look startled at this, calm looks on their faces instead.

And then...it came out.

A huge white animal burst out of the bramble bushes and tackled Aratak, covering the giggling intersexual woman with licks. It was a flying bison, just like what Appa was. It had the same looks as Aang's bison did, except that it had slimmer and pointier horns, more thin and brown stripes on its back, and a younger face. By the look of awe Aang had on his face, Katara saw that he was very shocked...and so was she. Wasn't Appa already the last of his kind? And could there be other flying bison on this island?

"Great Gyatso..." Aang was gasping. "You...you got a bison here...I thought Appa was the last of his kind..."

"Nope," Basha said. "In fact, there's the herd still in the valley not far from here."

"I thought there weren't any more bison in the world," Katara added. "And...Masambo didn't look surprised when we told him about Appa. Aratak, is this the reason?"

Aratak nodded. "And it's the surprise. We sometimes come here to check on the bison to see if they're doing fine. And by the looks of it..." She was standing up and stroking the bison's fur. "...Imani's looking healthy and growing strong. She's a strong girl."

Aang was still staring at Imani in awe. "I...I never knew there was a herd of bison here...can we see them now?" he quickly asked, his gray eyes wide. "It's been so long since I've seen another bison besides Appa! Can we?"

The patrol stared at him, and Katara was reminded of how eager he would act on his journey; perhaps their baby would be like him one day. She added, "He gets excited about seeing new animals each day. So can we go see the bison?"

"Sure," Juma said with a shrug while Aratak gave them a warm smile. To the wolves, he called, "Brutus! Reika! Sango! Lead the way!"

So the three wolves barked and led the way through the bushes and onto a clear path. Aang, Katara, and the islanders followed them through the woods, noticing how different this island was from the one they stayed on for a week. There were lots of deciduous trees all around them, but they all looked awe-inspiring as the sun shone down through the branches and onto them. While they went through the woods, Katara saw the way Aang looked at Aratak before he swiftly looked away. At first, she felt like scolding him for this, but she kept quiet about it.

_How can I scold him when I've fallen for Aratak?_ Katara thought, recalling the daydream she had of mating with the Amaroo Tribe chieftain. _There has to be a way for us to get rid of this sexual tension._

The islanders and the wolves trudged on, Imami in the lead and leaping around quickly for a half-grown flying bison. As they walked on, though, they suddenly felt a big blast of wind blow them down to the ground before they looked up. Katara was amazed to see another flying bison fly away towards the small mountain until she saw the look of joy on Aang's face. She knew how much this meant to him, and she was happy to see him be happy.

"Wow..." Aang was already taking out his gliding staff and making the wings pop out. "I gotta see this! Who wants to come along?"

"I will," Katara said right away, stepping forth. "Aang, I know how much it means to you seeing new bison after so long. I want to come with you to see this together...so you know. I want to come along with you."

Aang smiled his trademark smile down at her before nodding to his glider. "Get on, then," he told her to her delight.

So Katara carefully got behind Aang, and they took off. The Water Tribe woman sighed in bliss from the cool and gentle wind blowing in her face, feeling her breasts hang from next to his sides; she herself was amazed at how big they had gotten, for they had grown a bit to the size of papayas and often jiggled a bit whenever she walked. Anyways, she could see Aratak run over to Imami and get on, saying something to get her flying as the rest of the patrol went on their way on the ground. Birds like sparrowkeets and hornbill eagles were flying around the island, but they looked as if they were startled by two humans flying in the air with them.

Katara saw Aang look down and followed his gaze, looking down at what appeared to be clouds with brown or black stripes near some grass on one side of the mountain. She felt her mate steer down and held on to him tight, and she found herself thinking _Slow down, Aang! Please slow down! _But she wanted to see these bison as bad as he did, so she held on, letting out a small squeak as they went down faster than a falcon.

Noticing this, Aang pulled back and slowed down, saying, "Sorry. Was I going to fast?"

"Y-Yes," Katara stammered, letting out a small sigh.

"Sorry," Aang apologized again, smiling a rueful smile. "I'll slow down if you'd like."

Katara nodded. "Yes please."

At this, the Avatar steered slowly down some more until they got to see the white "clouds" for the first time, landing on the ground. Bison of all ages and shapes were around them either grazing or frolicking with each other. Katara even saw some bison that looked gray with black or white stripes on their fur, while others were either brown or black. She had never heard of bison of different fur colors before, and (by the stunned look on his face) neither did Aang.

They had done it. They had found a missing herd of flying bison, the source of AirBending besides the Air Nomads that went extinct. But never before had they expected to see a whole herd of them living with each other on this island.

"This is amazing, Aang," Katara murmured, leaning against her mate's chest. "We found a whole herd of bison."

"I...I know..." Aang rasped, joy on his face. "Appa's not the last of his kind anymore."

Then... "Speaking of that, Aang..." Katara faced him with a shy smile. "Why I threw up just a while back...I-I think I'm..." Finally looking up into his kind and usually youthful face, she murmured, "...I think I'm pregnant."

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat13: So here we are on the sky bison island. I've been wondering if Aang and Katara found the bison this way except if they weren't in the nude. But here, they are nude, and they found the missing bison herd! And Katara reveals this news...she's pregnant! She's not gonna show yet, but I know of something my mom said to determine if a baby is a boy or a girl.**

**If a pregnant woman's belly is held up all the way on its own, it's a boy. And if a pregnant woman's belly is hanging down, it's a girl. Well...the epilogue's gonna give hints on that, so you'll probably know what gender the baby's gonna be.**

**Plus, you know the famous wrestler Paul Bearer? Well, he died recently, and may he be remembered by all those who love him and the WWE universe. But CM Punk had to be all disrespectful by spouting his "I'm the best in the world" crap. So I REALLY hope he gets Tombstone-Pildrivered by The Undertaker!**

**Anyways, remember to read and review! Those who do will get virtual pizzas of your choice along with drinks of your liking. I do NOT allow flames on here, but I DO allow advice and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh.**

**See ya next time! And Happy early St. Patrick's Day!**


	17. The Island Of The Sky Bison

**AvatarCat13: Well, here we go, folks! It's time for another chapter of...well, you know. And I'm really happy this story's gotten pretty popular now! Before we move on, though, there's something I gotta say. The first is that you'll see more of sky bison, more animals, and even the tale of the origin of the tribe. And here's the second part.**

**I know some of you don't like the love triangle between Aang, Katara, and Aratak...and I understand your concerns. After all, I'm also a Kataang fan like you other Kataang fans. But still, I kinda like the idea of this love triangle; it adds some different flavor to a lemon story, kinda like adding hot chocolate sauce onto a cookies-&-cream ice cream cone. And finally, I wrote this entire FanFic to entertain all of you.**

**Sorry about the ranting. On with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Remember, folks. I do NOT own Avatar: The Last AirBender, and I don't own the characters Aang and Katara. I own Aratak and some other people in the village, but Jade, Cassie, and TheLucky38 own some other characters.**

**Uploading Date: March 25, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**The Island Of The Sky Bison**_

If anyone on the island looked like he was bitten by a snake, it was Aang. He felt his heart stop for a moment when Katara revealed that she could be pregnant. _But...how can she be pregnant? _the Avatar thought with shock, feeling the heartbeat come back. _How could this happen?!_

But then Aang remembered this: a woman could get pregnant from sex...and he had gotten Katara, his Forever Girl, pregnant. Still...the thought of having a child with her felt amazing and exciting as he imagined her months from now.

Aang could see the vision now: the two of them were laying down together on a beach, still naked as he gently smoothed his hand over Katara's stomach, which had been gorgeously round and huge with their unborn baby. He was rubbing her belly and moved up to her breasts, which had become larger and engorged with so much milk, before gently kneading them. Finally, she turned around towards him, smiling as she leaned up with a small grunt and captured his mouth with her own, sinking into the kiss.

"Well?" Katara asked, raising a brow slyly at him as he came out of this vision. She gave him a smile and added, "You can feel the baby; he or she won't be kicking yet."

"I..." Aang felt even happier for his mate as he gently laid a hand on her stomach. "This...this is amazing, Katara...we're going to be parents!"

The WaterBender gave him a brighter smile and laid her hand on his. "I told you I'd be pregnant soon. And I'm really happy now...we're going to have a baby!" And she finished this off with stepping towards Aang and giving him a passionate kiss to the lips.

"Who's going to have a baby?"

Aratak had finally arrived on top of Imami, jumping down and landing neatly beside them. Her emerald eyes were shining as she saw them standing near the flying bison herd. Aang felt like telling the chieftain the news since all three of them were friends now even after a week and a half...and maybe even more.

"We got some really good news, Aratak," Katara told her, taking Aang's hand into hers. Her smile became more joyful as she continued, "After I threw up back on the main island, I realized something...I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby!"

Aratak's eyes had widened with awe before a happy look came over her face. "That's great! I'm really happy for you two!" And at this, she stepped forth and kissed them each on the cheek, causing the both of them to blush.

Behind them, the other members of the patrol had arrived on another flying bison; it appeared they had gotten tired of walking and used a bison to fly instead. The three wolves leapt down and joined Aang, Katara, and Aratak as they studied the bison before them, who looked over at them and continued grazing. It appeared that they weren't bothered by the wolves, for they were much bigger than the canines. And when the humans came to greet a female bison with four calves, she gave them a wary look before stepping to the side to let her calves greet them.

Aang couldn't believe how much these bison trusted the islanders so deeply. But then again, he guessed they had kept their existence a secret...just like how General Iroh had kept the existence of the last dragons a secret. Just then...he wondered if he could take along a few bison over to Republic City and show them...but that would mean he would reveal the island's location. And he watched the islanders either feeding or playing with the bison, so he decided to not worry about that for now.

He joined Katara and Aratak near some hot springs, Basha and Shun already in the warm water with two bison calves. Appa would have loved it here if Sokka and Toph let them keep him with them on the island. Aang gave a small grunt as Katara sat down on his lap, her back against his body, as they all relaxed.

"Doesn't this water feel great?" Basha sighed happily. "We should come over to the island more often for this!"

"I know," Shun added lazily, her brown eyes closed as she enjoyed the warmness. "Besides, the climate on this island is pretty cool unlike back home. But how'll we get here?"

Aratak replied, "We can use Imami to get to this island. But...how can we know when she'd come over to our village?"

Deciding to help them out, Aang told the women, "I've got a bison whistle in my bag near the rocks. Once we get out of this water sometime, I can give it to you. And I can give you guys some tips on how to use it."

It was one of his many treasures, he knew, the one he bought from a seedy merchant's shop five years ago. That was also when Katara stole a pirate's WaterBending scroll and got her Bending to become even better. But if it was to help the tribe out with transportation from one island to the other, then he was willing to give the whistle to them.

"Just make sure you have the whistle at all times," Katara added. Then she turned to Aang, asking, "And how can we summon Appa when we get home if there's no whistle?"

"Don't worry," Aang told his mate with his trademark grin. "I already bought a few bison whistles from this neat antique shop. It was a great deal."

"Then it's settled. Thank you, Aang," Aratak spoke up, her green eyes shining with relief and enjoyment while the others said the same. The Avatar himself felt happy for helping his new friend, but he wondered when his sudden attraction towards her would fade away.

Just then, as the three women gathered together to talk, Aang saw Katara turn her head around and give him a wink, wondering what was going on. His unspoken question was answered as he felt her hand take his and place it right near her womanhood. Aang felt his face burn when the pregnant WaterBender gave a small giggle and brought his hand even closer and down further. For a moment, he was sure someone would notice them and ask questions, yet the women and the bison were still busy speaking with one another. So, with a modest smile, he moved his hand around until it was right near the sacred folds...but he stopped, not wanting the others to see this and getting fussy about them doing it in the hot spring.

"Nuh-uh, sweetie," Katara suddenly told him with a smirk. "Let's go in deeper."

"If you say so," Aang replied with a smile of his own.

Inwardly, he had never realized how sly Katara could get, but as she slid her hand inside with his, he forgot about it. They looked over to the side to see Conall and Juma join the women along with two brown flying bison, which had scars on their faces. Aang saw that those scars came from fighting; those two male must have taken a break from their harem fighting. Feeling the familiar Air Nomad-like surroundings around him, he began to move his hand around, making Katara groan as she joined him. He looked back and saw that the others were now getting out of the water to get the fruit from the nearest bushes.

Just as he turned back, Katara let out a small sighing whine while leaning against him as Aang felt a familiar warm liquid soak his hand, knowing what that meant. She turned around and gave him a weary smile, and he relished in the short yet erotic hidden thing they had done. Aang slowly pulled his hand out of her soaked vagina and got up from the spring, Katara doing the same. They got out of the water and joined the others near the edge of the spring, where they were making their plans.

"Now what should we do?" Aratak asked the members of the fruit patrol.

"It'll be a few more hours until sunset," Juma informed her, looking up towards the sun. "How about we show Aang and Katara more around the island?"

Aang had heard this, eager for some exploring. So he and Katara raced over as the former piped up, "I'd like to go!"

Katara added, "I'd like to explore this island too."

"That's what I like to hear!" Conall laughed, marching down the path towards the foot of the mountain. "Well? What're you all looking for?"

"That's good and all, but Conall?" Shun called down to him. "We can't explore the island in one day! Can we use the bison?"

The tall man looked up at her in confusion before smiling. "Sure. Why not?"

So Aratak handed the whistle over to Aang, who accepted it and blew hard on it. To the humans, there was no noise, but to the bison, it would be a sharp whistle. Now two or three sky bison had appeared from the bushes and gave a roar, having heard the whistle that summoned them. There was now enough of these animals to carry the tribe and carry them around their land. Aang and Katara climbed onto Imami, who was at the lead of the bison, as she lifted off from the ground, the other bison following her.

As they flew around the island, Aang found himself wishing he and Katara had brought Appa along with them. It made the Avatar wish Appa could play alongside the other bison like how he, Katara, and Aratak played with each other in the field on the main island. But still, it felt great being on a small vacation from Avatar business with Katara...and with Aratak too. He felt bad for falling for the hermaphrodite chieftain, but looking at her made him feel like he was looking at Katara's twin sister...which was unlikely that she had one. So he decided to stop thinking about the complex friendship and focus on the bison.

The sky above their heads started to turn gray, and Aang could see that rain was on its way along with its smell. So the small bison group flew down among thick broad leaves just as the rain began to pour down while the humans got off to continue to walk. The bison would come back with the sound of the bison whistle, and in the meantime, they could go for a walk and explore the island some more. But they had not walked on much for a few more feet when he saw a creature looking down at him from the trees...and it made him gasp.

It was a flying lemur, just like his own Momo…except it was differently. It had a prominently white face, with gray patches of fur around its fairly large eyes. The fur on its back was gray and white on its stomach, and its tail had a gray and white pattern. It looked so different from Momo, who looked like a plain lemur, but this lemur was another reminder that the Air Nomad spirit would always live on.

"A lemur!" Katara gasped beside him, clearly sharing his joy. "You didn't say there were lemurs on this island!"

"This is only the second time we've seen those lemurs," Aratak admitted with a small smile. "Why're you guys so surprised? Do you have a lemur?"

Aang nodded. "Yeah...but not like that one. Are there more here?"

Aratak nodded this time. "Yep. They're called ring-tailed flying lemurs, and they're all around the place like the bison. You know how to attract them with food, right?"

"Yep," Aang replied, gently plucking an apple from a nearby tree. "Watch this!"

He held the apple up for the lemur, which gave a chirp and glided down from its branch onto his arm. It plucked the apple from his hand and started nibbling on it, just like what Momo would normally do, before other chirping occurred. Other lemurs were gazing down at them, having spotted the apple and appearing to want to get in on the action.

So Aang turned around and told the others, "Get some fruit and hold it up for them. They have a great fondness for fruit."

Katara and Aratak were the first ones to do so, followed shortly by Shun and Basha, and then Conall and Juma. The other lemurs noticed the fruit and glided down to the ground, pulling them away from the humans and nibbling on them. Some lemurs actually saved some fruit and flew back up to the treetops, where baby lemurs were waiting for them. Once again, Aang felt pride and joy in his heart while Katara held his hand in hers; he felt the same joy in seeing Air Nomad culture again...no matter how aboriginal it was.

Finally, the lemurs were done for now and flew back up into the trees with their babies. Just when they were gone, Aang blew on the bison whistle once again, and the bison had come back to take them around the island. Aang, Katara, and Aratak got onto Imami as the others got onto the other bison before taking off.

"So where next?" Katara asked, the wind blowing her hair out behind her.

"Well...we've seen the lemurs already," Aratak told her. "And we've been to the hot springs."

Aang spoke up, "I got a question. How come there are so many hot springs on these islands?"

Aratak replied, "Legend says that these two islands used to be a gigantic volcano that dominated most of the ocean between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. Plus, we heard that all the continents on the earth were one big continent. But once they started to split up, the volcano also split up to become two islands next to each other. Some of the pieces of the volcano had also landed on the islands, creating the mountains you've seen so far. And that's what I've heard from the older members of the tribe."

Aang had enough to take it all in before letting out a whistle for a comment. Not only was this tribe very customary about their rules and nudity, but they also had some amazing legends about the island.

"That's a lot of mythology," he finally said. "You sure like to read, right?"

"Thank the books that wash up on the beach," Aratak answered with a shrug. "I've told Katara earlier that we're not the typical 'live in a mud hut, wipe yourself with a leaf' tribe you'd see on deserted islands...okay, so we're that to a certain extent," she added with a joking smile. "But we've had to go through loads of years to learn to read and the such ever since our ancestors landed on our island at the end of Avatar Kyoshi's time as the Avatar."

"So your tribe's not that ancient?" Katara asked incredulously. "That means your tribe lived away from society for...a hundred and seventy-five years!" she added, her bright blue eyes widening even more."

Aratak nodded. "Yep. Our ancestors arrived around here from all four nations to avoid any further wars that would soon erupt. And how we multiply...usually, someone comes across the islands and either mates with someone with our tribe and leave or stay. We have some hard times like droughts and floods and predators, but we survive well here."

Aang said, "Wow...your tribe must be a lucky group of survivors. But...I don't mean to be rude, but after hearing about the stuff you go through here...have you ever thought of trying to find a new home?"

"You mean leave the island?" Aratak's green eyes were wide at this question. "Well...no, we've never thought of that before...but we can't leave. We can never leave it alone." She now glared at him with a combination of love and determination and added, "This is our home, and we will never give it up."

"Right..." Aang had noticed the small warning look from Katara and bowed his head. "I'm sorry I brought the subject up."

Just like that, the black-haired woman smiled at him again. "It's fine, Aang. I appreciate your concern, but we're fine here. Anyways...you wanna see the bison wrestling matches? They often wrestle together here, but violent fights among the bison are rare."

By the tone in her voice, she seemed to want to change the subject, and Aang was willing to agree with her on that. Besides, they still had a lot more to see of this island before they headed back to the village. So he replied, "Sure."

"Good!" Aratak said. "Now get ready to hold on tight!"

So Aang and Katara held on to small handfuls of Imami's fur as the young female bison lifted off the ground and took off. The other bison followed her as they flew through the forest and arrived in a huge hole in the ground. Down below, the bison were already ready to rumble, two large males clashing against each other and rumbling. They were not harming each other, blowing a large gust of air to propel themselves away from the horns.

Aang wondered what it would be like if he brought a few bison over to Republic City and let them multiply. The rest of the world would have their sky bison back after a century of being extinct, and the Air Nomad culture would survive. But he also knew it would be rude to take some away from their island, and the baby that Katara was now carrying inside her could be a very good AirBender one day. He was sure of it.

_We shouldn't worry now, _Aang thought. _We should just have some fun for now and then worry about the bison._

Speaking of that, he dug into the bag he and Katara brought along and fished out a scroll and a raven eagle feather quill. He saw a brown dragon hawk flying not too far away and started writing a letter.

_Hey Sokka and Toph:_

_We heard you guys are still training the MetalBending students, and we wish you the best of luck. I've even heard about them entering the Earth Rumble XI tournament in a few weeks, so we'll be back to see them._

_Plus, Katara and I are doing okay here on the island. There's nothing much going on, but she and I are having a good time. Don't worry; I kept my promise about not having sex. Yep, she and I are having a fantastic and sex-free vacation here on the island._

_About the meeting...I'm still going to attend the meeting at Republic City. So do you mind if you, Toph, Appa, and Momo pick us up on Monday afternoon? Just send us your reply when you're fixing to come over, and we'll get prepared._

_See you guys next week!_

_Your friend, Avatar Aang_

_P.S.: Can you bring over one of my spare bison whistles? I lost mine already._

He felt the lie on his tongue still as he called the hawk down and tied the message around its leg. Aang knew how protective Sokka was towards Katara and would furiously defend her against the someone who hurt her...including himself when he accidentally burned her. Anyways, he knew he had broken his promise in having sex with his mate despite it feeling good. But he knew this would have to be kept a secret...until Sokka would notice her stomach growing, that is.

With that done, he turned to look back at the bison Shun and Basha rode on charge at a large gray female, roaring.

**...**

Finally, after a long day of collecting fruit and playing, the fruit patrol was ready to head back to the main island, their home. The wolves were looking sleepy as if they were tired and wanted to go to sleep on the spot, but Conall and Juma were still looking around in case Sharpclaw tried to attack them. Aang had almost forgotten about Sharpclaw, but after seeing the scar on Katara's shoulder, he suddenly remembered the dinosaur.

The three bison landed on the shores of the coast they had taken off from, a few other bison pushing the canoes towards them just in case. Aang and Katara looked back at the sunset, which had just occurred over the horizon and turned the water reddish-orange under its glow. Down below the water, the coral reef looked just as amazing as ever...including the same animals from before. With a final good-bye to the bison, the tribe went on its way back to the village.

But just as they were walking through the fields, they spotted four people walking towards them: Rio, Uiara, Lu Bu, and Diao Chan. Aang wondered what was wrong with them; Rio and Uiara looked furious, Diao Chan looked slightly worried, and Lu Bu looked defiant. Noticing them coming forth, they ran over towards them, where Rio quickly pointed an accusatory finger towards Aratak.

"What kind of leader are you to leave the village unattended?" he snarled.

"What?" Aratak asked, pushing his hand away. "What're you talking about? I did NOT leave the village unattended! I already assigned the duty of temporary leader to Masambo, Baldomero, and Tuqakaq."

"Look where your leadership gets you!" Uiara snapped. "Sharpclaw invaded the village!"

What she said caused the tribe to share shocked looks and gasp. Sharpclaw actually had some nerve to attack the village like this, for no other wild animal would ever try to attack a settlement like that.

Katara stepped forth and asked, "Sharpclaw attacked? But why?"

Uiara whirled around to face her, hissing, "This doesn't concern you, outsider!"

"Actually, it does concern her and Avatar Aang," Diao Chan spoke up, sounding friendlier. "After all, Aratak DID invite them into the tribe, did she not?"

Rio joined in the argument, asking angrily, "But they're not true tribe members, are they?"

"You're right. They aren't." Lu Bu had spoken. Then, seeing a sneer form across their faces, he added, "But despite them not being true members of the tribe, they're still one of us. And if Aratak says that she gave us good protection, I agree with my leader."

Aang was amazed at how intelligent Lu Bu sounded right now. He had always thought he was always looking for a fight even in a time of peace. But right now...enemies and rivals needed to team up to fight Sharpclaw.

"That's not the point!" Uiara shrieked. "Florette, Lupo, and a few other wolves got killed trying to fend that beast off! You're just the same as the rest of them: brainless and too absorbed in the island way! Aratak shouldn't be the leader anymore after what she did!"

Diao Chan was now glaring daggers at the bronze-skinned woman for insulting her mate, her gorgeous hazel eyes glittering. "Don't you feel a bit embarrassed saying that just now?" she retorted, her smooth honey-like voice now icy. "I serve under Lu Bu, and I say I agree with him in saying that Aratak is still our leader."

Seeing Katara look worried about a fight breaking out, Aang stepped closer to her and held her hand. If a fight broke out here and now, all could be lost.

"Enough!"

Hearing the sharp yet short bark, Aang, Katara, and the rest turned to Aratak, her green eyes tired with grief and stress. The hermaphrodite woman sighed and continued, "Please don't start with all the arguing. The tribe is a community...a big family. And we WILL work together and try to drive Sharpclaw out." Turning to Lu Bu and Diao Chan, she asked, "Did Sharpclaw try to do anything else while there?"

Lu Bu bowed a bit to her and replied, "He stole some food from the storage and trampled over the good meat, so we had to throw it out...a waste of good food. But we managed to drive him out...but not before taking some of the meat with him."

"...I see..." Aratak now looked disturbed about Sharpclaw raiding them for their food. "Take us all back to the village and quickly. We have an animal to destroy."

Hearing this...Aang was too shocked for word. Aratak was an AirBender like him, yet here she was, talking about killing an animal to save her village. He knew she had to protect the tribe due to her duty as a leader, but this was too much right now.

"Destroy?" Aang squeaked out loud. "You mean..._kill_?"

Aratak nodded grimly. "Yes. Until our tribe is at rest, we will not stop until he's gone for good. Even if we have to kill him."

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat13: Would you look at that? A cliffhanger! I hate those things too, but they can be a bit helpful sometimes; they give people something to think about for the next chapter. But anyways, there's now actual death in the tribe...off-screen death, that it. And I hope you all liked this chapter, 'cause if not, then tell me and I'll fix it.**

**So far, the time for work is almost at an end. Tomorrow is my last night of work, and I hope I get paid well. It was kinda fun working at the mall, but the Easter Bunny costume was kinda uncomfortable, and some kids were being like "No, that's not real!" Of course it's not real, but I won't tell 'em! Why, even a guy called me a girl! But you know what? I won't go into further details; I'm just happy it's almost over.**

**Read and review, folks! Those who do will get a virtual plush doll of these characters from The Fox And The Hound: Todd and Copper; I got the DVD of it yesterday, and it's a good classical Disney movie. I do NOT allow flames of any kind, but I DO allow advice and even constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh.**

**See ya next time! And Happy early Easter!**


	18. Sharpclaw (part 1)

**AvatarCat13: Hey everyone, it's time for a new chapter! But first, I got some good news and some bad news. But first, I'd like to say the bad news first because I wanna get the bad news over with first.**

**The bad news is why this took so long was because of me not resetting my laptop, and it kept saying "The script stopped" or something like that to freeze it in place. That got me all buggy...until recently when I restarted my laptop; it got fixed! But the good news is that work is finally over for me; I had a good time, but I didn't feel right all along...it's that I wanted to actually do something instead of sitting there.**

**And ONE more thing: I've gotten 81 reviews already! Most were awesome, and some didn't really like it. That's fine; I understand. But now, let's go on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT the owner of Avatar: The Last AirBender. Bryke (the team of Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko) are the proud owners of this awesome series.**

**Uploading Date: March 30, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Sharpclaw (part 1)**_

"Everyone gather around!"

Aratak had not bothered with the usual tribe meeting call; Aang guessed she was upset about what Rio and Uiara had told her. It had been the morning after they came back from the sky bison island and to the village, where there was a service during the night. Florette, the young silver-haired woman who had been with Katara during her first hunt, had been murdered by Sharpclaw during the raid...but Aang saw something weird with the wound on her throat. It was sliced cleanly, not ripped like an animal's claws on its prey.

But there was no time to think about what marks were on the victims. Aratak had already called for the meeting, and it was time to talk about Sharpclaw. So he sat between Katara and Ataki, who was huddled next to Ziron and looking scared, while Ziron held her close to him. Even Lu Bu and Diao Chan, some of the calmest people in the tribe, were a bit nervous; though Lu Bu had said he was the strongest person in the tribe, he seemed anxious on wanting to leap right into all the action.

It was time to fight back.

"Tribemates...I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help you against Sharpclaw..." Aratak began, looking as forlorn as ever. She sat down before the people on her meeting rock as she went on with more shame, "I shouldn't have left the camp and left you all here...but I'll do whatever I can to help you get rid of Sharpclaw...again, I'm so sorry..."

"You better be!" Rio growled at her while Uiara nodded with him. "If you were a better leader, you wouldn't leave the village at all!"

At this, Masambo stood up, retorting, "You know fully well that the leader's duty is to help his or her tribe inside or outside the village, Rio! Aratak was just showing them around some more, and Tuqakaq, Baldomero, and I were helping her watch over the people here!"

"He's right," Baldomero joined in more calmly. "And just in case you're trying to say 'Aang and Katara don't belong here', then keep it to yourself. In addition to that, Katara helped my mate give birth to our son, and I owe her, her mate, and Aratak our gratitude."

Almost the entire village was roaring with agreement at his words, but only a few kept quiet. Aang supposed a few of them were not speaking up in some disdain towards Aratak. But he knew Aratak did not mean to leave the village for a while, and she surely did not expect Sharpclaw to launch an attack.

"Aang?" Katara had looked over at him, concern written well on her face. "Isn't it time you put those peacemaking skills to the test again?"

"Why?" Aang turned to face her. "You've already seen me settle two quarreling tribes down, given advice to a tough-as-nails EarthBender, and even seen me stop the fight at Yu Dao four years ago. And you want me to keep a wild tribe from tearing at each other's throats?"

Katara raised a brow at him, and that made him shut up quickly. "I'm just saying. They're a wild tribe, yes, but they're probably smarter than us...especially when it comes to living on this island. Besides, you told me and Sokka that solving arguments was all in a day's work for the Avatar, right? So why not do it now when they're fixing to rip each other into pieces?"

Now Aang saw complete sense in this. "You know something...you're right, Katara. I better try and stop this now."

"Good," Katara replied, giving him a soft smile as she gently licked the arrow on his head. "You can do it, Aang. I have complete faith in you."

Aang returned the lick, stood up, and walked over to the circle where Aratak and a few of her Tribemates were arguing with Rio, Uiara, and their followers. Hearing all the arguing was already getting on his nerves, and he hated it whenever his friends argues. Feeling the Avatar spirit stir inside of him, he roared "ENOUGH!" and felt his arrows glow.

They all quieted down and recoiled at the sight before them, and even some of the wolves got to their bellies and whimpered. Before Aang could give way to the savage spirit that roared deeply in his heart, Katara ran forth and embraced him, a gesture that would usually calm him down and soothe him. It worked, and Aang felt the arrows on his body go back to their sky-blue color. When he looked up, they were all calmed down, though Rio and Uiara still looked furious.

"Tribe of the Amaroo, listen to me!" he called. "Fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to drive Sharpclaw away from the village! Rio and Uiara, I understand you don't want to follow Aratak, but Katara and I trust her with all our hearts." Glancing briefly at Aratak's blushing face, he spoke on, "First...we should vote. Those who don't want Aratak to lead, raise your hands."

Some of the tribe was raising their hands already, and to Aang's shock, Juma (Masambo's brother) raised his hand too. When Masambo looked shocked, Juma muttered, "I wanted to protect the village alongside you, brother...but I messed up by joining the fruit patrol."

Aang nodded in understanding before going on, "And those who DO want Aratak to lead the tribe, raise your hands!"

Those who had voted against Aratak lowered their hands. To his relief, more than half of the tribe villagers were raising their hands, even the friends he and Katara had made included. Aratak looked relieved, and Katara looked proud at what her mate was doing right now. As soon as the vote was done, the two mentioned women stepped forth to stand beside him, their friends included until they made a small circle.

"Thank you for letting me still be your leader," Aratak told everyone with true modesty. "I hope to lead you fair and well until the day I step down or die. And now..." Her voice became a bit more crisp and efficient. "Tomorrow morning, I'd like to choose Aang, Katara, Baldomero, Tuqakaq, Masambo, and Shun to come to my hut for plans against Sharpclaw. Also, Lu Bu and Diao Chan are in their own patrol, but they can help too."

"I want to join."

Everyone turned to look at Kumiko, who stepped out of the crowd with Yori sleeping in her arms. She looked nervous, but she went on, "I want to be part of the patrol to drive Sharpclaw away from us."

"Are you sure?" Baldomero asked her, concern in his eyes as she stepped up to him. "I don't want you to get hurt or killed."

"Florette was one of my friends and the godmother to Yori...and Sharpclaw murdered her," his mate murmured, her brown eyes shining. "I want to come along to avenge her."

Baldomero stared down at her and gently stroked her cheek before ruffling his son's hair. At last, he gave a sigh and muttered, "...okay. But promise me you'll be fine."

Rio and Uiara didn't say anything about it. Instead, they stalked off towards the village entrance, their followers behind them as they left. Once those people were gone, they went through the services for Florette and the wolves that Sharpclaw killed, wanting to make sure their sacrifices were not in vain. Aang saw that the islanders were bending in close to the bodies and laying out fur blankets to cover the bodies in preparations for the burial. And once the bodies were taken away for the burying, everyone began to comfort one another, and Aang and Katara saw Kumiko with her head bowed and pressed against Baldomero.

After a day of mourning, everyone began splitting up to go to bed, and Aang and Katara were ready for sleep after a long day of drama. But just as they turned around, they felt a pair of hands on their shoulders and turned to see Aratak.

"Guys...thanks for everything tonight," she rasped, her eyes filled with gratitude. "So...is it okay if you sleep with me in my hut tonight?"

Before Aang could reply, Katara said, "Sure. Aang, do you mind if we do?" she asked him, giving him the big wolf-puppy eyes look.

Aang gave her a gentle smile. "Of course we can."

So they all walked over to the hut, where Aratak said that they could sleep in her bed if they wanted. Thus, they did, Aratak joining them at Aang's other side and snuggling up to him until her legs brushed against theirs. Aang's cheeks burned at the feeling of the other woman cuddling close to him, but Katara was also nestled close to his other side. As long as his mate was around, he would not fall into the sin of cheating on her.

_But how long will that last? _he thought, feeling the women's breasts rub against his chest. But he had no time to think about it, for sleep claimed his mind and knocked him out.

…**...**

Once morning came, Aang and Katara woke up a bit earlier than the other, the former still feeling uncomfortable of an AirBender like Aratak killing an animal. But he decided to not worry about it...thus, this vacation was turning even more intense. Aratak had already gotten up and was likely making preparations for today's mission, and once they were done with breakfast (which consisted of some meat...not for Aang...and fruit), he and his mate went to find her.

They found her at the entrance of her den, the members of the Sharpclaw patrol with her. Aang could see Kumiko shaking a bit from anxiety, but her face looked determined. Lu Bu and Diao Chan weren't there, but he guessed they were probably sleeping in a bit before heading out. He and Katara were greeted by Aratak and the others before sitting in the circle they made.

"Good morning, everyone," Aratak said, getting their attention. "Today, we're going through a new mission: to destroy Sharpclaw. But we're doing it for the good of the tribe and keep our Tribemates safe. First, though, we need a plan. Who has a plan?"

"I do," Tuqakaq spoke up. "I know how to draw that critter into a trap. We can get somethin' out from either huntin' or the food storage and lay out a trap for him in a gorge where he can't get out. How does the Emerald Gorge sound?"

The others were thinking over, even talking amongst themselves about it. Finally, Masambo said, "I guess it can work."

Aratak nodded too. "True. We should get the meat Sharpclaw trampled over and lay it out for him. Start near the beach, for that's usually where he goes to catch fish. Once you start lying out the trail, keep doing it until you reach the gorge."

"And if we run out of meat for the trail?" Aang added. He was still disgusted about the meat, but for now...it was now or never.

"Then you can lay some fish out for him," the chieftain replied.

"Wait!" It was Katara who had spoken up, and she looked shy about it. However, she steeled her courage and asked, "Does he eat anything else than meat and fish?"

"Well...we've seen him eat honey before, so he eats sweet things too but not fruit," Shun replied. "And that's usually good for soothing a sore throat. Why, what do you have in mind?"

Katara replied, "We can lay out a milk trail for him to follow if the meat trail fails. I'm still lactating, so I can use my own milk for it."

"I'm with her on this," Kumiko added. "Plus, Kaya offered to feed Yori if he's hungry while I'm out. Is that fine?"

Baldomero still looked worried for his mate, and so did Shun, for she and Kumiko were sisters. But then, Aratak nodded and said, "That's not a bad idea, but let's see how the meat trail ends up first. So we all know what to do now?"

They nodded.

"Good. Now let's show Sharpclaw that he's messing with the wrong tribe!"

**...**

The Sharpclaw patrol had given out their plans to the rest of the village before heading out, Conall left in charge of the village. Aang was to go with those who would lay out the meat trail, but he felt a bit queasy at doing this. He wanted to go over to Katara and lean against her until their naked bodies touched, not wanting to see the meat, but he did not want to complain. They were soon to deal with a killer dinosaur that was currently running loose on the island.

Right when they arrived at the beach, Masambo and Baldomero began scattering the trampled meat around the sand, not wanting to miss an inch. Aang watched as Aratak caught some fish from the nearby water and tossed them down onto the sand. He knew he did not want to hunt for any meat, but he also felt bad for not doing much to help the islanders.

"Aang?" Shun had piped up, looking concerned. "What's wrong?"

So Aang revealed what he was thinking. "I don't want to hunt for any meat...but I feel bad for not doing much here."

Aratak replied, "Actually...there IS a way. We can use AirBending to send the scent of meat all around the area so that Sharpclaw can arrive sooner."

"Well...okay."

Once the meat had been laid out, Aang and Aratak stood shoulder-to-shoulder and used their AirBending lightly; that way, the meat wouldn't be blown away. The scent was enough to make the Avatar gag a bit, and it made him almost want to break away and run back to the village. But Sharpclaw had attacked the tribe, and he wanted to make sure justice was served. The wind was easily carrying the meat scent around the air until the atmosphere was clouded in the smell, and Aang broke away to wretch in the bushes.

He made it back to see Aratak and the others gathering near the jungle, talking about their plans. When he got near, he heard what they were saying.

"Well, the scent's in the air now," Baldomero was saying. "Should we race on ahead to the Emerald Gorge?"

"Sure," Aratak said. To Shun, she added, "And Shun, make sure the others get some herbs to heal themselves with just in case."

Shun nodded. "Got it."

Aratak replied, "Good. We won't rest until Sharpclaw's body lies underground." Her green eyes were now fierce and narrowed, and there was grim determination in her voice.

Aang was still really disturbed at what Aratak was planning to do: killing Sharpclaw. So he walked forth and asked, "Aratak? Isn't there a way to convince you to not kill Sharpclaw?"

"No! Just stay out of it!" she snapped. Aang recoiled from her abnormal anger, and she must have seen this, for she sighed and closed her stunning eyes as she muttered, "I'm sorry, Aang. It's just that...I've wanted to get revenge on Sharpclaw for killing Nanuk...but I was too scared to do anything about it. Now is the time to strike back, so I won't change my mind about it. We have to kill Sharpclaw," she finished, opening her eyes. To the others, she called, "Who's ready?!"

The others let out cheers and raced off into the jungle, following the meat trail that led towards the gorge. Aang and Aratak followed them, but the Avatar was still deeply concerned about what the chieftain was planning to do. Monk Gyatso and all the other monks had taught him that revenge and violence was not the way of the AirBender...especially killing; he also faced this issue about killing Fire Lord Ozai or not. He admitted with a shameful thought that he had started to like Aratak, but now...his new friend was being very uncharacteristic.

When they arrived at the waterfall he and Katara once stayed at, Aang felt like something was in the cave, but he didn't want to know. A cry of pain was heard in the jungle, and he recognized the sound of a fox-antelope being killed...following by a hissing screech. Sharpclaw must have decided to hunt and was already near the meat trail.

_Gyatso help us...and Aratak too! _Aang thought as he looked up at the gray sky up ahead. _Please snap her out of this anger!_

**...**

The Sharpclaw patrol had given out their plans to the rest of the village before heading out, Conall left in charge of the village. Aang was to go with those who would lay out the meat trail, but Katara saw that he looked a bit queasy at this and understood. She wanted to take him into her arms and tell him that it was just natural, but she felt rather nervous too. They were soon to deal with a killer dinosaur that was currently running loose on the island.

As soon as the battle patrol split up, Katara dove into the bushes with Kumiko, going through with the plan she discussed with Aang and Aratak. The others were away and laying out the meat trail, Aang among them despite his dislike for eating meat. The two women had arrived at the lake the Benders found on their first day at the island, seeing more plant and animal life in the water. But now was not the time to relax.

Now was the time to teach Sharpclaw a lesson.

"You remember the plan, Kumiko?" Katara asked as they walked down the path.

The slightly older woman nodded. "Yes. We lay out a trail of milk for Sharpclaw to follow since he sometimes likes to eat sweet stuff. In case the trail of meat fails to bring him over, the milk trail can entice him to follow along. So...you ready?"

Katara nodded back. "Yep...but Kumiko?" she added with worry. "Are you sure you want to help out? Yori will be waiting back in the nursery...and I don't want to cause him to be motherless." For she did not want Yori to be like her when her mother was killed in the Southern Raiders raid of the Southern Water Tribe.

"I'm sure, and Yori will be fine now," Kumiko replied. "But you heard what I said about Florette being murdered...and it's time I paid Sharpclaw back. And besides, I'm producing milk now, and I can try to be useful."

"Well...okay," Katara said. "But first...can you help me force the milk out to lay the trail? I have to get the water out of my WaterBending pouch and get the milk in. Just be sure to get much of it out and squeeze my nipples hard to do it if you have to. You know...sorta like a hippo cow."

Kumiko nodded. "Got it. And can you do the same for me when I'm done?"

"Sure."

So Katara stood as still as she could while Kumiko walked forth and took hold of her breasts until they each filled her hands. The Water Tribe woman took her WaterBending pouch off of her waist and poured the water out, remembering to refill it after the trail was laid out. As for Kumiko, she was firmly squeezing the other woman's nipples until milk was starting to spray out from them. Katara flicked her hand as she watched the milk hover above the ground and Bended some into the pouch, feeling Kumiko continue to milk her for more. It would all be worth it.

Once this was done, Katara and Kumiko switched places, the former now milking the latter's smaller breasts. Kumiko laid the WaterBending pouch onto a rock and placed one hand on it before getting to her knees and helping her former midwife. The master WaterBender ran her finger gently and tenderly over Kumiko's teats, letting one hand go when she felt the milk spray onto her fingers. At that moment, she flicked her hand again towards it, and the creamy liquid went into the pouch until it was filled to the top, leaving them to stand up once this was done.

"I hope that wasn't a sexual thing," Kumiko spoke up, sounding half-playful as she wiped some milk away from her chest. "I got a mate after all."

"Oh, don't worry; it's just between friends," Katara replied sincerely as she did the same and closed the pouch by the use of the cork. But then she thought, _But why do I feel like wanting Aratak to do that more for me?_

Speaking of Aratak, Katara asked, "And what's with Aratak wanting to kill Sharpclaw? I know she missed Nanuk...but she's an AirBender, and AirBenders aren't violent."

Kumiko shrugged. "I know she's upset about that...that, and her leadership was on the line. And yes, I'm concerned about her wanting to kill Sharpclaw...but she's our leader. I have complete faith in her."

_I know. I do too, _Katara thought with worry. _But...how will Aang react to Aratak using violence against Sharpclaw? He wouldn't want a fellow AirBender to do that._

Pushing that thought away, she put the WaterBending pouch back around her waist, opened the cork, and Bended some milk out of it. Katara was careful in spreading some onto the leaves and some rocks in case Sharpclaw decided to travel this way. As for Kumiko, she was gently pouring a bit of milk onto her hand and tossing it onto the bushes, perhaps due to the lack of Bending. At last, the scenery around them was speckled white with their breast milk, something that would make one turn their heads if they saw this.

A rustle of the bushes caught Katara off guard as she heard a hiss in the bushes, having already used up all the milk. Quickly, Kumiko called, "Hurry! Get some water in the pouch first and then climb up a tree!"

Despite being a non-Bender, the young woman easily leapt up onto the lowest branch, leaving Katara stunned at this jumping skill. She reminded her very much of Ty Lee, a former enemy and one of Suki's friends at Kyoshi Island. But she did as she was told and climbed up the tree too, thanking Aang silently for teaching her how to jump to high places, and settled into the branch beside Kumiko. And as the creature stepped out of the bushes, both women gasped at what they had seen.

The creature that came out was indeed a raptor, holding a dead cat owl in its jaws, but this one was smaller than Sharpclaw. It also had amber eyes, light brown scales with a white underbelly, darker brown stripes, and a lighter frame. Katara had not seen this raptor before, but there was one thing clear about this situation.

This was _not_ Sharpclaw.

"What...what's this?" Kumiko gasped, staring down in disbelief at the new raptor. "It...it can't be Sharpclaw...can it?"

"No," Katara replied, studying the raptor some more. "This is a different one...and Sharpclaw's not the only one on the island." Noticing the light brown raptor sniffing the breast milk on the leaves, she added, "Kumiko, we should try and follow it. It doesn't look interested in hunting."

Kumiko looked rather uneasy at this. "I'm...not sure...but if it's to keep the village safe, I guess we can go."

With a nod, Katara leapt down behind the raptor, Kumiko following her. The raptor turned its head a bit and nearly jumped five feet in the air, letting out a startled shriek as it spotted the two women. Katara expected the raptor to leap at them and attack them like Sharpclaw did...or worse by the way its sickle claws were flicking in and out. But to her great surprise...the beast just turned around and started running away down the jungle path.

"That...was weird," Kumiko stated, staring after the dinosaur. "So...should we go warn Aratak about this?"

Katara shook her head. "Not yet," she told her. "Let's just follow it to where it's going first."

So she took off after the beast and made sure to track it by the footprints it left behind. Footsteps behind her told her that Kumiko was trying to catch up, so she fell back a bit until they were sprinting together side-by-side. They saw the beast swerve around a tall kapok tree, the same tree Katara and Aang spent the night at on their first night on the island, before heading towards the river. It was holding onto the cat owl in its jaws the best it could, but when the predator began swimming in the river, the feathers were getting drenched. So Katara and Kumiko dove into the water and continued following the beast.

Katara thanked the Moon Spirit that the beast was a poor swimmer, for it was trying its best to keep above the water. But when it got back onto land, it shook itself dry and dashed over to the waterfall she and Aang were at some time ago. The raptor dropped the cat owl body down onto the ground before the cave and started making the same strange cawing sound that sounded like a polar leopard mixed with a cat, the same sound Sharpclaw made.

And what she was next...totally melted her heart.

Three tiny creatures were running forward and chirping happily, their amber, green, and blue eyes wide with joy; one was golden, one was black, and one was gray with darker stripes. The female raptor gave a purring sound and nudged the warm cat owl body towards them, stepping back at the tiny animals came forth and started their lunch. Katara could not believe what she was seeing; it was a family living happily together.

"Great spirits above..." Kumiko gasped. "It's a family...a family of raptors..."

"And look at the gray one," Katara added, pointing at the little gray raptor. "It kinda looks like...it looks like...heh-heh..."

For she had stepped out too far out of the bushes, and the female raptor hissed when she spotted the humans. The baby raptors chirped in shock and fear as they hid behind their mother's legs and peeped out from behind her. But by the way Katara and Kumiko were standing back, the beast finally relaxed, but she still looked wary as she nudged her babies back to their meal.

Katara laid a hand over her beating heart and sighed, "That was a close one...but that gray hatchling...it kinda looks like Sharpclaw..."

Kumiko studied it too. "True...besides the lighter color...I think this is Sharpclaw's family!"

Now it made complete sense to Katara. This must be why Sharpclaw had kept terrorizing the tribe: he was only hunting for his family, not out of spite. She felt terrible that they had to live on an island with the same prey over and over again. But now...Aratak and the others were going to kill Sharpclaw, and his family would be left without a mate and father.

"We need to find Aratak," she told Kumiko. "We have to stop her from killing Sharpclaw!"

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat13: Well, that was a shocker! Sharpclaw has a family! I didn't want it all to end in tragedy and stuff, for I'm a firm believer in happy endings...and not that kind from Robot Chicken! But anyways, I hope you all like this chapter, 'cause I sure as heck do.**

**Also, the raptor chicks are based off of Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf from Warrior Cats, so Sharpclaw and his mate are based off of Crowfeather and Leafpool. I like those two being together, but I also like the CrowXFeather pairing. Plus, the Amaroo Tribe is based on the warrior Clans from Warrior Cats, one of the best book series ever. And those of you waiting about the love triangle thing...all will be revealed in two more chapters.**

**Tomorrow is Easter Day! So read and review so you can get your favorite candy of any kind...virtual, of course! Be it chocolate, fruity, or something sweet, you can get it! I do NOT allow flames of any kinds, but I always welcome advice, constructive criticism (as long as it's not harsh), or even questions.**

**See ya next time! And Happy almost Easter!**


	19. Sharpclaw (part 2)

**AvatarCat13: Hey there, everyone! I'm here to show you the second part of the Sharpclaw mega episode! First, though, I wanted to explain something Jade asked me...why did Aratak, an AirBender, want to kill Sharpclaw? Well, allow me to explain.**

**In the Warrior Cats series, a leader of a Clan would do anything to save their Clan...even show no mercy. And in **_**A Clan In Need, **_**the merciful (and awesome) Firestar even said "I rarely say this, but...**_**show no mercy**_**." Besides, Aratak's friend (or lady friend) Nanuk was (supposedly) killed by Sharpclaw, and after an official raid on the village, it's personal. Plus, about what Sharpclaw's family will do once the hatchlings grow...you'll see; in fact, I'll even explain it next chapter.**

**And finally, here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I've said it before, and I can say it again. I will NEVER own Avatar: The Last AirBender; it belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. There are a few characters that belong to Jade, Cassie, and TheLucky38, and I give all credit for those five characters to them.**

**Uploading Date: April 3, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Sharpclaw (part 2)**_

By the time noon came, it was starting to rain again like it did the day before. Aang didn't gripe about the weather since he knew plants needed their source of water too like animals needed it. But he was afraid that the scent of the meat would be cleared away by the rain falling down onto the Amaroo island, and the mission could fail.

Yet...Aang slightly wished the mission would fail. He did not want to witness the death of an animal in front of him...for Sharpclaw could be the last of his kind. Appa and Momo were no longer the last of their kind, and Katara could be pregnant with an AirBender now...but he felt slightly bad for Sharpclaw. Aratak was an AirBender like him, and he recalled saying that he had great faith in her...but that faith was starting to give way to doubt.

He never knew an AirBender like Aratak would ever use any kinds of violence against anything that harmed her tribe. It all sounded so wrong now...so wrong and different from what he grew up with. But after seeing Aratak snap at him like she did many moments ago, he did not want to question her authority like that again.

"Everyone hide!" Masambo had come back from scouting, having used the trees to get around. "I think Sharpclaw's coming!"

"And once Sharpclaw starts following the trail, follow him," Aratak added with a grim nod.

So some of the tribe dove into the bushes assisted by the wolves while the others climbed up some trees to get better coverage. Aang sat next to Aratak in the tree, feeling his cheeks burning when his legs brushed against hers as he recalled his infatuation towards her. No matter how much he reminded himself that he and Katara were mates, he could not fight these feelings for her. But he managed to push that away for now as he looked down to the ground.

However...Sharpclaw had not shown up yet, and he did not want flies to get to the meat. The sun was already at its highest, and Aang wondered how the others at the village were doing. Juma and Conall had been left in charge of the village, but he guessed they could not protect all sides forever. Right as he was thinking this, Aratak jumped down to the ground, her face downcast.

"This is hopeless," she sighed. "We'll never find Sharpclaw now."

Aang felt more sympathetic towards Aratak as usual, so he leapt down beside the young black-haired woman and laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Aratak," he told her. "But...that means you won't have to kill Sharpclaw now."

Aratak gave him a forlorn glare. "Like you'd know...you've never known any animal that has made a hateful animosity with you..."

"Yeah, you're right," Aang admitted, knowing the truth. "But look, I know you're angry to care, and it hurts even more to not care. So promise me you won't stop caring." He knew Katara told him the same thing before as he held Aratak in an embrace. "Sorry about this...but it looked like you needed a hug."

"Well..."

"Diao Chan! NO!"

Aang released Aratak as his ears vibrated with the shocked and enraged bellow that rang through the trees. The sound of Lu Bu must have ringed out from the north part of the area, around the lake where he and Katara went swimming a bit. And by the sound of the scream of pain, Diao Chan must have gotten injured.

"It must be Sharpclaw," Baldomero said. "But why didn't he come here to the beach? That's what I want to know."

"I don't want to know," Aratak replied. "I bet it was him that attacked Diao Chan. Let's go!"

She leapt down the tree and landed on both feet easily before dashing down the meat trail. The others followed her, but Aang got his glider out and got on, leaping off the branch and flying easily over the Sharpclaw patrol. He managed to see the lake ahead and landed, retracting the wings until it became a staff before walking over towards a clump of ferns with something that was speckled white on them.

_Looks like Katara and Kumiko already laid out the milk trail, _Aang thought. But as he arrived at a boulder and made it to the top, he saw an intense scuffle before him.

Lu Bu and Sharpclaw were stalking around each other in a circle, the former's teeth bared into a snarl with blood on his chest and biceps and the latter's sickle claws red with blood. Diao Chan was resting by the side, panting as her side and waist bled but her young sweet face still firm and resolute. With a roar, Lu Bu leapt at Sharpclaw, swinging a fiery fist towards him and intending to catch him on the face. It hit him, and the raptor leapt back, hissing in pain and swiping at his face, before he leapt forth and sank his talons into his shoulder.

"You cretin!" Lu Bu snarled, kicking Sharpclaw away with a foot to the snout. "Get away from Diao Chan!"

Sharpclaw roared and pounced again, but this time, Aang ran into the fight and blew a gust of air from his hands at him. The raptor was blown away, but he sank his bloody sickle claws into the soil to prevent being entirely blown away by the force. The Avatar prepared himself for another attack as Sharpclaw ran over to strike, sinking his fangs into his arm. Aang got his staff in his free hand and tried hitting him in the face with it, though he kept praying with each whack for forgiveness from the spirits for violence. Finally, with a kick delivering air, he pushed the raptor away from him, though it left scars on his arm.

Rustling in the bushes made Aang turn around as he saw Aratak and the Sharpclaw patrol burst out and face him. The dinosaur let out a screech and spun around, heading back into the deep undergrowth, and Aang was sure he would try and get away.

"What went on here?" Aratak demanded. "Lu Bu, what happened?"

"Like you suggested, Diao Chan and I went our separate way to fight Sharpclaw," Lu Bu replied, looking concerned for his mate. "We were doing well together against him, yet he pulled a dirty trick on her by throwing dirt in her face with his tail. And as for that scar...you can see for yourself at what he's done to her."

Aratak sighed and looked down as if she was thinking of something. Finally, she lifted her gaze from the ground and said, "Shun...take Diao Chan back to the village and do your best to heal her. We'll take it from here."

"Okay." The raven-haired healer walked over to Diao Chan and picked her up bridal-style, saying, "Don't worry. I'm just taking you back to the village. Just hang on tight."

"Okay," the other woman gasped as she wrapped her arms around Shun's neck. Then she looked over at Lu Bu and whispered, "I'm depending on you, Lu Bu. Good luck."

Lu Bu prowled forth and gently kissed her cheek, replying, "You too, Diao Chan. And get well really soon. I will miss having you by my side during this hunt."

So they watched as Shun walked back through the bushes towards the village before heading back down the path where Sharpclaw ran off. Noticing the trail of blood Diao Chan left behind, Aang was mildly surprised that no wild animals were gathering yet at the spot. Tuqakaq and Baldomero were in the back of the patrol to keep an eye out back, Masambo and Lu Bu were in the middle, and Aang and Aratak were together in the front. In total (besides four wolves with them), there were eight people on the island hunting for Sharpclaw.

_This vacation's surely turning wild, _Aang realized after all that happened. _And if we DO murder Sharpclaw, then...this vacation will become a nightmare. Please, Air Nomad spirits, help Aratak see her mistake!_

**...**

The shriek of a raptor made Katara freeze in her tracks as she, Kumiko, the female raptor, and her young walked down the jungle path. It sounded like the raptor was in pain, and the female beside Kumiko was looking around, sniffing the air and looking a bit nervous. Plus, the way her sickle claws were moving up and down, she was anxious to find her mate as soon as possible. Katara was also concerned for her own mate, for he was part of the patrol that would hunt Sharpclaw down...and they had to stop.

When she now thought of Sharpclaw, she thought of her father, Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe. He was always there for her and Sokka...despite having left home for two years to fight in the Hundred Year War. Plus, he would do whatever it took to defend his children at all costs, something Sokka had inherited from him besides the weird humor. Now it was thanks to remembering her father that Katara wanted to find Sharpclaw and stop Aratak from killing him.

"I never knew Sharpclaw had a mate and hatchlings," Kumiko remarked as they walked by the river. "I always thought he was messing with us just for the fun of it."

"Speaking of that, Kumiko..." Katara knew that she could share what she shared with Aang with another friend. "Yesterday, I just found out that I'm pregnant. It's going to be our first baby."

Kumiko's brown eyes were wide at this, but she smiled as she gently moved a hand over to her belly. "Wow...I'm happy for the both of you. And Aang's the father, right?"

Katara smiled back while Kumiko took her hand away. "Of course he is! Wait, why are we talking about babies and fathers again?" she added, shaking her head.

"I have no idea," the other woman replied with a shrug.

Suddenly, the black hatchling was sniffing the ground, chirping while tugging at a piece of fox antelope meat on the dirt. Her siblings ran forth to seize it only for the meat to be taken away by the mother, who was inspecting it with a sniff. Finally, she gave a growl and nudged the meat back to the baby raptors as they cheered and began eating. For a raptor, Sharpclaw had raised a wonderful brood with his mate on the island.

And Sharpclaw...Katara wondered how Aratak would handle seeing her enemy's family, which made her feel even more worried. Aratak could be blinded with so much rage that she would take her anger out on Sharpclaw's mate and hatchlings and kill them. This made her even more determined to find the woman she (admittedly) started to have feelings for and stop her. Now she knew what Aang felt like when he and Sokka tried to stop her from finding her mother's murderer.

_Aang...you've taught me something now, _she realized.

But noticing that Kumiko and the raptors were already walking ahead, the master WaterBender threw her hair back and sprang off after them.

**...**

They had finally found Sharpclaw. The dinosaur was near the Cat Owl Tree near the mountain of the island, taking a break and scratching a head itch with his leg. Aang knew that Sharpclaw was no threat to them now...but he had actually murdered someone from the tribe. The other humans were hiding in the trees, waiting for the best opportunity to strike there and then.

It was time already. Aang did not want to kill Sharpclaw, and he would never forgive himself if he actually assisted the tribe in murdering him. But they needed their Avatar, and he knew he had to assist them in their troubles.

Finally, Masambo Bended an earth spear and threw it down at Sharpclaw, who looked up and quickly leapt to the side. But the spear was so quick that it grazed the side of his face and made him stumble back, hissing and wiping at his face. Lu Bu ran forth with a fist on fire, ready to slam it into Sharpclaw, but the beast countered this by rushing forth and latching onto his arm with his razor-sharp teeth. The large man was not giving up, possibly due to seeing his mate getting injured by their target. Lastly, Aang blew Sharpclaw back with a gust of air from both palms, and the latter tumbled a bit before getting back up and fleeing towards the gorge.

"He's heading to the destination!" Baldomero called, fire whips on his hands now. "Come on! After him!"

Thus, all six humans and four wolves went after the fleeing monster and watched Sharpclaw run amongst the rocks of the gorge. With a bark, Brutus, Reika, Sango, and a black-&-white wolf named Miroku leapt onto the rocks and chased him from there, Brutus pouncing onto his back. Sharpclaw let out a screech as the black wolf caught him and they fell to the ground. The other wolves looked ready to attack, but Baldomero kept them back with a fire whip as if to tell them that this was the alpha's job. Aang watched with impending dread as Brutus dragged the flailing raptor over to Aratak, flinching once as the claws on one hand caught him on the snout.

Sharpclaw was dumped down onto the ground before the chieftain, the latter glaring down at him with hatred, her hands curling into fists. With a screech of anger, Aratak leapt at Sharpclaw and started to wrestle with him. This was such power and guts coming from an AirBender, but Aang couldn't help but feel disturbed by this. They traded blows, Aratak punching Sharpclaw's neck and Sharpclaw scratching

_This is it…this is really it, _Aang thought dreadfully, watching Aratak kick Sharpclaw's head and watching him fall to the ground. To much more of his horror, the young woman stomped her foot hard onto his throat and made him choke.

"You brought this on yourself, Sharpclaw," Aratak hissed coldly, keeping the dinosaur pinned to the ground by his neck with her foot. Blood was dripping from a scratch above her left eyes, but she ignored this. "You've messed with our tribe for the last time, and you've even killed Nanuk. You killed the one person I loved...so you'll never mess with us again. Say good-bye."

Sharpclaw coughed from the pressure and closed his yellow eyes, wincing but preparing for the end. The other humans were looking shocked at what their chieftain was doing, but they made no move to stop here...not even Aang himself. Aratak was actually going to do it right now...she, an AirBender, was going to kill Sharpclaw.

_Please, Aratak...stop this._

"STOP!"

Hearing the familiar shout, Aang and the patrol looked around towards the cave entrance, and so did Sharpclaw. Katara and Kumiko were standing at a foxtail tree with a startling creature next to them; it was a raptor like Sharpclaw...but it was light brown with darker brown stripes, a white underbelly, and amber eyes. And around the women's feet were three tiny raptors: one black, one gray with darker stripes, and one golden. When Aang turned around at the sound of a soft hiss, he was amazed at what happened next.

Sharpclaw's yellow eyes suddenly transformed into a bright blue as he gave a screeching caw and pushed Aratak away with all his might, leaping to his feet. He ran over to the light brown raptor and nuzzled it like the wolves in the tribe would do, and he didn't flinch as she rubbed the blood on his face away with her muzzle. The raptor chicks were chirping and staring up at the dinosaur as Sharpclaw bent his head and nuzzled all three at the same time before being joined by the female. It was shocking to see this vicious beast act gentle around them...if he ever was trying to be vicious.

_I...is that Sharpclaw's family? _Aang thought with realization. _This must be why Sharpclaw kept showing up at hunts...he was hunting for four!_

"What...what's this?" Aratak asked, her mouth open agape and her green eyes wide. To the other women, she asked, "Katara and Kumiko, what's going on? We have to finish this!"

Sharpclaw flinched.

"Everyone..." Katara was panting as she spoke, her chest heaving a bit. "...and Aratak...you can't kill Sharpclaw. This is his family...and they need him."

"She's right," Kumiko added while Katara tried to catch her breath. "This is why we've had problems with Sharpclaw all these years. He's hunting like us: trying to feed his family and keep them safe from harm. We found them at a waterfall cave...the place Aang and Katara stayed at before they joined us."

Aratak glared at her in disbelief before noticing the hatchlings around Sharpclaw's feet as they chirped and ran around their parents. Aang could see the glare in her eyes falter and soften as the chirps reached her ears, and he was happy to see her lower the spear she was going to stab the raptor with. Perhaps they could work something out together after all.

But then, Aratak asked with a hint of hostility in her voice, "But...just because he has a family, it doesn't mean I'm forgiving him. He killed Nanuk!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Sharpclaw prowled away from his family, approached the hermaphrodite chieftain, and nudged her right hand with his muzzle. The raptor was looking up at her with meaningful eyes, and Aang wondered what he was doing right now. But Aratak let out a gasp as he eyes began to glow with an unearthly white glow...and Aang fell onto his knees to the ground too, feeling the same surge of power.

He saw the vision: he thought it was Katara trying to climb up the cliff to safety...but this was a different woman, even though she looked almost like her. For one, one of her eyes was blue while the other was golden...slightly like a mix between Water Tribe and Fire Nation eye color. Second, her swollen belly showed indications of late pregnancy, and Katara wouldn't show signs of being pregnant for a few more months. And third, her hair was brown, yes, but it reached down to her shoulders and was striped with blonde stripes. And from the terrified look on her face as rain fell down on her, she was doomed.

A yell and a thud told Aang the worst of what happened: she didn't make it. He saw another vision of Sharpclaw approaching the body, confused at what he saw before him. He nudged the lifeless body and noticed the pool of blood around her as he bent down and dipped his muzzle into it. Then the dinosaur looked back at the dead young woman, her face looking peaceful in spite of having fallen, and gently rubbed his bloodied snout against her cheek. It looked like he was slightly mournful about seeing the loss of a human.

"Nanuk?" A slightly younger Aratak had arrived, looking down into the chasm with pure sorrow in her eyes, while Sharpclaw began to back away. She gave a wail of heartbreak as she flung herself at the body, sobbing, "Nanuk, no! You can't be dead! You just can't! What about our baby?! How would he survive?!"

But she looked down and saw the blood pooled around them before looking back at Sharpclaw and (seemed to have) understood. The raptor was backing away rather slowly before turning around and walking away. Aang was startled beyond belief to see so much pain and anger on Aratak's face as she glared in pure hatred after him. This was something he did not want to see on an AirBender's face ever again.

"What did you do to her?! And our baby?!" Aratak was shouting angrily after Sharpclaw, her voice cracking with heartbreak. Tears and rain ran down her face more while she screeched in hatred, "Sharpclaw...you...you monster! You killed my mate and our child! I'll..._I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU_!"

But as she picked up a rock and prepared to throw it at him, fog began to fill the area, leaving Sharpclaw to escape. Finally, she broke down and collapsed beside her dead mate, crying loudly as she gently cradled her head in her arms. Aang looked down at Nanuk's body and laid a hand on Aratak's shoulder, which was heaving from heavy sobs, but he knew she could not feel him. He knew he had the same feeling when he discovered his nation's fate, and he knew he would feel the same way if Katara was killed...but he wouldn't kill.

When he came back into the real world, Aratak was looking at Sharpclaw, a tear or two rolling down her cheeks. Sharpclaw seemed to understand her feelings, for he rubbed her left cheek softly with his muzzle before stalking back to his family, who watched with wary eyes. Her rage towards the raptor was disappearing at last.

"What...what have I become?" Aratak asked, looking away and covering her face with one hand. "Look at me...I've wanted to kill Sharpclaw all because of Nanuk dying in an accident...I've been no better than Rio and Uiara." She sat down and laid her forehead on her knees, murmuring with a choked voice, "Everyone, I'm so sorry...this is all my fault..."

"No it's not," Aang told her, sitting beside her and looking at her as tears fell down her face. "You didn't know it was an accident. Misunderstandings could lead to a lot of conflict."

"And you've found out the truth already...and maybe it's time to forgive and forget," Katara added softly, coming down to slope to sit beside her. Her voice got a bit bitter as she went on, "When I found the man who killed my mother when I was a child, I was torn between killing him and letting him go. I could never forgive what he did, but I let him live..."

Aang quickly said, "I think you're going off a bit off subject, Katara."

His mate nodded and murmured, "Sorry." To Aratak, she went on, "Anyways, I had been angry at my friend Zuko for all the things he had done to us over the past six months or so five years ago...but I later learned that he was trying to help. So I forgave him. The point is, there's a time to forgive and forget...and this is one of those times." She looked over at the raptors and said, "Look at Sharpclaw and his family, for instance. We don't understand what they say, but now they're willing to let this all go...and you can too."

Aratak looked around at Katara and Aang, tears having streaked down her face as she wiped them away from her eyes. She then looked around at her tribe, who were giving her concerned looks, before taking a glance at Sharpclaw and his family, who were still gathered nearby. In his heart, Aang hoped that she would not attack the raptor and prayed to his dead Air Nomad kin that her eyes would be opened mentally.

Finally, she walked over to Sharpclaw and laid a gentle hand on his muzzle, rubbing his nose as if he was a dragon. "Sharpclaw, you may be a vicious and deadly predator...but I now know that what happened to Nanuk..." She gave a sigh before looking back up at the dinosaur. "...was just an accident. And Nanuk would not want us to keep fighting forever. So...I forgive you."

Sharpclaw gave her a reptilian nod and nudged her face with his muzzle, his mate doing the same. The hatchlings ran forth and chirped as they leapt around her feet as if thanking their ancestors for sparing their family. Aang allowed Katara to rest her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, the one with the scar. It was so pleasant watching two former enemies now getting along well.

"But what about Sharpclaw killing Florette?" Kumiko asked, not sounding hostile but still looking distrustful. "We can't forgive that."

Just then, Sharpclaw shook his head, making her ask, "What? Then who did?"

"It was Rio and Uiara," Masambo spoke up, looking down. "But it was by accident. When they were fighting Sharpclaw, they already had their fire and ice spikes out, and Florette and some wolves tried to help. But the fire and ice got out of control...and they went down."

Kumiko's brown eyes were filled with tears as she leaned against Baldomero for comfort. Aratak gave the couple a sympathetic glance before turning to Masambo, demanding, "Well, why didn't you say something in the first place? We could've avoided all of this!"

Masambo looked even more ashamed. "I'm sorry, chief. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to cause even more strife."

"Well...I forgive you, Masambo, but talk to us first about it next time," Aratak replied. He nodded as she said, "Well, everyone...let's go home."

Everyone gave a weary cheer (after the intensity of the hunt), but they cheered due to their leader making the right choice. As long as she had her mind in the right spot, there would be nothing that would dissuade the hermaphrodite woman from doing what was right. Perhaps the Air Nomad spirits would be proud of her for what she was doing.

_Finally, _Aang sighed in relief as he walked beside Katara back to the village. _This vacation can get better again...but this is the most exciting vacation we've ever had._

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat13: There you go, folks. The Sharpclaw dilemma is finally finished, and he is no longer a threat to the tribe. But don't worry; I'll explain what'll happen once Sharpclaw and his family are no longer a threat, but it'll be the next chapter. Speaking of chapters, I hope you all liked this one.**

**Soon will be our half-brother's birthday. Yep, we have a half-brother who has the same dad as us, and he'll be a teenager on Saturday. His birthday is the same month as mine, but my teen years are almost over. And speaking of that, I won't be here this weekend; instead, we'll be at Georgia for the weekend for our half-brother's birthday. So in the meantime, I still hope you liked this story so far.**

**Remember, everyone, to read and review this chapter! Those who read and review will receive a virtual figurine of a raptor or any dinosaur you like whether it be herbivore or carnivore. I do NOT allow any flames on this story or any other story, but I DO welcome advice, constructive criticism (as long as it's not harsh), or questions.**

**See ya next time!**


	20. The Feeling Of Love

**AvatarCat13: Hey there, everyone! I'm glad the Sharpclaw plot is finally done so that we can continue Kataang Island Adventures! And so far, it's got twenty chapters and NINETY-TWO reviews so far; it's more popular than Avatar Aang And The Sorcerer's Stone! But before we go on, I'd like to say a little something.**

**You know how you've all wanted to find out about the sexual tension that's happening between Aang, Katara, and Aratak, right? Well, this chapter will reveal the answer to this question: will these three bond together? I know the answer, and so will you guys at the very end of the chapter. And I know that those expecting a threesome between those three will be very surprised indeed.**

**So anyways, disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: I know I've said it tons of times before, but here we go. I do NOT own Avatar: The Last AirBender, for it belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I DO, however, own some of the tribe people, but a few belong to Jade's One Of A Kind, Crazy Cowgirl Cassie, and TheLucky38.**

**Uploading Date: April 8, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**The Feeling Of Love**_

"And when I ran into a corner, I suddenly found myself realizing that...the beast behind me was actually Flopsy! I was calling his name the entire time, thinking the rabbit was him...but he kept running at me whenever I said his name."

"Wow," one of the little girls named Fauna gasped. "You didn't know that was Flopsy?"

Aang, who was telling the story, chuckled. "That's right. But Bumi's always been one to think out of the box...and that's why he told me to think like a mad genius," he added, winking playfully at the kids.

A day had passed since Sharpclaw had stopped attacking the tribe. It took the entire night for the drama and tragedy to pass before the tribe was back to its old self. Aratak and Kumiko had looked a bit happier due to the trouble being over, but Aang knew they would miss Nanuk and Florette forever. Sharpclaw had not visited, perhaps having wanted to avoid humans now. Plus, about Rio and Uiara...they had left the tribe and the island along with their followers, not looking back once at their former home.

Speaking of Sharpclaw, he had been given a nickname: Crow, due to being known to appear after a hunt and feed on the scraps. His mate was given a new name (Leaf), and their hatchlings were given names as well: Holly for the black hatchling, Jay for the gray one, and Lion for the golden one. And as for animals, the wolf puppy Aang and Katara had adopted had been leaping around and yipping as if to say "I'm the Avatar's pet now!" to everyone's amusement.

Now Aang was telling the children of the Amaroo tribe about the adventures he, Katara, and their friends had over the years. Their parents were nearby as they watched their offspring with smiles on their faces, and Ataki and Ziron had even come forth to listen to the story, for they had said that they loved children.

"And then what happened?" a dark-skinned boy asked eagerly.

"Well...Flopsy stopped in his tracks and started licking me like I was a lifetime friend," Aang went on with the story. "But after that, Bumi said I needed to take the third challenge, and just then, the crystals that held Katara and Sokka prisoner got even tighter."

Katara, who was sitting behind Aang and listening to the story, spoke up, "Yeah. It felt like it was hugging my body way too much. Back then, I was quite a skinny girl thanks to living life hard in the South...but I'm afraid I'm getting fat now," she added with an amused giggle as she smoothed a hand over her abdomen.

"You're not getting fat," Ziron said, his arm around Ataki's shoulder while she snuggled closer to him. "Did you feel that way when you arrived at the island?"

"No, not really," Katara replied, shrugging. "I've been a bit skinny even though I've started growing in certain areas. But ever since I got here, my breasts and butt got a bit bigger, and I don't even know how or why."

With a reassuring smile, Aang told her, "Then you're not fat. I think your body's changing due to living in a different environment thanks to being pregnant, so you're now...rather voluptuous. Plus...you DO look sexy like this, by the way."

Before he could say another word, Katara kissed his cheek and replied playfully, "Thanks ever so much for those words, Avatar Aang. But no going further than this, I'm afraid," she added as he gently laid his hand on her thigh. "Not in front of the children, anyways."

"Got it," Aang said, taking his hand away instantly.

He and Katara began to continue their stories of their adventure when the air began to get hotter. When Aang looked up, he saw that the sun was at its highest and understood what was going to happen next. To celebrate Sharpclaw stopping his attacks on the tribe, they were going to have a feast day that included food, folktales, and dancing. Aratak had even invited Sharpclaw and his family over, which probably meant that she had forgiven the raptor for what happened. Even if they couldn't speak humans, they must have probably accepted.

The islanders were already gathered at the banquet table, which was loaded with lots of wild fruits, vegetables, meat, and even desserts they made. The wolves and even the raptors were at the wolves' dens with their own prey, and Aang was surprised at how well those two groups of animals were getting along now. Perhaps it was because wolves and raptors were pack animals, and they came to accept each other as their own packmates.

"This is some good wine!" Lu Bu was calling loudly, a goblet in his hand. He looked down and barked, "What's this? It's gone already?!"

Kaya, who was supported from both sides by Aratak and Ataki thanks to her pregnancy, said with a roll of her eyes, "Of course there's still some, Lu Bu. Check out the storage."

Lu Bu gave a hearty chuckle. "Oh...then I'll check it out sometime!"

Everyone laughed at this while Aang felt amusement for the large man. Despite being the kind of person who liked to fight, he also appeared to have a good sense of humor.

"We'll be having a dancing contest in a little while," a young light-skinned man named Chumvi announced a bit later, his blue eyes shining as his feministic voice rang out around the table. "Anyone who's interested can come forth and volunteer for it right away."

The villagers showed signs of interest by the way they looked at each other and started talking. Aang looked over at Katara and saw that she looked interested too...but she also looked a bit nervous about it too. Wanting to comfort her and see what was up, he scooted over to her until they sat next to each other at the banquet table.

"Something wrong?" he asked her gently. "Are you afraid you'll hurt the baby?"

"What? Oh no, the baby's fine for a few more months. It's just..." She looked down at her chest and gave a small sigh. "If we dance...I might make a fool of myself thanks to my breasts. I don't want to be laughed at because of them bouncing around."

Aang assured her, "They're not so big that they'll bounce around...just big enough to fit into a person's hand. You'll be fine," he added more helpfully.

Katara gave him a small smile in return. "Thanks."

So they went over to where Chumvi was sitting at to sign up for the dancing contest.

**...**

Once the sun was starting to set, everyone gathered near the stream that cut through the village to see the dancing. Several contestants besides Aang and Katara included Lu Bu and Diao Chan, Baldomero and Kumiko, and Ziron and Ataki. The last two teams did well, but they did appear to have not gotten to go into the finals. Everyone settled down until the next two contestants came out into the middle of the circle and began their dance.

Lu Bu and Diao Chan were already in the middle, and Aang was happy to see that Diao Chan was thriving despite the wound. Her scar ran from her shoulder down to her left breast but not enough to touch the areola, but she seemed unbothered by her injury. Instead, she was gracefully leaping around Lu Bu, who appeared to be using powerful EarthBending-like punches and kicks to avoid hurting his mate.

Lu Bu was praising her with encouraging stuff like "That's it, Diao Chan! But don't overdo it" while Diao Chan did the same thing with stuff like "Lu Bu, you cut such a striking figure! You inspire me to even greater heights!" With a massive leap, they pounced at each other in midair and lashed at each other with punches and kicks before landing. They finally halted their dance as they stood side-by-side, Lu Bu waving a fiery flag over their heads.

"Lu Bu and Diao Chan have done their dance really well...the Sparkling Inferno!" Chumvi called. "And finally, Avatar Aang and Katara are ready for their dance called...Cave Jivin!'"

Aang started to walk forth until he saw that Katara had not followed him. He got back to the crowd and saw that she was slightly holding back, looking down and twirling a lock of her hair in between her fingers. This might have to do with stage fright...but she had gotten over it that night in the Fire Nation, and she could today as well.

Finally, Katara stammered, "I...don't know if I want to dance right now, Aang. I mean...I feel rather tired after the Sharpclaw hunt..."

But Aang knew she was trying to hide her nervousness. So he gently told her, "It's okay. We can start off slowly if you'd like."

He took her hand in his and led her out into the middle of the circle, the humans, wolves, and even the raptors watching them. The two Benders then began to slowly circle around each other, their wrists on their right arms rubbing together. Out of the corner of his eye, Aang saw Aratak look on in pure interest as she stood at the front of the crowd, her green catlike eyes wide.

"Aang..." Katara was looking nervous as they switched directions and continued circling each other. "Everyone's watching us..."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Just remember what was like last time," Aang told her with a soothing grin. "It's just you and me now."

At this, Katara flashed him a half-reassured and half-aroused smile, the same one he received years ago...and it was gorgeous. Once they were in the right position, they began their dance.

Aang flipped over Katara's head while she went under him as if she was edging herself under a pole. They darted around the circle of people, flashing their hands and feet at each other as if fighting each other with the grace of Bending. Gasps and sounds of awe echoed from the other islanders as they dipped in close until their lips almost touched. This was just like back when they did their dance in the Fire Nation...except they weren't wearing Fire Nation clothes or any clothes. Right now, they were naked and showing their dance to the islanders.

The dance had become much more heated and passionate than last time. With a powerful kick to the ground, Aang soared over their heads in a perfect cartwheel before landing. Katara followed him with the same elegance, and the Avatar watched on as his mate delivered a non-fatal kick over the head before he caught her leg. And for the final touch, he tossed her into the air at about six feet before she landed safely and leaned back until she fell into his arms. Aang caught her in time to keep her from falling to the ground, just like what they did years ago.

Finally, Aang and Katara had stopped their dancing, the former holding the latter in his arms, as they panted and looked into each other's eyes with a smile. Everyone was gazing at the young couple, and even Lu Bu and Diao Chan (their foes in the match) looked impressed by this. Aang stared down at Katara with pure love, watching her sapphire eyes shining and her large breasts heaving with each pant. She now looked even more attractive than ever, and he found himself in a vision of doing this with Aratak too. But now, with their sweaty bodies and tiring dance moves, he did not think about that for now.

"I have decided on the winners of the dancing contest!" Aratak spoke up. In a modest voice, she went on, "And the winners are...everyone! You all danced really well, and even though Aang and Katara are our special guests, I show fairness and equality. So congratulations to all those who danced tonight!"

As everyone cheered, Lu Bu came forth to clap Aang on the shoulder, booming, "Very good job you have done, Avatar! I am like a child right now compared to the dance you and you mate had just done. You moved like two phoenixes in flight!"

"True," Diao Chan said, coming up to them. "But Lu Bu...you will always be the best dancer to me. Now let us head back, and I will pleasure you with my dance."

"All right then."

Suddenly, Aang felt someone tap his shoulder and spun around to see who it was. Aratak was looking up at him, her eyes meeting his, as she asked, "Can you come with me for a short walk, Aang? I'd just like to talk with you."

Aang looked back to see if Katara was nearby, but she was back at the banquet table talking to Shun and Kumiko. He wondered what Aratak needed him for...but it was perhaps for hints on how to dance like they did. Besides, she was his friend, and he would help her out through anything no matter what. So he gave a nod, and she gave him a smile, walking over to the edge of the village and looking back to make sure he followed.

They made it out of the village and into the jungle, where cat owls were letting out their cries that mixed of hoots and meows. Everything now looked so peaceful now that Sharpclaw was no longer a threat to the village, and Aang felt that this vacation was getting better. He caught sight of Aratak in the moonlight, the moon's rays lighting her black hair and turning it to silver. Right now, she looked like a goddess of nature the way her semi-voluptuous figure framed against the light, her emerald eyes shining as she breathed in the scents of nature.

"So...what'd you think of the party so far?" she asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"It's great," Aang told her. "And did you mean it when you said Katara and I danced well?"

Aratak nodded. "Yes...you both did. You know...after Nanuk died, I thought I would be better off if I never searched for love again. But ever since I met you and Katara...I don't feel that lonely anymore." By the way she sounded, she looked like her face was a mix of nostalgic reminiscence and even lust.

A bit startled, Aang stepped back as she stepped forth. "What? W-What're you talking about?"

"What I'm about to say, Aang..." She cleared her throat, her cheeks bright red. "What I'm trying to say is that...I'm in...I mean, I've fallen in love with..." But then, she gave a half-amused and half-exasperated sigh and said, "You know what? I can just show you."

To his shock, she wrapped her arms around his torso and locked his lips with hers into a kiss. Aang stumbled back until he almost fell, but Aratak kept him up with her arms around him, but he tried to break away from her. He was cheating on Katara by doing this, he knew it, but...this also did not feel so bad, for Aratak looked like his mate. He also knew he had to break away, but the taste of her lips was really good right now.

Finally, he felt his guilty thoughts fade away and fell more into Aratak's kiss.

**...**

The feeling of the dance had left Katara feeling tired yet exhilarated as she laid against a tree, her chest still heaving. It had been a while since she and Aang had danced like that, just like they had done in the Fire Nation five years ago. She had realized that when she and Aang remained on the island, not only was her lust heightened, but her playfulness did too. It made her want to stay on the island forever with the Amaroo tribe, but she knew they couldn't. Duties in the four nations made her know that her true home was the Water Tribe, but this place felt like home too.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Aang and Aratak were heading into the jungle together, their heads together in quiet conversation. Katara wondered why they were heading out of the village, but she wanted to be sure they were okay. Making sure no one else was noticing her, she slipped away from the celebration and spotted the footprints on the ground leading to the south of the village. She thanked Kumiko for teaching her how to track certain people by the shape or size of their footprints, thinking it was for helping her out with giving birth to Yori.

Then...through the tropical trees and in the clearing from the first day...she saw them.

Aang and Aratak were close together, talking about something she couldn't entirely make out. Finally, Aratak stepped forth and captured Aang's mouth with hers until it became a kiss, earning her a muffled gasp of surprise from Aang. Katara was also shocked, feeling the hurt in her heart as she saw the kiss...but it turned her on too. Thanks to her own attraction towards Aratak, she was not entirely bothered now by what she saw. So she gathered up her courage and pushed on through the bushes until she was beside the two of them.

"Aang!" she called to catch his attention.

Instantly, Aang and Aratak broke the kiss and turned to look at her, shock on their faces. Her mate was looking totally ashamed as he stammered, "K-Katara? I-I'm sorry, I really am!"

"Aang-" Katara began.

"No, I really mean it!" Aang interrupted. "Aratak and I were walking together, and we were talking about many stuff, and..."

"Aang-" Katara tried again.

"And then she kissed me!" Aang interrupted again. "I didn't want to cheat on you! I'm really so sorry, Katara! I won't cheat on you ever-"

"AANG!"

Finally, Aang fell silent as Katara shouted his name a third time. Aratak also looked surprised, but she now looked so ashamed that she looked like she would dig a hole and hide in there. Katara wanted to comfort her about this, but there was something she needed to do first.

She took a deep breath and went on, "Aang, I'm not mad at you. I know I should be, but Aratak is our friend. And...I've been feeling the same thing you did." She turned to Aratak, who was still looking at them, and said, "Aratak...I want you to not freak out about what I'm fixing to do."

"Are...you going to do what I think you're going to do?" Aratak rasped.

"...yes," Katara replied, stepping forth. "This is for our friendship."

So once she was done, she threw her arms around the chieftain's body, her hands holding her back, as their lips came together for a gentle kiss.

As soon as she felt her lips connect with Aratak's, Katara could hardly believe what she was doing now. She was actually kissing another woman in front of her own mate! And she was a hermaphrodite at that! But still, the deep animal attraction in her heart was finally released as the two women continued to kiss. Katara felt Aratak's tongue scrape against her lips, so she greeted it with her own tongue, letting out a soft hum as their tongues licked each other. She felt really bad for kissing a woman in front of Aang...but as for Aratak...her lips tasted so delicious now...

Finally, the two broke their kiss and broke the thin thread of saliva as they looked into each other's eyes, blue to green as they panted. Katara blushed and looked away from Aratak, just catching sight of Aang staring on in a mix of shock and mild hurt...with a touch of lust. But still...she felt really bad for cheating on him right in front of him. She had revealed her deep attraction towards Aratak, but she had also realized that she might start a deep split between her and Aang, something she did not want.

"Aang, I am SO sorry about that," she rasped, looking into her mate's amazed eyes. "I...I just needed to let it out..."

"K-Katara..." The Avatar's voice was filled with surprise. "I...I thought I was the only one who...who was feeling what you felt..." Now his eyes were filled with shame as he looked away. "I'm sorry too. I would _never_ cheat on you..."

Aratak, seeing this, said with an ashamed face, "No...you shouldn't be sorry. I'm the one who should be. You see...I followed you two on the night you two mated. And I've even seen you mating, and that was a very wonderful thing to see." To Aang, she said, "Aang, you're a great and really amazing Avatar...especially with those lean muscles, the fun attitude, and being an AirBender. And Katara..." She turned to the young Water Tribe woman and gently stroked her left cheek, adding softly, "You're so kind and beautiful...and you look so much like Nanuk."

_She must've loved Nanuk a lot, _Katara guessed, ignoring the burning feeling in her cheeks. _That must be why Aratak's in love with me. And as for Aang...I guess why she likes him is because they're both AirBenders._

Aang asked, "So are you saying that...you're in love with the both of us?"

"Well...yes," the chieftain said, looking at him and taking her hand away. "Even though we've been friends for around two weeks, I've begun to fall in love with you two...but I didn't speak up about it earlier because I didn't want to ruin your relationship, the relationship you had for five years. I hope you don't hate me for that."

Katara was amazed to hear her say this. She had a feeling Aratak had an attraction towards her, but she hadn't known she had feelings for Aang too until a few days before.

So she stepped forth, laid her hands on her shoulders, and said, "Of course we don't hate you, Aratak. In fact...we've liked you back." She looked over at Aang as they shared small smiles before Katara looked back. "...we can even have a small threesome in the jungle if you'd like."

The chieftain's green eyes were wide with shock and awe at what she had heard. Then, with a small smile on her face and her cheeks red, she said, "I'd like that very much, you two. But I think it's a bit late for doing a threesome...how about we do it tomorrow night?"

"Sounds like a plan," Aang replied, a smile on his face. This was one main reason Katara loved him so much: his willingness to help others.

"Then it's settled," Aratak replied, her beam brighter than before. She stepped over to them and gave Katara a soft kiss on the lips before doing the same to Aang. Then she gave them a lick each on the cheek and walked back towards the village, winking over her shoulder.

The two of them stared after Aratak as she vanished into the bushes. All the tension between them was now gone, and all three of them were mates now. It would soon be time, the time for all three of them to make love in secret. Katara felt her heart beat faster as she leaned against Aang, thinking of all they could do the following night, but there was time for that. This could be the most exciting part of their vacation yet.

With only a few days left until they left the island, they would need to hurry. Aang and Katara had finally admitted to liking Aratak, and they needed to bond more until it was time to go. But it would all be worth it.

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat13: So there we go! Looks like the tension between them is finally gone! And I WILL promise you this: the next chapter will have a lemon. I hope to make the lemon chapter so nice that you can all read it and then enjoy it. And I hope you all like the idea of Aang and Katara doing it with Aratak, and I'm a Kataang fan, but I also like to see a new mix in the relationship. It's like adding chocolate sauce onto cookies-&-cream ice cream.**

**Yep, I'm back from Georgia; it's where I used to live. We spent the night at our family friend's house, where we got to see his new Golden Retriever named Tanner. And we got to see our half-brother again; he's a teenager now, and I'm sorta jealous of him at that. His teen years have begun...but mine are almost over. Well...maturity is overrated. You're only young once, but you can be immature forever. :)**

**So you all know the drill. Read and review! Those who review will be given a virtual figurine of Aang, Katara, or Aratak...or all three together! I do NOT allow flames on this story or any other story or else they'll be used to make S'Mores. I DO allow questions, advice, and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh.**

**See ya next time!**


	21. The Chieftain's Courtship

**AvatarCat13: Well...here we go, people! The climatic reaction of what Aang, Katara, and Aratak are gonna do about their love triangle...well, you've already seen it...the first part. I know that most of you wanted to see what's going to happen, and you will. In fact, this may be one of my favorite chapters so far!**

**Once again, I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing so far into this story. As a reward, this will NOT be the last chapter. That's right...I'll keep going for just a FEW more chapters before this is done. I'll give it around three or four more chapters until this story is done for good...and then I could make a prequel or sequel to this FanFic...perhaps. I won't say when, but it might come out sometime later in the future.**

**Finally, with all that said and done, let's go to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: To those who've read my stories, I think you all know what I'm saying. But to those who haven't read my stories, I am NOT the owner of Avatar: The Last AirBender; Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own this great series. I also own Aratak and some other islanders, but a few belong to Jade, Cassie, and TheLucky38.**

**Warning: This is a lemon between Aang, Katara, and Aratak, and it's got quite some action here. Those who don't feel okay about this can choose not to read this chapter. But it's up to you.**

**Uploading Date: April 14, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**The Chieftain's Courtship**_

Once she was away from the Avatar and his mate, Aratak ran on ahead to the village, whispering a brief greeting to Masambo and Basha, who were guarding the entrance. She made it back to her hut, where she locked it for the night and laid down on the bed, her hand over her rapidly beating heart. Aratak thought over what happened just minutes ago, still unable to believe what she had just witnessed. It felt like she had gotten a fresh wave of warm seawater washed over her while laying out in the warm afternoon sun.

Aang and Katara actually liked her back. She had fallen in love with the both of them, and they liked her back. And now...they had invited her over to make love to them the following night. Thoughts of what they could do that night made her heart race even faster: kissing those two like crazy, touching Katara's soft breasts while sucking on her milk-filled nipples, stroking Aang's erecting manhood, and finally mating with them. Much of these thoughts were enough to make her feel much aroused, feeling her own nipples and penis erect with lust and passion.

_I'd like to warm up a bit first before that, _Aratak decided as she imagined going behind Katara and slapping her behind again. _I'm sure they won't mind._

Having made her decision now, she began her masturbation, stroking her hardening erection and wrapping her entire hand over it. This would feel so nice, but mating with the Avatar and his mate...it would be even better. All those thoughts made her feel more aroused, for she wrapped her hand over her shaft some more and pumped it over and over until she was near orgasm.

**...**

Throughout the rest of the next day, Aang, Katara, and Aratak kept away from each other to keep their minds occupied for now. Katara knew that tonight would be the time for her, Aang, and Aratak to mate in the jungle. No one in the village knew their secret, and she knew that it would need to stay that way, and it could stay with the three of them forever. Plus...she hoped Sokka would never EVER hear about this; she knew her brother was very protective of her and wouldn't hesitate to attack Aang to protect her.

Right when she saw that the sun was setting, Katara left the village entrance, seeing Aang and Aratak follow her. This was it: the time for all three of them to mate together. The WaterBender ran a bit through the jungle, trying to keep an eye out for any signs of the hot springs. As she walked on, she heard Aratak and Aang talking, but she knew they were getting prepared for the mating as well.

"What was it like when you and Katara mated?" Aratak was asking.

"Well..." Katara turned to see her mate blushing as he went on, "It's been around a few nights since we had sex, but it was the most amazing thing we ever felt. And you already saw that she's lactating now, so her milk tastes really good. Finally...when we actually did it...it felt like all the wild dogs of the world were howling along to our mating, and I loved it when our bodies brushed together as one."

Aratak gave him a smile. "That, and you liked feeling her tits?" Aang gave her an incredulous look, so the green-eyed woman added awkwardly, "Sorry. I just figured that since all three of us are gonna mate, we can get a bit naughty in sex talk. Like saying boobs or tits instead of saying just breasts...or even jugs."

Deciding to talk for a bit, Katara slowed down to let them catch up. With a playful glare, she retorted playfully, "Why, because I'm the one producing milk? Well...I _do_ like either boobs or tits...but you two can call them jugs if you'd like." Then she quickly licked them each on the cheek and sped off, calling over her shoulder, "Come on, snail sloths! Can't catch me!"

It felt like she was a child again when she ran through the jungle, except it had been years since she was this young. In fact, she had run so fast that she almost tripped over a hole and looked down, noticing an unearthly golden glow in the earth from the hole. This looked something like a spiritual thing Aang would want to see for himself along with Aratak. So she slid down the hole and found herself before a dazzling sight.

She was standing before an underground hot spring with the bottom glowing. There were a few holes in the walls that showed the night sky outside, and plants from the surface were growing well around the shore due to the healthy water.

_There's lots of springs on this island, _Katara thought in interest. Hearing the footsteps from outside, she added quietly, _Aang and Aratak are getting near now. Let's get this done._

Finally, once she reached the edge of the nearest hot spring, Katara slipped into the water just as Aang and Aratak arrived, looking around at the scenery. She had gotten them here at the right moment and flipped her hair back while catching their amazed looks. To seduce the two of them even further, she turned around on the spot until her back faced them and laid her hand on her rear, slapping it and giggling at Aratak's amazed expression; Aang's knowing smile told her that he had seen her do it before.

"Great spirits above..." Aratak rasped, gawking at the master WaterBender in the glowing light. "Katara, you look..."

"As beautiful as ever," Aang added with a smile.

Aratak nodded. "Exactly."

Katara rose out from the water and sauntered over towards the two of them, smiling. "Thanks," she said, throwing her arms around them. "And you two don't look bad either. Now...let's begin with...what do you think we should do first?"

The three of them looked around before Aratak piped up, "How about we try a kiss together at the same time?"

"I guess we can..." Aang still looked a bit uncomfortable about another woman making love to him and Katara. But he also still looked determined to get the night through and carry out all the sexual tension that coursed through his and Katara's hearts.

So Katara stepped forth and kissed Aang gently on the lips, feeling another pair of soft-tasting lips linking to theirs; Aratak had finally joined the kiss. She let her tongue go over to Aratak's, which was now joined by the Avatar, who willingly let them continue doing it. Aang seemed a bit reluctant about what was going on now, but the passion he put into the kiss was the same when they were alone together. While Aang and Aratak were distracted by the kiss, Katara broke away from them, reached down slowly, and managed to grab onto their hardening erections, massaging them and letting them rub together.

As if responding to this sudden feeling, both of them stopped the kiss and looked down in surprise before looking back up. Katara gave them a shy grin and kept on doing it slowly, but a sudden ache in and around her chest made her stop. It didn't feel like a heart attack, for the ache was more in her breasts than in her chest.

"I have something to say," Katara told them as they let go of each other. "I think I should lay off the chauveberries and blessed thistle. I mean, look at my breasts; they've gotten so huge now!"

At this, she gently pushed up her left breast with one hand and let it fall and jiggle softly. Even after she had used much of her milk during the hunt for Sharpclaw, her breasts were still big. They were still around the same size as they had been when she checked their size at the flying bison island. Plus, they were getting engorged to the point where it was slightly starting to hurt. So there was only one thing to do now as she leaned back, her breasts tender and aching a bit.

"Are you okay?" Aratak asked with concern, noticing her slight wince. Aang was looking at her in the same way, making the master WaterBender grateful to have a kind mate.

Katara nodded. "To tell you the truth...no," she admitted, seeing the concerned looks on their faces. "It's just...I don't think I can hold all of this milk anymore...it's making my breasts hurt. I need to get rid of it so badly." As a little joke, she added with a small smile, "If they grow bigger, you might hear the milk slosh around inside."

"So...we do the same we've always done whenever we mate?" Aang added helpfully, scooting over to sit next to her right side.

"Yes," Katara replied before turning to face Aratak, who was standing a bit away from them. "And Aratak...you can try it completely for the first time."

The chieftain of the Amaroo tribe still looked amazed at the opportunity given to her. Finally, she walked forth and sat down next to the Water Tribe woman, saying, "Well...okay. It's been a while since I tasted a lactating woman's tits. Nanuk let me do that to her when she was alive."

"But remember that you don't bite down too hard," Aang reminded her quickly. "We had to learn that the hard way."

That being said and done, Katara laid down on the rock until her breasts were exposed and facing her two lovers. Aratak came up to her left side and laid next to her left side while Aang settled down onto her right side, all three prepared for what would happen next. Finally, each of them took a breast in each hand and slowly took her nipples into their mouths, starting to suck on them as lightly as they could.

It felt good that Aang and Aratak were easing the pain on her breasts now, and Katara gave a blissful sigh as she felt them tense up. Once it was building up, she rasped, "Suck some more, you two...it's coming soon..."

Then her sigh turned into a lustful groan as she felt the milk spray out and into their awaiting mouths. Katara could feel a difference between Aang and Aratak as they worked on her; Aang was gentle as a pup when it came to this while Aratak was sucking on her left breast a bit harder as if she was a starving polar leopard cub, taking in as much of the rich creamy liquid as she could. She laid back onto the rocks and let out a louder and more lustful groan while feeling her lovers continue tasting her milk, stroking Aang's shoulders and running her other hand through Aratak's hair. Even the hot spring around them seemed to heat up due to their activity, their feet in the water being warmed.

Finally, Aang and Aratak let go of Katara's nipples, the latter of them watching them look down at her with smiles. Aratak had obviously gotten more of it by the way the milk clung to her chin like a piece of moss on a tree branch. Katara had never known what it was like to let her lover and a friend do this kind of thing with her at the same time. It was slightly unthinkable due to having Aratak join in Aang and Katara mating...but their love was strong.

"So how'd it taste?" Aang asked Aratak with a playful smile, kissing her a bit on the lips.

"It's also been a while since I tasted a woman's breast milk...especially since...well, you know," Aratak replied, a slightly lonely tone in her voice. But her smile and happy tone were back as she added, "In other words, it was delicious."

Aang nodded back. "It sure is...and I gotta say that not even fruit tastes that good."

Katara looked up at them and gently licked the milk from Aratak's chin. "Thanks for that, you two," she said, kissing the other woman's lips. Aang joined them, but he was kissing Katara on the cheek, the small kisses turning into soothing licks.

"Excuse me for a moment or two," Aang suddenly said, getting up. "I just gotta check around and see that no one's passing by here tonight. Will you two be okay?"

"Of course we are!" Katara replied with pretend hurt after she and Aratak split the kiss. "How can you doubt us?"

"We'll be fine, Aang," Aratak replied more calmly, though she was smiling too.

Aang gave the women a nod. "I know you'll be fine. I'll be right back."

At this, he got up from his spot and headed out of the hidden grotto. Yet when she remembered saying something about her weight, Katara Bended some water from her WaterBending pouch, froze it into a mirror as tall as her, and looked at her reflection. She was still slim, but she did look a bit heavier than when she and Aang arrived here. She wasn't fat at all, but she did frown at how her body had been changing...especially around the hips and stomach.

_I think I've gained some weight while we've been on the island, _Katara guessed with a small frown, hands on her hips. _I should work out a bit more._

"What're you looking at?" Aratak asked curiously, looking into the mirror too as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Just checking my weight," Katara replied, looking back at her. As the chieftain started to kiss her neck, she went on, "I've wanted to ask you this: am I getting fat? Aang and the others keep saying I'm not, but it looks like I'm gaining weight."

Aratak stopped kissing her neck and smiled at her. "I agree with Aang and the others: you're not getting fat. But...I see that your butt looks really nice," she added with a smile that was half sly and half shy.

Without another word, she reached behind her and suddenly gave her rear a quick slap. This action caught Katara by surprise and made her gasp as she felt Aratak's hand smack her, but the sting of her hand didn't hurt. It stung, but it got her even more turned on for the other woman even if this was the second time. Aratak then smacked her behind again, making the Water Tribe woman get on all fours and groan "Oh...don't stop, Aratak...it feels nice..."

"As you wish..." Aratak said with a sly smirk on her face. Then after she smacked her new lover's behind a third time, she laid down on her stomach and said, "If you'd like, you can do it to me too...if that's fine."

"Oh, it'll be fine," Katara said, sitting beside her. "And besides, during our time here, I've wondered how...how your butt felt. It looks so big and lovely," she added with a blush.

Aratak smiled. "I think yours is bigger than mine. But here's your chance. You're very much welcome to it."

So Katara laid a hand on Aratak's buttocks, feeling the smoothness that Aang told her how he felt hers. Recalling how she felt it on her own, she gave Aratak a small smile before slapping her right buttock, feeling her womanhood start to moisten. She gave Aratak's rear another smack, making the chieftain moan "Katara...keep slapping it...", as her hand suddenly went under her. After letting loose a third smack to the hermaphrodite's backside, she saw her hand reach down to her hardened penis and start massaging it.

_Do I want to help her out with it?_ Katara thought, her heart beating faster than usual. _Well, all three of us are mating tonight...so let's do it._

Thus, she leaned down and started kissing Aratak's behind, even sucking on the skin a bit. And she was going to help her with her masturbation...that is, until she heard a familiar voice.

"What's going on?"

Aang had come back from scouting the area out, making Aratak heave herself up to her hands and knees. Katara was still squeezing their new mate's buttocks as she looked up at her true mate with a furious blush on her cheeks. She was hoping Aang would back away due to thinking that slapping backsides was bad...but he started walking over to them. This made her love him...she knew she could handle herself as well as Aang in any situation (except for Avatar business), but it was cute that he worried for her.

"Sorry about that," Aratak said, sitting up. "We were comparing whose butt was bigger...but we got a bit carried away. So what were you doing?"

Aang shrugged. "I was looking around...and Ataki was out there with Ziron. But don't worry," he added, seeing the surprise and embarrassment on the females' faces. "I think they were off to do some business of their own."

Aratak still looked a bit troubled. "But...if Ataki gets pregnant, wouldn't it be a problem for her? She IS fifteen and all."

"If so, then the tribe can help her," Katara added soothingly. "Not only are you the leader, but you're also Ataki's sister. So your family matters as much as your duty to the tribe. Besides, if Ataki DOES get pregnant, then Ziron can help her out due to being the father." Then she said, "The night's still young, you two. Let's go on with the rest of our fun."

"Like what?" Aang asked.

Katara blushed. "Like...doing certain things with your dicks and my pussy." Ignoring the low remarking whistle Aratak made and Aang's stunned look, she laid down on the ground and said, "Aang, you can sit right in front of me, and Aratak can do it from this side."

"Since when have you been a master of sex?" Aratak asked with a teasing grin.

Aang shrugged in a cheerful way. "Might be because of the moon. So...let's do it!"

Katara watched as Aratak laid down in front of her before the former sat on top of her, her damp folds squeezing the latter's penis, as she pushed gently into her. Smiling and groaning a bit at this, she reached up, grabbed Aang's erection with a free hand, and pulled him with it closer towards her face. Once the arrow-headed AirBender got close to her, the master WaterBender leaned up and took his organ into her mouth, groaning as she felt Aratak begin the thrusting while holding onto her legs. And once again, it felt so wrong...but so right at the same time.

Aang was beginning to gasp for air as he thrust into Katara's mouth while Aratak laid out over the ground, thrusting the best she could into her. Katara's mouth was so totally filled with the Avatar's shaft that she couldn't tell him to come into her mouth or tell Aratak to hump her a bit harder. Still, the bliss of getting to mate with both Aang and Aratak was enough to make her suck harder and feel the tingling from the inside as she moved herself up and down to match the thrusting. Finally, she let out a cry of lust as Aang's seed sprayed into her mouth while the hermaphrodite gasped and moved her hands over to her breasts, squeezing them until some more milk leaked between her fingers while she climaxed.

Katara felt her body sweating after what they did and swallowed the seed that squirted into her mouth, tasting the salty taste. Aratak was pulling out of her and getting up before she and Aang went over to lick the milk from her chest and kissed each other. After a few seconds, they let go, and Katara got in between them to rub her cheeks against theirs, letting out a purr that sounded slightly like a pet leopard cat.

_Wow... _Katara panted as they began to switch positions. _I still can't believe we're actually doing this. Sokka will go on a rampage if he hears about this...but this is getting fun so far._

She was laying down on the ground now as Aratak got to her hands and knees and leaned in closer to her, her chest near her face. Aang was slowly going over to behind the female chief and wrapping his arms around her hips as he mounted her and pushed himself into her anus. Aratak emitted a groan as he did so, but she did her best to move her medium-sized breasts down to Katara's face. Katara, now fortified by their nocturnal sexuality, moved her head up to Aratak's chest and took her right nipple into her mouth, sucking gently and tickling her areola with her tongue. While this happened, she wished Aratak was lactating like her, but she pushed it to the side.

As Aratak let out a slightly louder grunt, Katara let go of her breast and guided her head over to her awaiting womanhood while the former and Aang continued mating. Aratak slowly edged her way over there during the coitus and began licking around her sacred private area, forcing the Water Tribe woman to moan and squeeze her breasts until milk was dripping from her nipples and down towards her pelvis. The creamy white liquid reached her vagina as Aratak lapped it up along with the vulva juices and leftover semen around her sensitive flesh. For another touch, Katara reached up and around her arm as she helped her stroke her stiffened erection, which appeared to be filling up so fast.

Finally, all three of them came at the same time, and Katara groaned as she took in a familiar musky scent after climaxing in front of Aratak. Speaking of her, she was groaning hard as she released her seed onto her body just as Aang did so into her. They were getting themselves arranged so that he could slide out of her, and Aratak lifted her head away to sit in his lap and kiss her. Once again, Katara felt the same mild envy she felt, but it passed due to all three of them mating this night.

"That's a lot of mating we did..." she panted as she used WaterBending to remove Aratak's seed from her body. "Should we take a short break?"

"Sure," Aang said, breaking the kiss and getting into the spring water to clean himself up. Just then, he shivered and remarked, "It's cold!"

Katara and Aratak shared confused looks just as the latter dipped one toe into the water and pulled back. She confirmed, "Aang's right; the water IS cold. Do you think it may be due to the air getting hotter here?"

From the water, Aang replied, "Maybe. But it also feels refreshing. Who wants to come in here?"

Right away, Katara said, "I do!"

She walked over towards the water and jumped in, feeling pure relief on her sweaty skin as she dove in and relishing in the coolness. Aratak had jumped in beside her and was twirling around her body like a koala otter amongst the seaweed. Not too far away, Aang was heading over to them with the same grace a WaterBender would normally have, making Katara feel happy that she had been his WaterBending Sifu before. She got over to him and started kissing him as passionately as she could while Aratak got over behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling them up to the surface. The two Benders let go of their kiss and started gasping for breath, Aratak doing the same. As they got out of the water, Katara threw herself at Aang and pinned him to the ground, her hands taking hold of his wrists.

She purred, "You enjoyed the swimming, sweetie?"

"I did, sweetheart," Aang replied with a smile, leaning up to give her a peck on the cheek. "And what about you?"

"You know me, Aang," Katara said with a teasing grin. "I'm a WaterBender. It's natural for a WaterBender to love the water."

"I've always liked water too," Aratak added, sitting beside them. "I don't know, but some kind of feeling in me brings out my love for water. And of course I'm an AirBender," she added before Katara could open her mouth to speak. "But I'm up for learning WaterBending...but isn't is usually against tradition to learn more than one Bending art besides the Avatar?"

Aang shook his head. "No, but it's rare. We've seen Lu Bu using WaterBending one day and using FireBending the next. And I also promised Katara to show her some AirBending moves to help her learn them. But if you wanna learn WaterBending, you can ask either of us to help you out with it...but you can learn it more from Katara. After all..." He leaned over to his true mate and rubbed his cheek against hers before leaning back. "...she's the best WaterBending teacher in the entire world."

With those words, Katara leaned her head forth and licked his cheek. "And you're my best pupil, Aang." But as Aratak crawled over to join in the kiss, she became aroused again, so she asked, "You guys wanna continue this? I've always wondered what it was like for the two of you to fuck me at the same time."

Aang still looked surprised at her cursing, then Aratak said, "Me too. And I've always wondered what it would be like to join another cock in mating. And don't look at me like that," she purred, flicking his nose good-humoredly with a finger. "You've heard what I'm like if I get aroused."

"So let's get to it," Aang said, standing up. "But one thing, however: how should we do it?"

"I know one way to do it," Aratak said. "Aang, you can lay on the ground and mate with Katara up front. And I'll be behind her and do her up the butt. So...is that okay?"

"Yep," Katara said with a seductive grin. "Let's get started...our courtship is at its height now."

So she laid Aang down on the ground and grinded her pelvis against his groin while feeling him harden beneath her and slide through the folds and into her. Katara let out a groan and bent her head down to kiss him before feeling Aratak take hold of her buttocks, her hands on her back. A certain and somewhat acquainted wetness told her that the hermaphrodite had spit at the area she was going to enter and slowly slid into her anus. Both Aang and Aratak had already mated with her, but it was the first time they all did it together at once.

Feeling the power of the moon in her veins, Katara began to grind back and forth slowly over Aang as Aratak kept up the pace behind her. Aang began to grind back, looking into her face with a reassuring smile as he began his thrusting, while Aratak wrapped her arms around her stomach as she began massaging it. The groans Katara was letting out was enough to bring over a curious wolf, but due to the running water in the spring, that wouldn't happen.

Feeling Aratak move her hands to her lactating orbs, Katara groaned, "Aratak...you can squeeze my boobs tighter...let some milk come out...Aang..." She let out a sigh as her milk began to trickle down her belly and onto his, groaning, "Hump me harder...you too, Aratak..."

"Got it..." Aang puffed back as he humped her a bit harder, but not too hard. Looking around her, he asked, "How's it...going there, Aratak?"

"Good..." Aratak wheezed as she thrust harder. She released Katara's leaking breasts and threw back her head, rasping, "It feels so nice..."

Like before, Katara could feel the same kind of lust she felt when she came to the island: the kind of lust a dog or cat would get if they were in heat. Under her, Aang was leaning up to kiss her, so she bent low and kissed him back while Aratak had leaned over to kiss her neck and start licking it. The tingling inside her was intensifying, and beads of sweat were forming once again over her skin, and the others were too due to their warmth against her.

"Aang...Aratak..." Katara gasped as she sunk her nails harder into the ground as they thrust into her some more. "Keep doing it...I-I'm fixing to cum..."

Aratak rasped, "Good...so are we, Katara...we're gonna cum..."

Katara grinded her body a bit faster over Aang and under Aratak. "Good...come on, you two, come on...fuck me hard...ohhhh!"

At long last, all three of them climaxed and let out groans. Katara felt her body tense up a lot more thanks to both Aang and Aratak inside her, but thanks to her orgasm, all she felt was nothing but sexual pleasure. Aratak sank her teeth into the back of her neck as she joined the Avatar in delivering their seed to the master WaterBender's womb. And finally, they halted the thrusting, the need for sex fading away like mist.

"...that was...amazing..." Aratak puffed as she rested her sweaty body gently on Katara's back. "This is...is one of the best nights...of my life..."

"I know..." Aang rasped, watching as Aratak pulled out of his mate and dropped down beside them. "It feels wrong to have more than one mate...but tonight felt great..."

Katara moved back a bit until Aang was out of her as well, smiling down at him with a nod. To Aratak, she asked, "So what'd you think of that?"

Aratak blushed so hard that she looked like a ruby. "I already said it; it was amazing. But...I've never done this with two people before..."

But while they had already mated, Katara had felt the spirit of nature stir inside her heart. It felt like purified water was flowing around inside her veins as they mated, as if a wild stream had come to wash her away. She found herself living on the island forever with Aang and Aratak, seeing a vision of all three of them on a beach in the northern island, months away from now. A baby was already nestled in Katara's arms and fast asleep, and she herself was kissing Aang first and then Aratak.

_What am I thinking? We can't live on the island forever!_

_But what if we could? _Another voice like her own joined the party. _It's worth a shot._

"I have something to say," she finally spoke up quietly. When they gazed at her, she gave a sigh and looked up at them through mildly faraway eyes, saying, "I...I don't want to leave the island. I want to stay here forever...with you two. And all three of us can be together forever."

She stared up at her lovers, their gray and green eyes staring into her elegant blue eyes. She had not really meant what she said...but the feelings of sex and what happened after it was so heated up that she didn't care. All that mattered to her now was to love Aang and Aratak.

"Are...are you sure?" Aang asked in shock. "We have a home back in the four nations. And you have your family back in the South Pole...remember?"

"Yeah, he's right," Aratak put in. "Don't you want to see them again?"

_Shoot! I didn't think of that! _Out loud, she added, "Of course I do. But for now...how did you feel tonight?"

Aang's worried look faded away to gentleness. "It was great...but not as much as you, my Forever Girl. I love you," he added, planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, Aang," Katara replied. Looking over at Aratak, she said, "We haven't forgotten about you, Aratak...and you're our best friend on this island. We love you."

"Really?" Aratak's blush didn't match her stunning smile. "Well...I love you too, guys."

Aang was lying down on the softest pile of moss, his lean muscles framed against the glow of the hot springs. Katara nestled up close to him, delving deeper into the moss beside him, as Aratak settled on the other side and laid her head against his shoulder. So Katara did the same, but she couldn't get the thoughts to stay out of her head.

_But tonight was beautiful...let's wait until morning._

And in a few minutes, they were all asleep.

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat13: So...there you guys go. The last lemon of this entire FanFic. I hope you all liked this chapter, 'cause I spent quite some time thinking over what to do and write it down. And if I put in anything that's out of character for Aang and Katara, let me know, and I'll fix it right away.**

**I know what you're all thinking. I bet you're thinking "Why did Katara say she wanted to stay on the island forever?" Well, like in the story, the feeling of sex had clouded some of her judgment and put her into maximum heat. But don't worry; in the next chapter, all of those thoughts will be laid to rest.**

**Read and review, folks! Since today has been a year since The Legend Of Korra premiered on T.V., anyone who reviews will get a virtual painted statuette of Avatar Korra herself. I do not, have not, and will never ever allow flames, but advice, questions, and constructive criticism (as long as it's not harsh) are fine. Flames will be put out with WaterBending or a Hydro Pump from a Kyogre.**

**See ya next time!**


	22. Fall Of Summer

**AvatarCat12: Hey there, everyone! We're nearly done with Kataang Island Adventure, and it's going really well so far! This chapter will contain something you might not see ordinarily on FanFiction, but I just wanted to do something different. And before we go on, here's something I'd like to say.**

**Thank you all for reading Kataang Island Adventure! Like I said before, I created this story out of boredom at Pennsylvania, but I had no idea it would get this popular! Just look at the reviews! There's ONE HUNDRED AND ONE reviews! And I'm sorry if I got excited right there; I just can't believe my eyes. Finally, to answer the last review...me too. I wish I was also there to see it.**

**And the recent review said that pineapples grow in bushes, not trees...oops. My mistake there. I won't forget next time. So anyways, let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: Like I said before, I've never owned Avatar: The Last AirBender, and I don't intend on doing so. Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own this amazing series. But I DO own Aratak and some more characters, but a few belong to Jade, Cassie, and TheLucky38. All credit to those characters belong to them.**

**Warning: There's a mild lemon at the start of this chapter, and there'll be childbirth.**

**Uploading Date: April 28, 2013 (My birthday!)  
**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Fall Of Summer**_

Aang felt the sunrays shine through his closed eyelids as he slowly started to wake up. He looked around him and saw, for some odd reason, that Katara had already gotten up while Aratak was dozing peacefully next to him. Her head was resting on his shoulder, and her body was nestled next to him, her face so calm and peaceful as she slept. This made Aang smile down at her and gently kiss her forehead, making him remember all that he and Katara would do for each other.

Last night...had been to bizarre, erotic, and amazing at the same time. Aang still felt ashamed at having sex with another woman...but Katara had also joined him in having sex with Aratak. That, and Aratak was also a hermaphrodite, so he couldn't get her pregnant. Just as he shifted around to get up, he had woken said woman up, making her blink up at him before smiling.

"Morning, Aang," Aratak said, leaning up to lick his cheek.

"You too, Aratak," Aang replied, returning the lick with a kiss. Then he asked, "Have you seen Katara this morning? I woke up and found her spot to be empty."

Aratak shrugged. "I have no idea. I can't sense someone when I sleep. But you think she might still be around here?"

Just then, they could smell the scent of fruit in the air, and even if it wasn't as strong-smelling as meat, it was still sweet. With a smirk, Aang asked Aratak, "Does that answer your question?"

Thus, they got up from their spot, stretching and going down to the water to clean up. During the night, wet dreams had caused them to orgasm during the night and spray each other with their semen. So they hung around in the water for a few more moments before climbing out, their bodies clean and free of semen and milk. They went out of the grotto through the water and turned around the corner to the nearest climbable tree.

There...they found her. Katara was looking over at them with the smile he loved so much, holding a large leaf with lots of fruit on there. Aang gave his mate a smile, enjoying the way her frame glowed in the early sun rays as he relished in the bask of her beautiful nudity. Next to him, Aratak was blushing as she stared at the WaterBender, but she walked forward with a now-confident smile.

"Morning, Katara," she said, kissing her on the left cheek.

"Good morning, Aratak," Katara replied, returning the kiss. To Aang, she kissed his cheek in return and said, "You too, Aang."

"Same to you," Aang said. He looked down at the leaf filled with fruit and asked, "How come you went to get breakfast on your own? I wanted to help."

Katara said, "You looked really exhausted after last night, so I decided to get a fresh start. And speaking of that..." Her shy smile suddenly became seductive as she went on, "Should we go for one more round today?"

Aratak blinked. "Like what?"

"Maybe...a slight blessing-the-flesh sort of way," she admitted. "So...can we try it? Please?" At this, she turned to Aang with a playfully pleading look on her face.

Aang chuckled a bit when he saw Aratak give him the same look; it looked like his mates wanted to try one more round so badly. So he smiled and said, "Well...why not? What'd you have in mind, you two?"

"Katara kinda said it already," Aratak replied. Her cheeks began showing red as she added, "And to tell you the truth, I've never tasted a man's cock before. Can I do it for you while..."

"While I do it for you, Aratak?" Katara finished the question. With a nod from the other woman, she said, "Okay then. Let's go back inside."

So they took the leaf of fruit back into the hidden grotto, where they set it on top of a flat stone that looked slightly like a table. Once that was done, Aratak laid Aang down on the ground, her hands on his shoulders, while Katara came over to them and pinned her body down with hers. Aang could feel his shaft starting to harden under Aratak's chin and looked up at her with a shy smile, looking around at Katara. His mate gave him a smile and a shrug while holding Aratak's hardened manhood before finally taking it into her mouth...and so did Aratak with him.

Aang groaned from the good feeling once he felt Aratak begin sucking on him, the same lust in his mind now. He saw that Katara was now working on Aratak, and she was laying on one side while spreading her legs to expose her dampening womanhood. So he inched over until his nose rubbed against her entrance, lapping at her clean-shaven love spot and hearing her groan. By the way Aratak was now rubbing his privates and bobbing her head up and down, it was making him even more roused as he stuck his tongue in further. Aratak was letting out a muffled hum, her hands on his thighs along with her continued exercise on him.

Finally, all three of them came together, and Aang let out a muffled groan as he felt his seed shoot into Aratak's mouth. Plus, he heard Katara let out a muffled moan, thus tasting the juices that came out of her and into his mouth. When he looked up, he could see a trail of milk leaking down from her teats and down towards her private place, creating the creamy and bodily tasty tang that came with it. They all let go of each other and pulled away from each other, panting and sweaty...but it was worth it.

"So...still as good as ever?" Katara panted, her face and chest sweaty with a dab of semen around her mouth. She rolled over until she fell into the cool water, sighing from the coldness that followed.

"Yeah...it felt so great..." Aratak panted as she and Aang joined her. "I've never done it to a guy before...and how did YOU like it, Aang?"

"It was as great as ever," Aang told the chief with a smile. Then, looking around at the sun rising over the trees, he said, "We should go back as soon as we finish breakfast. The tribe will be wondering where we went off to."

"Yeah..." Katara then leaned over and gently kissed his cheek before doing the same for Aratak. "I love you both."

Aratak gave her a gentle smile. "We love you too."

**...**

"So where'd you go last night?" Baldomero asked as soon as they came back. "And why do the three of you look exhausted?"

After their sex, all three of them had their breakfast before cleaning up the area around them. So far, Sharpclaw and his family didn't show up, but Aang guessed why: they were preparing to leave. He and Katara had promised that they would take the raptors back to the four nations and release them into the wild there.

"That's what I want to tell everyone about," Aratak told Baldomero before going over to the rock where she called meetings. Then she called, "People of the tribe gather for a tribe meeting!"

At the sound of her voice, everyone from the Amaroo tribe started to gather near the gathering rock, though Ataki and Ziron were helping Kaya walk over there. Aang noticed that Kaya was getting slower and slower during her late pregnancy, but it was also due to carrying four babies inside her. Wanting to help out, he walked over to the small group and stood with Ziron at one side while Katara walked over too and stood by Ataki's side. Then the chieftain began to speak, and the Avatar and his mate looked up at her.

"I have an announcement for everyone!" Aratak called. "After all that happened last night...and I'm afraid it's private...I've decided to take a new mate...or two new mates, I'd like to say." A deep blush came over her face as she went on, "But...I think it's better if Aang says it."

Aang was amazed that Aratak would want him to tell everyone about it...but he guessed she was too nervous to say it. Besides, it would be better if he and Katara did it for her to help her out with this to make sure the others wouldn't get mad at her. So he walked forth amongst the crowd until he stood at the foot of the council rock, Katara following him.

"Aratak's speaking the truth," he told everyone as he faced them. "And Katara and I...we're her new mates."

"It's true," Katara added with a blush on her cheeks. "I know we can't ever replace Nanuk, and may her spirit rest peacefully...but I hope we can be good mates for Aratak."

Gasps of surprise rose up from the crowd, but Aang saw one person who did not react to the news. Shun had looked up at them in shock before turning away, mild hurt on her face. He had a mild idea that the medicine woman had a crush on Aratak, and he felt bad for the way he and Katara had supposedly stolen Aratak from her. But when the other villagers began to cheer, Shun looked around with a small smile as she joined her Tribemates.

Once everyone was done cheering, Aratak walked over to Aang and Katara and threw them into a hug. Aang looked around their new mate's shoulder to see Shun looking over at them, perhaps struggling to say something, before looking away and walking off. There had to be something going on with the young healer...and he would try to see what was up.

"Congratulations, you three!" Kaya spoke up, carefully waddling over to give her eldest daughter a hug. "It's a once-in-a-lifetime chance to get two mates at the same time."

"Yeah! Congrats!" Ataki added, also joining in with hugging her sister. "What made you decide on Aang and Katara being your mates?"

Aratak shrugged. "I have no idea. I think I've fallen for them ever since they came here."

"Same here," Aang said with blushing cheeks. "And Kaya, you've raised such a generous and beautiful daughter...and you too, Katara!" he added quickly and shamefully, seeing the raised-brow look his WaterBending mate gave him.

Katara then gave him a smile and said, "Don't worry. I feel the same way about you both."

"And thanks for that, Aang," Aratak said with a blush.

"It's nice to see a pairing like this," Ziron spoke up. His voice was curious instead of hostile as he added shyly, "Though I thought it was common for kings and lords to have more than one woman. That's all."

Aang shrugged. "That may be true...but since the tribe seems okay...well, you know."

Kaya smiled. "That's good. At least you three are happy together. I'd like you give all of you my...ohh!" At this, she suddenly sat down, her smile gone as she let out a painful groan, and Aang could hear a liquefied pop while seeing a liquid running down her leg.

"Mom!" both Aratak and Ataki shouted with anxiety. Then Ataki laid a hand on her mother's huge belly and asked, "What's wrong?"

"My water just broke...your brothers and sisters...they're coming!" Kaya moaned, struggling to stand up.

At this, she began panting, beads of sweat starting to form around her neck. Aang was shocked that a woman could go into labor with quadruplets, but it was also astonishing. How could four babies come out of Kaya so soon? He remembered Monk Gyatso telling him that the world worked in very mysterious ways, even birth.

"We better get you to the healer's hut, Mom," Aratak said with worry as she and Ataki got their mother to stand up awkwardly. "If anyone can deliver those babies, it's Shun. And Katara too if she wants to," she added, looking sheepishly at the WaterBender.

"Of course I'd like to help...if Shun would like some, that is," Katara replied with a simple shrug.

So all five of them gently carried Kaya through the village and carefully over the stream that split both sides. Aang was really careful in not dropping her, though the weight of the heavily pregnant woman was unbearable on his arms. He did not complain, though, for any friend or family member of Aratak's needed his help too. By the look of mild strain on Katara's face, he saw that this was perhaps the first time she would help a woman giving birth to quadruplets. Yet she did not complain.

Finally, they dropped her off very gently in Shun's hut, Ziron and Ataki setting her down into the nearest bed. Aratak and Katara had run over to the deeper part of the healer's hut to try and find Shun, and the other three kept a close eye out for Kaya. Aang could see Ataki lean against her mate's chest, her brown eyes wide with fascination and fear, and felt the same way. Once Katara would go into labor months away from now, he would worry in the same way.

_But what about Kaya's mate? Where's she at? _he thought. He had heard Aratak say that her other mother had been a hermaphrodite like her and was very possibly the other parent of those babies. But...where had her mate gone?

Finally, Aratak and Katara had returned with Shun next to her. The young slim woman was looking down at the puffing Kaya with pity and determination on her face.

"I've heard you went into labor, right?" she asked her. At a faint nod, Shun continued, "I wasn't there when my sister gave birth...and great spirits above, I'm not going to miss another one." She turned to Katara and asked, "You mind if you can help me with this? I heard from Aratak that your 'Gran Gran' taught you in helping laboring women in the Southern Water Tribe."

"Sure," Katara said with a smile. "Anything you need?"

Shun nodded. "Yes. I need some water from the stream."

"I can go get it!" Ziron spoke up right away. At this, he gave Ataki a peck on the cheek before hurrying out of the hut.

"And who can get a stick for Kaya to grab when the contractions start up?" Shun asked. She pointed over towards her storage room and went on, "The sticks will be leaning against the wall at the right when you come in."

Aang, wanting to help out, said, "I can do it. I'll be right back."

So he quickly walked over to behind Shun and slipped into the storage room. He had never been in the herb storage room, but Katara had told him about it after her first visit there. But once he got in there, he now saw why she wasn't kidding about the herbs in there.

It was as if another yet small jungle had been growing inside the storage room, for all Aang could see was plants. Plants were growing everywhere, and he saw several ground-growing plants growing here and there. There were even herbs growing out of shelves from the sides of the storage hut, and Aang recognized some of them as the herbs Katara used to help Kumiko in giving birth. So he plucked some herbs along with the stick Shun told him about and hurried back to the main room.

Out the window, he saw the other villagers looking in concern over at the healer's hut before some of them went out of camp. In the main room, the others were crowded around Kaya, who was panting and gasping more than ever as the next contraction came. Aang quickly gave the stick and herbs to Shun, who gratefully accepted them, before getting back to his mate and the others around the pregnant woman.

"I don't know how you can say that about my breasts, Ataki," Katara was saying in a playful voice. "They're definitely not the biggest ones in the village; it's probably because I'm lactating. But I think your mother has the biggest ones. No offense, ma'am," she added, looking at her with a slightly shamed face.

Kaya smiled a bit through the contraction. "It's...fine, dear. Besides...can you help me in feeding them when...oh!" She let out another groan as the pain came back into her body.

Katara nodded quickly. "I can, Kaya."

"Okay, the first baby is going to come out really soon," Shun spoke up. "Grab onto the stick near your head and start pushing at the sound of three. And the rest of you stay back and give her some fresh air."

Ataki added, "I wanna do the counting. Please?" At a nod, Ataki said, "Okay, Mom. Get ready to push at one...two...three. Push!"

Kaya gave a weary nod and began pushing hard, panting hard and holding tightly to Aratak's hand. Aang had to admire the way the heavily-pregnant woman did not scream from the pain, but he was also worried. What if Kaya didn't have the strength to deliver all four babies in one day? To keep that out of his mind, he went outside to see the fruit and hunting patrols head out for their daily hunting.

Already, thirty minutes later, Aang decided to go back inside and check on them. Shun was just pulling back from Kaya, holding a baby boy covered in the birth fluids. The infant was quite small, but he was very much alive and already wailing. Katara stepped forth to clean him up with WaterBending and was already nursing him shortly. Aang knew his mate was a motherly young woman, and seeing another child in need would bring this side of her out. But once the first baby was born, Kaya went into another painful spasm.

"I've...never had to do this with four babies...before," Kaya hissed, gritting her teeth. "If Hotaru hadn't disappeared...she would help out..."

"Calm down," Shun told her gently. "You've got three more babies to go, so you don't want to get worked up now. You could stress them out."

Kaya gave a weary grunt. "I'm sorry...but why did Hotaru have to leave...?"

_That must be her mate, _Aang realized. _But yeah, why isn't this Hotaru person here?_

Shun gave a shrug in return. "I don't know, Kaya. Now on the count of three, try pushing again and get the second baby out. Just stay calm."

Once again, Kaya began pushing, sweat and tears rolling down her face as she tried her best. Feeling that there was nothing else he could do, Aang decided to go back outside and help whoever needed his help in the village. His time here on the island had made him see the Amaroo tribe like a whole new family, kinda like seeing long-lost cousins. So seeing a fruit patrol heading back towards the village entrance, Aang followed them out.

As they trekked through the tall grass and picking up berries, Aang wondered how Kaya was doing in giving birth to her babies. He hoped she had enough strength to bring them into the world, but he had heard certain stories. He had heard stories of how women sometimes died from childbirth due to something going wrong. Would something go wrong with Kaya because of being pregnant with four babies? Possibly...but she would need to be careful.

_Still...it'll be good to have four additions to the tribe, _Aang believed as he joined in climbing some trees for papayas. But he knew he and Katara had to leave the island tomorrow.

Hours later as the sun began to set, he came back to the healer's hut, where Katara greeted him. She was cradling the firstborn baby in one arm and nursing a newborn baby girl in the other. Aang guessed she was happy to get all the extra milk out of her breasts and happy to nurse another's babies.

"Hey Aang," Katara greeted her mate with a peck on the cheek. "Where'd you go to?"

"I just wanted to see if anyone needed help," Aang replied after he returned the kiss. "I'm sorry if I wasn't any use in the delivery."

Katara gave him an incredulous look. "Of course you are! What makes you say that?"

Aang shrugged. "I just went to fetch some herbs. What else could I do?"

"There's nothing wrong with doing little jobs to be useful." Then Katara gave a weary sigh while readjusting the babies in her arms. "Sorry I went a little hard there. It's just...helping a woman give birth to four babies can tire you out. Anyways, you CAN be useful in anything, no matter how big or small. Like fetching the herbs, for instance...that's good, right?"

"Yeah," Aang said, a small smile on his face. "That way Shun wouldn't leave Kaya's side to fetch them."

Katara nodded while giving him a small peck on the cheek. "Now come back inside. Kaya already gave birth to her third baby, and the fourth one is nearly out."

"First, I can put the fruit you got in the storage," Basha said as she passed by with some bananas in her arms. "We'll be staying in the village if Shun needs any help."

Aang gave the dark-skinned EarthBender a smile and handed her the fruit. "Thanks, Basha."

They went back inside the hut, and Aratak, Ataki, and Ziron (holding a third baby in his arms) were crowded around Kaya, whose belly had become even less swollen the more babies came out. Kaya was already exhausted, but her face was still determined even with the sweat and tears. Shun was handing her some water-soaked moss to drink from while looking around at the birth canal. Aang almost got sick when he saw some blood on the ground, but it was better than seeing a dead animal.

"Good to see you back, Aang," Aratak said. "Mom's getting tired, so can you hold her hand?"

"Sure," Aang replied, walking over and taking hold of Aratak's mother's hand.

"In the meantime, get ready to push the last baby out," Shun added, holding her legs apart. "And get ready, and...push!"

So Kaya did, letting out a long painful groan as she pushed the best she could. Aang wanted to see what was going on, but he kept himself from going around there. It would probably be too bloody to see, but couldn't wait to see the last baby being born. Finally, with one last groan as the sun began to go down, Kaya pushed, and Aang saw the last baby boy slide out of her and into Shun's awaiting arms, where he started to wail. Shun, having already known WaterBending, cleaned the fluids away from him with WaterBending and looked up.

Kaya was not moving. Aang saw that she was not breathing much, afraid for the worst. The others looked down at her in concern.

"Is...is Mom dead?" Aratak asked with fear.

Shun laid a gentle hand on the laboring mother's chest and shook her head. "Don't you worry one bit, Aratak. She's still alive; she just fell unconscious from losing some blood...not much was lost." She then took a baby from Ziron's arms and said, "We better get the babies fed. They're going to need their mother's milk."

Ataki laid the second baby girl in her mother's arms, where the infant latched onto her left breast and began suckling hungrily. Shun did the same in lying the second baby boy in her other arm and watched as he began to nurse on her other breast. Then...to their amazement...Kaya's brown eyes began to open, looking down at her babies with tired joy.

"I...can't believe it..." she rasped. "My four babies are here...th-thank you all..."

"It's no problem," Katara said gently. "And your babies are precious. You have two sons and two new daughters."

Kaya smiled wearily up at her before looking down at her newborn babies. Aang heard her rasp something that sounded like "Thank the spirits...I wish Hotaru was here to see them..." before laying back in her healing bed. She didn't say anymore, for she looked back down at her new offspring in pride and joy.

Just then, Katara wiped her eye the best she could while holding the first two babies in her arms. She turned to Aratak and asked, "I don't want to ask you for favors since you're the leader, but can you do me a favor? Can you find another woman to help nurse them? I need to get outside."

"Sure," Aratak said, leaning forth to kiss her cheek before taking her newborn siblings from her arms. "Enjoy the air."

Concerned, Aang watched as his mate stepped outside before following her, wondering what was up with her. He saw her move through the village with quick ease, for the villagers were crowding around the healer's hut to see the newborn babies and congratulate Kaya. Katara was moving a bit too quickly for Aang to catch up with her, so he decided to speed things up with making an Air Scooter and sped over to her with it. She had just reached the outside of their private hut when he popped up in front of her.

"Aang, don't scare me like that!" Katara gasped, a hand over her chest.

"Sorry," Aang apologized lightly. She gave him a lick on the cheek to show that she accepted this as he went on, "But why'd you back away from Kaya so soon?"

Katara looked back at him with a small tear in her eye. "I'm sorry. It's just...I always get this kind of feeling whenever I help a woman give birth in our tribe. It feels like I've recently gotten some new kin and can't wait to share the world with them. And just seeing that...it felt like I got four new kin in the tribe...and being Shun's helper reminded me of how I was Gran Gran's helper when I was younger."

Aang cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her face up to him. "So doing that made you remember all those memories?"

"...yeah. Let's go inside."

So they opened the door and watched as the same candle lit up as soon as they stepped into the hut. Yipping noises behind them made them turn to see their wolf pup Balto scamper over to them, his little tail wagging as he leapt at their feet. Katara stooped low to scoop him up before walking over to the bed as Aang joined her as well. He saw something in her gaze that puzzled him even more as they watched Balto scramble around in her lap.

"I have something to say," Katara admitted, her blue eyes lowered. "I...I didn't mean it when I said I wanted to stay on the island forever. It was the sex that clouded my mind...so I can't wait to go back home. Our time on the island has been really fun...but it's not home to me. Republic City and the Southern Water Tribe are my home."

"You mean it?" Aang asked, a hand on her cheek. "I...don't want you to be unhappy by making you choose. Are you sure you wanna leave the island?"

Katara nodded. "Yes, but we've had a good time here. Why, did you want to stay?"

Aang confessed, "If I wasn't the Avatar, I would...but you know what they say: Avatar duties are important. And plus, I don't wanna leave our friends," he added, thinking of how Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Suki would react to that.

"That too," Katara said with a small chuckle. She moved a loose lock of hair out of her face and asked, "Can I show you something?"

Aang nodded. Thus, Katara walked over to a shelf and took out a small piece of paper, going back to the bed and handing it to her mate. Aang unfolded the paper and read through it:

_Aang and Katara,_

_It's good that you guys are spending some good time on your vacation...just as long as there's nothing beyond ooginess. But that's not the point; THIS is gonna be the point._

_Toph, Suki, and I are coming over tomorrow afternoon to pick you up. I know we should've left Appa with you and taken a war balloon back...but we didn't bring one with us. So be sure to come over to the beach just before the sun is at its highest in the sky. We REALLY can't wait to see you guys again!_

_Sincerely, Sokka_

_P.S: I'm bringing lunch along just in case. JUST. IN. CASE._

"Same old Sokka," Aang said with a smile and a shake of his head. "But still...I can't wait until we go back. And what about Aratak? She can join us on our trip back."

Katara shrugged. "I don't know. She's the oldest sibling of her family, and if she can have a small vacation off of the island sometime...other than that, I don't know."

"A vacation from the island?"

They looked up at the doorway as Aratak stepped forth, her green eyes wide. She must have come to their hut to see them after congratulating her mother on her recent delivery. Aang recalled during breakfast (when Aratak went away to relieve herself) that Katara had discussed with him the possibility of the chieftain to come with them to the nations. Not to stay forever, of course, after what he heard from her days before.

"We were wondering if you'd like to come with us to the four nations for a visit," Katara said with an innocent smile. "If you want to, that is."

"What she said," Aang said as he pointed at her as a joke.

Aratak looked to the side as if to think about it. Then... "Maybe. I can't leave the tribe now...not yet, anyways. When I feel ready, I can send a letter to you, and you can come over to the island."

Aang piped up, "Sounds like a plan, Aratak. Sounds like a plan."

"One more thing," Aratak said. "Can you guys spend the night with me in my hut tonight? Balto can be taken good care of by the other wolves." She read the letter Aang just gave her and said, "I saw that you're going home tomorrow. I hope you guys have had a really great time here on the island so far."

Katara smiled brightly. "We did. Of course there were some problems like Sharpclaw...at first...but other than that, it was fun. I hope we have another vacation like this soon."

So after they got prepared and dropped Balto off at the wolves' den, all three went to Aratak's hut together and got to the bed. Aang smiled as his two mates laid down beside him while they all laid down together on the bed, feeling his heart beat hard. He hated to leave Aratak behind, but he enjoyed hanging out with her along with Katara...and he would never forget the night they shared.

Maybe one day...she could join Team Avatar.

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**AvatarCat13: I really hope you all liked this chapter, 'cause it was one doozy of a chapter. But here we go; it's almost at the end of the entire FanFic, and I WILL be doing a sequel of this story...after I finish with some other stories. But if there's something that needs any fixing in this chapter, let me know and I'll fix it.**

**A few days ago, my dog Jack got fixed. He's the second dog in the family of four humans (soon five) and eleven Dachshunds (five of them puppies) to be fixed. There are plenty of benefits of having a neutered dog: one is that they become friendlier, and another is they won't cause any more pregnancies. But the bad part is when they get lazier...but our dogs are usually lazy unless my sister's dogs act up.**

**Well anyways, today's my 20****th**** birthday, everyone! Anyone who reads and reviews this chapter will receive a virtual Pikachu plush doll with a cake and a number 20 on its stomach. Plus, you can choose any kind of candy or other sweet you like along with a drink. I do NOT allow any flames on here or they'll be used to make S'Mores, but I DO welcome advice, questions, and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh.**

**See ya next time!**


	23. The Last Day

**AvatarCat13: Hey everyone...well, this is it, folks. This is the last chapter of Kataang Island Adventure. Well...I'll be adding an epilogue to this story, of course, but you all know what I mean.**

**Why I started this story...besides the boredom thing...I wanted to try out my first lemon ever that is NOT a crossover. If you wanna know, it's a crossover with Pokémon. But after seeing how amazingly well-received this FanFic was, this is MUCH better than my old ones. But still, I'm happy you all like my story so far, but like every story, it must come to an end...though another begins.**

**So first, here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last AirBender will never belong to me, for it belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. A few characters belong to me while others belong to TheLucky38, Crazy Cowgirl Cassie, and Jade. And the blessing-the-flesh part was a shout out to Light Eco Sage's story called Duty V.S. Love, which I do NOT own.**

**Uploading Date: May 2, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**The Last Day**_

Yesterday, Aang seemed to think, had been exhausting. Helping a woman give birth to four babies and going on a fruit patrol was enough to make him sleep for a while. What was more worth noticing was that he and Katara had helped someone out in the village, something he felt like he was back in the four nations. Speaking of which, he realized what today was.

_Today's the day we go back home._

He would miss being in the village with the Amaroo Tribe, he would miss seeing all the great and gorgeous nature around him, and he would miss Aratak. But Aang knew that if he stayed here on the island forever, he would miss his friends and the familiar sights of the nations, and he would also let the people down. But for right now, they could spend the last hours of their stay with Aratak.

Speaking of Aratak, she had woken up beside him and kissed his left cheek, saying, "Morning, sleepyhead. Did you sleep good?"

"I sure did," Aang replied, giving the hermaphrodite woman a lick on the cheek. Looking at the empty spot on the bed next to him, he said, "Looks like Katara got up earlier. I wonder where she's at now."

Suddenly, a soft groan came from outside, and Aang recognized it as Katara's voice. Then Aratak turned to him and asked with a small smirk, "Does that answer your question?"

Before they went to search for her, they relished in each other's warmness, their hardening erections brushing against one another. They blushed at this motion before getting up and going out the back door to find their other lover. Yet they didn't have to search hard for her, for they finally spotted her in the small yard behind the hut.

Katara was crouching low over a pile of moss and soft leaves and under a small tree, straining a bit and panting. Not only that, but there was also some pearl-shape droplets of milk dripping down from her breasts without even being squeezed. Aang was wondering at first if she was relieving herself, but it looked like she was giving birth...yet the baby would have more months to go before the actual birth. He shared a confused look with Aratak, who gave a shrug back, before walking over to Katara. Once she saw them coming up to her, she gave them a small smile through the pushing.

"Morning, Katara," Aratak said. "Looks like you're going through some business."

"Good morning to you too," Katara greeted them as they each gave her a kiss on the cheeks. She kissed their cheeks in return and said, "Sorry I can't get up right now...I've been up for an hour to keep them warm."

"Keep what warm? Are you okay?" Aang asked in concern.

Katara looked up at him with a mild grunt of pain, but she had a small smile as she replied, "I'm fine, Aang. Just...wait for one moment..."

At this, she lowered her pelvis a bit more and started pushing a bit more. Then as she lifted herself up a bit, Aang saw them: beneath her were two blue-&-green bird eggs, peacock chicken eggs. Aang and Aratak looked at their lover in amazement, the former amazed at what she had done. She had appeared to have laid two bird eggs, something very unheard of.

"Did you...lay those eggs?" Aang asked in surprise.

"Oh no, I didn't. Humans don't lay eggs," Katara replied, getting back up and brushing the milk off of her chest. "I've been up for an hour now, and I decided to try and find something to do in the meantime. Then I saw these colorful eggs in a nest above us, and it looked like their mother was away for the time being...the poor things. So I decided to keep them warm until she came back to the nest."

Aratak's green eyes lit up at this. "Oh, I get it now. You were keeping the eggs warm inside you, and when they got there, you'd push them out? And by inside you...you put them in you-know-where, right?"

Katara nodded with a blush. "Yes. It may be weird, but it's efficient...even if it hurt a slight bit. Sounded like something my brother said five years...oh!" she suddenly yelped. "I think the last one's ready."

So she squatted low again with a grunt, and Aang watched as the last peacock chicken egg slid out of her and landed safely beside the others. It felt arousing to see her doing this strange thing even though she was not really the one who made them. As soon as Katara had "laid" the last egg, she stood up and picked one of them up.

"Can you help me put the eggs back in their nest?" she asked. "The mother bird might be back really soon."

"Sure," Aang said, picking up the second egg while Aratak did the same. Each egg was quite medium-sized, fitting well into the palms of their hands, and the warm musky scent of her womanhood on them almost made him aroused. But there was no time to think of it now.

They arranged themselves under the tree where the nearest nest was at. Since Aang was the taller of the three, he let Katara stand on his shoulders and passed the egg he held up to her. Katara let Aratak get onto her shoulders and passed the egg up to her, and Aratak did the rest. The chieftain placed the three eggs into the nest, where another bigger blue-green egg laid, and slowly climbed down the human ladder to the ground. And once Aratak was done, the human ladder dispersed, and all three of them looked up at the nest.

"It was a good thing you did for the eggs, Katara," Aang said, kissing her gently on the cheek. "But wouldn't birds smell your scent on them?"

Now Katara looked confused at this. "I...I just wanted to help them. I haven't really thought of that before."

"Probably not," Aratak answered Aang's question. "Most birds can't smell except for a few like raven eagles and the such. But Aang's right, Katara; that was a very nice thing you did there. What really amazed me..." She looked back up at the eggs in the nest. "...is how the eggs didn't break from what happened."

"I have no idea." She shook her head briefly and looked back up as she said, "So...what else do you wanna do?"

Aang replied, "We can hang out with the wolves. Besides, this is also Balto's last day with the Tribe. So we can make it a good one."

Aratak smiled. "That sounds like a plan."

**...**

The afternoon had approached a bit quicker than anyone had thought. Yet Aang and Katara had spent the last of their stay on the island with Aratak, talking about stuff and even getting to make out. They also spent their time with the other members of the tribe, and so far, the friends they had made so far were Ataki, Ziron, Shun, and Kumiko, and their allies were Masambo, Lu Bu, Diao Chan, Baldomero, and Tuqakaq. And to remember them, they held a breakfast feast to wish them good luck and say farewell.

And all too much soon, the sun had risen high in the sky...and it was their time to finally leave the island.

Aang and Katara had already gotten their clothes out, and these had been washed thoroughly the day before. The Avatar looked at his girlfriend...thankful that he could use that word again...and knew he was going to miss seeing her naked all the time. But he knew they couldn't be nudists forever. So he picked his Air Nomad robes up and started putting them on, feeling the relief of having clothes on his body again.

He looked around at Katara, who was wearing her Water Tribe clothes, and her hair had been tied a bit until she was sporting a topknot. Aang guessed that she enjoyed having clothes on again, but he also guessed she would miss being a nudist too. But still, they had a good time on the island.

"Feels weird having clothes on again after two weeks, does it?" Katara asked with a small smile. She was also wearing the necklace Aang had given her when he proposed to her. "After all, we WERE naked for that time."

"Yeah," Aang admitted. "But still...it feels good to go home with clothes on."

Katara leaned forth and kissed his lips before pulling back. "Yep. We can't tell Sokka about being naked, though, or he'll foam at the mouth if he hears the word. But if we tell them about the tribe..." But suddenly, she gave a surprised gasp as she looked down. "Aang, look down at my chest. They're shrinking!"

Aang blushed at this but looked down anyways and saw what she was surprised about...and saw that she was right. For some odd reason, her breasts DID appear to be shrinking. They had been as big as mangoes while they were on the island, but that was definitely due to lactating and holding a lot of milk. His girlfriend had laid her hands on the shrinking orbs and even squeezed them, but no wetness appeared on the front now. Aang knew the truth now; she was no longer lactating for some odd reason.

Finally, her breasts stopped shrinking, and they looked down at them. They now looked medium-sized, the size they normally were before they came to the island. Aang gave Katara a nervous glance and laid his hands on her breasts, and they still felt soft, but they were no longer quite large and slightly jiggly.

"How did this happen?" he asked out of amazement.

Katara gave him a small shrug. "I don't know. They were medium-sized when we came to the island, but when we took our clothes off on our first day...I felt them grow a bit. And after all the chauveberries and thistle I've eaten, that started my lactation and made them grow bigger. It feels good now, but I'm going to miss producing milk," she added with a small regretful smile.

Aang gave his girlfriend a sympathetic smile in return and released the no-longer-lactating orbs. "But don't worry. You'll be able to again when the pregnancy goes on." He moved his hand to her stomach again and said, "And like you said before, I hope we can be the best parents we can be."

She repaid him with a smile and a kiss.

Finally, they began their walk over to the beach, almost all of the entire tribe behind them. Even the wolves had tagged along, for Brutus was Balto's father and wanted to say good-bye; his mother was a white she-wolf who had died during a hunt. Sharpclaw and his family were going with them so that they could be released into the wild in the Earth Kingdom. Aang knew that one day, they could come back and bring some of the bison back to Republic City...and some lemurs along the way.

They stared out towards the ocean, the waves crashing at their feet. Aang recalled when they arrived on the island, when he and Katara began a WaterBending duel. He had no idea this vacation could lead them to meeting the tribe, but he was happy they got to meet Aratak and become members of the Amaroo Tribe. It didn't matter if the vacation turned around into a new direction; they had a good time.

"Thank you two so much for the visit," Aratak said after her Tribemates said their farewell. "You've been really good friends to the tribe."

"You're a good friend too, Aratak," Aang said as he and Katara gave her a hug. He looked over at the tribe and bowed his head to them as he said, "And thank you for letting us stay with you."

Katara bowed her head too and added, "Yes, thanks so much."

Tuqakaq smiled broadly and said, "No problem, young'uns. Glad to have you with us."

"And thank you so much for helping us out too," Diao Chan spoke up. "We would not have had Sharpclaw and his family relocated without you."

"Once again, it's been an honor to have you live among us," Aratak said, her eyes glistening with small tears. She gave them both a bow in return while saying, "Good luck in Republic City, Avatar Aang and Lady Katara."

Aang replied with a hand on her shoulder, "And you too, Aratak. May your reign as the leader of the Amaroo tribe be a good one."

"We'll get to see you all again," Katara added. "Good-bye for now."

In return, Aratak gave them one more kiss on the lips each before starting to walk back into the jungle. By the look on her young and gorgeous face, she did not want them to leave, but she totally understood why. The other members of the Amaroo tribe gave their farewells too before following their leader back to the village, leaving the two Benders, their wolf puppy, and the five raptors on the beach.

Then...a familiar roar was heard over the horizon, and Aang recognized that roar. It was Appa. His animal guide was slowly making his way over to the beach, and this seemed to make Sharpclaw put himself between Leaf and their hatchlings. Aang knew this was the first time he had ever seen another human not from the island, so he laid a gentle hand on the dinosaur's narrow muzzle to reassure him. Balto was staring towards Appa, his eyes wide, as he sat with the raptor hatchlings, nestled up next to Leaf.

Appa had landed in front of them, giving a massive roar to announce his arrival. Aang walked over to his bison and gave his face a big hug, which was returned by a massive lick on his body. He looked up towards the top and saw two figures he was happy to see after two weeks: Sokka and Toph on Appa's head.

"Hey there!" Sokka called, jumping down onto the sand. He walked up to Katara and gave his little sister a hug, saying, "Ready to go home?"

"Yep. It's good seeing you again," Katara replied, returning the hug. "First, can you help us get Sharpclaw and his family onto Appa's back?"

"Sharpclaw?" Toph had slid down Appa's tail until she reached the sand. "Who the heck is Sharpclaw?"

Aang motioned for Sharpclaw and his family to step forth, and the dark gray raptor gave Sokka a sniff, his mate doing the same. Then Leaf nudged Holly, Jay, and Lion over to the Water Tribe warrior and gave him a chirp, causing him to look down at them in a confused way. This made Aang feel a bit worried; would he think of them as an enemy...or as food?

With a puzzled look, Sokka looked up at Aang and Katara and asked, "Who are these?"

Katara answered him, "These are Sharpclaw and his family. They're a pack of raptors that lived on the island for some time and made their home not too far away. But they stopped attacking the tribe, and we're taking them back with us to be released into the wild."

At the sound of the word "tribe" coming from her mouth, Sokka and Toph looked around at each other in confusion before looking back. Then Toph repeated, "_Tribe? _You sure you haven't been hitting the cactus juice, Sugar Queen?"

"No, she hasn't been. And neither have I," Aang answered for his girlfriend. "Two days after we came here, we were found by an island tribe who took us in. Their leader's name is Aratak, and-"

"That sounds like Katara's name spelled backwards," Sokka mused, displaying a small smile. His sister did the same, a color of pinkish-red on her cheeks

Aang said, "Yeah, we know. Anyways, she took us into the tribe, and we've had a good time there. And about Sharpclaw here, he was feuding with the tribe to get more hunting grounds so he could feed his family."

"And the tribe was more advanced than we thought," Katara put in. "They weren't really the typical 'live in a mud hut, wipe yourself with a leaf' tribe you'd see on deserted islands...okay, so they're that to a certain extent," she added with a joking smile. "But they've had to go through loads of years to learn to read and the such ever since their ancestors landed on this island at the end of Avatar Kyoshi's time as the Avatar."

"That sounds like a good tale," Toph remarked. "You'll have to tell us on the way back. And not to be offensive or anything, but you two sorta stink."

Katara gave the blind EarthBender an indignant glare, but Aang decided to wave it off. It was true that they spent two weeks on the island, so a good bath would really hit the spot.

So they all got on Appa, the raptors and Balto included, and even Momo was there with them. The flying lemur did not look friendly towards Sharpclaw and his family, but he did try to look polite about it. He did bond right away with Balto, though, as his catlike nature seemed to see the wolf pup as a young charge and didn't raise a fuss as long as he didn't go rough. And as Aang called "Yip yip, Appa!", the bison lifted himself from the ground and into the air.

As Appa flew on, Aang and Katara began their story about their stay on the island, which was growing more distant behind them. They did NOT add that they were naked and had sex or else Sokka would go hog monkey wild on Aang for getting his sister pregnant, but they added that he did give her the betrothal necklace. To their surprise, Sokka looked okay about that because he and Aang were friends, and Katara was his little sister. Even Toph, who was never one to listen that much to stories, seemed interested in it all...especially in hearing about potential students for her MetalBending classes.

Finally, they had arrived at the abbey where Aang had found his future wife's missing necklace and landed at the shores. Once they were on the sands of the Earth Kingdom, Sharpclaw and his family ran down Appa's tail and looked around, their eyes wide at the strange scenery. But they gave a screech as one and ran up the slope that led away from the abbey up ahead. The raptors looked back once more at the humans and let out a screeching caw before walking away until they were out of sight. Balto was watching them go, letting out a small howl in Katara's arms, but his tail was wagging as if he was happy his new friends found their new home.

"Well...that's that," Sokka commented with a small nod. "I bet they'll be happy in their new home. It's been bound to happen."

"Yep. You're right about that, Snoozles," Toph replied, a look of acceptance on her face as she folded her arms across her chest. "They're now going where they belong."

Aang nodded. "And now...we can go back where we belong: civilization."

Katara held her boyfriend's hand in hers as she looked back at where Sharpclaw and the other raptors had vanished. "As long as he doesn't bother other humans, they'll be fine. And I'm glad you like this place so far, Balto," she added to the wolf pup, who was looking around at the different flora and fauna. "Welcome to the four nations."

With a final look towards where the family of dinosaurs disappeared, they turned around to get back to Appa. Aang sent a final prayer towards the ocean, thinking, _There you go, Aratak. Sharpclaw and his family are in the wild now. And I promise you this, Aratak: we'll see you again one day._

_We'll see you again on our next island adventure._

_**The End...for now!**_

**...**

**AvatarCat13: Well...that's that. The end of Kataang Island Adventure. But it's not the real end just yet; there's still the epilogue to go through. I know that the population of an animal is partly determined by its predators or something, so I know some may be a bit concerned about Sharpclaw. But if there's some animal whose population has grown too much, then the raptors can keep the animal balanced. And the last part there kinda reminds me of The Jungle Book.  
**

**Plus, I hope you can forgive me for adding that little scene at the beginning of this chapter. I had always thought of it as strange for a human being to lay an egg. But I look back on Greek Mythology and saw that one woman laid an egg with two babies inside each. Weird, ain't it? But still, I hope you all like this chapter...and about a recent review asking about the rewards and why I do it...I'm a nice fella, and I wanted to show you how much I appreciate you reading this story.**

**So read and review, folks! Those who do will receive a virtual figurine of a wolf or raptor; plus, their name will be mentioned in those who have had read and reviewed this entire story. I do NOT allow any flames...except for short ones like "Sorry, but I don't like it"; then that's fine. But I welcome advice, questions, and nice constructive criticism.**

**One more thing: I've decided to add the song Africa by Toto into the epilogue.**

**See ya next time!**


	24. Epilogue: Eight Months Later

**AvatarCat13: This is it. This is the true final chapter of Kataang Island Adventure. This could be an epilogue, but it'd be long, don't you think? But still, I hope you all like it.**

**It's been over five months since I started this, and I hope you've all enjoyed this so far. This may not be the best lemon in the entire FanFic world, but I think if I had made some lemon stories before (and I did), this one is my best. Let me assure you that I WILL be making a sequel, but it might have to wait for a while...and I might make a FanFic like this for Korra and Mako...though it won't be rated M. I just gotta finish up with the other stories first before doing so...but I might put some up for adoption.**

**And finally, here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Avatar: The Last AirBender. It belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and forever will. I own a few characters on this FanFic, though, but a few belong to Jade's One Of A Kind, TheLucky38, and Crazy Cowgirl Cassie. And I don't own the song Africa; it belongs to Toto.**

**Finishing Date: May 10, 2013**

**Enjoy the final chapter!**

**...**

_**Eight Months Later...**_

_I hear the drums echoing tonight_

_But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation_

_She's coming in 12:30 flight_

_The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation_

The salty sea air tickled Aang's skin as he felt Appa fly down further until his toes touched the surface of the ocean. It had been months since he and Katara have had a long vacation like this. Oh, they did have a few breaks from the Avatar duties; it was that those lasted for weekends or a bit more. Right now, they were having their vacation...and he was with going with his wife of eight months. Speaking of her, he wondered how she was doing during the ride.

She was relaxing in the saddle, one arm hanging over the side of the saddle and the other on her stomach. Looking back, he saw that Katara had changed due to being pregnant. At eight months, her belly had become like a very ripe melon and huge with their unborn baby, her breasts had become bigger due to producing more milk, and her hair had been tied back until it became her usual ponytail along with the hair loopies. Her clothes had changed from simple Water Tribe robes for the summer into blue maternity robes to keep her warm in winter and cool in summer. But in spite of a few mood swings, she was her usual kind and motherly self.

"How're you doing back there?" Aang asked her, directing Appa to go up some more.

"You've asked me that for the seventh time today," Katara retorted with a bit of a sharp voice. As Aang winced slightly at the tone, she sighed and said, "Forget I said that, Aang. It's just...I know that I'm pregnant, but I'll be okay until I give birth. And thanks to the baby...well, look at me! I'm huge now!" She finished this by laying a gentle hand on her belly and calmly rubbing it, a mix of a smile and a pout on her face.

Aang walked carefully over to her and wrapped an arm around her, guiding her to Appa's head. "But you look beautiful regardless of what your body goes through. I love you no matter what."

Katara grinned this time. "Oh really? Even if I get as fat as a pregnant polar bear dog?"

"Even that," Aang said with a smile, laying a hand on her stomach. His smile then grew crafty as he added, "And what did I say about you getting fat? You're fine the way you are."

A bark from the side made Aang looked over at Balto, who was looking over Appa's saddle with his tongue hanging out. Despite being only a year-old wolf, he looked so grown up now. His muscles were lean yet strong, his grayish brown pelt had gotten semi-longhaired, and his yellow eyes were bright with adventure. His fangs had grown well, though this made many people point out that he was a wolf...though he acted like a pet dog.

"What is it, boy?" Aang asked, inching over to the wolf. "Are we there yet?"

Balto barked once.

"That's good," Katara sighed, getting herself comfortable in her seat. "The sooner we land, the better we can feel."

_I stopped an old man along the way,_

_Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies_

_He turned to me as if to say,_

"_Hurry, boy, it's waiting there for you"_

A bit more over the horizon, Aang spotted it: the island where the Amaroo tribe lived. The place that was almost like a second home to them. A few more minutes, and Appa had landed on the bright sandy beach of the island, looking at his owner as if uncertain to fly off or not. Since he remembered that they could take along some bison and lemurs to Republic City, Aang laid a gentle hand on his animal guide's forehead, to assure him that he could stay.

"Don't worry, old buddy," he told the bison. "You're gonna meet some new friends soon."

Appa let out a growl and shuffled around on the sand as if to feel it go between his toes as Momo, who had snuck on board, flew down beside them. Back at his tail, Katara was slowly trying to slide down, Balto by her side as if to protect her just in case. Aang hurried over to his wife and wolf, catching the former in his arms while awkwardly patting the latter on the head. He gently put Katara down on the sand and rested a hand on her stomach.

When they were settled on a rock in the jungle, he said, "Katara, you gotta be more careful. What if you got hurt?"

"Don't keep doting on me," Katara reassured him gently, resting her hand on her belly too. "I'm not helpless, you know. I'm just pregnant."

Aang regretted fretting over her like that, but he was still worried for her. "I know you can take care of yourself, sweetheart. It's just...I don't want you to hurt yourself doing so."

Katara smiled at her husband in return and kissed his cheek. "I know, Aang. But I'll be okay."

"Hey! It's you two!"

They turned around at the familiar voice, but they couldn't see the owner of it. And then a nude figure jumped down from a tall tree and landed in front of them, looking up until they saw her face. Aang recognized her right away; from the black hair to the green eyes and even to the penis, he knew this woman. Her face was filled with amazement and awe...before it was all replaced by recognition and joy.

"Aratak?!"

_It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you_

_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_

_I bless the rains down in Africa_

_Gonna take some time to do the things we never have_

"Yeah, it's me...welcome back, you two." The chieftain's eyes grew bright with joyful tears as she threw Aang into a hug and gently kissed him on the lips before turning to Katara and kissed her too. She gasped at the sight of her bulging pregnant belly and rested her hand on it as she said, "And look at you, Katara...you've gotten so huge!"

"Thanks, Aratak," the pregnant Water Tribe woman replied with a smile, kissing her cheek. Then she added, "I think it's time we get natural while we're here...would you mind if we did it, Aang?" she asked her husband.

Aang smiled at her and shook his head. "Go on ahead. And it won't hurt to join in."

So Katara undid her hair until it became her usual long bushy mane before undoing the top of her robes. Aang began doing the same, joining his pregnant wife in stripping to stay on the island, and blushed when he saw Aratak watching them undress, but it wasn't in a perverted way. On the contrary, she was looking at them with loving interest. Finally, when Aang was done with undressing, he turned to see how Katara was doing...and felt his brain jolt with awe.

She was once again beautifully naked after eight months of being like this, and her figure had really changed. Her lively blue eyes, bright smile, and motherly personality were the same, but her body had changed due to the pregnancy. Her now-bulging stomach looked even larger when in the nude, her breasts were bigger than usual, her nipples were darkened and fully erect from holding so much milk, her legs were still long and slender, her skin was glowing golden in the low sunlight, and this time, there was no private hair covering her sacred place. Other than that, she was the same amazing woman he loved.

Aang felt his cheeks blush at seeing his wife in the nude again and looked at Aratak, whose cheeks were red as well. He could just see her manhood start to harden at the sight of her, but he didn't complain about it, for he knew he was feeling the same thing. But he already knew that he loved Katara for more than just her beauty; there was more to that.

"You really look a lot like Nanuk now," Aratak spoke up with a bright blush on her cheeks. "And quite sexy too."

"She's right," Aang said, sidling up next to his pregnant wife. "To me, you're the most beautiful woman in the world...tell me if I've said that so many times."

"You've said it so many times," Katara replied with a smile. "And thanks. It's going to be great to visit the island again."

**...**

_The wild dogs cry out in the night_

_As they grow restless longing for some solitary company_

_I know that I must do what's right_

_As sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti_

As Aang, Katara, Aratak, and the other animals arrived at the village, the wolves of the village greeted them at the entrance by howling to the sky. Balto met them with barks, and they seemed to recognize him, for the adults greeted him with licks, and the pups pranced around his paws. This made Aang believe that Balto had missed seeing his former packmates, especially the alpha Brutus, who was welcoming his son by licking him all over the face. He knew how much family meant to him and his wife, and seeing this made their belief stronger.

_She's right, _he thought to himself. _It IS great to be back on the island._

"Aang? Katara?"

Both of them turned around to see Ataki and Ziron heading their way over to them. Ataki's hair had grown a bit longer than usual until it reached her back, and even her belly looked quite engorged with an unborn baby. Plus, by the way Ziron gave her a smile, Aang knew very well who the father was.

"Hey, you two!" Katara greeted them happily, carefully waddling over to them. She tried to give Ataki a hug, but she couldn't, for their pregnant stomachs kept bumping into each other. Even though Katara was certainly bigger than Ataki, she managed to arrange herself until they gave each other a one-armed hug.

"How've you been?" Ataki asked as they let go. "It's been months!"

Aang smiled over at them. "We've been a bit busy here and there. So we decided to take a break and visit for a while."

"Well, it's great to see you again," Ziron added, coming up beside Ataki. He rested a hand on her stomach and went on, "So you're gonna have a baby soon? Congratulations! And so are we, believe it or not...though Ataki here has only three more months to go."

"That's really great!" Katara exclaimed as she embraced the young non-Bender. She gave Ataki another clumsy hug and went on, "You two must be so happy!"

Aratak stepped forth and hugged her little sister as she added, "I'm happy for them too. I can't wait to see my nephew or niece being born."

_I seek to cure what's deep inside_

_Frightened of this thing that I've become_

After this, they headed into the village, where they were greeted by the rest of the villagers. Those Aang and Katara knew well (Masambo, Baldomero, Kumiko, and Shun) greeted them happily with hugs and congrats for the baby. And those who they were okay with (Lu Bu and Diao Chan) gave them a welcoming handshake and good words. Plus, the people here were a bit stockier now thanks to free hunting. They saw that they were doing a lot better on the island thanks to Sharpclaw and his family living in the four nations.

Speaking of Sharpclaw, Aang and Katara had spotted Sharpclaw and his family twice: once on the outskirts of Republic City in the winter, and once near Makapu Village. The raptors had somehow developed feathers that could heat them up during the harsh weather, and they looked skinny from extra hunting. But when they were seen again in the early spring, Holly, Jay, and Lion were about to finally leave their parents to live their own lives. Still...Aang hoped he and Katara didn't do any damage in introducing new predators to the four nations.

Meanwhile, Aratak had walked over to the council rock and called the familiar summoning calls to the meeting. The tribe all walked over, and Aang helped Katara settle down between Kumiko and Tuqakaq before they all looked up.

"Over the past few months, I've decided to what to do," Aratak went on. To Aang and Katara, she asked, "You remember asking me eight months ago if I wanted to visit Republic City, right? Well...I've made up my mind: I'd like to come along with you when you go back. Just to see what it's like."

"You really mean that?" Katara asked, her eyes wide as her Tribemates turned to the visiting Benders in amazement. "Well...of course you can come along! But what about you, Aang?" she added to Aang.

That made Aang look over to the side, thinking it over. On one hand, it would risk Aratak being found out as another AirBender and being pressured to carry on Air Nomad genes; besides, if she wore clothes, she would be mistaken as pure female. But on the other hand, this could give her a lot of opportunity to see the world beyond the island she lived on. It could give her a chance to see what was going on in the world and its four nations.

Then finally, he said... "Sure. We'd love to have you come with us."

"Can we come along too?" Ziron had spoken up. "I wanna see Dad again and show him his future grandchild."

"Why not?" Aang replied, walking over to clap his hand on his shoulder. "The more, the merrier, as they say. And Aratak?" He turned to the chieftain of the Amaroo Tribe. "In return...is it okay if we bring over a few bison and lemurs over to Republic City?"

Aratak smiled. "Of course you can. And thank you so much for letting us come along."

_It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you_

_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_

_I bless the rains down in Africa_

_Gonna take some time to do the things we never have_

The villagers started to chant the names of those who were going to Republic City. Aang felt the same feeling he got when Republic City had been founded: pride and joy that all four nations were working together from now on. He rejoined his wife as Aratak joined them in taking Katara over to the nursery, where the other pregnant or nursing mothers welcomed her among them by settling her down right away.

Once again, the belief in a good family made Aang more resolved to help Katara in any way. Besides, she was going to give birth to their baby in one more month, which made him feel a bit more protective of her. He hoped they had the strength and patience to raise their baby in a world where all four nations had joined as one.

**...**

_Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you_

After dinner, Aang and Katara had arrived at the beach where they had first landed on the island. The sun was starting to go down, and it was causing the water to look like it was bleeding onto the world. The walk around the island had brought back many memories of when they first arrived and how they took walks with Aratak. Once again, it felt quite right being on the island again; if he wasn't the Avatar, Aang would have stayed here forever.

The two of them settled down on the sand together, in a little dip in the sand under some palm trees. Aang let Katara sit in his lap, but his thighs almost hurt due to her being heavier than him now. So he let her sit in between his legs, letting her lean back onto him in a somewhat lazy way.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Katara asked, rubbing her head along Aang's jaw. "I mean, this entire scenery ahead of us."

"It does," Aang agreed, seeing the way she glowed gorgeously in the dying sunlight. "And I'd like to say...you realize how beautiful you look right now?"

Katara smiled at him. "I didn't really know that. But thanks." She gently licked his cheek and asked, "So what do you think of Aratak coming with us, Aang?"

Aang gently laid a hand on her beautiful baby bump and said, "I think it's great that she's coming with us to the city. Plus...if it wasn't for you suggesting that we come here to the island months ago, we wouldn't have been friends with Aratak. You are the most amazing woman I've met in my life...over the one hundred and seventeen years I've been alive," he added as a joke, kissing her lightly on the lips.

_It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you_

_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_

_I bless the rains down in Africa_

_I bless the rains down in Africa_

"And you're the most amazing man I've ever met," Katara replied with a smile. Then she let out a small gasp and said, "Aang...the baby's kicking. You want to feel her?" To the baby, she said, "It's okay, sweetie; Daddy's here; Mommy promised you he'd be here. Say hello."

Amusement filled Aang like water flowing into a jar as he rested his hand on her belly; he was here with his family, his two best treasures in the world. He murmured to the baby inside, "Hey, little one. Daddy's here. I can't wait to see you in a few more weeks."

"Oh, she seems so happy! I think she's kicking at the thought of that," Katara purred as Aang felt a bump under his hand. It seemed that the baby kicked to let him know he or she was there.

Aang and Katara laughed a little before looking into each other's eyes, and she laid her head back as he continued rubbing her pregnant belly, feeling their baby kick more in her mother's womb. Then Aang moved his hands up from her belly and up to her breasts, twirling her erect nipples between his fingers until milk started leaking out. Finally, they began kissing each other gently on the lips, their tongues invading each other's mouths and battling friskily for dominance, exploring each other's tastes. They wanted to enjoy this so much they didn't want to stop.

_I bless the rains down in Africa_

_I bless the rains down in Africa_

_I bless the rains down in Africa_

Aang recalled the vision he had eight months ago, when he and Katara would be lying down together on a beach like this. The vision had come true, a sign that one day, the nations would be one just as they had been at the dawn of the Avatar. But for now, he wanted to focus on the present...and show Katara that he could be the best husband and father he could be.

There will be another time for their Kataang Island Adventure.

_Gonna take some time to do the things we never have_

_**The End**_

**...**

**AvatarCat13: It's finally over. Kataang Island Adventure is finished. And I hope you liked this chapter; if you feel I rushed it a bit, let me know, and I'll try my best to fix it.**

**So anyways, I WILL be making a sequel, but it'll have to wait until I get the other stories in line. And to tell you the truth, I've also been thinking of making a Legend Of Korra version of this. But it'll be rated T, and I've been **_**thinking **_**of Bolin and Asami joining Korra and Mako on their adventure. Sadly, that'll have to wait until after I'm done with the sequel.**

**Read and review this final chapter, folks! Those who do will get virtual gifts or party food of your choice, and it will automatically get sent to you. Like I said before, I do NOT allow flames...except for short ones that say "Sorry, but I don't like this story"; that'll be okay. And I allow advice, questions and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh. And at last, here is the preview for Kataang Island Adventure 2: Aratak's Journey.**

**Preview: Aratak, the young hermaphroditic chief of the Amaroo Tribe, is going with Avatar Aang and Katara to see Republic City as long last. But when she, Ataki, Ziron, and Shun arrive, how will they handle settling in to this new world? And who's going to either welcome the islanders to the city or reject them for their strange origin?**

**And here's a list of all the people who had reviewed this FanFic:**

**ultima-owner, Chickenscratch93, 1911Cowboy, Al Capone, Guest, Avatar Gita, Nobody, Kataang's The Name, Jade's One Of A Kind, Waffleeater153, Claire Cooper, shewolf.1, Graybear32, Crazy Cowgirl Cassie, CharlieFibrosis, The Labrador, TheLucky38, Anon, THEEVILDOER, Transmundane-Transmutation-95, A Magical Owl, zelos111, WhiteAsukalover, malgar, Martamos, Bah'chin, Pernese at Heart, bpevans, Grantthegreatest, Eappy16, xXImmortailXx, kittycatvamp, your awesome, MakorraKataangShipper, Awesomeness, Nick, NFS DUDE 13**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


End file.
